


Lost Alliance

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No tag spoilers, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Royalty, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex, check notes for warnings, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: In a world where secondary-genders define you, and countries are ruled by Kings and Queens; Erwin Smith searches for a legendary, destined mate to give him power and stature. A mate to help him rule, a mate to love, a mate to cherish.Levi isn't looking for any of that, content with his rough life-style and existence.When the two are brought together, it reveals a string of confusion, hurt, betrayal, and adventure. Welcome to; Lost Alliance.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 248
Kudos: 558





	1. Introduction: Biology

**Author's Note:**

> This first introduction is simply to inform the reader of biological backgrounds- things that may help you understand the characters on a deeper level. 
> 
> ALSO! A big, huge, giant thank you to my friend and Beta reader Ashley! She's helped me with plot, grammar mistakes, and just someone to vent to. Thank you again, you're incredible Ash!   
> https://twitter.com/YeeetAsh {that's her link}

Omegaverse dynamics tend to change based on the author’s specific interest/intentions for a story. Since it is a made-up Alternate Universe, I think it’s only fair each author gets to interpret it in their own way! Below you’ll find an introduction to **Charmolypic.levi’s Omegaverse!** For additional questions { _not to criticize my choices- it is my story after all_ }, please feel free to message me on Instagram or Twitter {links in the end notes}.

**Biology:**

Society has changed. Gender norms are nonexistent, citizens are labeled by their secondary genders: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. These roles are given out at birth- assigned to you by unchangeable genetics. If one was born an Alpha, life came with a certain set of expectations. You are burdened to be strong, tough, confident- the world’s leaders and defenders. Betas are deemed the ‘ordinary’, seen as nothing special or astounding- which is untrue in most cases. This dynamic usually have one or more overwhelming skill sets; whether it be art or cooking, science or fighting. If a person is born an Omega...? Well, life for Omegas is nothing close to relaxing. Male or female, Omegas are seen as ‘breeding machines’ to many- able to bear children of Alphas. Their duty in society is to birth more strong Alpha children in which to forward society. Omegas have a more nurturing personality…usually. There are always exceptions to every dynamic; whether good or bad- that’s for the world to decide.

.

**Breakdown/cheat sheet for charmolypic.levi’s Omegaverse:**

***means exceptions may apply**

  * **Alphas**
    * Depending on the strength of the person, they give off powerful pheromones
    * Typically are influenced by Omegan scents fairly easily
    * Their scent glands are located: 
      * Sides of the neck {junction of shoulder and neck}
      * Inner wrists
      * Chest
    * During rut {when they’re able to breed} their strength increases 
      * Self-control is mostly gone
      * Animalistic in their actions
    * Only their desired Omegas’ heat will trigger their rut- when it isn’t time for it 
      * No random Omega in heat can turn an Alpha into a savage animal*
    * Knots 
      * At the end of a rut ONLY- an Alpha will ‘knot’ the chosen Omega
      * Only by this can they conceive a child
      * Knots usually last for a couple hours
      * Painful if shifted or tugged on- for both members
      * The shaft swells inside the Omega, releasing the sperm to create children
      * Both the Omega and Alpha are very vulnerable during this stage
    * Ruts last for about a week, but varies for each Alpha
    * They take place once every three months, unless triggered otherwise
    * Alpha will have a bonding mark on their inner left wrist- when Omega bites down there {see Omega for more info on bonding}
    * Their scent is calming to their bonded partner



  * **Omegas**
    * Scents will vary based on person 
      * Levi smells of mint tea and chocolate
    * Most Omegas are weak to pheromones of Alphas*
    * Scent glands are: 
      * Inner wrists
      * Back of the neck
      * Inner thighs
    * No extra ‘sex’ organs 
      * During heat, Omegas body transforms to be able to conceive a child
      * Hence why it’s so painful
      * {Unlike some Omegaverse, male Omegas don’t have an extra sex organ}
    * Heats, when an Omega can become impregnated 
      * Production of slick from their entrance occurs
      * Huge boost in scent
      * Painful cramps
      * Sweating
      * Loss of any cognitive thought
      * Instinct is to be bred
    * Typically heats last for one week, but varies based on person
    * Heats, on average, occur once every three months {Unless triggered by bonded Alpha}
    * Bonding mark 
      * The bonding mark will fade away if it is NOT consensual
      * Omegas can’t be forced into becoming a bonded couple
      * The bonding ritual needs: 
        * Intercourse, usually from behind {access to the back of the neck}
        * A harsh bite to the back of the neck upon the Alpha finishing
        * Acceptance from the Omegas body
      * Once the ritual is done, the mark will need to heal for about two weeks 
        * Alpha licking of the wound can speed up the process
      * Bonded mates have a higher chance of conceiving
      * The mark will not fade 
        * Unless the skin is inhumanely sliced off
        * Or one of the partners died
      * When an Alpha is bonded, a symbol will appear on their inner left wrist when the Omega bites down on the skin
    * Omegas tend to crave soft fabrics, calming colors, and build ‘nests’ when overwhelmed or anxious 
      * These nests consist of pleasant smelling objects, from familiar people
      * Soft materials, blankets/jackets etc.



  * **Betas**
    * Betas typically are very good at one particular skill 
      * e. Hanji and Moblit with medical science
      * Connie and Sasha with cooking
      * Kenny with…killing people
    * Their sex life is fairly regular
    * Some Betas are still affected by scents- only if they’re strong
    * Women have usual periods and can have babies like usual
    * Cross dynamic relationships can get tricky 
      * Alpha and Beta- Betas can’t withstand the ruts or knot
      * It could hurt or tear them
      * Beta and Omegas-Betas don’t have proper pheromones to calm an Omega in heat



  * **Role in society**
    * Alphas are seen as the ‘top of society’ 
      * Strong, leaders, confident and often aggressive
    * Betas are just- normal humans basically 
      * Often seen as not special, or just ordinary
      * Despite there being extraordinary people
    * Omegas are mainly looked down on 
      * Seen as just for ‘breeding’
      * Often deal with sexual assault or misconduct
      * Limited rights for Omegas currently 
        * Ongoing protests for equal rights and punishments for rapist Alphas



The next chapter will be the _story_ introduction! Please use this page as a reference- if you have confusion about dynamic traits, etc. 


	2. Introduction: Story

The kingdom of Eldia; a grand city, full of all varieties of people. A city ruled by one king, Erwin Smith of the royal family. A strong, capable Alpha to lead the country into wealth and prosperity. Citizens lived up to certain beliefs: Alphas were the head of the food chain, and Omegas existed to be bred and serve. At least, that’s the way it used to be. The city itself was under a reconstruction- socially. Omegas were tired of being suppressed by overbearing Alphas, tired of being silenced and discriminated against. In the slums of the city, things were entirely different. They didn’t care who was king, and they certainly didn’t let secondary-gender roles define them. In a place like that, where it was eat or be eaten- Omegas who could fend for themselves often made out better than any arrogant Alphas could. Each dynamic has it’s downfalls, after all, and cockiness happened to be the biggest weakness of the ‘almighty Alphas’.

Unlike the nicer parts of the kingdom, the slums were sort of…a free-for-all. If you were intelligent, strong, and able to keep yourself fed? You could practically be the ruler of the place. It was knowledge like this, that Levi’s uncle forced upon him when he was young. His mother passed away from disease, after doing everything she could to give her son a life worth living. She herself knew how hard being an Omega in society could be. Kenny had been less than thrilled to learn of his nephew’s dynamic; Omega. Being a Beta himself, he considered being an Omega a death sentence. Normally, he’d have left the runt to die or be kidnapped- but perhaps it was the love of his sister, or the desire to prove others wrong; Kenny taught his feisty nephew everything he could. How to fight, fist and knife; how to steal, food and money; how to lie and con your way out of a tough situation, like getting caught stealing- these were essentials. These were the skills that led to Levi’s development and high ranking in the unorganized, chaotic society. There, he thrived, blossomed in a place full of filth and dirt. Without his close comrades, he likely would have ended up raped and murdered years ago; perhaps that was a testament to his wise decisions that kept him alive this long. Each day was about survival and protecting his new family. After all, once Kenny abandoned him, Levi was left with nothing and no one.

Levi was a fairly textbook Omega in the looks department; striking eyes, a feminine shaped-face, curvy hips, and delicate limbs. But in many ways, like his stark black hair or well-defined muscles, he broke the standards. Not to mention, his ability to fight and kill was unmatched by anyone so far. In terms of instincts, Levi was no Omega. He hardly reacted to angered Alphas’ pheromones, his heats were typically short-lasting and mild, and his physical strength outmatched most Alphas he’d ever met. When it was all said and done, most people couldn’t tell his dynamic right away- in fact most of them assumed he was an Alpha based on his ability to lead heists and jobs. Levi didn’t let his dynamic define him, he never gave in to stereotypes or roles that he was, allegedly, supposed to fill.

Luckily, Levi was also in no way alone. He had what some would call the ‘perfect team’ by his side. Farlan: smart and cautious, with insightful instincts, and a quick mouth to get out of trouble. The blonde Beta knew his assets and how to make the most of them. Isabel: The red-headed, feisty Beta would take on anyone to take care of her family. She had incredible speed and was light on her feet. Her assets were most useful on a job or when escaping from the enemy, allowing her plenty of time to regroup with the others without giving away their home base or location. With these two in his grasp, Levi was easily able to climb to one of the most respected kingpins of the slums.

* * *

Erwin Smith didn’t deem himself a cruel ruler, he didn’t enjoy violence or war. That being said, he certainly wasn’t a pushover either. It wasn’t easy to be the ruler of an entire country, and it was even more difficult to rule a kingdom in the middle of a social revolution. Citizens were at war amongst one-another. Omegas wanted a say in their existence, and rightfully so. But Alphas had been the top of the food chain for far too long, centuries- it wasn’t easy for arrogant people to give in. Erwin had taken a stand in support of liberating Omegas from their role in society, but his motives had been attacked and questioned over and over. That’s why he needed to find them; his destined mate. History was something to learn by, something to understand. Decades ago, when his grandfather was the ruler, the elder Smith wrote of his Omega. An ancient family, Ackermann, boosted his power and favor with the people, even in times of economic disaster. The Smith and Ackermann lines had relationships dating back hundreds of years, and each of those partnerships led to prosperity and comfort for their empires. Erwin’s father had been a cruel ruler, a fearful ruler who instilled violence on the people. Before he could ever take the throne, the Ackermann family went into hiding- afraid of what a cruel man could do with the added power. Erwin was not his father, yet his legacy tainted his own ruling. King Smith was determined that out there, somewhere, was an Ackermann Omega to be his. He just needed to catch it, lure it in, and win it’s trust. The blonde ruler sat in the plush armchair, intense blue eyes focused on a piece of text dated back to the fifteenth century. His brows were furrowed in concentration, mind swirling as he collected his thoughts. He was a large man, muscular in every way- and tall too. The clothing he wore did little to hide that fact, he wasn’t one to shy away from using his size to intimidate. He was an Alpha, after all, and Alphas were notorious for their arrogance. Erwin knew he was attractive in the modern sense, though he had no interest in courting as of now.

“Erwin, the reporters are ready for you.” Mike’s voice knocked the man from his internal monologue, lifting his head to stare at his right-hand man. Mike was an even taller Alpha, with shaggy brown hair and a disinterested look- as usual. Erwin trusted very few people, but Mike had been with him since he’d been a young boy. The man had incredible instincts, and a nose that could smell a feral-Alpha miles away. He was Erwin’s greatest asset and friend. Taking a deep breath, the king stood tall and proud, following his friend into the next room. The dark blue suit Erwin wore flattered him, showed off his powerful body and left little doubt that he was a man to be respected. Straightening his tie, he took his place standing behind the large wooden podium; bright flashes of light erupted as reporters and media fanatics took shots of the well-loved king. Erwin ignored that, face straight as he stared at the reporters with determination. They needed to capture his every word.

“Hello, citizens of Eldia. As you all know, my search for the legendary Ackermann Omega continues on. I’d like to reiterate some points of confusion today, in order to help quell the misinformation floating around. First of all, the Omega in question is not necessarily a woman. It seems many think the mighty king needs a feminine icon for his beloved, this is not true at all. Secondly, I’ve read many an article about me abusing my power to hunt down an unwilling member of society, and that simply is inaccurate. You see, after the last ruling, there developed an altercation between the two families: Ackermann and Smith. My wish is to fix the bond we once had, to bring those out of hiding and let them live in the light. Likely the individual may not even know of their own background, but we do have some clues the history texts tell us. First, the bloodline possesses some of the strongest Omegas to ever live. It is someone who stands out no matter what they do, even if they try to blend in, they develop into a leader of some kind. Physical features of the family include pale skin, dark hair, and shining eyes of unusual color.” Erwin took a moment to survey the crowd of media. Then, his striking eyes stared right into the camera. A photo he just knew…his Omega would see. Would feel his soul through. “Staying in hiding is a selfish act. Humanity needs your sacrifice, I need your trust. If you’re out there…I will find you, little Omega.” Erwin barely realized what he’d said, and the repercussion it may have on his image. But then again, he didn’t care. That was to his Omega, wherever they may be. “The reward for information has been doubled. I leave it in your hands, citizens.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bar erupted into a roar of laughter, mocking words repeated from the article of the good old king. Levi finally blinked and looked away from the paper, having been strangely enraptured by the image. Those blue eyes stayed in his mind, haunting his every thought. Levi kicked his feet up on the table, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head back- the very image of relaxation. “He seems pretty damn convinced this person’s out there, what if he’s wrong?” Farlan scoffed, shaking his head as he took a gulp of beer from a cheap branded bottle.

“He probably is. He’s an Alpha though, so he’ll never fucking admit it,” Levi mumbled under his breath, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“I think it’s kinda sweet! Like destined mates and stuff.” Isabel chirped in with her cute, but naïve opinion, earning a scoff from Levi. The raven-haired male sat up, snatching his beer to take a swig.

“It’s not ‘sweet’, Iz. Didn’t you read what he said? ‘I will find you little Omega’, that’s some belittling shit right there. He’s like every sleezeball Alpha, thinks everyone wants him and doesn’t take no for an answer. Fucking disgraceful.” As if that hadn’t cleared up Levi’s opinions on Alphas, he pointed to a large and drunk idiot across the room. “See that fucker? He’s hitting on that red-head Beta and being all handsy with her. She’s not even interested in him, but he doesn’t lay off. That’s what Alphas are, and why I tell you to stay the hell away.” Farlan let out a chuckle after Levi’s ramble, setting money on the table.

“Come on you two. We have a job to plan for and wasting our time in this shit-hole isn’t productive,” the blonde lectured, earning a mocking eyeroll from Isabel who chugged the remainder of her soda down. Farlan was right, Levi decided, though he wasn’t in the state of mind to focus on any jobs right now. No, his mind was much too distracted thinking about those blue eyes and the king’s motives. How could one man put an entire country on a wild goose chase for one Omega? There’s no way that kind of person existed, or why would they still be hiding after all this time? But for weeks, the king’s speech was published in article after article, and information had been added each time.

_“It is likely that the person in question may not even realize who they are. Since every registered Omega in the country has been analyzed, I’m led to assume the Omega I seek is one illegally living amongst us. Someone poor, living in the underground perhaps. All I ask, is that my faithful citizens keep their eyes open for me.”_ What a crock of horseshit, Levi thought to himself. And yet, the articles continued, and as they did? Levi started to see eyes wandering to him, on him- analyzing him. The reward for information was now up to a thousand for just a clue- and a whopping million for the actual identity and capture of the wanted person. This was starting to worry Levi, gyrate on his nerves. Physically, as Farlan had been so kind to point out, the description matched Levi- too well. His dark hair, pale skin, and silver eyes were pretty recognizable, as not many had such features. Levi needed to be careful, to watch his step.

* * *

“Excuse me, Sir?” Mike knocked on his office door, which was rare in itself- since the man usually just barged in.

“Yes, Mike- come in.” Erwin hummed, pausing his signing of a document to glance up. The look on Mike’s face said it all, this was important.

“Did you get some information?” He asked, standing to attention- tense. It had been months since his first article, since he decided to turn to his citizens for help. There were no other options left, such an Omega had to be hidden somewhere unknown- Erwin needed it. He needed the power, he needed the mate, he needed a hand in the social revolution that was hurtling towards them.

“Yeah, and I checked it out too… It seems real. We’ve had a lot of fake reports, to many to count actually. But this one…he matches the description real well. I’ve had eyes on him for a week.” Mike informed him.

“And who turned him in?” The curiosity was immense, Erwin could feel the blood pumping through his veins- power was at his grasp. And a mate, a budding love, too. It wasn’t all selfish, the kingdom needed this. They needed a powerful Omega to look up to.

“His two friends… They simply said they weren’t sure- but wanted to know. They described him as powerful and strong, level-headed and intelligent, and with striking silver eyes. They stated to never have seen such unique eyes in their lives.” Mike mumbled, reading off of some kind of report.

“This is great! This is- oh, this is it Mike. I can _feel_ it. ‘He’ you say? No matter, I’m not worried about gender. After all this time, after all the research and trying to prove to my council that it was _worth waiting for,_ I’ll have him soon…” Erwin breathed out, pacing back and forth. “So, what is the plan Captain? When do we move?”

_“We?_ Ha- Erwin, you’re dead wrong if you’re expecting to come along. Everything I’ve heard tells me that this Omega is dangerous. He’s violent, smart, quick on his feet- there’s no guarantee we’ll be able to even capture him.” Mike began to quell Erwin’s ideas- but…

“Mike, listen to me. He’s an _Omega._ If you can’t subdue him in the usual way, with the element of surprise and physical strength, then you’ll need me. I have pheromones that could make even the strongest Omegas collapse to their knees. I _am_ coming with you. And that’s final. I have a feeling…that it’ll come down to him and me. _Our first encounter. And I intend to come out on top.”_

* * *

A few weeks passed by yet again, and Levi had been watching his steps with extra caution. Not only were people staring, making observations of his body, but there had been a nearly doubling of patrol guards and military personnel roaming around the slums. With his work being far from legal, Levi had to take great lengths to hide both his appearance and work. Extra caution, extra security. Currently, dressed head-to-toe in black clothing, Levi was headed to the job site with Isabel. Farlan had been going undercover with a group of merchants to find out shipment dates and locations. That way, Levi had first access to sneak in and snatch the most valuable goods before anyone else even knew it had arrived. Something had seemed off lately, regarding his comrades. They’d both been quiet, which was strange and rare when it came to the redheaded female. She’d been reserved, irritable like a child caught doing something wrong. Either way, Levi needed to shove those thoughts from his mind. As the two of them silently approached the dock, he listened. The first sign of something being off hit when he heard… _nothing_. _No noise of sailors, no laborers unloading the ship, no activity at all._ “…Iz, something is wrong. There’s no one here.” Levi breathed out, panic fluttering through his chest and body. The female furrowed her brows, looking around.

“They’re probably just- below. Getting the stuff ready or somethin’. Come on.” She pressed, and Levi could tell she was fuming with unease. Was she as nervous as he suddenly felt? Levi pressed on despite his better judgement, approaching the dock silently. Isabel was being silent too, more than normal. The raven glanced behind him- she wasn’t there. With a panicked hitch of his breath, he made to call out for her- but the wind was knocked out of him as he collided with the ground face first. A heavy weight pressed against his back, Levi emitting a pained grunt.

“Omega in custody.” A deep voice called out, to who Levi assumed to be the man’s comrades. The fucker reeked of Alpha pheromones, too.

_Arrogant bastard._

With one swift move, Levi kicked upwards, rolling out from under the male. The man removed his sword, but Levi didn’t move for his own. He didn’t need it, he needed to _escape._ He had the upper hand; like the sly kitten he tended to be, Levi knew the terrain. Every nook and cranny was like the back of his hand, ingrained into his memory. Without a second thought, Levi took off with immense speed. He ducked through tunnels and little cracks, panting as he moved as if his life depended on it- and it probably did. The punishment for theft was imprisonment if not death itself. Finally, Levi reached the end of his obstacle course, convinced no one could have followed him through that. Especially not that big-ass tree of a man. “Omega in custody my ass.” Levi grumbled under his breath, dusting off his clothing. He was mentally planning a way to regroup with Isabel and Farlan, when he felt it. _Smelled it._ It hit him like a ton of bricks, overwhelming his senses all at once. It made him dizzy, light-headed and weak to the knees. With a gasp, Levi collapsed to the ground, paralyzed in…fear? His body had begun to tremble, eyes widening in a striking realization: these were the pheromones of a powerful, advanced Alpha. Certainly not the one he’d just met, someone with power. Levi’s vision blurred as he tried to snap the fuck out of it. He’d never been affected by an Alpha’s smell, by their intimidation attempts. He shook his head, panting and clawing the rocks beneath his now bloody fingertips. It was hard to breathe, his arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton, and his heart hammered a mile a minute.

“ _Omega.”_ The very sound of that voice sent a tremble up Levi’s spine, the sound of it vibrating deep within him. He’d never heard that voice before, but yet it felt like he _had._ There was a demanding tone to it, an authority that his body was _forced to obey. Or was it destined?_ The pheromones died down for a moment, allowing the frozen male to suck in some much-needed breaths. Levi panted hard, eyes staring at the ground with a brand-new sense of fear, one he’d never felt in his life. He was being overpowered, and the feeling was alarming. Footsteps sounded as a male approached, kneeling beside his trembling body.

“Your highness, that Omega is hostile. Please step back!” A panicked voice commented from behind them, but the Alpha didn’t move an inch.

“Look at me, Omega.” That baritone voice commanded, and Levi was shocked to find himself obeying without hesitation. Levi wasn’t an obedient Omega, he was defiant to every Alpha that crossed his path. What was so special about _this Alpha?_ Levi’s silver eyes locked on to an intense blue, an oddly familiar blue that had been pervading his dreams. But the color…it was so deep, unlike anything Levi had ever seen, some color that had previously never existed until now. Levi’s mouth hung slightly open, pants leaving his lips. His heart hammered violently as the silence overcame them. “This is it.” A small, half-smile formed on the cocky Alpha’s handsome face. “See that his friends are well rewarded, release them.” Levi blinked slowly… _his friends? Did his friends betray him? Sell him out for the reward money?_ The thought sent pain shooting through his chest. The pheromones were less now, and Levi seized the opportunity. He lunged at who he knew to be the king, knife pulled from his sleeve. The somewhat shocked blonde dodged, and Levi was shoved down again by the first Alpha. There was an agitated growl from the tall man, and Levi didn’t hesitate to slam his bony elbow backwards into the man’s face. A pained grunt sounded, and then three more men were pinning Levi down painfully to the concrete ground. “Mike…are you alright?” The royal pain in the ass questioned behind him. Levi’s face was ground into the stones, causing him to release an agitated snarl.

“Hold him still!” A female, but Levi couldn’t see. Something sharp pierced the skin on his neck and then…

_Levi’s world faded to black._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Levi woke with a feeling of dread and panic,_** a harsh gasp escaping his throat as his silver eyes flew open and darted around viciously. He surveyed the white room he was in- too white. Too bright, the lights were hurting his eyes! His chest rose and fell quickly, heavily and- why couldn’t he move his limbs?! “Hey- hey! He’s awake, Moblit!” A screeching voice that only added to Levi’s dread and panic sounded far away, the other side of whatever bright-ass room he resided in. There was some clattering, and Levi’s hysteria only skyrocketed.

“Where the fuck am I?!” He screamed, _was that his voice sounding so…afraid?_ “Why can’t I move?!”

“Ohhh- oh baby shush! It’s alright, it’s okay- you’re in the medical ward in the castle!” That voice did nothing to calm Levi- too loud, too screechy, too fucking excited.

“Hange- calm down! You’re scaring him.” A male’s voice, obviously no Alpha- the fucker sounded more nervous than Levi felt.

“I’m not scared- I’m fucking _angry._ Let me go!” A snarl of a command, and yes- Hanji could see how he was mistaken for an Alpha.

“Now listen, I don’t want to have to sedate you again Levi-“

“How do you fucking know my name, you psychotic bitch?!” Levi couldn’t hide the panic anymore, it rose in the pitch of his voice, a near whimper escaping. _This wasn’t okay_ \- Levi didn’t like to be _confined or trapped, or- in strange places!_ The woman cackled a little at that, clearly amused by the name.

_“Enough.”_ That deep voice made Levi’s panicked breathing freeze, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. “Leave us.”

“But- Sir we need to-“

“Leave us, it’s alright.” The king assured, voice a gentle tone that showed he knew the female quite well.

“Don’t- don’t leave me with him! Untie me- untie me-“ Levi breathed out, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him- a wave of unease and extreme claustrophobia affecting every ounce of his being. Silence except for footsteps, and Levi actually released a fearful whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. But then…the restraints on his arms and legs released. He could move, and he did, sitting up and scooting towards the headboard in a hurry. His legs folded into his chest, and his arms hugged them as he caught his breath and stared wide-eyed and confused at… _the king_. The majesty of Eldia, in all his glory. The man wore a black suit, complete with a fitting vest and tie. His blonde hair perfectly styled, eyes a warm glow of caution. He didn’t trust Levi, and it was goddamn mutual. “You kidnapped me.” Levi’s first words to him, voice betraying him by cracking. Erwin stood unflinching, hands tucked in his pockets.

“I’ve been looking for you for months, I’m afraid I had no choice.” That voice was too calm, too fucking smooth. It was irritating, it was unnerving- but relaxing all at once.

“I’m _not_ the goddamn Omega you’re looking for, you arrogant, piece of shit, disgusting perverted fucker!” Levi snarled in pure denial, rage in his eyes as he met that Alpha’s gaze. The man could break him in two, use those pheromones to paralyze him, or fuck…rape him right now if he wanted to. But he did nothing, just stared.

“You are. While you’ve been out for the past day, we ran a variety of tests with your blood and DNA.” The raven just blinked at that, they took his blood? His fucking- he sucked a deep breath in.

_“…and?”_ A small, almost smile formed on the blonde’s lips.

“And…my professionals have linked your ancestry to the Ackermann bloodline. Pure, actually. You’re a powerful Omega, surely you wouldn’t have survived so long otherwise. Your physical features are…spot on. You have the most magnificent eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“If flattery was your play, try it before you kidnap someone. But I guess disgusting Alphas, or should I say _royals,_ don’t need any common fucking sense.” Erwin raised an eyebrow at that, obviously a bit taken aback at Levi’s hatred- which was so palpable he could nearly _taste_ it.

“I need you, Levi. I need your power, your voice- I need you on my side.” The sincere words had Levi’s next insults pausing in his throat, mouth hanging open and brows furrowed. The door to the medical room busted open, and in stormed an enraged Alpha. Tall, shaggy hair, pissed off and- oh, it seems his nose is broken. Levi immediately tensed up from the familiar scent.

“Erwin, what in god’s name are you doing _alone_ with that feral Omega?” The growl had Levi on edge, heart hammering roughly.

“Mike, calm down. You’re scaring him.” Erwin calmly sighed, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Calm down-“ Mike huffed, giving a side glare to the Omega. _Oh- if looks could kill…_ “He broke my nose. He nearly stabbed you.”

“Nearly. Besides, look! He’s harmless right now. Poor thing had a panic attack.” Erwin chided, and Levi felt the rage bubble inside him. He uncurled and sat up, jaw clenched.

“I’m not a fucking child, I’m not weak. Don’t talk about me like that, you arrogant Alpha scum.”

“Quite the mouth my mate has, hm? He’ll grow out of it.” Erwin hummed, seemingly amused, a fact which only pissed Levi off more. Mike silently fumed, stepping back but not leaving. “Omega, we’ll move you to a nice room in the castle. You aren’t permitted to leave, or make contact with anyone outside for the time being. Perhaps, once you’re well-behaved, I’ll consider bringing your friends for a visit.” The mention of Levi’s _‘friends’_ stung, and he furrowed his brows and fisted the hospital sheets. Erwin took his leave, Mike trailing behind with one last warning glare to the Omega. A beat of silence was all Levi got before the annoying female returned.

“Ah- so I should introduce myself.” She spoke in a softer tone now, thankfully…Levi’s head was starting to ache. “I’m doctor Hange Zoe, and this is my assistant Moblit.” The raven didn’t respond, just stared accusingly. “And you- are Levi Ackermann. Omega, male, born on December 25th\- a national holiday might I add- and a wee twenty-three years old.” Levi glared at the rambling of his _personal_ information.

“You’re all fucking insane.” He breathed out, standing on shaky legs to just- collapse.

“Woah there!” Hange scolded, Moblit moving over to help him back up- but was held off with a threatening glare. “You’re in no condition to move around yet. Hungry?” Now that she mentioned it, Levi was beyond hungry- and parched too. “Just a second!” And like that, she was gone. The raven narrowed is eyes on the slightly fidgety brunette Beta- clearly a Beta.

“How do I get out of here?”

“You can’t. The room is guarded, the floor is guarded, not to mention-“ He motioned to Levi’s ankle, and a black anklet of sorts was attached. With furrowed brows, Levi tried to pry it off- and felt a small shock.

“Ow! What the fuck is it?” He snarled, glaring daggers.

“It’s like…a tracking device. If you leave the premises, you’ll be shocked. The tech department uses it for house arrests so…consider yourself under arrest.” Moblit shrugged, bringing some disinfectant cloths close. “I want to clean the wounds on your face from the rocks. Sit still.” Levi did, though, because the last thing he wanted was an infection. The brunette methodically cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Levi’s face, and the raven couldn’t help but feel confusion wash over him.

“Do you really find this…fucking normal?” He asked quietly. “How can you be okay with helping to kidnap someone?”

“I serve the king.” Moblit shrugged a little, stepping back. “He means well…you’ll come around.”

* * *

Levi had one of the best meals of his damn life. He ate all kinds of rarities, well- rare to him. Steak, vegetables that tasted fresh and seasoned, a drink that tasted sweet and sour all at once… “Sasha and Connie are the best cooks in the kingdom! It’s good right??” Hange asked, still examining Levi way too closely for comfort.

“…it’s good yeah.” The reluctant raven admitted, glancing around the room. “So four-eyes…what else have you found out by stealing my blood?” He asked, pushing away the now empty plate- locking eyes with the brunette female.

“When was your last heat?” Having his question entirely ignored was irritating, and the stubborn raven refused to answer. “Do you have painful heats?” She continued prodding, pouting when the only response was a subtly raised middle finger. “I’m your doctorrr you have to tell me!” She all but whined.

  
“I’m not obligated to tell you shit- you fucking drugged and kidnapped me.” Levi replied with as much sass as he could muster. Hange just shrugged, as if those were unimportant details, holding up a bottle of heat suppressants and shaking it. Levi’s eyes lit up and he made to grab his pills, the ones that kept him from having any heats at all. In a place like this? Levi didn’t want to be a trapped Omega in heat.

“Ah ah- you know how bad these are for you? How long have you been taking them?” Silence. “When was your last heat, Levi?” Hange sighed, exasperated. After a long pause, Levi sighed as well.

“Three months ago.” He murmured, crossing his arms and glaring.

“Jesus Christ! Three months-worth of heat is coming your way boy- I’d hate to be you.” She cackled, evilly almost. NO way in hell Levi was letting that heat come, he was used to mild heats that lasted hardly a week. With Alphas and pheromones around, plus having suppressed? Levi was looking at the most painful heat of his life, with the absolute worst scenario to have it in. After half an hour of Levi practically pleading for one more round of suppressants, Hange refused- and sent Levi on his way to get settled into his room. Levi’s room was located on the top floor, the same as his majesty’s. Luckily though, it was on the opposite side of the castle- the west wing. The raven was being led by a red-headed Omega, the first one he’d seen here actually. Petra, was her name, and she was a small but seemingly feisty thing- if the way she told him to ‘suck it up’ had any indication.

“And…here we are. Your private suite.” She hummed, unlocking the door and leading him inside. The castle thus far, had been obnoxiously outlandish. Fine curtains made of silk and lace hung on windows, the shades of red making his head spin. The entire place was kept spotless, it likely took dozens of maids to do the job. Each banister, wall, molding- every one was sculpted in some fancy design. It was too much, in Levi’s humble opinion. The room he entered was…larger than his _house._ There wasn’t a bed in here though, and he inquired so just to be met with laughter. “This is the sitting room…where you can have tea, watch television, relax. This-“ Petra threw open the foyer doors, showing a humongous bedroom decorated in soft shades of greys and blues. The colors were calming for him, nothing bright or obnoxious- and nothing dark either. The bed was probably four times his fucking size, he could have orgies in that thing!

“This is…fucking ridiculous.” He breathed out in shock, running a hand through his hair and cringing from how dirty it felt. Petra smiled gently, leading him to another door she opened. Inside were grey tile floors, pristine white walls, pink flowers adorning them both. There was a gigantic, porcelain…what was it? Levi gestured to it in a confused manner.

“That’s…the bathtub Sir.” She spoke up with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve never seen a bathtub?”

“Not one like that…” He breathed out. “And call me Levi for fucks sake.” She giggled softly, gesturing him closer. “There’s a showerhead if you just want to rinse off, but baths are so nice. Here are a selection of bubble bath scents, lavender and rose… You just call for me and I’ll run you a bath anytime. I’m to be your personal maid after all.” The way she smiled made Levi feel like she didn’t even mind being a mere maid. But having one? It filled him with a pit of guilt.

“I don’t belong here, this is absurd…” He breathed out, shaking his head. Petra gave a sad smile, taking Levi’s hand in his own.

“The king…has been looking for someone for so long, Levi. He thinks it’s you, and I know he’s a good man. He’s a loving man, he just needs…someone.” She whispered. “Give this all a chance.” Levi sighed, giving a noncommittal shrug.

“Can you uh…run me a bath...? I really hate being dirty.” He breathed out, knowing it was wrong to take out any anger or hurt on Petra. She seemed to be the most likable person he’d met since he’d arrived. Maybe because she…understood him. The redhead smiled and nodded, and Levi watched curiously as she ran the hot water and plugged the drain.

“What scents do you like?”

  
“Erm…I don’t know,” Levi admitted with an awkward shuffle. She smiled and took things into her own hands, mixing several different scents and soaps into the flowing water. It smelled…amazing, calming. And clean, the most important factor, in his opinion. Once the bath was mostly full, Petra turned off the water and stepped away.

“Go ahead and undress, get in.” She stated expectantly. Levi waited for her to leave and she…didn’t. “You’re going to have to get used to people seeing you naked. When your heat hits, Hange will be in here taking samples and examining.” Petra stated, shrugging as if it was fucking _normal._

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He breathed out, removing his shirt first. “Wait- the anklet…won’t it shock me?”

“Oh! Good catch.” The female produced a key from her pocket, leaning down to unlock the device quickly. Levi blinked at the small female, glancing from the bath to the door as subtly as he could. “Jean’s outside the door. That’s the Alpha guarding your room.” Petra cut into his racing thoughts. “Run if you want, but you won’t get far. I’m sorry but you’re going to have to adjust to being here…just get in the bath?” She softly pleaded. Silently, Levi stripped off the remainder of his filthy clothing, fairly unphased with being nude right now. It wasn’t as if he’d never been seen naked before, besides she was an Omega too. Levi approached the tub, stepping in carefully and sinking down with a sigh. This…may be the most amazing feeling in the world. For the first time in weeks? Levi felt relaxed; his worries flew out the window, time stood still. “Here.” Petra handed over a soft sponge and some body wash, taking her leave from the room for now. Well, on the bright side of life, it wasn’t as if he was being tortured. Being treated like royalty until he could escape didn’t sound too horrible. It seemed like…he wasn’t getting out of here easily, though. But if he could befriend someone in the castle, use them to his advantage- yeah, that just might work. Levi soaped up the sponge, lathering the sweet-smelling substance over his dirty skin. It felt unbelievably amazing to be clean again. Levi lathered his hair up as well, leaning back in the water to rinse it out. His dark hair was growing too long…he’d need to get it trimmed soon.

_From this point on, everything was going to change. He just had to ride it out, and try not to kill anyone in the process._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, let me know in the comments! I'm trying to space updates out because I don't want to get behind...but it's so hard cause I want you all to just read it xD <3


	5. Chapter 5

Levi started wondering to himself, how long until he saw the king again? Maybe the sick bastard didn’t plan to visit until his heat hit, to try and breed him. The thought made his stomach turn, made him feel utterly disgusted. How could he get out of here _before_ his horrid heat hit him? He had to find a way, and fast, or…or he could simply prolong his heat. If he could get access to suppressants from Hanji’s lab, he could delay his heat for as long as possible! A soft knock sounded on the door, and Petra peeked in with her gentle smile. “Are you about finished? His majesty wants to meet with you before you retire to bed.” Levi couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at that.

“Oh, _does he?_ Tell the king I’m too tired to meet with him.” Levi stated with no hint of joking or nervousness. Fuck the king, he didn’t _own_ Levi, he didn’t tell him what to do. Petra looked slightly nervous, nodded, and hung a robe on the back of the door.

“I’ll tell him…but I have a feeling it won’t go over so well.” She sighed and exited, allowing Levi privacy to dry off in a fluffy white towel. He practically groaned from how soft and warm they were, and clean- so clean. Levi wrapped the soft robe around himself when he was dry, padding out to the large- too large, bedroom. He didn’t even sleep in a bed before, he slept in an armchair. How was he supposed to be comfortable in a huge, king-sized feather mattress? Levi sat on it tentatively, too soft. From outside his door, he heard some arguing and loud footsteps. It seemed Petra was right, Erwin didn’t like his words a single bit. The huge door swung open, and in walked an arrogant, angry Alpha- who obviously wasn’t used to being sassed by a lowly Omega. That thought pissed Levi off, made him tense up and ready his body to defend. Petra followed Erwin in with wide eyes, but he cast a glance over his shoulder that had her retreating and closing the door too.

“…I said I’m too tired. Get out.” Levi spoke after what felt like an eternity of a staring contest. Erwin narrowed his blue eyes, stepping inside and heading towards Levi. He wore black, silk pajamas, slippers on his feet and that fucking hair- it was still perfect!

“Have you truly gotten the impression that I’m a man who likes to wait?” Erwin spoke in that sinfully deep voice, and Levi almost trembled. He could sense the man’s irritation, it was palpable. “I’ve waited _months for you._ And you waltz in here, acting like some spoiled brat after one bath? Would you prefer to be locked in the dungeons?” Levi narrowed his eyes at the threat, sitting up on his knees to seem somewhat taller.

“I didn’t fucking ask to be brought here. You captured and forced me to live here like some sick game! Lock me in the fucking dungeon, it would actually feel more like home than this stuffy, gaudy overpriced room.” He snarled, his own scent letting Erwin know he was serious, angry and not willing to go down easily. The king’s gaze, to Levi’s shock, softened, and he let out a soft sigh.

“You’re right, I have forced you here. But is it truly so bad? Am I simply unbearable?” It was strange for the raven, to see that gaze soften from such an intense Alpha; It was calming, to his credit. Hesitantly, Levi relaxed his own posture and sighed deeply.

“I…no- that’s not it. You’re not- I mean, you look g-“ Levi’s face flushed with a small blush, and he didn’t miss the way Erwin chuckled almost smugly. “That’s not the point.” He breathed out. “How do you know I’m who you need? I don’t have any powers, I’m not some mythical being, I’m just a hoodlum from the slums.” He scoffed in disbelief. “I’m not anyone special. I don’t deserve to be bathed in fine perfumes or silks, I’ve done some horrible things in my life.” Why was he being so honest and open? He hardly knew this man, the one who had fucking abducted him.

“Listen, Levi, I’m thirty-two years old. Most kings, most royalty marry before twenty-five. I could have had anyone I wanted, and I waited- because I knew you were out there. When I saw you, I knew in my soul you were the one. Are you to tell me, you felt no connection whatsoever?” Erwin asked, stepping closer, voice taking on a dangerously alluring octave. Levi swallowed thickly, shifting away on instinct.

“I don’t know what a- a connection feels like. My face was being shoved into the dirt.” He breathed out, feeling his mind becoming hazy- because Erwin’s masculine scent was now filling his nose and lungs. It was a deep musk, one that smelled of pine trees and fresh flowers, nature and running water.

“Levi…you smell so sweet.” Erwin suddenly spoke, eyes darkening a touch as he slid closer, right against the bed now. “Chocolate…mint- I could eat you up.” He whispered the words, and Levi failed to suppress a full body shiver. The blonde’s hand extended, fingers brushing Levi’s cheek with a shocking gentleness, a soothing touch he almost leaned into. “You’re beautiful Levi.” Erwin whispered, eyes staring at him as if he were actually…worth something. _It was terrifying._ Levi slapped Erwin’s hand away without even dwelling on it.

“…it’s late. I’m tired, it’s been a stressful day.” Levi stated, staring anywhere but at him. For a moment, he could see the disappointment on the man’s face- and he half expected the Alpha to insist on _something. But he didn’t._

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Goodnight, Levi. I shall see you for breakfast in the morning.” Erwin’s demeanor flipped to his stoic one, face neutral as he gave a little nod and headed to the door. After a beat of silence, Levi let out the deep breath he’d been holding, eyes wide from the hammering in his chest. _What was that? Erwin was acting nothing like Levi had expected. He was gentle, almost caring- and understanding of him. Everything Levi assumed an Alpha of his stature would be…he just wasn’t. Or maybe, he was an incredibly good actor._

“Sir, can I get you anything else before bed?” Petra knocked him out of his internal thoughts, offering a small smile.

“Call me Levi, for fucks sake…I’m no noble.” He scoffed a bit too harshly. He could practically see Petra’s happiness deflate a bit. Perhaps she was wondering why she had to deal with such a grumpy, rude person. “Do you…have any tea?” Petra’s eyes lit up.

“You like tea?? We have a vast variety of tea here in the castle! Do you have any kinds you prefer?” Levi shook his head, he’d only ever had the cheap stuff. “I’ll have the chef make some recommendations for you.” She stated quite cheerily, whisking away to do just that. Levi got up to finally survey the room, pulling open drawers filled with silk pajamas, garments of every kind. How they knew his sizes already…was beyond him. Or maybe they didn’t, he thought, examining the contents more closely. There was every size, every cut and make available. It was as if Erwin was prepared to home him here no matter what he looked like. Levi had no idea if that was sweet or terrifying. Not wanting to stay in just a robe, Levi pulled out a smaller pair of black silk pajamas. He slid them on, cringing at the way the fabric felt against his skin. He shoved them neatly back, choosing some fuzzy and warm ones instead. He may be tough, but he was still an Omega- which meant he loved soft and warm things… Levi tended to always be cold, but for once he felt toasty warm. In this brief time alone, he found himself weighing the pros and cons of a life here. Pros were…not having to fight to survive. Cons- having to put up with a mate or Alpha. He’d been a lone wolf nearly all his life- aside from Farlan and Isabel. But…they were vastly different from having a _mate. Someone to share a bed with, to share everything with…_ A knock made him jump as Petra entered, carrying a tray holding a delicate looking tea-set. It was _gorgeous._ Certainly, the most beautiful set of dishware Levi had ever seen. It was white, with blue swirls adorning it- and a rim of shiny silver. _It looked so very fragile._

“Wow…thank you.” He breathed out, inhaling the unique scent of the hot tea. It smelled unlike anything he’d ever had, earthy yet sweet- and the scent alone calmed him down.

“You look comfy, I’ll leave you to it. Ah- but…I’m sorry, I have to put your anklet back on.” Petra regretfully sighed, giving a small smile. _Dammit, he could have escaped while she was gone making tea!_ Fuck, no… Levi still have no idea the layout of the castle. First, he needed an inside man. Someone easily manipulated…someone young. Impressionable.

“You don’t _have to._ ” Levi corrected with a hopeful look. Petra ignored it, grabbing the stupid thing and kneeling by Levi to attach it.

“I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast. Sleep well.” She hummed softly, exiting with an audible ‘click’ of the door locking from the outside. When all was said and done, Levi was a prisoner. A well-fed, _comfortable_ prisoner…but trapped, nonetheless.

* * *

_That night_ , Levi fought for sleep in the oversized bed. It was too _soft,_ too _warm…_ With no luck, he shifted to the armchair to curl up- a stiff and large item, which eventually worked and led him to a deep sleep. By that time, he only had a couple hours sleep before some eager knocking awoke him. With a soft groan, he muttered to come in. Petra had a bright smile and a fresh set of tea for him, closing the door behind her. _She must be one of those morning people he’d heard about._ “Good morning, Levi! _Ah_ \- was the bed not to your liking??” She questioned in concern as she poured him a hot cup of sweet-smelling tea. It was a similar set to last night, except the blue was instead green- a color Levi liked quite a bit. It reminded him of the woods, of the free open air.

“After sleeping in a chair for my entire life... I just couldn’t get comfortable.” He informed her with a sigh, sipping the delicious beverage. She nodded in understanding, though she could never _truly_ understand what it was like to be dirt poor, to live in utter filth every day. To have people constantly looking for a way to kill you, to bring you down. She didn’t know what it felt like to have the entire world against you…even having your friends betray you in the end. _But that wasn’t her fault._

“The King will be expecting you in half an hour, so we’d better get you dressed.” Petra busied herself in the drawers, searching through and tossing out all the clothing choices. Levi paid her no mind, sipping his tea as he willed himself to wake up. He had to be on guard, especially around the charming man. It was alarmingly easy to lose himself and become relaxed in that calming scent. Eventually she found what she’d been searching for with an exclaim of excitement. “Here! I’ll help you, suits can get a little tricky-“

“I’m not wearing that.” Levi blurted out in definite disgust. “That’s- no. I’m not playing dress-up and wearing a fucking suit for him.” Petra looked outright shocked, and a little scared.

“B-but… Please? I’ll get in trouble if you refuse everything I ask of you.” She whined, and for a moment Levi felt his heart strings being tugged. He growled softly, but eventually gave in. _Why was he letting sympathy get the best of him?_ Petra did seem like a sweet girl, all wide-eyed and hopeful. _Maybe he could use her… No, she was too dedicated to her job._

“Fine, fucking fine…but no tie.” Petra beamed happily, gesturing for him to strip for her. Together they had Levi dressed; pants, undershirt, suit jacket, dress socks and shoes…no tie as compromised. All in gentle shades of grey. _It was stuffy and uncomfortable._ Levi glanced in the mirror, shocked by the way he looked. He looked…unlike himself in every way. It was terrifying, not to mention hard to move with all this clothing on. He’d definitely be less lethal in a get-up like this. The redhead insisted on brushing out Levi’s hair, but he refused to let her put it up. If they did that, he’d truly feel like some kind of show pony. Soon after, Levi followed Petra out of his room, mapping their route in his mind. _Left, right, straight and down the stairs._ He could even spot the main doors as they took another right towards the dining hall. He was focused on directions, but it was exceedingly difficult not to get lost in the ornate design of the castle. Every brick and stone were carved with purpose- showing the outrageous amount of money that surely went into one building. _And yet back home, he lived in a run-down hut._ Once he was led into the dining room, the only people present were the bustling servants and cooks- setting the table with an outrageous buffet of breakfast foods. Many of the items Levi had never even seen or dreamed of eating in his life. The long table had a red, regal cloth draped over it- delicate bunches of flowers sat around, giving a fresh aroma to the room. There was a large window that stretched nearly to the floor, a bench laid out underneath. Levi found himself drawn there, eyes taking in the warm sunlight and blue sky…the garden he was peering into making his heart give a flutter. It was _breathtaking,_ every color of flower seemed to bloom this season, with creatures flitting about to pollinize or lounge on petals or leaves. Levi placed his hand against the cool glass in awe. _He’d never seen such a wonderful view, in all his life…_

_“Hey_ \- paws off, I just cleaned that!” An irritated voice snapped behind him, causing him to jump and shift out of the way. A white rag was shoved at the glass, wiping the small, almost invisible smudge. Levi delivered a pissed off glare to a brunette female, freckles littering her face. She gave it right back with a scoff. “Got a problem shorty? We’re cleaning here.” The woman had an arrogant look to her- like she knew everything and feared nothing. _Naïve._

“Shorty?” Levi growled, but an angelic-looking blonde stepped between the two. She had bright blue eyes, and a demeanor that could light up a room- Levi was sure. At times, he envied people like that.

_“Ymir!_ Be nice!” She scolded, flashing him a bright smile. He rolled his eyes and stepped away, not caring to waste his time on a couple of servants anyway. “Who are you?” The small female questioned, blue eyes examining. She was innocent, pure and unknowing of dangers in the world- or so Levi suspected.

“…Levi.” She gasped loudly, in shock and- perhaps slight worry?

_“Ymir he’s the king’s Omega! Apologize!”_ The brunette simply rolled her eyes, that cocky attitude allowing her to seem unaffected by the realization.

_“Him?_ Well good luck, bet he’ll split you in two.” _Definitely not an apology._ “Come on Christa.” The sputtering blonde was yanked away, clearly embarrassed and appalled at her friend’s behavior- and they left Levi red faced and feeling thoroughly embarrassed. _Was that all he was now…? The King’s Omega?_ Levi plopped down onto the bench, staring out with longing eyes. _He wanted to be out there, out in the world._

“Scuse me?” A meek voice drew out an irritated sigh as Levi turned to face whoever was bugging him _now_. There was another brunette female, this one with her hair in a high ponytail; she wore a rather dirty apron and had a nervous smile. “I’m Sasha- erm Braus. _Chef-_ I work in the kitchen!” She blurted out- her discomfort palpable. She was almost as awkward as Levi himself.

“I’m Levi.” He muttered in reply, feeling a wave of tense silence. “What did you want…?” He sighed with audible impatience. Meeting strangers was _not_ his strong suit, especially when they didn’t take initiative.

_“OH!_ I wanted to know if you liked the dinner- and what kinds of food you eat? Are you allergic to anything- _do you like meat??”_ She rambled out, overwhelming the introverted raven.   
  


“…it was good. No allergies. I like lean meat, nothing with a lot of fat on it. I’ll really eat whatever.” He humored the girl- who appeared to be rather young for a castle chef. She was a Beta- must have quite the skill if hired at that age.

“Got it! If you have any requests let me know.” Sasha responded with enthusiasm, bidding him goodbye to rush off for the kitchen. There were so many new faces, so much commotion. Levi didn’t think he could ever get used to something like this, even if he had to. _Which he wouldn’t since he planned to escape._ All the commotion in the room seemed to ramp up, servants flittering in and out- setting the table to absolute perfection.

_“He’s coming, get in the kitchen!”_ Levi overheard, hissed by someone he didn’t know. Next thing he knew, the room was empty except for himself and Petra. _Erwin must be arriving_ …was he a scary ruler? They all seemed to be nervous in his presence. The door swung open, and the first person to enter was _Mike_. Seeing that bastard’s face always irritated him. The man sniffed and looked around, eyes landed and narrowed on Levi.

_“Clear.”_ He muttered, allowing Erwin to step inside. Levi hated to admit that his breath hitched from the sight of him, eyes roaming the man’s body. He wore dress slacks in beige, a white button down tucked into them with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Erwin’s eyes landed on him, still seated by the window. He approached and roamed his own eyes over Levi’s body, releasing a pleased hum.

“You can remove the jacket, you know. The weather is lovely today.” Erwin spoke with a gentle smile. Levi slid off the hot garment, taking to rolling his sleeves up as well. “Good morning, Levi. How did you sleep?” The raven gave a shrug for an answer, glancing back out the window. “Ah- it’s very pretty this time of year. After breakfast we could go for a walk in the gardens, would you like that?” Fresh air, lovely view, and nice weather? Levi couldn’t say no to that.

“…sure. Yeah.” He softly replied. Erwin gifted him a genuine, bright smile, heading over to the head of the table. Mike and Petra sat at the far end, conversing in hushed tones. Levi wasn’t sure where he was supposed to sit…this thing was humongous. But a servant came out, placing down two glasses of fresh juice- one in front of Erwin, the other to his right. Levi took the hint, padding over quietly and tripping halfway there. The fucking shoes were too big…and uncomfortable. Erwin watched in amusement as Levi took his seat, glaring at the offending objects.

“We’ll fit you with some new shoes before our walk. I quite enjoy the sight of you in a suit, although it is out of tradition. Omegan royals tend to wear more luxurious and pristine gowns.” Erwin whispered with a grin, sipping the juice. A gown, he’d rather drop dead. After inspecting the beverage, and figuring they wouldn’t poison him, Levi lifted his own glass to sip- and oh, the flavor was incredible. He drank half the glass down, licking his lips after. “Is it good?” The blonde asked with mirth, nodding when a servant began to set a plate in front of him. Levi was surprised, to say the least. Erwin seemed normal and almost _happy,_ genuine and light-hearted. He was nothing like Levi had seen up till then, nor expected of a king. Levi found himself staring at the man and taking in every feature. When not scowling or forcing himself to keep a stoic expression, he had a gentle face. Calm blue eyes, a chiseled but relaxed jaw, the eyebrows were still rather bushy but…it suited him. Every feature of his face made him seem more handsome. Erwin glanced over, grinning at Levi- _shit he’d been caught staring!_ Levi looked away, red-faced and flustered; why was his heart hammering in his chest? But not out of fear… _it was something else._ The plate of food he was served was utterly ridiculous. It was enough to feed five of him!

“I can’t eat all this.” Levi whispered with a frown.

“That’s alright, just eat what you want.” Erwin hummed as if it were that simple _. But it wasn’t._ People back home were literally starving and killing each other for food. And here Levi was…feasting like a king. He picked at the delicacies, nibbling on a croissant that reminded him of his mother’s recipe when he was little. The various meats were a bit fatty for him, though he hadn’t talked with the chef prior to preparation- not that he had any right to be picky, anyway. Levi only ate about a third of his plate, and by then? He was way too full. A servant came to clear their dishes, and Levi frowned deeply.

“…what do they do with the leftovers?” He asked softly.

“Likely to the dogs or pigs, or simply trashed.” Erwin answered without hesitating. Levi clenched his jaw, glaring down.

“You have no idea…how much people in your kingdom are struggling, do you? Or do you just not care?” He asked a bit harshly. Erwin turned to him with furrowed brows, opening his mouth for words that he just…couldn’t find.

_“…No, I don’t know.”_ He admitted eventually, quietly.

“What I just ate? Would have supplied a family in the slums for a week.” Levi hissed, shaking his head. “And you all just- throw away perfectly good food, without even caring if someone might need it.” Erwin’s expression went from curious to saddened. “I’m not going to be one of them.” The raven whispered, pushing out his chair and storming off. With a nod from Erwin, Mike was up and following the male in quick strides. Of course, the raven bolted for the door- but Mike was faster…luckily.

“Stop!” The tall male gasped, yanking Levi by the waist just before he crossed the threshold. “You’ll be shocked- literally.” Mike warned, pulling him away.

“Goddammit, let GO of me!” Levi snarled, Mike barely able to dodge an elbow to the face again. “I don’t need Alpha scum touching me!” The male’s face darkened for a moment, but he simply took a step back. Erwin, expression changed to one of irritation, met the two in the lobby.

“With you here, I can better understand the problems of our society and try to _fix them._ I can’t do that without you. _Stop running, Levi.”_ The blonde pleaded, eyes gentle and soft- Levi could almost get lost in them…He spun on his heels, heading up the large stairs and running down the halls. Erwin could only sigh after him, running a hand through his hair. “I think it’s time to put in place that initiative I mentioned.” He stated to his friend, nodding. He had hoped to be able to convince Levi to stay a different way- but it was hopeless. _Levi was like a wild, caged animal._

To say Levi was livid, would be an understatement. That insane amount of food could have saved an entire family from starvation! He used to give stolen goods to the people in the slums, but with him gone, _was anyone helping them?_ Levi lounged on his bed, sighing deeply to himself. He wanted to just be free- but he couldn’t help the gnawing feeling that Erwin was genuine. _How was he supposed to know everything that went on in his country?_ No, it was no excuse. Just because Levi was forming a soft spot for him, didn’t mean he would excuse his ignorance. _But all those things about being able to understand with Levi’s help…it gnawed at him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I planned on updating slower, but I really am impatient to share my story with you all. I hope you're enjoying! As always, please comment or feel free to ask questions! My social media is always open!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have me amazed with the support and feedback I've gotten already! So I decided to post this chapter earlier than I planned to. Thank you for the support, and I hope you enjoy!

Erwin felt positively overwhelmed. For some strange reason, the blonde anticipated things going… _smoother._ He thought maybe, Levi would be grateful to him for saving him from that horrific place. _He was wrong,_ Levi didn’t need saving. He had been ruling that place, every bit the strong Omega he’d hoped for. Of course, now that he _had the Omega,_ he felt like pulling out his own hair attempting to get him to cooperate and see that he wasn’t a villain. Or perhaps he was, but not in the ways Levi thought. Erwin was a greedy man, an arrogant one at that. He wanted to own Levi and tame him, but the gentle side of him refused to be too rough or too hard on him. On that note, Erwin didn’t want to be his father either.

There were certain suspicions, that Erwin’s mother did not become his father’s willingly. She was a frail Omega, one that his father hadn’t wanted- _he made that clear._ But his mother was gentle and kind- loving and sweet. She would sneak out castle supplies for the hungry or sick, yearned to take care of the people. That’s what Erwin dreamed of being able to do- but he lost sight of that. _Until Levi._ The man’s pure disgust for his way of living was a wake-up call. Levi was right about it all, and it was time for a change. First, Erwin needed some help to convince Levi he wasn’t evil. In time, he’d let the man wander free and clear. He could leave, shop, see others and come back at will. But now, it was too risky. He hadn’t even announced that he’d been found yet…in fear that retaliation against the crown could result in dangers for his Omega. Erwin needed to make sure Levi was comfortable, happy- he needed him for the next part of his plan. “Erwin. Stop stressing yourself.” Mike reminded, knocking Erwin once again from his endless thoughts. “He’ll come around…probably.” Erwin huffed at that, Mike’s lack of encouragement not helping in the least.

“Probably isn’t good enough. Contact the other two…Isabel and Farlan was it? Perhaps he’ll come around faster with some encouragement from his peers. I’m going to my office.” Erwin spoke with indifferent finality, a tone he was famous for. Without a verbal answer, he didn’t need one, Mike turned and headed out to do as told. Erwin climbed the stairs towards his office, on the same floor as Levi’s suite and fairly close-by. Not only could he keep an ear out for trouble, but he needed to further his research on the castle’s budget- find out what was necessary and what were frivolous joys. Erwin took a seat behind his large, oak desk- the papers littering the top left him with an overwhelmed feeling in his gut. _He needed to organize and tidy up this rom_ …he refused to have the servants or maids enter, there were important documents and besides- he knew where everything was. It just…didn’t look pretty. Erwin’s focus was interrupted hours later by a loud _thump_ \- and some _yelling._ He exited his office, eyes drifting to the source of the ruckus; _Levi’s room, of course._ The raven was yelling at Jean, his guard, telling him to _‘move his stupid Alpha ass’_ , and _‘get the fuck away from his room’_. With a deep sigh, Erwin could see how riled up Jean was becoming. He was trying to act calm, but being screamed at by an Omega wasn’t something most Alphas were used to or enjoyed. Jean was young, too- the lean boy was just doing his duty.

“Levi, that’s enough. What’s the problem here?” Patiently, Erwin questioned, placing a hand on Jean’s tense shoulder. Levi was no longer wearing his suit, dressed in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. Disappointing, since he looked just like the mate Erwin longed for before.

“The problem is this creepy fuck standing outside my room. I want someone who isn’t an Alpha.” Levi demanded in a huff, arms crossed and stare harsh. “His face looks like a horse, and he’s weak- I can tell.” Jean growled and instantly upped his pheromones at that, but Erwin’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Jean, please report to Mike and see if there are any Beta soldiers available.” The boy trudged off, muttering curses and shooting Levi glares as he did so. “Levi, this kind of behavior is unnecessary, and I won’t stand you bullying _my_ soldiers or guards.” Erwin chastised, followed by a stern look that did nothing to discourage Levi. On the contrary, the little shit _smirked at him,_ shrugging briefly.

“I don’t want to be here, why should I follow your shitty rules old man?” Erwin’s jaw clenched at that, pinching the bridge of his nose and releasing an exasperated sigh.

“You may not want to be here, but Levi- you will learn to respect me. I am the King, and you’ve pushed your luck farther than you should already. I could have you detained, tortured, whipped for the way you’ve spoken to me thus far. _Is that what you want?”_ The Alpha snapped, a low growl escaping. Levi just barely tensed at that, turning and slamming his door shut- right in Erwin’s stupid Alpha face. “Gods help me.” Erwin snarled, waiting until a new guard showed up. When he saw Nanaba approach, he breathed a sigh of relief. A Beta, strong and willing to follow orders.

“Your Majesty.” She bowed politely, standing at attention.

“At ease. Keep the Omega in his room. No food, no tea, no one allowed inside except for Doctor Zoe.” Erwin commanded with a nod, taking his leave. _Did Levi expect to be continually spoiled for his ill-behavior?_ Erwin thought not- he would get through to the Omega one way or another, he meant business. Thus far he’d been easy on him, but his true Alpha was growing uneasy with the disrespect he’d been shown. _One way or another- Levi would submit to him. To his Alpha._

* * *

In hindsight, mouthing off to first- an Alpha guard, and then- the King himself, may not have been Levi’s smartest move. But fuck, he was fed up with all the arrogance he’d encountered already. It had been hours with no snack, no tea, no visits from Petra or…anyone. By then, Levi realized this was Erwin’s version of a punishment. _It wasn’t remarkably effective._ Levi searched the room thoroughly; there were more clothes than he’d ever worn in his life, accessories so gaudy and ugly Levi would never even consider putting them on, and books. _Lots of books._ If only Levi knew how to read the common language… He’d only learned to read very few words in French when his mother had been raising him. _Until she died…_ The thought sent an unwelcome feeling coursing through Levi’s mind.

_“Momma? Maman! Maman!” She didn’t budge, her face was so different too- it wasn’t soft anymore… Little Levi sniffled, eyes wet with tears as he shook her lifeless body desperately. It was no use, she wasn’t waking up… just like other kid’s parents didn’t. There was no food, no water- Momma told him never to go outside the hut. It was dangerous._

_“Oi…what’s this? Kuchel ain’t looking so good.” A man commented, walking in and nudging her body._

_“S-she won’t wake up.” Little Levi croaked out. The man’s head snapped over, eyes narrowed as he stared._

_“Well I’ll be damned. The little shit is still alive.” A bark of laughter made Levi flinch, eyes wide. “She’s dead, kid. What’s your name?”_

_“…Levi.”_

_“Levi, do ya wanna survive? Do ya wanna die?” The man kneeled in front of him._

_“I- I want to survive.”_

“Fuck… Wonder where that bastard ever went.” Levi breathed out, pacing around the room for a long while. Finally, the door opened, and a blonde stepped into the room. _Alpha again…? No, she was a Beta, perhaps._

“My name is Nanaba, I’m to ask you to dress properly and escort you to the dining hall for dinner.” She stated, staring expectantly.

“Why can’t I wear this?” Levi scoffed, he was comfortable.

“His Majesty orders you to dress in an Omegan custom gown.” She stated, barely able to hide the twitch of her lip in amusement. A bark of laughter left Levi’s lips, and he shook his head slowly. _Amused._

“We both know that’s not gonna happen.” The raven hummed, flopping on his bed. Nanaba shrugged, crossing her arms and leaning against the door. No reaction, no movement… _nothing_. “…so, we just gonna sit here?”

“Either I bring you to dinner dressed, or you go hungry and I sit and stare at you till you comply.” Casual, relaxed- as if she didn’t give a fuck if they stayed here all night or not. Levi was hungry, sure, but there was absolutely no way in fucking hell, he’d be caught dead wearing a typical _‘Omegan gown’_. They were always ugly, covered in frills and brightly colored…disgusting. It was like showing off a dog in a sweater, Levi refused to be part of the show. And so, they sat all night, quietly. Nanaba staring like a hawk- Levi’s stomach growling but his stubbornness refusing to let him budge. A knock on the door caught both of their attention- and Nanaba turned to open it a crack. “No, Sir, the Omega refuses to dress in the proper attire. Yes, I have informed him of the lack of dinner. Eren? If you say so, Sir.” She spoke softly, giving a wave. “I’m off to eat. Eren will be taking my place. Sir Zacharius reminds you to be _polite.”_ And with that, she was gone.

It was maybe five minutes later that there was a knock, and a young Alpha entered Levi’s room. “Evening, I’ll be on patrol outside your room. If you have any health concerns um…let me know?” Bright green eyes looked nervous- scared. _Bingo._

“W-wait! Eren, was it?” Levi spoke up, fidgeting with his hands. _He could put on a good act too, Smith._ “I-I don’t suppose you could…ask for me to get some tea? I’m so hungry and- well, I’m just afraid I’ll pass out.” He asked in a soft, scared voice- _a fake, manipulative voice._

“Ah! Erm well- that does affect your health so, I’ll see what I can do.” With a nod, Eren was gone, and Levi smirked to himself. _Oh, he found the perfect tool to help him out of this place._ Eren was young, easily manipulated, caring- he was just what he needed. Making the boy do his bidding would be as easy as some compliments and pitiful looks. Like clockwork, there was a knock maybe fifteen minutes later. The awkward brunette brought in a tea set, balancing the china in a way that made Levi nervous- it was too precious to be dropped. So, he got up- taking the set from him and setting it on the nightstand. Eren also took out what appeared to be some chocolate, a boyish grin on his face. “A snack as well…Sir?” As if he wasn’t sure what name really suited Levi, but _‘sir’_ was definitely not it.

“Just Levi is fine.” The raven huffed, pouring himself a hot cup of tea. It smelled wonderful, mint- and perhaps some lavender infused.

“If I called you just ‘Levi’, I’m scared I’ll lose my head.” Eren huffed, posture rigid- but his eyes were softer now.   
  


“Really? The King is that much of a dick, huh?” The boy’s eyes went wide.

“No! N-no, no… I didn’t mean it like that. The King is- is incredible!” Eren gasped, suddenly quite defensive with his words.

“It was a joke, Eren. Relax.” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Why are you so defensive of the King, may I ask?”

“His Majesty saved what’s left of my family… My sister and I, our best friend- our city was attacked. It lied on the edge of the country, and we thought surely- we’d be left to die.” Eren whispered, brows furrowed- anger slipping onto his features. “Monstrous Marleyans- their _‘warriors’_ were trying to _‘liberate’_ us. Apparently, that meant tearing families apart. _They killed my mother…”_ Levi felt a wave of sympathy flow through him. The kid had been through a lot. “King Smith’s soldiers rode in at the last moment- slaying the evil and saving those of us left. Us kids were brought here, to the castle for shelter and work.” Eren explained, a gentle smile on his lips- but fire in his eyes.

“…I see. I’m happy you were spared. I’ve liked meeting you.” Levi whispered, watching smugly as Eren’s cheeks dusted with just a touch of pink over that tan skin.

“I-I better get back to patrol, S- uh… _Levi.”_ The boy breathed out, bowing a little before exiting. _Idiot_ …didn’t he know Levi wasn’t royalty? And he didn’t plan to _become_ royalty, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, and it's probably frustrating to some of you- but it's just how I write? I prefer more short chapters, than less long ones. 
> 
> As always, I eagerly wait for comments and questions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for their kind comments and kudos so far! I've worked so hard on this story, and it would break my heart if it flopped T_T All the kind comments mean so so much to me.   
> That reminds me, I have two pieces of art for this story so far! I hope i can commission some more in the future.
> 
> https://twitter.com/kurayaminika/status/1255429114326114305?s=20 
> 
> https://twitter.com/charmolypiclevi/status/1252404238337994757?s=20
> 
> Also, for reference on Levi's gown please see this link:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/nz/listing/557999666/silver-elven-dress
> 
> This is the kind of look I was going for with his gown- open sleeves but more fitted!

When morning came, Levi’s rest was interrupted once again by the irritating beta- Nanaba was again insisting that Levi dress in the custom Omegan dress…which he again, refused. Yes, he was hungry for real food, but the tea and chocolate Eren had brought helped to keep him from caving. It was a very bored existence, sitting in this over-furnished room, waiting for a demand he knew he was going to refuse. He couldn’t read, so the books were useless. His weapons were taken from him, he couldn’t remember how to run a bath without Petra’s help… _He was fucking bored._ Lunchtime came, and again Nanaba returned to insist he wear this garment. Why was the fucking dress so important?? Or, perhaps the dress was just a metaphor for the King’s orders. Perhaps he was trying to prove a point- that he could get his way no matter what. _Fucking Alphas._ Thankfully, Eren slipped him another little snack, which held him off from caving. At this point, the boredom was more likely to drive him to compliance than the food. Erwin had fully expected to see the raven at dinner. Surely, his stubbornness wouldn’t allow him to starve, _right?_ But by the time dinner arrived, there was no Levi- and Erwin felt anger course through him. The King himself trudged up to Levi’s room, feeling his patience tested in the worst way. _Why did this Omega insist on testing him so?_ “Y-Your Majesty!” Eren gasped, bowing down immediately.

“Eren, has the Omega had _anything_ to eat since I’ve assigned you to him?” Erwin asked sternly, brow raised. The brunette’s face lit up. _Ah, so that was how the male was holding out._

“Y-yes uh… he told me he was going to-to pass out! I figured I’d get in trouble if I let him since he’s the-the mate of your Majesty…” Eren rambled out nervously. The blonde sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.   
  


“It’s alright, Eren. He was abusing his power over you.” He grumbled, patting his shoulder. “From now on, you’ll bring no food or treats to Levi, do you understand? I need him to come to _me_ , to respect and learn- I am the one he answers to.”

“I-I understand, your Highness!” Eren confirmed, giving a beautiful salute that had a gentle smile on Erwin’s face.

“You’ve always served me well. I’m proud of you.” Erwin whispered, taking his leave. An hour later, _as if on cue-_ Levi’s head popped out.

“Eren? I’m so hungry…” He whimpered, even going so far as to pout. If it were anyone else, and for any other purpose- Levi would never subject himself to acting like this. He had a reason, manipulation- the real Omega’s secret power. Eren, though, just clenched his jaw and glared ahead _\- silent._ Levi’s brows furrowed in irritation. “Eren...? Are you upset at me?” He questioned, voice meek and quiet. _This pitiful act may kill him before starvation did._

“I’m under direct orders from his Majesty. You know what to do to eat.” Eren stated, hardly even glancing at the Omega. “…and you tried to use me.” He huffed as an afterthought, glaring as if he was actually hurt. _Cute._

“I wasn’t using you! Look it’s hard for me to be here…and to give in to someone I’ve never met.” Levi argued, glaring at the ground when finally, the kid looked at him. “…I’ve never had to obey anyone before.” At that, those green eyes softened a little.

“Even so, I can’t disobey direct orders,” _And that was that_. There were no further arguments to be made. The rest of the evening, Levi sat hungry and irritated. Was there really no other option? Perhaps this was the King’s way of embarrassing him- to teach him a lesson. Erwin thought he was so fucking smart, forcing Levi out of hunger. It was cruel. In all honesty, Levi could go without food for several more days. But- would that serve any purpose? It was pretty useless, to keep fighting the inevitable. Also, Levi didn’t want his body to become weak- without food for so many days, he’d be more vulnerable. So, when breakfast-time came, and Nanaba returned expectantly, Levi finally caved.

“…fine. I’ll wear the stupid fucking gown.” The raven snarled, and without much expression, Nanaba nodded and stepped back out. In came Petra, carrying a large garment bag. She looked as chipper as ever, as if she had no idea what he’d been through the past day.

“Bath first, Levi.” She hummed, cheerful despite the menacing glare Levi had on his face. And so, Levi bathed, letting her wash him up and only feeling a _tad_ embarrassed by it. The warm water helped to ease his sore muscles- baths were the best thing about living there. After he was dry, Petra got to work applying some perfumes- light ones that wouldn’t upset his natural scent, but would give him a fresh smell that was pleasing to his Majesty. The next step…was Levi’s _hair_. It had grown much too long- but when he requested she just cut it? “His Majesty doesn’t allow your hair to be cut. Instead he wants it pushed back from your eyes.” After quite a bit of debating, Levi ended up with a rather fancy braid along the sides- pulled back into a small bun. He hated it, and how delicate it made his form look. Overall, it was as if Erwin was taking away his wild side- attempting to bring out the true ‘Omega’ in him. It was _degrading_. The last step of preparation was to dress.

“He expects me to wear this frilly underwear?? Over my dead fucking body!” The undergarments were white, lace and delicate- and while he was sure they’d feel comfortable…why did it matter what he wore _underneath?_

“Levi, this is proper royal attire for an Omega. You should feel honored to wear all this. Please, we’ll be late for breakfast if you argue _every step._ ” She groaned, tossing the garment at him. Hesitantly, Levi slid on the panties- what else could they be called? They were fucking borderline lingerie. “For male Omegas, these are the royal colors.” Petra hummed, unzipping the garment bag to reveal Levi’s gown…and oh. It wasn’t pink, or purple or- covered in frills. It was a silver and blue gown, the first layer was silk- much to Levi’s dismay. It was floor length, with long sleeves that flared out at the forearms. The color was a solid light blue- metallic in shade. It covered his chest and collarbones, tight at the base of neck. It fastened in the back with delicate buttons Petra closed promptly. The gown hugged his torso, though not too tightly. He could move fairly well. He half wondered if they took his measurements while he was passed out, because the gown fit like a glove. And it was even the proper length- not too long, which he feared. Levi played with the poofy sleeves, flailing his arms around a little. _He felt ridiculous._ The next piece was a cloak of sorts, like a vest- it buttoned at the front up to the top of his ribs. The vest had sleeves as well, the colors were silver and black in an intricate swirl pattern. The colors complimented each other well, but Levi wasn’t done yet. The last piece was another cloak- this one just had armholes and buttoned at the top of Levi’s neck. It wasn’t so tight as to feel constricting right now, but it wasn’t the most comfortable garment he ever wore. It looked elegant, surely, but Levi felt so out of his comfort zone.

“Last but not least, shoes.” Petra hummed, setting down a set of simple black flats- adorned with a touch of silver stitching.

“I feel ridiculous…” Levi sighed, taking a step once the shoes were on. It wasn’t easy to move in, making any escape attempt futile right now.

“Ah, and let me touch up your eyes… This was a special request of the King.” Petra, ignoring Levi’s comment, hummed and used some kind of charcoal looking stuff to line his eyes. It stung a little, as he wasn’t used to having anything around his eyes. When Levi looked in the large mirror… _he hardly recognized himself. All dolled up, hair done prettily, eyes lined with solid black- who was he?_ “You look lovely. Like true royalty.” Petra sighed, pleased with her own handiwork, obviously.

“I- I don’t like this. It isn’t me.” The raven breathed out, feeling a sort of panic rising within him.

“It’s okay! It’s alright… just, humor his Majesty, okay? I doubt he’ll make you wear this normally. This kind of wear is usually only for formal events. So please…deep breaths, and let’s go to breakfast.” If it weren’t for the soothing tone of Petra’s voice, there was no way in hell Levi would be stepping out of this room. Leading the way, Petra held the door for him, as he tentatively stepped out of the safety of his room. Eren was the first to see him, eyes widening almost comically- jaw dropping; Levi could smell it, his interest. The briefest amounts of arousal were present, as well. Petra could smell it too, shooting Eren a cautionary look which seemed to knock him out of his state. After clearing his throat, he gave a little bow.

“Your Grace.” The term shocked Levi, and he shook his head.

“I’m not—that’s…”

“The King has deemed it the proper title for his betrothed.” Petra cut in, eyebrows raised. If Erwin’s goal was to make Levi as uncomfortable as possible, he had succeeded. The Omega simply clenched his jaw and took off towards the somewhat familiar stairs. Petra was close behind, helping him down the stairs- because the fucking dress was tricky to maneuver in, when all the layers were applied. As he approached the dining hall, there were more people- servants bustling around but pausing to bow or curtsy, speaking a polite, _‘Your Grace’_. It was the most uncomfortable experience of his life. After taking his seat at the table as directed by Petra, the servants filed out quickly- just like last time. Also like before, Mike was the first to appear, surveying the room before those eyes locked on him- and the motherfucker _smirked at him._

“Clear, your Majesty.” He stated, stepping aside, as Erwin strode in. _In all his motherfucking royal glory._ It seemed, to be somewhat fair at least, his Majesty was dressed in formal attire as well. Deep blue slacks, a silver undershirt, the cloak overtop was the same deep blue shade- with a silver sash draped from one shoulder to his waist. The King’s cloak had pronounced shoulder pads- with the royal insignia on each. The buttons were black jewels, his sleeves were the perfect length- his hair slicked back to perfection. All in all, Levi had to admit…the King was mouth-wateringly handsome. Intimidating, with that stare- an intense blue that bored into the soul of it’s victim. Those eyes landed on _him,_ and Erwin’s lips twitched as if he wanted to smirk. _”Ahem._ You need to rise for his Majesty’s entrance, Omega. Now.” Mike practically snarled, and it was only then Levi noticed everyone else bowing. So, he stood and did the same- entranced and distracted by the surge of…attraction, he was feeling for the King. _Oh no, his heat may be drawing near._ Once the King was seated, he nodded his head once and everyone continued on their way- bringing food and serving. Dazed, Levi took his seat, eyes flitting around.

“I’m not pleased with you, Levi.” That deep voice spoke, Levi’s eyes locking on that handsome figure seated next to him- at the head of the table. He remained silent, there wasn’t really a proper reply to that. “Not only did you disobey my wishes more than once; you also attempted to manipulate one of my soldiers.”

“And how do you know that was my intention? Maybe, I was just fucking hungry.” The raven snapped, eyes narrowed in a glare.

“Perhaps, you should have thought about that before you blatantly disregarded my word.” A plate of fruit was sat before Levi, but as he reached to grab a piece- Erwin’s large hand reached out and pinned his smaller wrist to the table. “You need to understand, what I give, I can take away. What I gift to anyone, is just that- _a gift_. You eating and living here is a privilege.” It was a growl, deep and warning, and it caused Levi’s stomach to clench- his heart rate to speed up.

“I didn’t _ask for this privilege._ ” He could only breathe out in response, throat dry- heart feeling like it would explode. Erwin released his wrist, humming as if in thought.

“No, you were commanded to enjoy it. I suggest you do so… Before you find yourself on my bad side.” It was almost a lighthearted threat. Levi would not take it lightly. “Now eat.” And that, the Omega could easily obey. The fruit was perhaps the best he’d had in his life. Juicy, fresh, delicious. As were the croissants delivered next, and the omelet that followed. By the end of the exquisite breakfast, Levi was stuffed- and sipping on the delicate tea.

“Your Majesty, your guests have arrived in the lobby. Shall I take them to the meeting room?” A voice, Nanaba’s- interrupted calmly.

“Ah, no. Take them to the drawing room upstairs. His Grace and I will be there soon.” Levi furrowed his brows at Erwin’s response, and his jaw clenched a bit at the stupid fancy title.

“I’m not a _‘Grace’_ , I’m not nobility.” The Omega snapped.

“Oh, but you are going to be my mate and husband. Soon, they’ll call you ‘Majesty’ as well. You’ll be royalty.” Erwin stated, without even glancing at the raven, motioning for the table to be cleared before rising. “Come, we have guests to attend to. Oh, and Levi…” He paused his standing as Erwin suddenly stared into his eyes- intense and… _fuck, arousing_. “You look very _, very_ beautiful today.” That deep, husky voice sent tingles down his spine. He couldn’t help but turn red, flustered as the King only smirked and turned away- towards whatever destination they had.

“Your Grace… We’d better follow.” Petra reminded, trying- _and failing_ \- to keep the amusement from her voice. And so, wordlessly, Levi huffed and rose to follow Erwin and his faithful watchdog. Mike…the fucker hated him, and the feeling was mutual thus far.

“Now, your Grace, I hope when you see what I’ve brought for you- that you show a bit more… _respect_ to your King.” Erwin spoke, pausing just outside a closed door.

“Guess that would depend on what it is, _your Majesty.”_ Levi half-snarled, glaring at the man with pure annoyance. Only a faint chuckle escaped Erwin’s lips, and he leaned down- closer to Levi’s ear.

_“I can’t wait for your heat to hit, to see you as a cowering, desperate little Omega. And oh, how I’ll tease you. How I’ll make you beg for my knot.”_ The Alpha half purred, half growled the words- and it made Levi’s blood run hot. Because as much as he dreaded this heat, he secretly yearned to be fucked by an Alpha- to feel that delirious pleasure. Once again Levi knew his heat was drawing near- if thoughts like that plagued his mind. Finally, the door was being opened and the somewhat flustered Omega gazed inside. His breath hitched, eyes shot wide. Only one word came to mind.

_“Traitors.”_ Levi snarled, glaring at the two Betas sat in plush armchairs. Isabel’s eyes widened, and she shook her head almost laughably fast; Farlan meanwhile, silently observed Levi and his attire.

“We aren’t traitors!” Isabel whined, hopping up and moving to come closer- blocked by Mike’s large body.

“His Grace is not to be approached.” He ordered, voice deep and filled with authority. The redhead’s lip quivered, and she sniffled a little.

“Y-your Grace… We didn’t mean to betray you…” Her voice meek, Levi simply continued to glare.

“It might help if we actually explain our intentions, Iz…” Farlan finally sighed, giving a polite bow to both the King and Levi.

“Mike, stay and guard his Grace. I have work to attend to.” The King himself spoke- and seeing the impending argument in his eyes, he shook his head. “I’ll have Jean with me, you have your orders.” And so, Mike nodded and stood at the door, eyes trained straight ahead. Levi, seeing as he had no option but to listen, took a seat further away from his so-called friends. _No, they were his family._

“…I’m fucking listening.” The impatience was evident, and Farlan glanced at Mike warily. There was clearly more to the story than they could divulge at the moment.

“All the news stories and speeches the King gave… Every single one sounded like you, Levi. And I told Iz, it couldn’t be a coincidence. If there was any way for us to get out of that shithole… It was this. I didn’t tell you, because you’d have gone crazy and laughed- told me I was an idiot.” The blonde calmly explained.

“You are an idiot. You should have come to me! This is my fucking life, and now look at me!” Levi snapped, gesturing to the ridiculous dress he was in.

“But you’re clean! You’re healthy and fed! Plus, the reward money helped us get out of there, too. We donated money to the orphanages like you’d have wanted. Got a small place near here…and we’re even legal citizens!” Farlan argued. _They got out? They had real lives here…?_ “So, what if you have to play royal? Isn’t it worth it, for all the good you can do?? Don’t you think the King will listen to you, understand how shit things are in the kingdom? Levi this is about more than you and me. More than Isabel, or the King, even. _This is about the people._ They need representation.” Always political, always thinking- Farlan must have really thought this over.

“And you, Isabel? What was your motivation, huh?” After fiddling with her hands a little, she glanced up with watery eyes.

“To see you be happy, big bro… You’ve been so lonely and- and hurting yourself with suppressants…” She sniffled. “If the King is your destined mate, you can be happy with him! I want you to be happy.” Levi could only clench his jaw at that.

“I told you, there are no such things as destined mates. I’m a prisoner here, look! There’s a fucking big-ass Alpha guarding the door. He hates me too, don’t you dog?” The raven growled, and watched as Mike’s jaw clenched.

“I only follow orders, your Grace.” Levi let out a bitter laugh.

“Course you do. Fucking lap dog. Do you suck the King’s dick when he’s lonely, too?” This earned a low growl from the Alpha, that angry gaze locking on the raven.

“You best watch yourself, _Omega,_ one day- the King might grow tired of you. And then, you’ll be all alone with no protection.” It was a threat, as clear as day, and the Alpha exited the room- slamming the door behind him. Levi shuddered a little, eyes locking on his Beta friends.

“Here’s what you need to do: find the medical ward. Find suppressants, and get them to me. Or I swear to the heavens I’ll never speak to you again. You owe me this.” He whisper-yelled, standing and pacing. “If I go into heat right now, the King is going to mate me! He’s going to knot me and make me his Omega bitch. I can’t let that happen. I can’t end up losing who I am before I even get a chance to do shit!” Farlan was silent for a long moment, eventually sighing.

“Fine. Isabel, you’ll find the suppressants. I’m going to work on finding a friend in the castle…someone to sneak in items and messages.” He mumbled, tapping his chin in thought.

“Eren Jager. He’s a soldier. Easily manipulated, but with a guilty conscience to the King. I think he’s our best shot.” That kid could be incredibly useful, Levi just needed to…put on the charms a little more.

“Levi, for right now, you need to play nice. The more you get along, the less trouble you cause, the easier we can fly under the radar. Got it? So, dress whatever way they want you to. Act polite, be nice. And for the love of all that’s holy…stop fucking pissing off the Alphas!” He hissed, glaring at his Omega friend.

“Fine! Fine, fuck…” Levi growled, glaring at the stupid fucking dress he wore. As he opened the door, a startled Eren jumped and then smiled a little.

“Oh, your Grace.” He breathed out, bowing; Levi spotted a little shade of pink on those cheeks, and a little smirk formed on his face. The boy was already infatuated, to a degree at least.

“Eren, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Farlan Church, and Isabel Magnolia.” After a polite greeting, Farlan started up his casual chatting that was anything but casual. He was plotting, the best out of the three to do so. “Petra. Isabel is having some cramps, can you take her to see if four-eyes has anything for that in the medical bay?” Levi asked, a purely innocent look in his eyes. The Omega narrowed hers, glancing between the group before finally nodding.

“Yes, your Grace.” With a little bow, the girls were off. It wasn’t the most detailed plan, but it was a plan nonetheless… _Levi couldn’t allow himself to be breeded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and cherish every comment, kudos, or message on social media I get. Thank you for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible trigger for attempted non-consensual relations
> 
> {No, it's not Erwin- so don't hate me. This is not a typical ABO where an Omega gets le raped in heat. Come on people, I'm more original than that.}

The days began to feel more normal, every time he woke to that luxurious room- it felt less like a nightmare. The King had been spending more time around Levi, and he even started to teach him to read. Learning that the Omega never received an education was a shock- and set an ache in his heart. “Books…are particularly important to me. They can teach you about a world you cannot see. If it weren’t for them, well- I may never have found you.” The sincerity of this statement had surprised Levi and left his cheeks warm. His Majesty also showed him the gardens, as was promised on his first day in the castle. Seeing all the flowers up close was simply incredible. The colors were so magical, shades he’d never even dreamt of- little creatures buzzing to and fro, working in their own ways. “This garden was started by my grandfather when he was just a Prince. These flowers are from all over the country! He sent scouts out to recover the most gorgeous plants. Every day they’re watered, kept pristine and weeded.” Erwin rambled on, and Levi found it almost adorable how excited the King could get over some plants. But the way those eyes glowed… _Levi felt such emotion. It was terrifying._

Time was beginning to be of the essence. Levi’s heat was set to arrive any day, any moment- it was unpredictable, as Hange had told the curious King over and over. Clearly, the man was impatient. Levi wondered what he had to gain. Did he think a heat would make him roll over and show his belly for the rest of their days…? Either way, Levi wanted to delay it as long as humanely possible. And that’s where Eren came in. By now, Isabel should have acquired the suppressants from Hange and changed the bottle to a blank one. They had to be as careful and cautious as possible. That evening, as Levi laid in bed attempting to read a book about _‘royal culture and courtesies’_ , as suggested by his handmaiden- she thought learning correct mannerisms of royals would be beneficial to him; a knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” He mumbled boredly, clad in a silk robe, hair still dripping wet. It was Eren who meekly entered, glancing around with wide eyes.

“Your Grace… I have a delivery from a- a _friend._ ” _Ah, finally._ “B-but…” _Fucking hell._ “Isn’t this- against the King’s wishes?” _Time to act._

“The King forbade you from bringing me medicine?” Levi asked, turning to lie on his back- robe slipping almost teasingly to reveal pale thighs. The boy visibly blushed, eyes widening a fraction.

“W-well, no…”

“Then no. It’s not. Come here, Eren.” And he did, the young Alpha approaching with the little bag. Levi sat on his knees, running a hand along Eren’s arm when he came close enough. By the gods, he could smell the boy’s arousal just from the small touch. _Teenagers._

“Your Grace…you smell so sweet.” Eren whispered, licking his lips and leaning closer, hand tentatively placing on Levi’s waist. _Now was the time,_ Levi pulled the boy down into a kiss, light but teasing- tongue flitting against his lips. The suppressants were tossed on the bed as Eren climbed on, obviously having lost any reservations he had about getting too close. The smell of Alpha came wafting in Levi’s nose, and he gasped and had to push the boy off.

“Pills… I need to- hold on.” Shakily, Levi popped three of the pills- his heat was _so fucking close, dangerously close._ All the while, Eren was pawing at him, rutting himself suggestively against his thigh and pressing closer. _Too close._ “Eren- stop…” The boy halted, withdrawing like Levi was fire.

_“I-I’m so- I’m sorry!”_ He gasped, eyes wide, panic on his face. “I’m dead…. The king is going to-to kill me! I made a move on his mate!” Eren rambled, panting hard. Levi grasped the boy’s chin and forced him to make eye contact.

“Eren! Shut your fucking mouth. _No one,_ is going to find out about this, unless you blab about it. _Do you understand?_ Keep it to yourself, and there’s no problem, right?” Levi hummed, stroking the boy’s cheek. The young Alpha seemed to finally understand, nodding slowly.

“S-so… You aren’t going to turn me in?” He asked, meek and so cute… _so naïve._

“No, Eren. I like you, why would I turn you in?” The raven purred, running a hand through Eren’s hair. “Now, be a good boy and get going before the King comes to check on me.” He nodded, withdrawing and heading for the door. “And Eren?” The boy paused, glancing over his shoulder. _“Good job. Thank you.”_ With a bright, flustered blush, he left. The next day had Levi being shown more of the castle. Erwin sounded like a tour guide, pointing out banisters that were _‘carved from an ancient oak’_ or _‘hand-crafted by some famous fucking artist’._ It was boring, and luckily- Erwin was called upon for a meeting with his advisors.

“Damn, Eren? Will you watch over Levi, take him wherever he’s interested? Inside the castle, only. For now.” Erwin hummed, to which the young Alpha saluted. When the King was gone, Levi breathed out a sigh of relief.

“What would you like to see, your Grace?” Eren asked in a hum, as Levi’s pale fingers touched his chest subtly.

“I want to see…where you hang out. I might feel better if I met some more common people- instead of just the nobility.” Levi stated, feeling Eren shudder beneath his touch.

“Yes, your Grace. Come with me.” Eren offered his arm, and Levi took it- following him downstairs and towards the dining room. With a series of knocks on the kitchen door, it was yanked open by the brunette chef he met the other day.

“Eren! Did you bring any- _oh!_ Your Grace!” She gasped, curtsying right away, once having caught sight of him.

“Levi wanted to see where we hang out… So, I brought him here. He doesn’t feel as comfortable with nobles so…” Eren trailed off and led Levi inside. The raven looked around. The kitchen was clean, with an abundance of cookware and ingredients scattered about. Spices he’d never seen, vegetables he’d never tasted.

“Sasha, who’s at the door?” A man’s voice called- belonging to a shaved headed male walking in, carrying a large basket of carrots. “Oh! Is that- ah, your Grace!” He squawked, bowing and sending carrots tumbling to the ground.

“For fuck’s sake… You all can relax!” Levi cursed, helping to scoop up the vegetables.

“Connie, you’re such a klutz!” The brunette- Levi vaguely remembers her name being Sasha- laughed, bellowing and holding her stomach.

“I am not! I just didn’t expect to see the King’s Omega here!” Connie argued back, tossing a clump of dirt at the girl.

“Oi, oi, oi- what’s all the racket about?” _That_ voice was familiar, and Levi right away recognized the freckle-faced bitch from the other day.

“You! You’ve got a real shitty attitude, you know that?” Levi growled.

_“Oh my! Your Grace- his royal shortiness! How dare I?!”_ Ymir gasped in fake concern, earning her a fierce glare. “Listen shorty, I just tell it like it is! You aren’t so different yourself.” To that, he couldn’t argue.

“Sasha? I’ve brought the dairy delivery from the farmer!” A gentle male voice called, and the brunette opened the door to reveal a bright-eyed, kind-looking male. “Oh- your Grace? What a surprise!” He hummed, bowing politely after the goods were handed over.

“What’s your name?” Levi asked curiously.

“I’m Marco, Sir. I’m one of the servants who helps clean your quarters and change you bedding. If you ever need anything, I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” He hummed, smiling which made little dimples in his freckled cheeks.

“Right, thank you…” _Another Omega. That one actually acts like an Omega, too. He’s too damn bright and bubbly._ “So, let me see if I have names right. Sasha, Connie, Marco, Ymir…”

“That’s right, Levi.” Eren hummed, smiling brightly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you all, well- most of you.” Levi tsked, sneering at Ymir. She was a female Alpha, that was obvious.

“Hey Marco! Where did you go? You better not break any of the eggs…” The male paused as he entered, eyes glazing with annoyance when he spotted both Levi and Eren. _Jean,_ he remembered the male from when he guarded his door. “Your Grace…” The Alpha mumbled with a half-assed bow. “What’s he doing here, Eren?”

“His Majesty told me to take him on a tour. He wanted to see where some less... _noble_ people gathered.” Eren answered, being just as curt to the male.

“I’m surprised you’re okay being around Eren. He is an _Alpha, you know?”_ Sneered the male.

“Jean, don’t be rude to him.” Marco lightly scolded, rubbing the male’s arm gently. _Ah, there was definitely something there._

“I am sorry for how rude I was the other day. It’s been difficult for me.” Levi stated, nodding at Jean as if asking _‘truce’?_ Jean sighed, sounding annoyed- and nodded once. “Well, let’s move on. Where else do you think I’d like?” Levi asked Eren. After a moment of thinking, the brunette grinned and offered his arm again.

“Thanks for visiting, Levi!” Sasha called, waving him off. “Well he was cute!” She whispered to her friends.

“So where are we going?” The raven asked, arm linked with Eren’s.

“To the castle’s library. I have a friend there, and it’s really nice. There’s a big window that overlooks the training grounds. I can’t take you there…but at least you can see them.” He hummed, seeming far more relaxed around Levi than he had at first. They headed up a winding staircase, through a hallway to a set of double doors. Eren opened them up, gesturing Levi right in. “Armin! You in here?” He called, closing the doors behind them. There was a loud clattering, a series of thumps- and a surprised yell. “Armin?!” Both men rushed over to see the small blonde surrounded by fallen books. “Jeez! Are you alright?!” Eren scoffed, helping him up.

“I’m fine! I was looking for a specific book- one that has maps of the kingdoms! I heard a rumor that across the land, there was a huge body of water.” The boy, Armin, rambled on. When he finally glanced up, he gasped and dropped into a dramatic bow. “Y-your Grace! What an honor- I’m so pleased to meet you. I’m Armin Arlert- the librarian and secretary to his Majesty. I help him find books and documents, conduct research…” The boy rambling on was amusing. Levi was shocked that Erwin, an Alpha, would have an Omega so close to him. Secretary, surely they must be close and spend time near one another. _Was he feeling jealous…? No, no way in hell._

“Armin is my childhood friend. I’ve known him as long as I can remember.” Eren stated with a small smile, a fond smile. They were like family, the same as Isabel, Farlan, and himself. It was sweet.

“Well it’s nice to meet you. This library is huge…” Levi breathed out in awe, walking around. Eren took his hand and led him to the window he mentioned before. Sure enough, lying below, was the training grounds. There were various soldiers and cadets doing exercises, men giving orders and such.

“Armin always dreamed of being a soldier or guard…” Eren mumbled seemingly to himself.

“Why can’t he?” Levi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“You don’t know…? Um, well-“

“Omegas aren’t allowed to be guards or soldiers. The ruling is, that our ‘biology’ makes it too difficult…” Armin answered, staring out with almost longing eyes.

“That’s horseshit! If that’s the case, Alphas shouldn’t be in the military either.” Levi scoffed, feeling pissed off from the knowledge. It was bias, that Omegas couldn’t be fighters.

“W-well it’s for the best I guess!” Armin laughed nervously. “Besides, I have a great position here. I can’t complain. I’ll see you two later!” He hummed, returning to his duty. Levi ran a hand along Eren’s chest again, letting his fingers flex over the muscles- though nowhere _near_ as defined as Erwin’s. The Alpha shuddered and stared at Levi like he wanted to devour him whole. _Perfect._ Soon enough came dinnertime, and Levi sat beside Erwin and listened to him discuss the plans for the castle during Levi’s heat. It was all so extravagant, all so carefully planned- too bad he didn’t know it wouldn’t be coming for quite a while.

The next few days had Erwin growing increasingly impatient. Asking Levi often if he ‘felt okay’, or ‘needed anything’. It wouldn’t be long before they discovered his suppressants, which meant it was time to attempt an escape plan. And for that, he needed Eren. That evening, the brunette came to his room after he’d been asked for specifically. “Your Grace, how can I help you?” He hummed, eyes bright with that innocent, caring emotion. _Cute._

“Eren…I’m not happy.” He whispered, putting whatever false and vulnerable emotion into his voice that he could.

“Levi…why not?” Eren asked, moving forwards to take his hand.

“I feel like a prisoner… Trapped. I can’t even go outside! This stupid ankle bracelet…” Levi sniffled, letting his robe slip down his shoulder.

“…I can try to talk to the King and-“

“No, it’s no use! I’m just his toy… I wish- no…”

“You wish what?” Eren breathed out moving _closer._

“I wish we could run away together…” Levi whispered, caressing Eren’s cheek softly. The boy absolutely melted.

“I can find a way.” He breathed out, pupils dilating- moving even _closer. Too close, again._

“Y-yes. Yes, let’s do that. But um- but first you have to find the key. To the bracelet.” Levi stated, a hand on his chest gently pushing. Eren moved closer still, a soft growl escaping and teeth being bared. “Eren! Stop- I mean it! Not like this, not right now!” Nails dug into his pale thighs, and Levi felt panic begin to grow. His scent changed to one of fear, hands shoving at the Alpha climbing over him- squirming in the pinned down position he was forced into. Silver eyes observed those green ones- darkened as pure instinct began to take over. _“No! No- No! Eren- no!_ ” He hissed, feeling the young Alpha begin to unbutton his own pants. _He was going to try to mate him- fuck him! Shit, no! This wasn’t supposed to go this way, this wasn’t supposed to be part of the plan! They were so close…so close. No, he needed him off! He needed space, he needed air._ Levi felt Eren’s hardened length set free… and he _screamed. “ERWIN! ALPHA…”_ The scream ripped from his throat before he could even realize it, and before he knew it, the bedroom door was slammed open. Everything was happening so _fast,_ people moving and scents flowing in. Eren was forcefully removed from him, growling and snarling- fighting to return to his prize. Mike held him back, eyes narrowed as Erwin entered, surveying the scene. _Controlled rage, that was what his face said._

“What is going on?!” he bellowed, that tone of authority so obvious that Eren seemed to snap right out of whatever state he’d been in. Eyes wide, glancing around with fear. _With regret._

  
_“N-no, no! I didn’t- oh gods I didn’t mean to!_ Your Majesty-“

“Take him to the dungeon for now to cool off.” Erwin snarled, blue eyes locked on the Omega curling up on the bed. “No, take them _both to the dungeons._ ” He corrected, and Levi’s eyes shot wide.

“What...? I didn’t do-“

_“What?!_ You didn’t _do anything,_ right? You’re innocent? With those stolen pills, seductive night robe, and the way you’ve been chatting Eren up every chance you’ve gotten? The way you and your friends have been plotting, stirring up trouble- _did you honestly think we wouldn’t notice?!”_ The King was yelling, and it was possibly the scariest Levi had seen him _. “You_ are just as guilty- if not solely to blame. Jean! Take him to the dungeon _. NOW!”_ The feisty Omega snarled, on guard against the Alpha entering the room with a stern look. He wasn’t strong, _Levi could take him._ But before he could even sit up and get ready to defend himself- he was once again overtaken by a powerful surge of pheromones. Strong, paralyzing ones that left him cowering in a ball, eyes wide. “I have had _enough of you,_ and your disobedience.” Came the growl, fierce and deep- _an Alpha. A true, strong Alpha_ ; against which, Levi stood no chance. Shackles were forced onto his wrists, and the pheromones died down enough to let him move- to the door, following Jean dutifully. As if in a trance, Levi was all but dragged to the dungeon like a common criminal; shoved into a cell and locked away, to rot- for all he knew. For the first time in a long time, Levi felt very real fear. Fear for himself, for his friends… _but mostly, for himself._ Surely the King grew tired of such a disobedient Omega, did this mean he’d abandon him and his dream? His dream of using Levi’s power for his own benefit? _Perhaps he’d made a grave mistake, pushing Erwin to these limits._

* * *

“Ungrateful, back-stabbing, heinous, disrespectful piece of shit!” Erwin snarled, lifting a wooden chair to throw angrily against the wall. It shattered into pieces- and next was a vase, hurled at the door.

“Erwin! Calm down!” Mike gasped when he came back to see Erwin literally tearing up his office.

“Calm down?! Mike, I gave him a clean, warm home! All I wanted was for him to give me a chance, an opportunity to prove that I’m not a monster like my father! I-I’ve been teaching him to read, I showed him the garden, I gave him knowledge on the castle, on me- I was vulnerable! Or I-I tried to be. Nothing is enough! He rejects me, and goes to-to _Eren?!_ Eren is nothing but a child! A fucking teenager with no backbone!” Erwin snarled, rambling in pure rage as a book went flying across the room. “I was trying to get better, to give Levi more freedom slowly- testing him. But clearly the little shit can’t be trusted! What am I supposed to do now?! Do you have any idea how long I’ve searched for him, how many nights I’ve spent awake dreaming of my mate?? I’m not getting younger! If I don’t produce an heir, my entire legacy is over! It’ll end with my father’s rage and hatred, spreading all over!” The man’s tone was nearly hysterical, and Mike sighed sadly. He knew how damaged Erwin was, how hurt he’d been by his past.

“You are _not_ your father, Erwin.” Mike stated.

“Aren’t I?? What have I done to prove otherwise?” Erwin scoffed.

“Levi will come to his senses! He’s like a stray cat being domesticated- you should know that it takes time. I fully believe that he’ll see the good of what you’re trying to do. So don’t make any rash decisions. Give him time.” The man spoke, gently grabbing Erwin’s arm mid-throw. “Rest. Rest, and have a drink. You aren’t in the right mind-set to even decide anything. Nanaba will make sure he’s fed and healthy in the meantime. Leave it to me to decide if he’s worthy of change. You trust me, right?” Mike whispered. Firmly, Erwin nodded, dropping his book and sighing weakly.

“I trust you. Don’t let me become a monster.” He whispered.

* * *

For days, Levi’s food was delivered by the Beta Nanaba- with no words exchanged. He had quite some time to think, to process his decisions. Stubbornness was the root of his problems. For years and years, Levi had taken care of himself. Now that someone else tried to take away that responsibility…Levi had been terrified. Deep down, he was so afraid to give in to someone else’s power. _Control._ And Erwin, well- he screamed control. The man was power, in every sense. Power of the mind, of the body, of his dynamic. Of the literal fucking country. It was beyond terrifying, that someone that strong wanted to be with him. It meant giving up his own power, didn’t it? Or…was Erwin asking that of him at all? Yes, he asked for respect. But the man had given him his own room. He never forced himself on him physically- though the threat was there. Perhaps the scariest part, was how badly he _wanted Erwin._ Levi wanted his body, without a doubt. He wanted him to protect him, to keep him safe and give him rest from his tiresome life. Levi wanted…to be an Omega. Never in his life had he felt that way, had he admitted who he was. A dynamic didn’t determine who he was, but it was in his genetics, was it not? Fighting his inner desires had been exhausting, physically and mentally.

By now, Levi had no clue what was to happen to him, Farlan, Isabel, or Eren even. _Perhaps they’d been already executed…_ That day, when Nanaba brought breakfast, Levi grabbed her wrist lightly. “Please…I want to request an audience with the King.” He spoke, voice soft. For a long moment, she stared, _silent. Calculating. Sensing._

“No one gets an audience without the royal guard Captain’s permission. And he, does not like you very much.” She hummed, face stoic and blank of any emotion.

“…I know. I don’t fucking blame him. Please, tell him I asked…?” It was a soft plead, and Levi’s heart dropped by the lack of reply as she exited the cell. He didn’t want to suffer any longer. He was tired of denying himself what he craved, and while it wouldn’t happen overnight…Levi wondered if he and Erwin had a chance. _Could they be compatible if Levi stopped being so closed off?_ Would Erwin be willing to compromise, as well? When he first arrived at the castle, Erwin had been gentle…kind. But after being met with only hostility, was it any surprise the Alpha became defensive? No, Levi didn’t blame him for that. He wouldn’t even blame the man if he cut off his head. Levi knew, his heat would hit in a week or so. Perhaps his punishment was going to be suffering alone, in his dim cell- while the worst heat of his life struck him. That thought made his limbs tremble, made his skin grow cold.

Two more days of silence passed, and Levi was growing surer by the hour that he was to be executed. And then, his cell door opened, and heavy footsteps thudded closer. He sat up, on guard with wide eyes- but he knew the scent _, it was Mike_. Perhaps here to taunt, or…maybe he was going to give him a chance. Levi’s eyes locked on the Alpha, watching the man pace around silently. “I’ve been told you want an audience with the King.” His mouth ran dry, trying to swallow and reply- only managing a meek nod. “I’d like to hear why you think you deserve one. Eren Jaeger was banished from the country, exiled for touching the King’s Omega. Why should you be spared?” Mike leaned close to the bars, eyes firm and harsh. _Exiled…no, Levi couldn’t be exiled- because the cold, hard truth- was that he wanted, needed Erwin._ Thoughts of him plagued his mind every day, and he began to realize…destined mates? _They had to exist. Erwin was his._

“I…” _Words. Levi needed words._ Mike’s gaze softened, only for a second, and he retrieved a cup of water to offer. Meekly the Omega accepted, taking a shaky sip and letting the water moisten his lips and throat. Better. “It wasn’t easy for me, coming here.” He began, sitting close to the wall of the cell. “Ever since I was born, being an Omega wasn’t what defined me. Can you imagine, being in a place where your Alpha status didn’t matter...?” The tall male furrowed his brows and shook his head honestly.

“No, I’ve been seen as such since my third birthday.”

“Yeah, that’s…that’s how it was supposed to be. But not there, not in the slums. No one fucking cares about you, so you have to care for yourself. They won’t pity you for being an Omega or respect you for being an Alpha. It’s a man versus man world there, I was almost killed more times than I can count.”

“How did you learn to fight? You have more combat skills than any Omega I’ve met in my life.” Mike asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

“My uncle. He…taught me necessities to survive. To thrive in that shitty place. I learned to fight, steal, sneak, conceal my scent in emergencies- I learned it all. He abandoned me when I turned six, and from that point on I was truly alone.” Recounting all of this gave Levi an uneasy feeling in his gut. So much of his life was pure terror, not knowing if he’d be able to eat or live that day- feeling an overwhelming surge of relief when a noble came walking by, pockets stuffed full of cash.

“And Farlan and Isabel, when did you meet them?” Mike prompted, taking a seat casually.

“It had to have been…five years ago. They were the only family I had, the only ones I relied on closely. When all the shit with the King began, and he was looking for some destined Omega- I thought it was ridiculous. And what’s more, I never thought of myself as a possibility. Because…I guess I didn’t accept my Omegan side.” Levi sighed, shaking his head.

“So. You’re suddenly dragged to a foreign place, dressed up, told to act like an obedient Omega that…you had never been before.” Mike summarized, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “And now, how are you feeling now?” _Weak. Afraid. Lonely. Was this how everyday Omegas felt?_

“I feel…I feel- confused. I feel overwhelmed. I’m scared, I’m alone. I’m…” A shaky sigh left Levi’s lips. _“I want comfort.”_ It was so soft a whisper, Levi wasn’t sure if it could be heard or not.

“You’re accepting your dynamic. Slowly, but surely. Erwin could help with that, Levi. You do realize this, yes? It’s his job- part of his role as an Alpha.” The way Mike spoke, it sounded as if Erwin hadn’t fully forsaken him. “He is somewhat of a wreck. His Alpha instincts say to protect you, to hold you close from harm. And he’s been fighting those new feelings, just as you have fought yours. You need each other. I’ll set up an audience. And you, are going to retell all of that to the King himself.” Mike decided, Levi releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“M-Mike! Thank you…” Levi whispered before he could walk away, receiving a curt nod and a half smile. _There was hope, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was posted, we were at 85 kudos! 
> 
> It would be so cool to get to 100-  
> so I'll tell you what...if we do, I'll post a bonus chapter of one of my side ships in this story.   
> That would be Mike and Nanaba, Jean and Marco, Sasha and Connie, or Ymir and Christa  
> So, if we reach 100, I'll have you guys vote!   
> Thank you for all your support and love, it means a lot! 
> 
> Check out my Twitter: https://twitter.com/charmolypiclevi  
> Insta: @charmolypic.levi  
> or Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/charmolypic-levi


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint hint: It's getting hot in here.

After being taken to his room once again- to shower, clean up and become presentable to his Majesty, Levi was dressed in another formal Omegan dress. This gown held shades of orange and red, and Levi hated the colors on his pale skin. Having no room to complain, as Petra kindly reminded him, he didn’t object to being put in red heels. They were luckily only an inch and a half tall, allowing Levi to somewhat walk…a bit clumsily, but still walk. Being led downstairs, they entered a large room with a throne in it. No, _the throne._ He hadn’t expected to be meeting the King in the throne-room, but it made sense- he supposed. The large chair was covered in deep blue fabric, outlined by a shiny, pure silver- and accented with gems Levi had only ever heard about. Diamonds, large ones that glistened in a way that nearly hypnotized the raven. Mike’s loud footsteps entered the fairly empty hall, and he bowed slightly before leaning in towards Levi’s ear. “When his Majesty enters, I recommend you kneel to show humility. The choice is yours, but as an ego-damaged Alpha…it would be a good start.” He suggested in a whisper. Levi nodded in understanding, hands taking on a faint tremble. “His Majesty, the King!” Mike soon announced, standing off to the right of the throne. As if on cue, Levi sunk to his knees, and took the pose a step further. He bowed, the very image of a repentant servant at the feet of his King. Loud, steady footsteps sounded, and stopped in front of him. It hit him; the strong and sudden scent of arousal, one that drew a shudder up Levi’s spine. Perhaps it was seeing Levi kneel and bow, so submissively- or the fact that it stroked his ego. Maybe even being separated after so long, but Levi felt his own hormones shift in the direction of interest.

“Rise.” Erwin spoke, husky and deep- footsteps moving to the throne before sitting down. Levi only then looked up, mouth watering at the sight. Erwin in his navy suit, large thighs spread and hands resting on the arms of the chair. His eyes were deeper than usual, and Levi had to swallow thickly to avoid drooling. _Oh, his heat was so close._ Levi move to a standard kneeling position, eyes locked with his King’s. His Alpha’s. Accepting his own dynamic was not easy, but progress had been made- thanks to the large amount of time he was given…forced on him, that is. “I trust the time I’ve given you to dwell on your actions has been sufficient?”

“Yes…your Majesty.” Levi replied, soft- but not for being afraid. _He was nervous._

“Good, very good. You may speak.” And Levi did, he told the King everything he’d told Mike. His past, his present thoughts, his future desires. Erwin listened calmly, quietly as if absorbing the information being presented to him. When Levi was done, he looked down, silently hoping. For acceptance, for comfort, to be forgiven. He craved that, most of all. Erwin sat in another long moment of silence, hands folded and perched against his mouth. “I think, we both have things we need to improve on, don’t you?” Levi nodded quickly, eyes a bit wide. “I can forgive you, and your previous plotting- _on one condition.”_

“Yes, anything.” He breathed out, eager- too eager, it was a little frightening.

“You will never, ever touch or be touched by another Alpha. You will keep your flirtatious qualities reserved for only I, and so help me gods… I will lock you up for a century if you attempt to be unfaithful to me.” Erwin stated, serious and warning- and it made Levi shudder.

“I promise… _Only you, Erwin…”_ Levi whispered, feeling relief flood through him. He could do that, he needed only one man. One Alpha. And though he wasn’t going to roll over and be a submissive little Omega, he could meet Erwin halfway. Compromise, as long as Erwin was willing- they could have a future together. The King seemed pleased by that, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Um…Your Majesty…” Levi meekly spoke, encouraged by the nod he received. “My friends, are they…?”

“Levi, your friends are fine. Farlan has elected to join the royal guard and is undergoing training. Isabel is a member of the kitchen staff, learning recipes with a fuller stomach than she’s ever had. They are safe, healthy. I promise you, I would never put them in harm’s way.” Erwin spoke, gently and sincere, beckoning him closer. “Leave us.” He commanded to the rest in the room, and Levi noticed the slight smirk on both Petra and Mike’s faces as they nodded to him and exited. It was just them, just one Alpha and one Omega. He rose and slowly walked up the few steps to the throne, gasping as he tripped in those godforsaken heels- but Erwin’s hand was there to catch him, with a gentle smile. He pulled him up the rest of the way, and right onto his lap. “Do you think me a monster for leaving you in there for so long?” The King asked softly, hand absentmindedly stroking the small of Levi’s back. After pondering that question for a moment, Levi shook his head.

“No… I think you’re kind of a dick for exiling Eren, but I don’t think you’re a monster. And it helped…helped me see a side of myself I was fighting.” The mention of the other Alpha had Erwin’s hand squeezing a bit.

“Consider Eren’s punishment a warning to others. The boy was young, but he was not foolish. He should never have touched what was known to be mine.” Erwin spoke, controlling his anger before it became palpable. “A lesser King may have killed him, likely would have… _My father would have.”_ The slight vulnerability in that sentence shocked Levi, and his eyes locked with Erwin’s.

“You…are a compassionate man. I think that’s an important quality to any ruler. But, fuck, what would I know.” He scoffed with a shrug.

“Well, you were a ruler, in your own way. I’ve been told wonderful things about your deeds in the slums. Gifting food and water, stopping real criminals who abused their dynamic or power. It’s impressive, and I’m not surprised in the least. I had hoped, you see, to have such a worthy mate. Someone who could even make me better- as a King and person.” At the kind words, Levi actually flushed a little. “Levi…your heat grows near. And as it does, I want to ask you a few things.” A nod to continue had Erwin’s other arm snaking around the Omega’s waist. “Will you allow me to spend this heat with you?”

“…yes. On one condition.” Levi whispered, glancing away. “I don’t want to be knotted. Not…yet, at least.” A small sigh escaped the King, but he nodded slightly.

“May I inquire as to why?”

“I don’t want to become fucking pregnant? And we hardly know one another still. We haven’t had a kiss, a romantic night, I haven’t even been introduced to the people as your Omega.” Levi rambled out, scoffing at how an Alpha could be so clueless as to where his objections came from. Erwin grasped his chin lightly, turning it to lock eyes.

“My sweet, little Omega…” He hummed, and that tone dripped with such lust and desire, Levi’s stomach clenched. The King’s lips were so close…his breath mingling with Levi’s own. The tension left his silver eyes lidded, breath coming in short pants. “Are you telling me, you’d like to be courted? Wooed and swept off your feet?” Erwin purred, tongue licking his own pink lips that oh…Levi wanted on his own so badly.

“I…” But there was no time to finish, as the Alpha leaned in to press a light kiss to wanting lips. Light, at first, testing- perhaps ensuring there were no objections. Then firmer when Levi clearly leaned in and released a soft sigh. A pleased sigh. One hand held the Omega’s head, fingers tangling lightly with the dark strands there- pinky stroking his nape. Lips deepened the kiss, a tongue experimentally brushing against Levi’s bottom lip. An embarrassing, keening sound escaped Levi, and he made to pull back- cheeks red, but was halted by the hand holding him.

_“Stay.”_ A breathy command, lips kissing with more need- more desire. Their tongues mingled next, tasting, and exploring. When Erwin pulled away, Levi leaned in for more- hands clutching at the Alpha’s chest _. “I will court you, woo you, make your knees tremble with such desire…that you beg to be mated. This, I promise to you, Levi. My sweet, my Omega.”_ The breathy promises made Levi softly moan, leaning in for more but gently coaxed back. “For now, that will be the extent of our contact. I don’t want your heat to be triggered unnaturally, we will wait for it, my Prince.”

“Yes…your Majesty.” Levi sighed, blissful as Erwin’s hand stroked his nape and lightly scratched at his undercut.

“Your hair needs trimmed soon…after your heat.” The raven nodded, leaning into every touch gifted. “I can’t wait for the day you’ll be mine, body and soul.” And Levi, could not believe the _happiness_ that sentence gave him.

* * *

Erwin had been pleased, to say the least, about Levi wanting to try- wanting to compromise and work out parts of their relationship. It hadn’t been sunshine and rainbows, up till now. The Omega still had a hell of a mouth, language any royal wouldn’t be caught dead using. Not to mention, the male had little to no training on proper manners or etiquette. It had been exhausting, trying to teach it all to his betrothed- and so Erwin had taken a break. He sat at his desk, going through paperwork and the books. Between the social rebellion and opposing countries, there was no time for rest on his end. Advisors worked day and night to try and keep this country running smoothly, and it paid off. He was lucky to have trusted advisors, people he knew would never betray him. All these late nights began to catch up to his Majesty, and hours later- once Erwin awoke to find out he’d fallen asleep on his desk; there was a loud commotion from down the hall.

The blonde sat up in confusion, rubbing his brows until- a thick scent wafted in the air. _Sweet…mint tea and creamy chocolate_ \- it made his mouth water, and his pheromones stir. It was so deliciously familiar that it took a long moment before it clicked; _Levi must have gotten his heat._ Erwin stood and exited the room, finding the source of the commotion: Jean, the guard to Levi’s room, was wildly fighting the pheromones that were wafting out. Petra- _terrified,_ tried to calm him down but he simply growled. A strong Omega could turn a weak Alpha into a mess…and poor Jean wasn’t as strong as older and more trained Alphas were. “Petra, go get Hanji. Jean- a walk, we need to…” Erwin’s head went fuzzy, body jolting as the scent strengthened. _“We need to go. NOW.”_ He ordered in a near snarl, dragging the boy roughly down the stairs. Petra rushed off, and faintly Erwin could hear agonizing groans from inside the room.

“Erwin?” Mike inquired, hopping up from his seat in the dining hall.

“Mike- I need all Alphas out of the castle right now. Levi’s heat is the strongest thing I’ve ever smelled. Get them out and secure the castle. And Mike… avoid that floor if you can help it.” Erwin rambled out, panting heavily as he shoved Jean outside. “And where the hell is Hanji?!”

“Right here!!! I’m coming!” The female screeched, rushing up with a medical bag and examination kit- Moblit scrambling after her.

“I need fresh air…” Erwin groaned, heading out of the castle. He was seconds away from going into a rut- seconds from claiming Levi brutally. That scent was unlike anything he ever smelt before, and that was terrifying. How could others possibly keep their calm if he couldn’t? He was incredibly skilled at ignoring scents and pheromones, at resisting… _temptation._ Priority number one- above everything else, was getting the castle clear of Alphas who couldn’t resist Levi’s sweet scent. Only then, would Erwin have his way.

* * *

Excruciating pain flooded Levi’s body, blinding his senses and leaving him writhing and collapsed on the ground. He had been organizing his space when dull cramps began. At first, he thought nothing of them- an effect from how much he ate. But when he realized it was his heat, it had been too late. Now, he was rolling in nausea and pain- his abdomen cramped like nothing he’d ever felt. Groans and pained whines escaped his moth unbidden, and he had no chance at controlling his scents. A whiff of strong, Alpha pheromones hit him- not the weaker ones that he’d smelled right out the door. He motioned to it, groaning louder in hopes that Erwin would come rescue him- _come make it all okay._ Levi cursed as he felt slick escape his entrance and begin to dirty his clothing and himself. _It was disgusting, sickening- fuck he might vomit…_ The door busted open just then- Levi hoping it was Erwin and immediately cursing when instead he saw the insane doctor. “Levi! Poor baby- I’m here no worries!” She cackled, causing Levi to flinch from her volume and his pounding headache.

“Hanji be quiet.” Moblit scolded, staring with pity which made Levi feel even more sick. He yanked the trash can close just in time to empty his stomach’s contents into it- and not all over the floor. From that moment on, Levi had no idea what was happening. He was being stripped, examined, fluids collected, and moved to the bed to writhe there instead.

_“E-Erwin…”_ A longing, whining sound that he couldn’t help but let out. Hanji paused, blinking in shock.

“Do you…want me to get Erwin?” She asked cautiously. “You do know he’ll go into rut most likely if I do.” Levi groaned deeply, head spinning as he tried to make sense of things. He _wanted Erwin,_ more than he’d ever wanted anything. Yes, he was giving into his Omegan side. Did it matter? The only thing that could make this heat less painful was Erwin- his scent and his body. Those big fucking hands holding him down and _\- shit._

“G-get him…but if he fucking knots me- _ngh…_ I’ll kill him.” Levi groaned out, feeling way too hot as the sheets tangled with his limbs. Hanji exchanged a look with Moblit, softly instructing him to stay put. From there, she rushed out with her samples and findings- heading off to find Erwin. Levi’s whines grew more desperate, sexual desire was overcoming any sense of pride or self-esteem. He began rutting himself against the sheets, seeking contact. Moblit stepped outside the room to give him privacy- it wasn’t the first Omega in heat he’d seen, but it certainly looked to be the most painful. All Levi could think of, as his condition worsened, was being _fucked and bred- taken and controlled. He wanted Erwin to fucking dominate him, hold him down and fuck him repeatedly._ His skin felt like it was on fire, and it was difficult to breathe right. This wasn’t anything like the mild heats he ever had. It was excruciating, painful, and he felt so unsatisfied.

_“Erwin!”_ Hanji called, heading to the lobby. Mike had stuffed his nose with toilet paper in an attempt to keep out the potent smell.

“Outside.” Mike told her, pointing and holding open the door. The doctor rushed out, spotting his Majesty, and rushed over.

_“Hanji- you smell just like him, you need to go.”_ Erwin groaned, covering his nose with a pained look.  
  


“He’s asking for you.” Erwin huffed and nodded; he’d expected as much. Actually, had Levi called out for anyone else, he would have been beside himself with anger.

“I need to make sure the castle is clear…” He breathed out.

“Erwin, this heat is incredibly painful. Levi is up there, writhing around and crying- and you refuse to help?” The king sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. “He gave his consent! Just go- he said no knotting was his only rule. Your Omega is up there in pain. If you can help him… _you should.”_ Erwin nodded curtly, of course she was right.

“I’m going to need washcloths, blankets, my jackets, chocolate, and lots of water sent up to Levi’s room. By a Beta only. I need Nanaba on duty protecting the staircase- no Alphas or Omegas allowed on that floor.” Erwin instructed as he walked rapidly to the castle doors. “Mike, you need to exit.” He told his friend when he saw him keeping guard inside. “I’m putting Nanaba on duty, go get fresh air.” His voice was gentle as he patted Mike’s back, walking for the stairs. Nanaba was not only a Beta, but a strong woman- someone he trusted with the lives of himself and Levi. It was too risky to allow Mike to be there, with how potent Levi’s scents were. The farther inside he got, the stronger and more alluring Levi’s scent became. Something stirred inside Erwin, that animal-like creature deep in his gut. His senses became finely tuned, a surging need to protect and to claim washed over him. He was a slave to his Alpha instincts, much in the way Levi was a slave to his. It was becoming harder to think, harder to process and keep self-restraint. Erwin paused outside Levi’s door, hearing the agonized groans and whines- sounds he, before this, couldn’t have imagined the man making. Hanji carried a basket in, shoving Erwin aside to open the door and slam it shut. The makings for Levi’s nest, something that- after the sexual part had subsided momentarily- he would need to make himself comfortable and calm. His safe space.

When the doctor re-emerged, she sighed deeply and gave Erwin a pat on his shoulder- shocked when he elicited a low growl. He hadn’t even meant to. “You better get in there…I’ll make sure no one bothers you, Sir.” She stated, giving a slight bow. Hanji had been with Erwin through many ruts, knowing how to treat him- how to keep him from lashing out. Erwin became highly controlling, dominant- the picture of a ruling king when his instincts took over. Without wasting any more time, and seeing Nanaba set up on the staircase, Erwin entered the room- locking the door firmly behind him. The scents were impossibly strong, sending shudders down Erwin’s spine, the blonde’s eyes locking onto the bed. Onto _Levi, naked and writhing in the sheets._ It felt like a bolt of electricity through Erwin’s body, as if he couldn’t control himself anymore. A deep, purely possessive growl slid from his lips- and it seemed to finally make Levi aware of his presence. Those wide-blown silver eyes locked onto Erwin, and a desperate, pleading whine escaped the raven’s lips.

“ _Erwin. Alpha.”_ He breathed out, his voice sounding like silk to Erwin. _“Please.”_ Erwin moved fast, yanking the sheets, and detangling them from Levi’s limbs to toss them away. He took a split second to just…absorb the sight. Levi’s pert ass on display, moist and messy from the slick dripping down. Pale thighs flexing as he rutted against the bed, hard and slick cock rubbing to provide friction. Face flushed, reddened cheeks and ears- mouth hanging open as whimpers escaped like a sweet song Erwin craved to hear. His toned back was arched, hands fisting the pillow by his head, tears pooling in his silver eyes… “For fuck’s sake _strip!”_ Levi groaned, impatience over-taking him. It was pleasant to find him not completely docile, to still see remnants of his usual self in his tone and words. Erwin’s hands reached out, one on each globe of Levi’s amazing ass- more amazing than he could have dreamed. He spread them, groaning deeply at the sight of the puckered- but dripping hole. Levi shoved his hips back roughly, words unintelligible as he pleaded for something- for Erwin’s touch. To see someone this desperate and needy for him, it shoved Erwin right into full hardness, right into an unplanned rut.

_“Levi.”_ The simple speaking of his name drew moans from the Omega’s lips. It was that deep voice, speaking his name and touching him- Levi felt as if he was in heaven. “Look at you…so wet, so needy. I bet you’d suck me in without any preparations.” Erwin was teasing him, tsking as if he disapproved- and it was only making Levi writhe more. The hands left his skin, and Levi worriedly whined and panicked- until Erwin rubbed his inner wrists against the back of Levi’s neck. This applied his scent there, calming the wild hormones momentarily- it made Levi feel safe, protected. The short respite gave Erwin just enough time to strip- record fast. As soon as the raven realized what he was doing, he craned his neck back to get sight of the man… _and oh- it was a sight._ Glorious, chiseled pectorals and abs; hard and defined v-lines leading down to… _fuck._ A thick, large cock that made Levi’s mouth literally water. It was _huge,_ and he tried to figure out _how the fuck would that fit inside him?_ “Don’t get too excited, kitten, I won’t actually fuck you without prepping your needy hole first.” Erwin admonished him, drawing shudders up Levi’s spine. He had a horrible suspicion- that Erwin was a _teasing bastard…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for people who seem to not quite get the way I'm writing Erwin... He is not a bad guy- he is not a rapist. He is not a violent man. He is, however, an Alpha used to having power. He uses his power in his everyday life, so yes... He does exert power over most people. He isn't a bad man, though. And Levi knows that. He understands, just like Erwin understands who Levi is. It's a budding romance, they're both understanding one another slowly. Don't hate on the King or he'll behead you. lmao
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the cut-off *eyebrows eyebrows*  
> More coming in a week! Let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> ALSO I ALMOST FORGOT, WE SURPASSED 100 KUDOS SO FAST! Soo- comment below what side ship you wanna see first from the following list!
> 
> Mike x Nanaba  
> Ymir x Christa  
> Marco x Jean  
> Hange x Moblit  
> Sasha x Connie  
> Petra x Oluo
> 
> And thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments! They really keep me motivated <3
> 
> As always my social meeds are open for love, support, or I guess complaints pftt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut and a little fluff. That's it.

_“Please-“_ he breathed out, cursing under his breath. With firm hands, Erwin grabbed Levi’s hips and flipped him promptly onto his back. The raven sucked in a gasp, eyes widened and examining the Alpha specimen before him. “Fuck, you look so hot.” Levi commented, pupils blown wide in amazement. Erwin was, in every way, the perfect Alpha. Big and strong, intimidating, muscular, and hung.

“You should see yourself, kitten.” He hummed, large hands skimming along his torso- thumbs brushing over perky nipples. The action elicited a harsh gasp, Levi’s back arching hard as he craved and pleaded for more. “Tell me something, little one…” Firmly rubbing over those sensitive buds drew mewls from the Omega’s lips. _“Who do you belong to?”_ The answer was immediate, not a single moment of hesitation.

“You! _Alpha, you- Erwin… You.”_ Levi rambled breathily but confident- there was no one else. No other choice in his mind, heat or no heat. It was only Erwin. In response to the words, Erwin let out a deep groan, and Levi watched as his manhood twitched with obvious want. _“Fuck me- breed me, Erwin fucking mate me.”_ He pleaded, so sweetly that Erwin almost lost himself in the moment.

“You don’t want to be knotted, my sweet. We’ll have time for that later.” The Alpha calmly hummed, fingers sliding down Levi’s body to those glorious thighs. Each one was squeezed and caressed, given proper attention before being pushed apart wide. “Gorgeous.” That husky voice breathed out, licking his pink lips. One hand still holding a thigh, the other traveled up the other to let a thumb brush over the soaking entrance. Levi moaned shamelessly, head tossed back, hands fisting the sheets. An index finger rubbed the hole, pushing slowly inside to test and feel. Yes, Levi was still tight- but the finger aided by the self-lubricant slid in nice and easy. The way the Omega panted and whined made it extremely hard to keep his self-restraint, and Erwin had to bite his tongue to hold on. Two fingers fit with a bit of work, and that wasn’t enough. To keep the desperate Omega at bay, Erwin’s free hand lightly teased his cock- already dripping precum and sensitive to the touch.

_“Fuuuck yes- come on touch me more.”_ Levi groaned, easily the sexiest sound Erwin had ever heard. His large fingers wrapped around his length, giving a light stroke that made the raven’s entire body jolt hard.

“You’re going to cum so fast, hm?” Lightly, his Majesty teased him, but he was correct. In just a few more strokes, Levi was tensing up and crying out in bliss- covering his own chest with the first of what would be many orgasms. Being nice and relaxed, Erwin easily slid in the third finger- stretching the tight orifice expertly. Finally, with Levi beginning to become needy all over again, his ass was prepped enough that Erwin could have his way. _And oh…he was going to have his way with this pliant, desperate Omega._ His instincts right now were borderline feral, he would rip out any Alpha’s throat who approached. Fingers retracted, Erwin flipped Levi back onto his stomach. Large hands yanked up his hips, manhandling him without worry. “I’m going to make it all better.” Erwin stated, voice possibly the deepest Levi had ever heard it. The feeling of slowly thrusting his length into his Omega was unlike any other sex he’d enjoyed _. It was tight and hot, wet and fucking perfect. He was made to take his cock- Erwin was goddamn sure of it._

* * *

Everything that had happened since his heat began had been a blur. Being examined, touched, moved- it all blended together. He realized that, at some point, Erwin had joined him. He was talking, looking so glorious, touching him… But it wasn’t until the moment his Alpha’s cock began to slide inside him, that Levi really _felt something._ It was like a bolt of lightning starting at his brain and shocking him through his chest down to his fucking toes. It was as if a surge of power and understanding blinded him- made him tremble and gasp, writhe and cry out. Was this… _bonding? Were they actually, truly, destined mates?_ Levi had no other explanation for this feeling, these feelings- coursing through him. Erwin’s girth was huge, wonderfully long, and thick- and Levi could feel every inch entering his body. It drew out moans, cries, and pleads for more- Levi was pliant and willing, he was desperate and greedy. Then he looked over his shoulder- silver met harsh, domineering blue- and nothing else mattered. Levi stopped thinking about being an Omega. He stopped worrying about becoming royalty. He didn’t fucking care about his past or his future. This, was now, and nothing but _now mattered._ “Hey, Levi- darling, kitten. Stay with me, hey! _Look at me.”_ An order, Levi’s eyes focused once more, landed on Erwin.

“Alpha-“ He gasped, confusion evident on his face.

“I felt it too…I felt it. _Oh- I feel you Levi.”_ Erwin groaned, and it was a glorious sound that sent heat up Levi’s entire body. “Feel me.” Another order, and Levi moaned into the sheets. And then, the movement started. Erwin held his hips firmly, pulling out so agonizingly slowly- Levi thought he was going to die. His whines hitched higher, pleads and desperate begging for more. How could his Alpha resist? Erwin drove himself in deep, groaning as he began a pace _finally._ It was frantic and desperate, those large hands holding the Omega down as he fucked him hard. _Deep. Fast._ Neither of them could focus on anything but their bodies being combined, their bodies molding into one. Erwin felt such power coursing through him, such unbridled strength. The legends were true; and once he was truly, officially mated with Levi, his power and strength would be above all others. Levi could hardly speak, letting out choked moans and whines- whimpers of Erwin’s name and ‘Alpha’. _“You sound so pretty.”_ The Alpha snarled, teeth grazing over Levi’s nape- fangs exposed. The feeling set Levi off into another rambling. That, coupled with Erwin’s intense pheromones flooding his every sense- _he couldn’t control himself._

_“P-please yes… Alpha mate me- mate me fuck!”_ the poor raven was practically sobbing, and Erwin growled- deep and savage. A delicious thrust had Levi spilling his seed over the bedding once more in a pleased shout. Now Erwin was becoming close- and a hell of a decision needed to be made on his part. His Alpha biology told him to _mate and knot. Mate and knot. Impregnate, claim._ Erwin was a smart, sensible man- but his instincts were hard to fight. As he neared his orgasm, he growled deeply- removing his cock from the little Omega’s filthy hole at the last moment. He did, however, bite down hard onto his nape. _Marking him._ It was Levi’s choice to accept the bonding or not, if not- the mark would fade in mere days. Erwin hoped, deep down, the Omega would accept him. Levi shouted and shuddered as Erwin’s fangs sunk into his sensitive skin, body convulsing in one last mind-blowing orgasm.

Carefully, Erwin’s teeth were removed, hand stroking himself to finish over his Omega’s plump ass. “Gorgeous…Absolutely beautiful.” He breathed out, caressing the sweaty- heated skin. Once Levi calmed down some, breathing relaxed- Erwin carefully lifted him and took him to the bathroom. Removing the ankle monitor- which he had half a mind to just get rid of- Erwin stepped into the shower with his Omega; gently cleaning his skin, worshipping it with delicate touches. The bruises from his firm hold, the teeth marks and hickies on his skin…they were all gorgeous. All proof of their wonderful bonding. _He hoped. Only time would tell if Levi wanted to be his mate- for good._ “You’re so good for me, my sweet, sweet little Omega… My Levi.” Erwin cooed as Levi shifted and nuzzled at his neck. It was adorable, seeing the man so docile and calm. A real first.

* * *

Levi awoke to the sweet, calming scent of fresh pine and flowers. His mind was soaring, content and warm… being held in strong arms… _Wait, strong arms?_ Levi’s eyes shot open, gasping in shock- before him was a sleeping, calm Alpha. _His Alpha_. Erwin seemed so gentle when asleep, blonde hair falling over his face. Lips relaxed, not forced into a polite smile or neutral expression. Like this, Levi was seeing Erwin as…human. Not the King, not the Alpha destined to lead them all. _And he was gorgeous._ Levi’s fingers lightly brushed over his cheek, eyes wide and soaking in the sight. _“Mmm…_ Are you awake, baby?” Oh fuck, Levi actually blushed- that sleepy, sexy voice calling him baby?

“Y-yeah…” Levi breathed out, biting his lip as the man shifted to the more awake side.

“It’s still early, you should rest some more.” Erwin whispered, peeking open a bright blue eye, grinning sleepily.

“Oh, right… I- um… the bed isn’t right…” Levi stuttered out- why was he so shy suddenly??

“Ah, yes. Stay put.” Erwin hummed, getting up to gather the basket of blankets, pillows, and jackets. Most of which contained Erwin’s personal scent. The view of the Alpha buck-ass naked had Levi almost drooling, finally getting a good look at the man’s body in…all it’s wonderful glory. “Here. For your comfort. Settle that while I use the restroom.” A soft kiss was given to the Omega’s cheek, and Levi watched him walk off in awe. Erwin was much more commanding, though Levi attributed it to his rut. Most Alphas did become more controlling during that period. Without wasting another moment, Levi began to sort things for his nest. Some of the blankets weren’t the right material, some didn’t feel right. His nest was designed for one thing; comfort. Some Omegas weren’t too picky- but with Levi’s natural attention to detail and cleanliness- of course he needed it to be _perfect._ And so, the Omega sifted through to find the comfiest materials first. The rejects were put back in the basket and set aside. Next came the scents. The ones that smelled the most like Erwin were primarily for his own covering/cuddling purposes. The others were laid down as an extra level of soft. Pillows were placed by his head, for his back, by his feet- all for comfort. There was, of course, an empty space for his Alpha- which was better than any blanket or pillow. A comfortable, soft jacket was even pulled on by Levi…though it was more of a dress, almost.

When Erwin emerged from the restroom, he couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of Levi fussing over which blanket should go where. Not to mention, the very image of the Omega in his shirt nearly made him harden all over again. Ah, but they both needed rest. Levi hissed and flinched, hand flying to the back of his neck where Erwin had bitten and marked him. “Oh…” He gasped in surprise.

“Here, let me.” Erwin whispered, coming up behind and lapping at the sore mark. The feeling drew shudders from his Omega, but calmed the pain and relaxed him as well. “Better?” A little nod was his response, and Levi flopped onto his nest with a little squeal. “Looks quite comfortable, may I?” After gesturing to the bed, Levi patted the empty space with a shy grin.

“Just don’t fuck up my pillows, giant.” Levi teased lightly, squirming to ultimate comfort when Erwin joined him in bed. Just a touch more rearranging and… “Perfect. Now I can sleep.” He huffed, curling up like a little cat to Erwin’s warm body. Erwin, content to see his Omega curled up and sleeping, allowed himself to do the same. It was so peaceful, he thought, having someone to hold and protect. He could grow used to this far too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, but not to worry- I'll see you in a week.   
> Also Mike x Nana won by a landslide xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming

Levi slept halfway through the night until another wave of hormonal arousal swept over him, leaving him shuddering and squirming. The sleeping Alpha next to him was the perfect target for his affections, and Levi managed to push the firm body onto his back. Erwin stirred, but Levi was already quick to straddle him and grind down onto the cock he needed inside him; _desperately._ He whined, high in his throat, head tilted back as he rubbed the length along his slickening ass. He felt it, the exact moment his Alpha was fully awake and smelling him- the pheromones in the room increased, and two large hands settled on Levi’s slim hips. “You poor, horny little thing.” The man taunted, licking his lips, blinking open sleepy blue eyes. “Can’t even sleep through the night without needing your King’s cock, hmm?”

“Shut up and get hard,” the raven sassed, gasping harshly when his thigh was clawed in warning.

“Little one, I do adore you so- but if you continue to be so sassy, I’ll just have to put you in your place.” He sounded amused more than anything, Levi noticed, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to _test_ an Alpha’s patience mid-rut. That didn’t seem the smartest course of action.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, dear Alpha-male. Have I hurt your easily wounded ego?” And yet he did it anyway, unable to help but be snarky- full of sass and teasing. It certainly had an effect, as Erwin gripped his hips to lift him- then slammed him down onto his cock suddenly. It left the Omega crying out, clawing the man’s abdomen roughly.

“My ego is fine, little one, but is your ass?” Erwin tutted in amusement, smirking at his shuddering lover. Levi didn’t waste any time, he was immediately riding Erwin’s cock. Moving his hips, flexing his thighs- desiring what was purely Erwin. His cries of ecstasy only increased when Erwin’s hips joined in, matching every thrust with a harsh one up. He was so _deep, Levi was so full._ After a bit, the poor raven’s cock felt so neglected, so he reached to stroke it- but Erwin was having none of that. He snatched the raven’s wrists, using them as leverage to thrust up even harder. “Oh, did you think you’d get to sass off to me, _and get whatever you wanted?_ ” The man asked, his hum a threatening dark tone that made the Omega whine pitifully.

_“I wanna cum! Oh- Erwin I wanna cum.”_ It wasn’t begging, exactly, more like a statement- or that’s how Erwin took it at least.

“You don’t sound quite desperate enough…try harder.” The blonde tsked, chuckling as Levi groaned and narrowed his eyes a bit. After round one of sex, some of the delirium from heat had died down. His body still wanted to mate, that didn’t change, but he had a bit more free-will with his thoughts.

“Fuck you. I’ll cum without it.” Levi muttered, almost like a petulant child, moving his hips more eagerly. The thrusts adjusting to slam into his prostate made him cry out again, the pleasure was so wonderfully intense. He moaned, whimpered Erwin’s name, became louder the closer he got- and _oh he was close._ His hips became more eager, losing the patient pace he’d once had. Then he was there, on the precipice- tensing up and…

_“You aren’t allowed to cum yet, Omega.”_ Accompanied with a hand wrapped tightly around his base, Levi flailed and cried out pitifully. A symphony of whimpers and whines escaped, and he even teared up. “Think twice before being such a cheeky brat to the King himself.” Erwin purred, thrusting his hips up at a steady pace still. Seeing the man so controlling, so dominating in bed- it spurred on a desire in Levi’s Omegan self. _Fuck, he wanted all this man would give him._ A few more thrusts had Levi letting out a pitiful sob.

_“Please Alpha-“_ He gasped, a sweet, lovely whimper. And how could Erwin refuse such a sound? Instead of firmly holding his cock, that large hand stroked it time to his thrusts. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Levi screamed Erwin’s name- painting his body white with his release. Oh, but the blonde was nowhere near done. With ease, he flipped their positions to pin the man underneath his larger body. The thrusts resumed, rough and deep- claiming and possessive. He aimed to make Levi a trembling, wanton mess. Which, really, he’d already done. But the Alpha was selfish; he wanted _more._ More of those cries, more of his whimpers and claws. Yes, Levi was fucking addicting. Teeth sunk into that pale neck, claiming and marking- drawing out cries of bliss from the small male beneath him. Like that, Levi came again- clutched to his Alpha, legs and arms. Erwin pounded him through it, growling and moaning- pulling out at possibly the _very last second-_ to dirty Levi’s skin with his release once again. Another clean up, more gentle and loving touches and words- and back to sleep.

Levi’s heat went sort of like clockwork: sleep, wake and fuck, clean, sleep. It was only when Nanaba knocked with their breakfast that they even realized morning came. Erwin pulled on pants and retrieved it, getting a brief update on state affairs. Luckily, everything was going well, and no urgent matters needed attending. The blonde coaxed his resting lover to sit up, and slowly fed him fruits and grains. Things that wouldn’t upset his belly at all, should more cramps hit him. The day consisted of Levi resting while Erwin worked on some papers, cuddling and talking about their lives up till that point, and of course more sex. Levi lost his damn mind when Erwin sucked his little cock over and over, just to see how many he could get from the Omega. After about four orgasms, he was pleading for his cock inside him yet again. The Alpha took him hard and fast, leaving his lover exhausted once more. Lunch and dinner, more sex, some soft and sweet- most rough and desperate. Erwin learned more about Levi’s past life, and Levi grew to learn more about the kind of King Erwin tried to be.

Before they realized, a week went by- and both men’s hormonal stages slowly returned to normal. Levi went back to being a bit more reserved, but he didn’t push Erwin away. He had grown to truly care for Erwin, and as he decided to accept being mated…well, they were a couple of fate now. Levi still had his own room, though he often found himself falling asleep in Erwin’s bed- cuddling his pillows until the male finally joined him. The King could not be more pleased. He had his Omega, he felt stronger than ever. True power flowed through him, united with his destined mate. No one questioned his authority, he screamed dominance. Even Levi, from time to time, found himself showing respect in little ways. He’d seek permission to speak, he’d lean into every touch like a needy kitten. Ah, but he wasn’t docile all the time… Far from it. When it came to royal attire, Levi would argue and argue until he turned blue in the face. Until Erwin ordered him to do it, and ordered him to stop whining. But he couldn’t help it! Levi _hated_ these fancy dresses, the heels, the stupid customary clothing that royal Omegas had to wear. Erwin got to wear suits! Form-fitting and able to move around in. It was unfair prejudice. Levi decided to bring that up one night, as they sat at the dinner table.

“As a King, you’re all about being fair to the people, right?” Levi began, clearing his throat a little. Clearly amused, and assuming this had a point, Erwin nodded.

“I attempt to be, yes. And what is it that my dear, little Omega wants now?” The almost patronizing way he said it made Levi glare a bit.

“The last three Omega mates in this castle have been females.” The raven began, clearing his throat.

“A fact, yes.” Erwin replied with a nod.

“Therefore, for three generations…the royal Omegas have worn gowns. I am not a female.” An exasperated sigh left Erwin’s lips, and he set down his cutlery.

“Levi. It’s a tradition, no matter the gender you are.”

“It’s a bullshit tradition! I don’t feel comfortable in these dresses. What’s the point?! You need direct access to my fucking ass all times of the day? It makes you feel superior? I just want some fucking pants!” He hissed, growing annoyed as well. Erwin was being unreasonable!

“Levi! This discussion is over! I’m tired of your arguments. It’s the way it is, the way it’s always been. And when I introduce you to the counselors, you’ll be properly dressed. When we go public to the country, you _will be properly dressed._ ” The tone meant there was no room for discussion- but Levi wasn’t done yet.

“Then I guess you don’t care about my comfort, or my happiness. I’m still struggling to accept my Omega biology, and here you are- suppressing my individuality just like everyone else in society. You talk a big game, but you don’t live up with the words. You treat Omegas the same as everyone else: like they have to live up to certain standards.” Levi snapped, calling the man out on some things that had been gnawing at him. Erwin stayed silent for a long, horrifying moment. Finally, he waved his hand to Mike, who rose and escorted Levi out of the dining room. “You can kick me out, but you’ll still be in the wrong!” The raven yelled back at him, yanking his arm free and heading for his room himself. He still hadn’t left the castle…he couldn’t go around unguarded. Erwin said it was for his safety, but Levi thinks it’s because he isn’t trusted yet. And so, the Omega pouted in his room, taking a hot bubble bath until a series of knocks and an enthusiastic voice called to him. _Hange, of course._ Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Levi dried off and dressed in a fluffy robe- one of his favorite perks of the castle.

“Come along, Levi! Your test results are in and we need to chat with his Majesty.” The Beta informed him, already bouncing down the hall to fetch the King. Sliding on some slippers, Levi followed Moblit to Hange’s lab where the results waited. And he felt… _nervous._ For years and years, he couldn’t have given a damn about his biology. He had no interest in children, or a family- none of that appealed in even the slightest way. But now… he belonged to the _King._ And what would happen if he couldn’t give the ruler of the country children?? _Heirs._ Levi sensed Erwin before he saw him, Mike standing by his side on guard as always. The men hardly spared him a glance, and it made the Omega roll his eyes in annoyance. Sure, Erwin was the King- but he could be an immature dick, sometimes. “Well! Now that everyone is here… I think you may want some privacy.” Hange told the blonde, who furrowed his brows and dismissed everyone but himself, Hange, and Levi.

“I-is it bad?” The raven found himself asking nervously, fidgeting with his hands. A sad smile was his answer. “How… H-how bad?”

“This is a healthy, Omegan uterus. See the lining, the thick walls to guard and protect the spawn? The eggs, in the chamber, how many there are?” Hange asked, pointing at the items as she described them. “…Levi, this is yours.” _And his heart sank, to the bottom of the ocean._ The lining walls of his uterus were thin, paper thin. The amount of eggs were far less than that of a normal Omega his age. “It doesn’t mean that having children is impossible. It means that, if you should get pregnant, you have to walk on eggshells, Levi. I told you, suppressants are so bad for you. And the environment you developed in, that didn’t help. It’ll be okay! Don’t cry- we’ll make it work!” _Was he crying?_ Sure enough, Levi lifted a hand to his eyes to feel wetness. And Erwin, he hadn’t spoken a word. When the Omega glanced over, the man was unreadable. A cold, blank expression on his face. _It was terrifying._

“What else?” That deep voice asked, making Levi jump by the sudden booming question. Hange looked startled as well, brows furrowing.

“W-well, vitamin counts are extremely low. I’m starting him on a supplement right away.”

“Good. Is that all?” Hange nodded, still seeming shocked. “Do not speak a word of this to anyone. If people find out there might not be an heir…” Erwin trailed off, and gave Levi a _cold, angry look._ “It would be a _further_ disappointment.” And with that, his Alpha left him- and a surge of heartbreak and devastation washed over the Omega. He sobbed, collapsing to his knees, hugging himself tightly. _His Alpha was disappointed in him, disgraced. It was all his fault, he was reckless and selfish. He ruined everything, again._ Levi didn’t know how he got to his room, all he knew was the crushing depression he found himself in. Even if he did get pregnant, which would be of great difficulty, he would likely lose the baby before even giving birth. And according to Hange, labor would be detrimental to his _own_ health, perhaps even fatal. What was an Omega who couldn’t bear an heir for a King? _Useless._ And that’s how Levi felt. Weighed down, guilt and sorrow crushing his chest. It wasn’t just himself, anymore, he was somehow letting down an entire nation. _He didn’t ask for this, ask for this kind of responsibility._ And yet he had it. Thrusted upon him, a destiny that was written in the stars long before he existed.

Sleep was futile, especially without Erwin’s warmth and reassurance that he’d been craving. This was all a mistake; coming here, _staying_ here, accepting the bonding mark so soon… Every single thing Levi’s instincts told him _not_ to do, he did without hesitation. _“I don’t belong here…”_ The fancy garments, the silk and colors, the extravagant rooms, the nutrition-filled meals- he was worthy of none of it. The night came and went, and before he could register it, Petra was knocking on his door and waking him for breakfast. The morning routine went smoothly, _too_ smoothly, Petra realized. She hadn’t heard a whine, complaint or… Actually, she hadn’t heard a single word from Levi. “Is everything okay, your Grace?” She softly asked as she helped to dry his hair, noting the bags under his eyes- which were worse than usual. His scent was one of dismay, or rather… Pure _sadness._

“Okay…? No, I guess not.” Was all the Omega whispered, eyes filled with a strong look of guilt. Petra didn’t understand, she was hoping the King himself could perhaps console the devastated man. Even through dressing, not a single word of irritation slipped from the raven’s lips- which was especially odd. Breakfast came as usual, his Majesty entered looking regal and refined- not a hair out of place. _And it nearly broke Levi’s heart._ He felt like a wreck of a human, heartbroken and dismayed, and Erwin looked… Normal. Perfect. It wasn’t fair, and he sadly stared at his hands during breakfast.

The rest of the staff, including Mike, could surely tell the betrothed was upset. Depressed, the male would even dare to say. And yet Erwin, his _mate,_ seemed to be none-the wiser. Levi was truly beginning to think that he’d be cast out, abandoned, and shoved back into the filth he came from. There was no other solution to this problem, the problem being _him,_ and his barren womb. “Levi, I’d like to have a talk in my office this afternoon.” The sense of immediate panic after Erwin’s words hit them all, and as his Majesty lifted his gaze- he was shocked. The wide, frightened look of his mate, his Omega- hit him like a train. The male looked the most vulnerable he’d ever seen, the most guilty and depressed. _And it was partially Erwin’s fault._

Yes, he was upset. Beyond so, that he may never have a child. An heir to the throne, a continuation of his family’s line. But Levi was his mate, and he so selfishly hid himself away to stew in anger and sadness. _When they should have been doing so together. Didn’t this make him just as bad as his father?_ Erwin was in a set of deep, worrisome thoughts- brows furrowed through breakfast. Afterwards, he had some important matters of state to attend to; most of which included signing papers and sorting through project requests. It was boring work, and it left him way too much opportunity to think. Luckily, Mike- as always- was by his side. “I’ve become my father.” Erwin stated, sighing, and slamming the book before him shut. That caught the man’s attention, who raised a brow as an indication he was listening. “Do you remember… when my mother became ill? The way that father just ignored her- expecting her to get better with no reassurance from her mate? She became worse and worse, until the medics told my father she likely wouldn’t survive the night.”

“…I remember.” Mike confirmed, soft and thoughtful. Seeing Erwin so worried and depressed during that time…it was heart wrenching. As a boy, he’d been in training to become a royal guard member. Seeing how close he was with Erwin, he eventually became the _head_ of the royal guard. He’d been by Erwin’s side since he was six, learning with him- becoming true friends.

“He didn’t care. He left her alone, and that’s probably why she died so young. Hell, she was only thirty-two.” Erwin scoffed, glaring at a nonexistent enemy on the opposite wall.

“That’s probably true… Now, what are you going to do differently?” Mike asked, his bluntness shocking the King a bit. But then he smiled gently, sighed- and chuckled.

“I can always depend on you to knock me out of ridiculous moods, Mike. An absolutely wonderful friend.” Erwin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s very likely that I won’t have an heir to the throne, Mike.” He admitted, having kept it a true secret to even his best friend.

“But not impossible?”

“Not impossible. Well, I suppose it is impossible if my Omega continues to hate my guts.” He scoffed, shaking his head.

“Listen to you, the damn King, and still whining like a pitiful teenager. Levi likes you, he’s a good one, too. So, stop overthinking, like you always do, and go fucking get him. Sir.” Mike added the last with a smirk, earning a half-hearted eyeroll from Erwin.

“Only you can be such an ass and get away with it.” There was no more time to waste, Erwin asked Mike to go fetch his beloved Omega. They needed to make this right, because that pained look on Levi’s face…he couldn’t bear to see it anymore. Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Thirty… Erwin sighed and stood up- intent on finding out what the delay was. As he opened the door- he was met with a furious and nervous Mike. “Well? Where is he?”

**“Sir… He’s gone.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc. I haven't written in so long- we're catching up to all I have written and that's not good xD 
> 
> Someone send me motivation pls and thankyou.
> 
> P.S. I bet some of you dislike Erwin even more now x.x
> 
> P.P.S. I love you all <3


	12. MikeNana Side Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike x Nanaba side story! 
> 
> Warning: smut smutty smut. That's right, I wrote straight porn for once.

The castle was buzzing with strange, nervous excitement. Word around there spread fast- so when someone suspected Mike and the guards had left to go apprehend the King’s Omega, gossip spread like a raging fire. Nanaba, of course, didn’t pay attention to rumors. She waited for the real scoop from Mike, the man never lied to her or left details out. They trusted one another. No…it was more than trust. The Beta female sighed as she stood guard outside the castle doors, watching for anything interesting or exciting. But there never was an interesting job for her, because she was a _Beta._ Or perhaps it was because of Mike’s interest in her. The man, by nature, was a protective Alpha. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her away from harm. Too bad he didn’t seem to understand, that was the last thing she wanted. Nanaba was strong, she had great instincts and a killer strength. She was a guard to his Majesty, after all- they didn’t give the position to just anyone.

Time passed slowly as the castle waited for some news, some sign that the Omega had indeed been apprehended. Nightfall crept over the palace, and Nanaba sighed as a soldier came to relieve her of her duty. It was hard to admit that she was worried, but she was. But, Mike was an extraordinarily strong man, perhaps the strongest she had ever met. She knew he could hold his own, especially against an Omega. Just as she turned to go inside for some food and rest, the distinct sound of horse hooves could be heard approaching. The King and his guards were returning, and not alone. They had a small, dark-haired Omega with them- but he was lights out. Erwin himself carried the body in, face stoic and firm as always. When she spotted Mike, her heart started to do an obnoxious thumping she wished she could turn off. But the man looked angry, and when he got closer- she could _smell him._ Thick, pissed off pheromones drifted from him- and a set of towels were held to his nose. “What happened?” She questioned, guiding him in and matching his quick strides.

“The little shit broke my nose.” He all but growled, Hange chasing after them with a medical bag. After heading to the infirmary to get the wound bandaged, Mike began to calm down. He sat with Nanaba, hands tangled together, telling her every detail that occurred.

“He was probably afraid. Fight or flight kicked in.” The female mumbled, stroking Mike’s arm with a tenderness she knew he needed.

“Yeah, well- whatever it was…the fucker is strong.” Mike huffed, letting out a deep sigh.

“Believe it or not, Mr. Big and strong Alpha, some people can go against their dynamics.” She commented.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know. You’re not like that.” She agreed, pushing back the man’s hair to see those pale eyes. “You should eat something and rest.”

“I can’t. I need to make sure Erwin doesn’t do anything reckless.” Mike sighed, leaning in to place a featherlight kiss on her cheek. “Stay in my room tonight.” He whispered, gently caressing her cheek before leaving. Nanaba softly smiled to herself, gathering her clothes from her own space, to prepare for a night next to Mike. Their relationship was far from normal, it wasn’t an easy happy ending for them. Any time they engaged in sexual relations, Mike had to focus hard on controlling himself and his instincts. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Nanaba by being too rough, going too far. But the female wasn’t fragile, and she wished that Mike understood that. She even liked it rough, preferred it that way- as opposed to being treated like some delicate flower. It was a constant argument, between Mike thinking she was only saying that for his sake, and Nana desperately trying to get it through that thick Alpha skull of his.

That night, Mike coerced Nanaba into a warm, lightly fragranced bath with him. Although she tended to dislike things that were considered any kind of ‘spa’ treatment, this was acceptable. Mike sat in the decent-sized tub, legs spread, Nanaba between them with her back to his muscular chest. Feeling that solid muscle behind her was oh-so wonderful. As always, the male was handsy- those huge palms rubbing circles in her lower stomach, sliding up to just barely brush past perked nipples, up to the sweet, slender column of her throat. His long fingers slid down her arms, shifting to rest on her knees. Nights like this were to be cherished- and Nana melted from the way those hands shoved her knees apart. She released a tiny gasp, as fingers slid up her muscular thighs- rubbing into the skin and sliding higher, _higher._ She could nearly scream when they shifted to the sides- simply settling on her feminine hips. “Too bad my nose is broken… I know for a fact you must smell divine, with how fucking needy you are.” Mike rumbled in her ear, causing her to pant softly. She was no Omega, but she could still smell the stirring pheromones in the air. Mike was aroused, and still wasn’t fucking touching her where she wanted it.

“Why do you insist on teasing me so much?” She breathed out, squirming and causing the water to splash around- prompting Mike to grab her hips in a tight hold to still her movement.

“A wise, young Beta once told me, when we were young… ‘Alphas tend to think it’s all about the act itself, too bad they don’t know about foreplay.’” Mike hummed in her ear, nibbling on it. The quote of herself caused a scoffed laugh to escape.

“I only said that because you were being vulgar.” She hummed back, chest rising and falling- too gorgeous to resist. One hand abandoned her hip to slide up and cup a breast, rolling the nipple between his lengthy fingers- making her moan deeply.

“I was a cocky teenager.”

“As opposed to now? A cocky adult?” She hummed, casting a sultry glanced behind her.

“Mmm, that’s right… Cocky. I’m cocky because I can make you come in five minutes or less.” He grinned at her, one hand continuing to toy with her breasts- alternating between them, the other sliding lower…and lower. Finally, a thick finger brushed between her legs, the apex of her thighs- right where she wanted him most.

“Ahh- please…” She breathed out, arching her back into the touch. “It’s been too long.” She nearly whimpered, truly delirious with the need for him. For release, for some touches that fucking _did_ something to her. One thick finger rubbed at her clit in slow circles, drawing out a deep moan- while his other hand tugged her nipple just how she liked it. The slight hint of rough play made her hopeful, and she keened- truly putty in his hands. Beneath her, she could feel Mike’s impressive length twitching with interest.

“You sound so pretty… Fuck, Nana.” Mike groaned, panting hot against her ear as a finger slid lower- rubbing between her slick folds to feel, to just touch. Slowly, rubbing her entrance- feeling her twitch and silently plead for him to slide in. Slowly, he did- that long digit sliding inside the wet hole, drawing a soft moan from her. “You’d be wet even without the water, fuck.” He rumbled in a moan, wanting to just be inside her.

“So let’s move to the bed.” Nana hummed, turning to kiss and nibble at Mike’s neck. Finger withdrawn, Nana took the cue and stood up, exiting the bath to quickly try and dry off- not that she had much of a chance to, as Mike lifted her up by the waist and carried her to the bed. He tossed her down, but she wasn’t exactly the ‘roll over and be fucked’ kind of girl. She was up on her knees, tugging the beast of a man down and straddling his hips. Those powerful hips that could drive her crazy. Mike’s large hands settled on her hips, squeezing and groping. His eyes were lit up with pure desire, and he looked absolutely starved. It caused a shiver of anticipation to travel up Nana’s spine, and arousal to further pool in her gut.

“What are you waiting for? An invitation?” Mike huffed, impatient in such a lovely way. It was almost cute, seeing the big Alpha reduced to being impatient and needy. Nanaba took pride, knowing that he wanted her- and only her. If only she were an Omega… Those thoughts often infiltrated her mind, even when she didn’t want them to. “Nana, stay with me. I’m right here, focus on me.” Mike whispered, reaching up to caress her cheek. The man knew her so well.

“I’m here, I promise.” She whispered, and lifted up to line up his magnificent, large length- and with a gasp, sunk down so he slid fully inside. No matter how many times they had sex like this, she never could quite believe how large he was in size- how thick and _big._ “Fuck.” She hissed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she adjusted- as her body remembered this blissful feeling of being so full.

“Shit, so tight and hot.” Mike breathed out, panting just as hard, hands wandering along her chest- torso, sliding down to squeeze and grope her muscular thighs. His hips, as if absent-mindedly, grinded up into that heat, earning a low moan from the overwhelmed female. “Take it slow.” He mumbled, which made her breathily chuckle- because what a hypocrite he was. She still remembered their teenage years…

* * *

_“How long till I can get you on your knees, pretty girl?” Nana rolled her eyes at the words, already knowing who the culprit was._

_“You’d think hanging around Erwin, his manners would rub off on you.” She stated, earning a chuckle from the mentioned blonde._

_“I’m afraid he’s hopeless.” Erwin commented, once again reading while walking._

_“Careful, it’d be a shame if you tripped while reading.” Mike scoffed. “Besides, I’d love to rub off on you, Nana.” He hummed, sliding an arm around her shoulders._

_“Really? Wanna rub all up on me, big strong Alpha?” She gasped, placing her hands on his chest. Predictably, his cheeks reddened, and his hormones got all heightened._

_“Yeah, I can make you feel real good.” He mumbled, shifting closer. That was when Nana shoved him hard, smirking and turning to leave._

_“Then try harder, you big brute.” She purred, giggling as she headed off with Petra._

_“I can’t believe you talk to Mike like that!” The young red-head giggled. She was merely ten at the time, so young still._

_“Petra, when you get a bit older, you’ll realize that Alphas are mostly talk. If you just give in to them, they’ll never learn to put in real effort.” Nana chuckled._

* * *

“Drifting elsewhere again?” Mike chuckled, knocking her out of her little memory.

“Mm, I was just thinking about how hypocritical you are.” She hummed, slowly rising her hips- to sink back at the same slow pace. It drew a deep groan from the man, and a soft gasp from her own lips.

“Am I? I don’t recall.” He lied, grinning in that cheeky, arrogant way.

“Oh yeah?” Nana chuckled breathily, slowly picking up her pace, eyes locked on his. It was intimate, as always- it was a deep connection they had, that dated back years and years. Their love had always been complex, both were stubborn, strong, and selfless. They put everyone above themselves, and perhaps that’s why they worked so well. Still, Mike was always looking out for her- even when she didn’t want him to.

* * *

_Nanaba breathed heavy, chest aching- surveying the targets. Three to her left- one on her right. She lunged for the single one, grabbing him by the collar and using her strength to toss him towards the others. The action bought her a brief moment to catch them off guard, using the sparring sword to deliver swift blows to their knees and guts- a move that was successful in buying her spare moments of time. It was all calculated out, every move- every attack. There was a sound behind her- and she turned ready to fend off the assailant…but he suddenly collapsed, behind him, Mike stood with his own sparring sword. “Fuck’s sake Mike! Why do you always step in?!” She cursed, whacking the male with the stick._

_“Ow! He was going to get you!” Mike scoffed, blocking her attack._

_“I had him! You fucking prick, why can’t you just let me do this?! I can do it!” She yelled, rage emanating that had built up for quite some time. It was always like this, Mike jumped in whenever he wanted! She was more than capable of defending herself and completing the scenario. The other men all backed off, giving them their moment for yet another one of these little fights._

_“I was just looking out for you, Nana.” Mike sighed gently._

_“Well stop it! I don’t need you to defend me, I’m more than capable.” She snapped, glaring as she tossed her stick and stormed off. Mike wouldn’t apologize, she already knew that. He’d just suck up until she stopped being angry. And deep down, she knew it came from a place of love and caring. But it still pissed her off enough to rant to Erwin about it, who was half listening, half reading yet another book._

_“He thinks he’s helping.” The blonde male hummed._

_“I know Erwin! But he isn’t.” She groaned, collapsing on the couch._

_“I doubt he’ll ever stop. It’s in his instincts.”_

_“…I know. I get it. I just get so mad sometimes.” Nana sighed._

* * *

“Nana.” Mike purred, rolling his hips up deliciously- once again distracting her from those precious memories. The action drew out a deep moan and urged Nanaba to rise and fall a bit more desperately- faster, harder. The increase brought out a symphony of moans from them both, a feeling of urgency spreading through them. When the desire for one another’s bodies was ignored for too long, it caused a desperation once they were reunited. Nana’s hips rode Mike with practiced ease, taking him deep- both finding immense pleasure, and giving it. Mike always became a mess when her hips worked like this. He looked nearly mesmerized, hands trailing her skin- tracing every curve and flex of muscle. His large thumb settled between her legs, rubbing expert circles over her clit to send her into even more of a frenzy. With how long they’d been apart, neither of them would last long- and they liked it that way. In their lives, there was rarely time to stop and enjoy pleasure- between Mike’s duties with the King, and Nanaba’s duties as a royal guard. With her being a female Beta, and Mike an Alpha- there was still the possibility of having a child, so once Mike was close, he quickly switched their positions. Pinning Nana beneath him, he thrusted rough- almost desperate as his moans grew louder, and his instincts took over. Nanaba’s moans matched, her desperate cries reaching a crescendo- and at the last possible moment, Mike pulled out to spill his seed on her stomach. It was immediate after his orgasm- he scooted down her body, and his thick and talented tongue went to work. No matter what, they both needed to feel absolute bliss by the end of their coupling.

“Fuck! Mike!” Nanaba cried out, hands in his messy, shaggy hair to tug and yank savagely. The actions only drew out a deep growl from the Alpha, whose tongue was eagerly lapping at Nanaba’s sweet folds, licking up every single taste of her that he could. His thumb rubbed and stroked at her most sensitive bundle of nerves, working her into a moaning frenzy. Her thighs flexed, tried to squeeze his head as the pleasure built, higher and higher- tensing, reaching it’s peak. Mike pinned one thigh down with his free hand, tongue taking over working her clit while two fingers thrusted deep inside to massage her g-spot. It was heavenly, Mike always knew just what to do to make Nanaba a trembling mess. Tonight, was no exception, whimpers escaping as her body heated up- and it all came to a glorious climax. Tensing up, toes curled, back arched, Nana’s wet heat twitched and clenched around those fingers- and when she could breathe again, she let out a sinful set of moans as Mike worked her through an intense orgasm. It was incredible, as always, and left her shuddering and twitching in glorious sensitivity. “Mike- oh, fuck.” She breathed out as he finally stopped, stroking his hair tenderly.

“Tastes as amazing as always.” The man commented, moving up her body to hold her tight, their bodies molded together.

“We need another bath…” Nana giggled. And so they took one, admiring one another’s bodies and treasuring the rare quiet time they had together. That night, as Nana drifted off to sleep, she remembered so much of their years together. From helping Mike grieve when his father died, to losing comrades in a battle in their early twenties, they had been each other’s emotional rocks. It was a silent rule that when one person needed to be weak, the other was strong. And now, with the King’s new Omega, Nanaba knew that things in the castle would be busy and bustling for a while. She wondered if they’d get some alone time like this in the near future.

* * *

“What’s going on, Hange??” Nanaba questioned in pure confusion, as the castle bustled, and people rushed out the open door.

“Levi’s heat! The King needs you to guard them!” Hange rambled, rushing off to head upstairs. So, the Omega finally went into heat. In all honesty, Nanaba didn’t really like the Omega. He was rude, undeserving of Erwin’s good graces- in her opinion. He was the reason that Eren got banished, and things had been tense ever since. Mikasa, the female Alpha who was Eren’s sister, had been nothing but angry and demanding answers. She even demanded to speak to the Omega, once- but Erwin strictly turned her down. His word was final, and the young Alpha was in no place to argue or go against the King’s wishes. Still, it must hurt a lot- to be separated from your brother, and have others saying he was some kind of monster… Nanaba knew Eren before all this, he was a good kid. Young, naïve, and strong-willed, but good. She felt upset that the Omega has used him for his own goals- and they had failed, nonetheless. Was it worth it, to wreck a perfectly decent life?

Even so, she also had to look at things from Levi’s perspective. He didn’t ask for this life, he was dragged here like a wild animal. His pleading in the dungeon had tugged at her heart strings, and after convincing Mike to hear the Omega out, it was good that things worked out to everyone’s benefit. But now, the castle was in an insane frenzy- every Alpha being escorted outside as pheromones apparently wafted from Levi’s room. Nana could hardly smell them, as a Beta she wasn’t as affected by pheromones unless she was close to the person. “Mike- are you…” She paused upon seeing her lover, his pupils dilated in a tell-tale sign of being affected by pheromones. Jealousy stirred in her gut, and twisted her heart painfully. It wasn’t fair, really, that another person could affect Mike like this. Only she should get to make him feel such desire, but it wasn’t his fault. It was simply biology. Nanaba questioned all this as she was summoned to guard the floor the royal couple was on.

And she hated it. She could hear every wanton, pathetic mewl of the Omega- who sounded quite literally like a bitch in heat. It wasn’t Levi’s fault, again- it was biology. But still, Nanaba felt an irritating jealousy. Mike wanted that, didn’t he? Well, the Alpha side to him did. He wanted her to roll over, show herself and beg to be taken by him… But that wasn’t her. It likely never would be. With so much time to wait, thoughts swirled through her head- tainting her mood and sending her into a deeply unsettled state. Once again, she wondered if Mike would be better off with some pretty, desperate little Omega. Like Petra, for example. The redhead was cute, petite, and apparently ‘smelled like sunflowers’, according to the guard Oluo. That must be what Alphas want, right? Was Mike only with her until he found a better Omega? These thoughts threatened to make her insecure, and if she were anyone else- she would have been upset when she got ready for bed the next night. But instead, she just felt angry.

A series of knocks sounded, a familiar sound that she knew well- Mike. “Nana?” After a mumble of allowance, the Alpha opened the door and stepped inside. “Hey, you disappeared right after your shift.” He mumbled.

“Yeah. I need rest to guard the King and his personal fuck-toy first thing in the morning.” She muttered, irritated. The tone made Mike tense up right away.

“Nana… What’s wrong?” He asked in a sigh, moving to wrap his arms around her from behind.

“Nothing.” She pulled away, organizing her clothing for the next day. Mike crossed his arms, sitting on the plush armchair.

“We gonna do this again?” He simply sighed, staring at her with that irritating look that said, ‘I know exactly what you’re thinking’.

“Do what?” Nana snapped, pausing to send a glare to the man.

“You’re the one who convinced me to give Levi a second chance. Why are you acting hostile?”

“I’m not.” She tsked with an eyeroll.

“Nanaba.” The simple speaking of her name was firm, with a silent demand.

“…Isn’t that what you want?” Nana finally, after a long pause, asked- so soft she wasn’t sure Mike would hear.

“No.” He simply answered. It wasn’t the first time they were having this talk, and it was unlikely to be the last.

“You’re lying. I saw how affected you were today, by his scent- and it’s not even your fault! That’s how it’s supposed to be, an Omega to give off those needy fucking smells, draw in a big, tough Alpha like you.” She rambled, pacing back and forth in the nicely decorated room. It was nothing like the luxurious rooms of the royals, but it was more than comfortable.

“Nana… I don’t want a needy little Omega. How long do I have to tell you that?” Mike asked in a tired sigh.

“…I don’t know. Maybe forever.” She admitted softly, wrapping her arms around herself as if to protect her guarded heart. Mike rose, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Then I’ll tell you every day… I love you, Nanaba.” He whispered, squeezing her, and taking a deep inhale of her freshly washed hair. “I love your smell, your body, your personality. I don’t need a bitch in heat when I have a bad bitch on the battlefield.” He mumbled. That drew out a little, light chuckle from the female.

“I love you too.” She whispered, melting into his embrace. There were so many things up in the air about their relationship, so many things that were unsure and needed answers. After all, it was rare and almost unheard that an Alpha would mate with anyone but an Omega…but they were the exception. Nanaba hoped that wouldn’t change, because there was no one but Mike for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're almost at 200 kudos already?? I'll write another side chapter soon!
> 
> Comment what pair you want to see next!
> 
> Jean x Marco  
> Christa x Ymir  
> Hange x Moblit  
> Petra x Oluo  
> Connie x Sasha
> 
> <3 much loves
> 
> also don't hate me for this tease update after a cliffhanger xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini disclaimer... I don't speak French...lawl.   
> I totally got that nursery rhyme from a video so don't kill me if it makes no sense ._.

_“Levi, I’d like to have a talk in my office this afternoon.”_ That sentence held a cold, bitter tone- and Levi knew, that was it. He was going to be cast back to the filth he used to live in. _No, he couldn’t do that._ He needed to find his friends, first. They could run away, they could hide! _They could…_ Hastily, after returning to his room, Levi packed his bag with some clothing, the bare essentials. His hands trembled, breathing became erratic. He wasn’t only running from the castle, he was running from Erwin- _his mate._ He had no idea what he was going to do without his suppressants, without his Alpha- who he was bonded to. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he very quietly peeked out of the door- a guard. He closed it just as fast, cursing under his breath. He would have to find another way out. Even though the rational part of his mind knew it was for safety, he couldn’t help but feel like a trapped rat. Right now, the old Levi was back, which meant he wasn’t thinking of useless things- wasn’t _feeling._ He shoved it all down, not allowing himself to feel- to think. Because if he did, he’d be crushed again in that depression of letting everyone down. _And he loved Erwin. But the man deserved better._

Opening the window, Levi looked down. It was far…but not too far, with some bushes underneath in the extravagant flowerbed. Using his fancy fucking clothes, he tied together a makeshift rope- using the rickety thing to shimmy down the side of the castle. He was nearly to the bottom- when a knot came untied and sent him sprawling into the bushes. _“Fuck! Ow!”_ He hissed, climbing out and yanking sticks from his hair and clothes.

“Levi, what the hell are you doing…?” Asked a familiar voice, one that he had been hoping to hear.

“F-Farlan! Thank fuck, we have to get out of here,” Levi gasped, accepting his help up, clinging to his lifelong friend. Eyes wide, almost _insane_ looking- Farlan wasn’t sure he’d seen Levi this panicked before. A look of confusion crossed the male’s face, and he glanced around before pulling Levi along.

“Did you climb out of the window?? What are you doing?! Trying to get on the King’s bad side?” He asked in a hushed hiss, but the look on Levi’s face… something wasn’t right. That was when Levi noticed the uniform. A royal guard, alright- Farlan looked more taken care of than he ever had. Well-fed, since he gained some muscle mass. Cleaned and groomed, all proper-looking. “Let’s go find Iz, okay? We’ll go to our place… Make some tea and talk.” His voice was gentler, Levi nodded slowly, trying his best to keep up the façade of being alright. But he wasn’t. Nothing about his life was okay, right now.

Isabel was already home, working on some new soup recipes- if the smell was any indication. Singing loudly, looking the happiest Levi had ever seen her- and clean, and a little chubby even. It was a good look for her, unlike the skin and bones she used to be. They both…they had a happy life here. And Levi ruined it. “Big bro?? Wow! You’re here!” She screeched when she glanced behind her to see her two very best friends- no, family. But it only took a second for her face to fall, because something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Her brother never looked like that…not in all their years of misery in the slums. “Did he hurt you?” She asked first, so very carefully, so very darkly- and ah, that was the side of him that she acquired the most. That feeling of protecting those you love more than anything.

“Isabel, put on some tea first,” Farlan ordered, settling Levi on a kitchen chair comfortably. The blonde had become much more assertive, more confident in his own abilities- rather than following Levi around for orders. Once three cups of the hot liquid were delivered, both friends sat on either side of him- concern etched on their faces. After a few sips, he figured he had to tell them. And so, he explained it all; being practically infertile, Erwin’s reactions, his cold behavior, and the crushing guilt and loneliness he felt. He sobbed, even, he sobbed and clung to his family- let them see him at his most vulnerable state. His heart _ached, it fucking ached._ He’d never even wanted children, but now… Now, he might not be able to even give Erwin what he wanted. “Levi… I’m so sorry. But I have to say it, Erwin didn’t say anything about kicking you out, or disowning you. You’re his _mate, Levi._ It isn’t just a relationship. You’re bonded, by fate and destiny. And he wouldn’t cast you out, hell- he fucking _can’t._ I guarantee he’s panicking looking for you right now.” Farlan was trying to put some sense into the panicking Omega’s mind, but he didn’t look convinced in the least. _‘I have to handle this carefully. If Levi runs off, it’ll be trouble for us all.’_

“But- why don’t you just stay here for the night, big bro? You can rest, and plan your next move.” As if reading his mind, Isabel presented the perfect solution. Levi nodded slowly, processing each of their words. “And if, in the morning, you’re still so sure… We’ll leave with you. Right, Far?”

“Right. We’ll always be in this together, Levi.” Farlan agreed right away, nodding at Iz- _that smart cookie._ “For now, eat some of the soup Izzy made, it smells amazing.”

“Yeah, alright…” But he wasn’t convinced. After all these years, his family couldn’t lie to him. _They wanted to stay. They wanted to live this life, and he couldn’t blame them._ The three ate a nice meal, and Levi listened to his family tell him stories from their new lives. Isabel was an assistant cook in the castle’s kitchen- talking all about the new recipes and ingredients she’d learned.

“…and I didn’t even _know_ that onions could taste so good! And did you know that there’s some spices that are only found in the slums?? The soil there grows certain species of plants too, and they pay those people for them! Isn’t that funny?? We were in the wrong business!” She giggled, the happiest Levi had ever seen her. She sounded so _smart_ too, so educated. Another thing she never got in the slums. “And Farlan, he’s a full-fledged member of the royal guard!”

“Ah- that’s a bloody lie. I’m just in training, still. It’s not like I have the crazy fighting skills that you had, Levi.” That caused the raven to raise an eyebrow. “A-ah, not that you…don’t? Anymore? I-I mean that you _have. Still.”_ He rambled nervously, and the raven held out his arm in a wrestling position, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Come on. I’m so out of practice, surely you can beat this has-been.” He taunted, smirking just slightly. Hesitantly, the blonde offered his hand- and, admittedly, it was a bit harder than it used to be. But Levi still pinned his hand within fifteen seconds.

“Dammit! Thought I had you that time.” Farlan laughed, and it all felt so familiar and comfortable. But, Levi wasn’t built for this kind of life. He was a thug, he was a hard-ass badass, someone that no one messed with. He wasn’t a _queen,_ he wasn’t meant to be. Those thoughts weighed heavily on him as he laid on the couch—insisting it was fine, and that he didn’t steal either of his friend’s beds. He laid there, late into the night. Sounds of snoring could be heard in the small place, and he realized he’d never heard his friends snore before. They were sleeping so deeply, so peacefully- they didn’t have to fear for their lives anymore. _He couldn’t take them away from this._

Silent as a cat, Levi gathered his bag and stole a loaf of bread- they had plenty, now. Off he went, into the darkened kingdom, hood pulled up over him- hiding his identity, which surely every citizen knew by now. Now the only question on his mind was… _Where should he go?_ The slums were out of the question. Too filthy, too filled with disease. But there were other places outcasts of society could go, like the City of the Lost. Horribly nicknamed by the good boys and girls of the kingdom, it was a place full of people unloved. People thrown out by society. Murderers, thieves, rapists- or some, just pitiful lost souls. Orphans who never had a home, women shamed out of their communities for doing all they could to survive, military amputees- who never had a chance for a decent life after service. It was a tough, dark place- one that Levi never allowed Farlan and Isabel to be near. But now, just him, he belonged. Best of all, locating anyone there was impossible- hence the name, _City of the Lost._ Lost, and never found. Police had long given up on the stretch of land, allowing it to be a haven for the criminals and forgotten.

As Levi walked through villages, past cozy cottages, he wondered what life was like- as a simple peasant. It was probably better, he thought- not having all those responsibilities. Living off the land, paying simple taxes, having neighbors and police to protect you. In another life, that was the existence he’d have chosen. Approaching the abandoned city, signs were strung up with warnings. **‘Danger: stay away. There is always another choice.’ ‘City of the Lost: we will never find you. Turn back.’ ‘Unsafe; turn back.’** But he ignored all the warnings, he ignored the signs. Levi ignored it all, and trudged ahead with a cold, dead look in his eyes. Getting in wasn’t even easy. Getting out, was near impossible.

“Oi, looky here. Someone brave and fearless.” A voice slithered from the fog, from the shadows- soft cackling joining.

“I reckon he wants to be lost and never found, eh?” Another, deeper- to the right. Levi was tense, hand twitching for the knife he jacked from Isabel’s kitchen. But he needed to _wait,_ to be patient. “But if he wants ta disappear, I reckon he’s got somethin’ to hide.”

“What are ya waiting for? Grab him.” A scoffed order, clearly the one who’s actually in charge. A thick hand grasped Levi’s forearm- and he snatched the knife from his boot to slash it. The scream of agony hit his ears, and he nearly felt a little nauseous. _‘I’m just out of practice. I can get used to this again.’_

“Don’t fucking touch me with your filthy hand.” Levi snarled, on the defensive. There was a pause, a tenseness about the air that made his blood run cold. They recognized a worthy opponent, they were now in attack mode. Silence reached Levi’s ears, no matter how much he strained to hear them. _They weren’t amateurs… Probably bounty hunters, possibly even outmatching his own skill. Coming here was a mistake._ So, Levi took off running. Sprinting, actually. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was being followed, he expected to- but he can’t fight them in a territory he doesn’t know, or can’t see in. Unfortunately, this fog seemed to stretch on for miles- he couldn’t see the end of it, not even close. He was outnumbered, outmatched, lost, and… _Does he even care, anymore?_ Something hit the back of his knee, sending him collapsing into the dirt. Trying to regain his surroundings proved futile, and the men were on him like a pack of wolves. They reeked of grime and dirt, of Alpha pheromones nowhere as strong as Erwin’s. One bound his wrists, one blindfolded him, and another hit him so hard- _everything went black._

* * *

_“Prom’nons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était_

_Il nous mangerait._

_Mais comme il n’y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Loup y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_Entends-tu ?_

_Je mets ma veste_

_Je mets mes chaussettes_

_Je mets mes bottes_

_Je mets mon chapeau_

_Je mets mes lunettes_

_Je prends mon fusils, j’arrive !”_

_She giggles softly, tickling my belly- finishing the song with an excited flourish. I’m not sure what the words mean, I don’t even understand all my common language too well. Momma is French though, she said it makes her feel more fancy. “What does that mean, momma?”_

_“It’s a song about the woods, darling._ _Let’s go walk in the woods, while the wolf isn’t there._ _If the wolf was here,_ _he would eat us. But as it’s not here,_ _he won’t eat us._ _Wolf, are you here? What do you do? Do you hear?_ _I put my jacket,_ _I put my socks,_ _I put my boots,_ _I put my hat_ _,_ _I put my glasses_ _, I take my rifle, I am coming!” Momma explains, pointing to each garment of clothes she had dressed me in. Tattered, with holes- a little dirty, but momma worked hard for them._

_“Why’d they take the rifle, momma?” I ask, watching as she coughs softly- putting a smile on right away._

_“Weren’t you listening, darling? There’s a wolf in those woods.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week, but I'll be back next with another update! Thank you for the constant support and for your comments. They are very encouraging, and super amazing. Also, only two people voted on the next side ship xD So I guess it's Moblit x Hange
> 
> Thanks for over 200 kudos! 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggering content, proceed with caution.
> 
> Warnings for violence.

Levi jolted awake, gasping at the far-off memory that surfaced. He hardly remembered his mother, but that memory worked itself into his unconscious mind. It was as if Kuchel was scolding him, because he didn’t look out for the wolf, after all. The next thought to cross Levi’s mind, was that he couldn’t see. Couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but panic.

“Oi, he’s awake. Such a pretty lil’ face he’s got.” Snickered one man, footsteps thudding closer. “Smells good too…” _Fuck._

“Don’t ya dare, we found out he’s the King’s yea? You’ll lose yer’ cock and head if ya dare sniff too long.” Warned another, and Levi cursed at how quickly he’d been found out.

“So ya think the King’s gonna pay lotsa money for him?” Asked a third, _fuck- how many men were there?_

“I think someone else would pay a lot more.” Someone spoke, the most refined out of all of them. The _real_ boss. “Sure, the King would pay a lot. But think of the opposing kingdoms… They’d pay a lot more to gather land and have a bargaining chip.” _Double fuck._ Levi can’t believe his ears- but…

“You’re wrong. Erwin doesn’t want me anymore. He was throwing me away.” Levi spoke, coughing a bit.

“Right, well that doesn’t change the fortune I’d make off of you.” The man chuckled, thudding footsteps growing louder as he approached. “With how you smell, I could make a hefty sum off you either way. Imagine what it’d be like with a forced heat.” That addition brought a snarl to Levi’s lips, jerking his binds uselessly. “In fact, you smell really nice…” Purred the man, licking his lips with disturbing intent. He reached down, yanking Levi up by his arm- and dragging him towards a deserted back room. “See that we aren’t disturbed, hmm?” Slamming the door shut, the man removed Levi’s blindfold and examined him up and down. “Gorgeous little thing, aren’t you?” He sighed in bliss, yanking out a sharp looking knife. With one swift slice, Levi’s binds were cut. “Be good, and you won’t get hurt.”

“Someone should have taught you that a long fucking time ago.” With a sickening crack, Levi kicked the man’s kneecap so hard it bent inverted. It left him screaming in agony, which gave the swift Omega time to snatch the knife, board the door, and slice that fucker’s throat open. Thankfully, with his small size, he was able to prop open the little window and slip through with ease. There were two men outside, smoking and bitching about the latest lack of luck with Omegas. “If you ever showered, they’d like you more.” Levi grumbled, easily slicing them both down when they turned to attack. Now, he was in his element. Swift, focused, no longer moping or distracted with utter nonsense. Levi was back to his original self; before Farlan and Isabel even. Back to his past, where Kenny taught him all he needed to know to survive. All those instincts came rushing back, and Levi looted the men for helpful belongings. Lighting a cigarette, he turned and headed further into the fog- towards the end. The true City of the Lost. 

* * *

Mike had never seen Erwin this worked up. He was furious, berating the guard stationed at Levi’s door. Though really, it wasn’t the kid’s fault- the clever raven climbed out the window. Mike approached the spot, taking deep sniffs. No one else had been in here, which meant someone didn’t _kidnap_ Levi… He just ran away. He glanced at Erwin, who stared at him for answers with a horribly emotional look to him. “He ran off. Wasn’t kidnapped, there’s only one scent.” Mike answered, always having been blunt and straightforward. It would do Erwin no favors to lie or sugar-coat at a time such as this.

“Ran away… _Ha. I was so horrible he ran away.”_ Erwin whispered, plopping on the Omega’s bed, head in his hands.

“Come on now, get up. You won’t find him by moping around in blame and guilt.” Mike took charge, as he often would in situations such as this. This time though, it was very time-conscious. They needed to find Levi before he was abducted, or just lost himself in his old world. After handing out search assignments, Mike turned back to the King in turmoil. “Come on. We’re going too.”

“Sir! There are two Betas here, they say they saw his Grace last night.” A member of the guard interrupted. Erwin and Mike headed down to see who it could be; and the King actually smiled a little seeing Levi’s family.

“Your Majesty.” Farlan greeted, bowing respectfully- and nudging Isabel to do the same. “Levi came to us last night. He was convinced you…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “That you would kick him out of the castle anyway. I tried to talk him out of it and told him to sleep on it before making any rash decisions. I even promised we’d leave with him- though I was planning to get a guard before that…” The male rambled.

“Yeah, but the jerk ran off without us!” Izzy huffed, obviously a bit upset. Erwin sighed, running a hand over his face.

“Where would he go, Farlan?” He asked, eyes tired and expression one of woe. He did this to Levi, he caused him such fear and agony… _All because he acted like his father._ Erwin was ashamed of himself.

“He might go back to the slums? If he thinks he belongs there, he’ll just go home…” The blond paused, bit his lip. “Or…”

“Or? Or what? Come on kid, we don’t have time.” Mike interjected, stepping forward.

“He… He could have gone to _that place.”_ Isabel gasped at Farlan’s thought.

“No way- Far! He always said stay far away from there!” She argued.

“Yeah he did! But if it’s just him, and if he doesn’t want to be found…”

“Tell me where.” Mike insisted.

“The City of the Lost.” He whispered, more sure now than ever that Levi would go there. Erwin let out a sharp gasp, eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re wrong, Levi wouldn’t be so reckless.” He argued.

“You don’t know him that well!” The Beta all but yelled, tense- glaring. “You don’t know the things Levi has done. You don’t know how reckless he can be.” His voice softened, and Erwin took a long moment to reflect on that. It’s true, he couldn’t possibly know Levi as well as his own family did.

“We need your help. You two are coming with me and some guards to the slums. We’ll check all the usual places Levi would be. We have to search every possibility, starting with the safest. If he’s in the City… Well, he’ll be much harder to track down.” Mike decided.

“I’ll come-“

“You are _not_ about to say you’ll come with. I know you aren’t.” Mike huffed, glaring at his best friend and the literal _King._

“Mike!”

“I don’t care what guilt you feel, you’re staying here! There’s no argument, Nanaba and the other guards will watch you. And that’s final. If we lose you _and_ your mate, we’ll be easy pickings for the other regimes.” The tallest placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder, sighing. “I promise we’ll find him, Erwin. I’ve never let you down before, right?” Letting out a shaky sigh, his Majesty nodded and clapped Mike on the back.

“Be safe. And bring Farlan and Isabel back safe.” He whispered, nodding and retreating to his study. If nothing else, he could sort out paperwork to calm his nerves.

* * *

“We have a very clear objective. Get in, search, and get out.” Mike reminded the crew- which consisted of Farlan, Isabel, himself, Gunther, and Eld. A reliable team.

“Okay but…” Izzy nervously glanced at the men.

“What?” Mike sighed.

“Well- they’re never going to tell anything to you guys. You look like total NARC’s!” She huffed, as if it were obvious.

“…So, you’re the experts. Help us blend.” At that, Izzy grinned. They made a stop by their little house, where the redhead and blonde gathered supplies.

“You don’t need money to bribe. Food works just as well down there. Keep to yourself, but don’t seem weak. Pheromones don’t really affect anyone, either. Levi ruled the place without anyone knowing his true gender because they don’t care. So, no Alpha cards.” Farlan lectured. The two found some ratty clothes to replace the bulky armor the men wore. “Do you have any daggers? Swords stick out way too much…”

“Don’t stare a lot, or smile. Definitely don’t touch any prostitutes, they’re likely diseased. And children asking for help is almost always a trap- they’ll rob you blind.” Izzy smirked a bit. “I would know.” She giggled, having pulled that gag more than a dozen times. Worked like a charm. Before long, the party of five were on their way to the dirty, sketchy parts of the city. It pained the redhead to be back here- a place she never wanted to see again for as long as she lived. It was dusty, germ-riddled, dark and dingy. The smell was always horrid too. She used to be used to the scent, but now… Now it reeked of disease and death to her.

“Stay focused. You know why we’re here.” Farlan reminded her softly, pressing on. Even with their efforts, people still stared. They knew they were too well-groomed, too wealthy. “We need to be fast.” He hissed to the rest of the team. The first stop was their old house…or, their old shack. A new team had inevitably moved in- taking the space for their own. After a quick few questions, and a loaf of bread, the men said they hadn’t seen Levi- and they’d have known. The guy was something of a hero around these parts. In fact, no one had seen him. Not at the tea leaves shop, not at the bar, no sign of him at the youth hospice…

“He’s not here…” Isabel sighed, dejected- and fearing the worst. What if Levi really _did_ go to that place? Mike took a few deep sniffs, shaking his head.

“I got nothing. No trace of his scent, no indications he’s been here in the last week.” He huffed, frustrated as hell. This meant the worst; they had to go there. That dreadful, feared place. It wasn’t that Mike feared for his life, it was more inconvenient than anything.

The group made their way safely back to the castle, where the King awaited impatiently. “He wasn’t there, your Majesty.” The girl sighed, looking downtrodden. Erwin offered a reassuring smile, a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

“We will find him. I trust Mike with my own life, and I trust him with Levi’s.” He spoke, asking her to make him some of those delicious cakes that he had last time she visited. The girl needed something to keep her busy.

“We’ll depart first thing in the morning. It’s too dark to try and tackle a place that dangerous. I need men rested, and prepared.” Mike sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Please take the utmost care. Take Oluo with you, I’d rather have Eld here to keep things in order. He’s a good leader to have in your absence.” He placed a firm hand on Mike’s back. “Find him if you can…but please come back in one piece.”

“Erwin, don’t be a sap now. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Mike huffed, hugging his friend and ruler briefly. “Get some rest, Erwin. I know I need it.” 

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We don’t even know if he’s here for sure!” Farlan hissed quietly, as Mike and himself set off on their journey.

“So far his scent’s here.” Mike mumbled, motioning for the other military men to follow close. Oluo and Gunther accompanied them, ready for whatever came their way. They were dedicated soldiers, large and intimidating- both ready to follow Mike’s every signal.

“You can smell him? It’s been over a day.” Farlan breathed out in disbelief.

“Mike’s got the strongest damn nose in the military. There’s a reason he’s the top dog.” Gunther proudly interjected. It was clear he followed the man with respect.

“Quiet, now. We’re getting close… and I smell him and trouble.” Mike quietly huffed, approaching with caution. The village turned into a run-down path, a mess of twigs and vines- all swirling as a warning.

“Oh fuck…” Farlan breathed out when the actual warning signs appeared, eyes wide. Lucky it was daytime, this place would surely be even scarier at night. That fog was ridiculous, though- almost supernatural. The city was constantly surrounded by it- making visibility low, and the entire area seem off-limits

“Don’t back down now. A real man isn’t afraid of a little fog.” Oluo teased, patting Farlan on the back. Mike was on high alert- tense and listening, sniffing. They followed the border of the foggy city for a bit, checking for Levi’s scent to be stronger- checking which way he could have gone. Farlan nearly jumped when Gunther stepped on a branch, cursing under his breath. He shouldn’t be here- he shouldn’t have said anything. Most of all, Levi should have known better than to ever go there.

“We’re going in now. Stay alert, stay ready.” Mike whispered, leading the way. It was very foggy, hard to see- sounds distorted. But they had the super-weapon of Mike’s nose. “Two coming from the right. One in front.” Farlan didn’t even have time to react, before all three men were attacking on their position with ease. It was loud, a clang of knives and swords- Mike easily annihilating the one before them, while Oluo and Gunther took care of the others. Farlan held his own sword steady, eyes wide- and with reaction time he didn’t know he possessed, he sliced a man down to his left in one swing.

“Atta boy.” Oluo chuckled, as Mike led them deeper.

“Stop right there ya trash!” A man yelled, or growled was more accurate.

“We’re looking for someone.” Mike yelled, voice booming. A cackle met their ears, amused it seemed.

“Everyone’s always lookin’ fer someone. It’s the Lost City ya fuckers! Ya won’t find him here.” More men closed in, about eight or so- and Mike sighed.

“Never easy, dealing with crooks.” He complained- and a moment later the battle ensued. Swords clanging with other weapons, grunts and yells of insanity, but Farlan stayed focused. These men were risking their lives for Levi, and he would do the same. He always would. _Levi was something special._ That minor distraction earned a harsh cut to his side, which had him yelling in pain. Gunther was there in a second, defending him and defeating the enemy. “Farlan, are you okay?” Mike asked in assertive worry. If anything happened to him, he’d have a frantic Levi on his case.

“I-I’m okay! It’s not too deep.” He breathed out, clutching his side. Wordlessly, Gunther hoisted Farlan onto his back and carried him along- as Mike sniffed out for Levi’s scent. Through the fog, to a decently sized warehouse. Or so it looked. It was some kind of hideout, and the Omega’s smell ended at the door. And so, he knocked loudly. Aggressively- allowing his pheromones of warning to flood the area. As soon as the hinges creaked open, Mike was glaring his scariest look.

“Where is he?”

“He? You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.” Growled the guy, already visibly pissed off. Without hesitating, Mike’s large hand shot out to grab the fucker by the throat and yank him closer.

“I fucking smell him, over your filth. _Where is he?”_ The snarl obviously spooked the men, who drew their weapons. “I’m here by order of the King. If you continue down this path, you’ll all die. I have strict instructions not to negotiate with trash.”

_“Trash?_ Fuck you, guard dog!” Snarled a man.

“He’s not fucking here! Slit three of our men’s throats and took off. That one’s a wild fucking animal!” Snarled a second, rage emanating off his form. It was clear he was telling the truth, and Mike cursed in irritation.

“Let my comrades exit without worry, and I’ll forgive this.” Mike stated, satisfied with the nods- these men were scared shitless already. Exiting, he backtracked to regroup. “Oluo, take Farlan back to the castle. That wound needs Hange’s attention. Gunther, you’re with me. We’ll track him through the city.”

“No! I’m not leaving-“

“That’s an order, Church! Get your ass back to safety. I’m not dealing with an injury. We have to move fast to keep up with Levi.” Mike snarled, and immediately Farlan backed down. “I’ll see you soon. If I don’t find him in three days, I’ll come back to regroup.” And so, Gunther and himself carried on, bracing themselves for the task of keeping up with a skilled thief and sly Omega. It was difficult, because Mike knew he was no match for the raven. Not in a battle by himself, not in speed or stamina. It took a lot for an Alpha to admit that, even to himself. But still, he couldn’t give up without trying. It would be a difficult and long search, but he was determined to reunite the mates… He couldn’t bear to think of the alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand if some people don't like the shorter chapters, but I end the chapters where feels most appropriate and comfortable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, again! Your support means a lot <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Filler chapter, really}

_Two days. It had already been two days since he left._ Levi expected himself to fall into a miserable slump, struggle to get the real him. But it had been fairly easy, falling into the old routine. _Stay on guard, don’t trust anyone, take only what you need._ Greed got you caught, especially when you took something of value. Levi didn’t _need_ anything of value, though. He didn’t need the fancy clothes, the fucking extravagant scents… He never belonged in that fucking castle, it was obvious. In fact, Levi berated himself for how foolishly he gave into everything. He should have fought harder, should have tried to get away sooner. Instead, he pretended to be a domesticated feline- when in reality, he was a dangerous panther.

Levi kept his head down, pacing through the run-down village. A few men had already tried shaking him up, but they were nothing. A couple kicks to the knees and they were down and out. From there on, no one bothered him. He snatched food when he could, he stole only what he needed- and kept moving. He wasn’t positive if anyone was following him, tracking him- but his senses told him that there was something on his tail. Levi wasn’t easy to track, not with his speed or lack of trace. So, it had to be… “Mike.” He snarled to himself. Erwin was going to throw him out anyway, so why bother fucking tracking him down? Well, no matter. He’d lose him before he even got close. Levi had a new destination in mind. He didn’t plan to stay in the Lost City for long- he would linger for a day or two more before moving for the border of Eldia. The only true way to escape, was infiltrate and hide in another kingdom. It meant running away from everything he’d ever known, everyone he ever knew…

No time to be sentimental. Levi shoved those thoughts down, way down. Unfortunately, even he needed to sleep- so he hid out in a tattered barn and took his rest, one hand propped on his knife. The night was not friendly to him, as dreams and nightmares blended together in a terrifying mix of emotions. Farlan and Isabel, so happy and living a good life- but torn away from it and sent back to the slums by order of the King. Levi hoped such a thing wouldn’t happen, and he was ashamed to admit he hadn’t thought of the consequences of him leaving for others. The mental image of a sobbing Isabel, without him there to protect her; abused, raped, tossed in the dirt and left to die… It was haunting. Farlan had always had a bad leg, but the dirt and filth would make it worse all over again. The thought of him losing his limb, or just giving up…

Then, of course, there were his guards and staff. Would they be punished for letting him slip out? Sweet Petra, would she be berated or lose her job? But then Levi remembered something else… _Erwin wasn’t a cruel King. He wasn’t his father._ Was he likely upset, even angry? Yes, but he wouldn’t take that out on innocent people. Somehow, Levi just knew that, deep down. His heart throbbed, and he suddenly missed the Alpha with every fucking ounce of his being. Tears formed before he could help it, and his Omegan self shuddered- cold and suddenly feeling like his limbs couldn’t lift him. _Weak, for once in his life he felt weak._ It was alarming, and he wasn’t sure why now of all times he was feeling it. But it was dark, and it was silent- so he allowed himself to wallow in his sadness, loneliness, and regret. _Levi had so much regret. But he couldn’t go back._

* * *

“Your Highness? Ah- your Majesty?” The man glanced up suddenly, alarmed and wide-eyed.

“My apologies… I haven’t slept well.” Erwin spoke, clearing his throat and trying not to let the stares of the council bother him.

“We could stop for a bit, allow his Majesty to rest?” Hannes suggested, the head of defense. The man was responsible for the overseeing and manning of strongholds, keeping eyes on the border. 

“No, no- please, continue. You were saying?” Erwin waved off the idea, smiling politely.

“Ah, well- the Kingdom of Marley has been moving suspiciously lately. Our resources along the border tell us they’ve moved more troops close- and more weaponry as well. We fear there may be an imminent attack soon.” A chart was displayed, showing the positions and number of men seen milling about.

“Have any of them crossed over as of yet?”

“No, Sir. Our usual patrols are keeping a close eye.” Hannes assured with a firm nod.

“Good, then I think we have nothing to worry about. The stronghold there is powerful, and we have more than double the men they do. Our weapons are more advanced too, thanks to Dr. Zoe and Berner.” Pixis interjected, his most trusted and wise advisor…even if he did have a slight drinking problem. He was reliable when Erwin needed him most.

“You’re right Sir, but I propose we send more supplies to the men there. I hear their morale has been lower than normal.”

“Tch, what a waste of resources that would be! The soldiers get plenty of food, plenty of money. They want more, now?” Lobov scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Ah, Lobov- the one man he should have fired from his father’s staff. He was in charge of funding, of making sure the kingdom had a proper budget. He was good at his job, if not a little stingy.

  
“If soldiers are unhappy, their performance suffers. We’ve seen it in the past, where trained men just throw in their weapons when from kingdoms who don’t treat them with respect.” Hannes argued, sighing a little frustrated.

“Shadis, what do you think of the soldier’s morale?” Erwin patiently asked, turning his attention to the man in charge of all military training. He was a seasoned Commander, having trained every soldier worth anything. Mike himself was taught and trained personally by Shadis. The man sighed, thinking deeply it seemed.

“The morale in the training corps is different than that of men in battle. For these younger kids, it’s no problem. But from what I’ve seen, seasoned soldiers need more. I think if they are disheartened, an extra shipment from the King himself would lift their spirits.” At that, Erwin smiled a bit.

“So, it’s settled. Hannes, get the list to Lobov. Make room in the budget, I know we have excess right now.” Erwin hummed, standing- along with all the men- who bowed with respect as he exited. Without this proper group of advisors and council members, his job would be even more difficult. Eld was right there by his side as he exited, eyes always scanning for danger. Mike taught him well.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I think I’m going to lay down for a bit. Since there are no appointments. I’m feeling…run-down.” Erwin sighed, though he knew why. He knew exactly why. He couldn’t help but think, did Levi know? Did he know what separating them would do? An Alpha without his Omega was weak, losing his strength. An Omega was weakened too, and surely Levi must been feeling that by now. It had been three days, three days without a single word or sign. Mike promised to come back in three days’ time- meaning he should return with either his beloved, or bad news. Erwin’s mind was filled with stress, worry, and anxiety. For one, he had yet to introduce Levi to the council. They were sometimes difficult men to please, and Levi was certainly not the dainty of lovely Omega anyone had pictured him with. They had been eager to meet and appraise the man, so of course Erwin hadn’t mentioned a word of his disappearance. The kingdom was doing well, they were thriving in terms of monetary value. The people, however, were neither happy nor upset. There was a sense of satisfaction, one that didn’t thrill Erwin. He always dreamed of having a country of happy, fulfilled peoples- but instead he had lackluster individuals. They needed a spark, something that would change the way the citizens felt- and that spark was his new Omega.

_If he ever came back to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple updates are going to be short, and mainly used as fillers. So bear with me, and enjoy the mutual suffering of our eruri babes. Angst all the wayyyy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not an expert Tarot card reader or anything. I used a site called evatarot.net to help me with this chapter. {So don't kill me if it seems inaccurate lmao}

When daylight broke, Levi was already continuing his journey to the border. From talking to the few locals he didn’t sense imminent danger from, it was a journey that took at least a week on foot. With no access to a horse or any kind of vehicle, he was forced to travel the long way. He _could_ steal a horse…But that would just stir up more problems than he wanted. There was no way that he could be tracked all this way, especially not after his last stop. The raven slid into the run-down shop, a sketchy man with a mustache standing at the front counter. “I’m looking for suppressants.” Levi stated, nice and simple- right to the point. The man continued to wipe down the faded wood- sighing.

“…those are illegal.” He stated, glancing up. “And very bad for your body.” He added, the elderly man seeming reluctant.

“I don’t _care,_ old man. Do you have any, or not?” Levi scoffed, patience running thin. He didn’t have time for this, Mike was on his trail- he could practically hear the bloodhound’s nose sniffing a mile a minute. The man stared him down for what felt like eternity.

“…No. Best of luck to you, your Grace.” He stated, giving a slight bow. That shook Levi, eyes going a bit wide- mouth dropped. No one knew who he was, no one knew what he _looked_ like… _How did he know?_ Levi backed up, scoffing and raising his hood- exiting the store like it burned him. It didn’t make sense, _how could a stranger know?_ Everything about this town was creepy, and not in a normal way. There was a pulse in the air, like some sort of unseen force. It didn’t help that there were all kinds of weird palm readers, psychics, fortune tellers- gypsies in general. Levi didn’t have anything against gypsies, of course, people rumored his mother was one. But they have always put him at unease. Because, _what if they could see things he couldn’t? Did they know things, real things…?_ It was about that time, that an old woman dressed in colorful rags approached him.

_“Come see your fate, try to change the future.”_ She spoke, and while Levi had expected a deep gravelly voice- he was met with a smooth, angelic one. _It felt like he was hypnotized, following the woman without a second thought._ She led him to a tent, large enough to stand in, but not very roomy. “Sit, and let the fates do their work.” She whispered.

“I could just give you the money, and you can skip all this bippity boppity.” Levi scoffed, always a skeptic- though his instincts told him… _he was here for a reason._

“No money, no payment. This is for _fate. Now, I’m going to shuffle the cards._ You will choose ten, but first- focus on a question. A meaning, something you desire to know with _all your heart.”_ Whispered the gypsy woman, fingers swiftly shuffling and mixing the cards. A strange aura came off them, leaving Levi feeling both uneasy and drawn in. It was strange, it was alluring- he couldn’t look away. _A question… What question would unlock his answers? Ah, there’s only one. ‘Am I making the right decision?’_ The woman spreads the cards out, careful- precise. She’s done this time and time again, _why isn’t she accepting Levi’s money, though?_ “Choose ten, but take your time. Allow yourself to _feel the cards auras. Feel the spiritual connection within._ Levi reached his hand out, unsure of why his fingers trembled. This was just a bogus reading, nothing real- nothing in-depth. He chooses his cards slowly, feels as though he can decide which feel _wrong_ and which feel _right,_ as his fingers hover over them. _The Sun, The Devil, The Moon, Judgement, The Tower, The Lovers, The High Priestess, The Magician, The Hermit, and…Death._ “Now, choose three cards that represent your strengths.” The woman stated, gesturing to the exposed cards. Levi scanned them, eyes darting and mind spinning. _His strengths._ Levi chooses The Sun, The Moon, and Judgement. They call to him, and while he doesn’t understand every card’s meaning, he goes with his gut.

“Very good, and now- you choose three thinking about your weaknesses.” Stated the woman, swiping those cards away and rearranging the remaining. Levi reluctantly chose High Priestess, The Lovers, and The Magician. “And now, choose three while thinking about your future.” Levi scoffs to himself, and chooses The Devil, The Tower, and The Hermit. _The Devil… That leaves Death by itself._ “Interesting…” The woman hummed, tapping her long nails, and taking a deep breath. “Now, let us begin with… The Sun, The Moon, and Judgement.” She laid them before Levi, hand skimming each card. “These cards tell me you’ve had a painful past. Lately those memories have been stirring in your mind, like mud at the bottom of the lake- these thoughts will dirty your mind. Those memories are a part of you, they’ve marked you deeply. After all these years, you’ve learned to live with them- coincide with the dark memories.” The woman stated, and something in Levi’s chest tightened. “But if you look ahead, you will see it isn’t all dark.” She hummed, fingers pointing to the sun. “With the support of your family, of loved ones- you can accomplish any goal you set. You will overcome these obstacles, with determination and a goal in mind. These cards represent both future success, and the end of a cycle- things will be changing fast. But you must get on board, lest you be left behind.” She informed him, making his brows draw together.

“And now, on to The Lovers, High Priestess, and Magician.” The woman hummed, laying those down before him. “Now, these cards tell me of a long-forgotten goal- a goal which you long since gave up on. But they’re telling me; you have not forgotten. What used to be seen as an unrealistic goal, is now seen as something to reach for. You have the potential, and with the help of loved ones- you will accomplish your goal. Your _dream.”_ Levi fidgets, mind spiraling to a memory from long ago…

_“That’s silly!” Farlan laughed, shaking his head._

_“It’s not… think about it, if Omegas and Alphas were seen as equal, so much of that bullshit prejudice would go away.”_

_“Levi, the world works the way it works. You try to mess with it, and you could be swept under and eaten alive.”_

_“No…it’s possible. I know it. I don’t know how, or in what way I can make it true. But one day…”_

“Yes, it’s in grasp now. Take advantage of future opportunities to make it happen. _But…”_ The lady hummed…tapping her nails.

“But? But what?” Levi asked, fidgeting again- unsure why he felt so fucking _nervous._

“There will be someone trying to deter you from your goal. They may hold or develop a grudge, and want to drive you away from all that you chase.” Levi frowned at that- someone who would go against his goals…? _It couldn’t be Erwin, right?_ “As long as you rid them of your circle, you will stay on track to changing the world.” She whispered, sounding pretty fucking mysterious. This was all starting to feel so…so _real. So true._

“Now… For the Devil, the Tower, and the Hermit…” She trailed off, sighing as she laid down three cards. “You will receive a proposal, one that will shock you for two reasons. One; because of who will deliver it, you’d never expect such a proposal from the man.” _Man, a man specifically. Was it Erwin? What will he ask of him?_ “And two; because of the proposal itself, which will be specifically for you- and you alone. It will make you happy, but you will be overwhelmed as well.” _An overwhelming proposal? What could that possibly be?_ “The innocent will have their hands full.” Whispered the woman, almost sounding to be in a trance. It put Levi in a state of unease. “This is very important…” She stated, tapping the tower. “You _must_ take your time to decide. You will find an answer in your mind immediately- _do not speak it._ This is a matter you must consider, think about it carefully… Do not let yourself be pressured by man’s impatience. Honesty and time will bring the right answer to light.” Levi finds himself nodding, as if understanding and taking the words to heart. _“But do not let the man think you are afraid of him.”_ She whispered, an eerie sentence that sent a shiver up Levi’s spine, eyes widened a fraction.

“That leads us to… _death.”_ She whispered, setting the card before him. “Do not panic. Death is not so literal, as you would think. Death represents a skeleton that advances painfully in a hostile environment. It represents a period or situation coming to an end. You not choosing Death means you aren’t ready to put the past behind you. You know that, deep down, that is what makes you who you are. Hold onto your past, but do not let it drag you down. Use it to your advantage.” The woman swept the cards back, gathering them. “Have you gotten the answer you were searching for?” She asked, leaning closer.

“…yes. But it isn’t the one I wanted.” Levi whispered, staring down- feeling more confused than ever. _The cards are telling him to go back. That there’s a future there, that he can be…happy._ “What happens…if someone goes against the cards?” Levi asked, a whisper. The woman stared him down, eyes searching deep into his soul- an unnerving feeling that had every hair on the back of his neck standing at attention.

**_“Chaos.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, filler filler- But some lengthier ones are coming soon, I promise. Hang in there my doods. <3 Thank you for all your support, I'll try to get that MobuHan chapter started soon. 
> 
> {le writer's block~~} 
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Insta!  
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
> Insta: charmolypic.levi
> 
> **cough cough** foreshadowing **cough cough**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change uploads from weekly, to once every two weeks. Sorry for the extra wait, but I'm a bit blocked lately and chapters take longer to get out.

_He can’t go back,_ Levi decides- _he can’t go back, now._ Though every step further away causes him to feel weaker, to feel exhausted both mentally and physically… He’s been gone for too long. Erwin, surely, had moved on- or become too frustrated. If he returned now, it would lead to too many questions, doubts of his intentions. There was only one option for him, and it was to stay gone. Levi had been traveling for two days, resting for a span of an hour before moving once more. Though he never did obtain the suppressants he wanted, he was sure that by now- he wasn’t being followed. Mike wouldn’t be this persistent, travel this far from home- certainly not when he had a king to protect. Despite everything…Levi wished for Erwin to be happy. _But he can’t make him happy._ The thought stung, and his heart ached as he missed the man- with all his heart. Erwin was a good person, a good Alpha, and a good king. _It was Levi, who was the problem._

He couldn’t give the man a family, an heir. That was his sole duty, as the royal Omega- it was in every one of Erwin’s shitty historical books, every book on royalty and castle etiquette. _Levi remembered how Erwin taught him to read._ The man went over every letter with him, until it was clear which was which. Then he helped him with sounding out words, which Levi picked up quickly. Erwin was never impatient with him, never rushed- he just calmly taught, looked proud even, when Levi got difficult words right. _Levi missed him. His heart throbbed painfully- and he tripped in his step, falling to his knees with a harsh gasp._

* * *

Erwin jolted, clutching the wall for support as the breath left his lungs. _Levi._ In the past days, Erwin had felt weak. He felt tired, easily irritated, and _lonely. So fucking lonely._ There was a mountain of guilt on his shoulders as well, a feeling that he’d likely never get rid of. He drove Levi away, there was no other way to put it. His rude, volatile behavior sent his beloved Omega running for the hills. “Your Majesty? Are you alright?” Eld asked, offering a helping hand.

“Yes… But no.” Erwin whispered, heart throbbing painfully. The king, for the first time in a long time, spent his day in bed to rest. Without Levi, there was so little joy in the castle. Without even meaning to, the raven had breathed life into the stone building. He brought a new-found joy, excitement, _hope. And without him, Erwin felt no hope._ His bed felt cold and empty, the staff seemed to drag on- as if they lost purpose. Levi had no idea the impact he’d had on the palace, on the people. Erwin regretted not listening to him more. He didn’t listen about the stupid gowns, about the food, about anything! When did he become so stubborn, like his father? Levi was exactly what the kingdom needed. He was strong, he was spirited, he wasn’t afraid to fight for the weak and downtrodden. _He stood up for his people. And Erwin had squashed that down._ He silenced him when he should have amplified his voice for all to hear.

Not only did Erwin worry for Levi, but Mike and Gunther had yet to return. Farlan had been treated with proper medical care right away and was upset to have been kept from the expedition. It was for the best, likely, as if they _did_ get Levi- it might not be pretty or easy to get him home. That was a long distance to carry a feisty, angry Omega… _That is, if Levi really didn’t want to come back. Did he want to stay gone?? No, he was just upset for now...right?_ Gods, Erwin hadn’t considered that. Would he be starting over with Levi? Square one? Back to starving him, or throwing him in the dungeons?? No…no, Erwin could never do that again. This time, if Levi really didn’t want him…? _Erwin would let him go._ After all, _he loved the Omega._

* * *

“Does this guy ever sleep?” Gunther asked in a huff, a tired huff. They’d been tracking him for _days now,_ moving fast and hardly resting themselves.

“Likely not…or if he does, it’s with one eye open.” Mike mumbled, letting out a soft huff. “We’re doing this the wrong way. We’ll never catch him on foot.” It was a stupid realization, really- they should never have set off without horses. No bother, they could obtain some at the nearest military outpost. The male entered the nearest little shop, a rather shady looking one- with a wary man at the counter. The male had a mustache, and a guarded look. “Excuse me, point us to the nearest military base please.” Mike politely ordered, taking a deep breath. _Wait…_ As the man gave curt directions to Gunther, Mike sniffed several times. “Was there a dark-haired Omega here?!” He interrupted, fist landing on the counter. The man flinched, staring with concern.

“…what’s it to you?”

“I’m Captain of the King’s guard. I’m looking for him. What was he buying?” Mike demanded.

“Didn’t buy a thing. He was looking for illegal goods, I don’t sell ‘em here.” The man scoffed, guarded.

“Suppressants?” Mike guessed, earning a curt nod. _The little shit knew he was being followed…_ “Is there any other place around here to get them?”

“No, not for a long ways. He seemed to give up pretty fast.” The guy shrugged, casual.

“Good…anyone with horses around here? Willing to pay a hefty buck.” Mike stated, eyebrow raised. Two shops later, and Gunther and himself were mounted on dark horses- which cost most of their spending money. No matter…it would be a swift ride home, now. _If he could get Levi to come along._ It had been on the man’s mind- what if Levi refused? He could hardly catch and fight the Omega on his own. Levi was, admittedly, the strongest person Mike had ever fought. Though he was weaker now, likely, it would be a shame to have to resort to violence and force. If only Levi knew how upset Erwin was without him… The two soldiers galloped along, keeping a keen eye out for any sign- or smell- of the Omega. By the look of things, Levi wasn’t in any real danger. He could hold his own against the shitty thieves surrounding the area, that was clear. But every day he grew weaker, and Gods forbid he creep over into Marleyan territory… _That would be a fiasco not even Erwin could predict._ The intensity between the two lands was already high, with Marley being led by a disastrous King- one who was unpredictable and debatably… _crazy._ By now, the man was searching for any and every just cause for war. _Levi hopping borders could be just that cause._

* * *

It had been slow travels on foot, and Levi felt his muscles and joints aching more with every step. He felt so _weak,_ and wondered if it could be exhaustion, a psychological thing, or something _more._ He knew little to none about mated partners- let alone the effects of them being apart from one another for an extended amount of time _. It could be affecting Erwin too, couldn’t it? What if he was causing the man more grief by being apart…?_ Levi had these rambling thoughts as he approached the border of the kingdom. He ducked behind a tree, peeking at the soldier camps and border control. It wasn’t easy to cross over, for either side- because they didn’t trust each other. There was a big feeling of intensity in the air, Levi could feel it. He decided to carefully walk the border- from a distance, to see if there were gaps in the soldiers. It was tough, admittedly. Both sides had plenty of outposts, it gave the feeling that if one person crossed, all hell would break loose. _Did Levi really want to be the cause of that…?_

“Hey! You! Halt right there!” _Shit, he’d been spotted._ Levi was darting off in the opposite direction quickly, cursing to himself. He’d been zoning out, how long was he even standing there, staring at the border?? “Stop!” The man called, clearly and audibly chasing after him. Everything from then on happened so fast; Levi heard the sound of galloping horseshoes- and suddenly a large, dark mare was right in front of him. It caused him to gasp, flinch and fall back to stare up at… _Mike. Shit._ Eyes wide, he panted hard and tried to scramble to his feet- but there was another horse behind him. _Fuck!_

“Levi! Just stop running!” Mike barked, a command- getting off his horse in one swift movement. Then, the man spoke in a way Levi hadn’t expected. _“Please,_ Erwin needs you.” He whispered, keeping his distance- as if afraid to spook the Omega. Levi couldn’t help but freeze at that. _Was that true…? Did Erwin need him?_

“…I failed him.” He whispered, very softly, and Mike’s eyebrows furrowed and then realization stuck. _Levi left because he felt unworthy. Not because he didn’t love Erwin._

“No, Levi… He failed _you._ And he knows that, feels horrible for it. I need you to come back, to come home. You belong at the Castle, you belong with your mate.” Mike knelt in front of the Omega. “I serve you, as well as his Majesty. Please come back with me. We all need you. I miss the arguments over dresses.” He lightly teased, offering a small smile. Levi had never heard Mike speak so much, it was strange to hear such words from him- and he seemed so genuine. As he stared at the man, thinking- debating… _An arrow whistled past his head- missing by mere centimeters._ Mike shoved him to the ground immediately, yelling that they were under fire. Several more arrows whistled past, but Mike covered Levi’s body with his own, protecting him from harm. Soldiers swirled their position, returning fire over the kingdom’s border.

“Mike get him out of here! We’ll hold them off!” Gunther yelled, having taken to arms himself. Mike swung himself on his horse, yanking Levi up and in front of him. _Why were they attacking them?! They weren’t even across the border!_ Levi’s mind raced with thoughts of how utterly _stupid_ he was! He could have gotten killed for no reason! He could have started a _war just now._ Mike rode them far from the border, and soon Gunther joined them. “Captain-“ the man gasped, getting down to approach the male…who apparently didn’t notice an arrow had struck in his side- just above his hip bone.

“Shit… It’s not deep though.” The man grunted as he yanked it out- tossing it down. “Why did they attack?!” He demanded, sounding pissed off, arms cradling Levi protectively.

“I don’t know. We took down a few soldiers, and brought reinforcements to back up the area. I’m not sure if they felt threatened…” Gunther trailed off, examining and bandaging Mike’s minor wound. “I do know we need to get moving, Sir. It’ll be dark soon.” With an agreeing nod, Mike pulled Levi in close.

“We’ll be riding as long as possible. Rest if you can, your Grace.” Mike whispered, reassuring and calm. The small dose of calming pheromones helped Levi relax- and he accepted it… _He was going home. To Erwin. And it made him incredibly happy._

The trio rode through the night, eventually stopping to feed the horses and allow them rest. The men rested as well, Levi staying guard- he offered- to let the navigators get some sleep. They ate light, and after a few hours headed back out. Mike guessed that they’d arrive at the castle within a day if they traveled straight and non-stop. The horses were reliable, when fed well- and ran fast through the night into morning. The sun rising was a sight Levi admired, a view so gorgeous despite the fast trek. The sky seemed to bleed with oranges and yellows- even pinks, like a garden of flowers in the summer. Levi’s eyes were glued to the sight- and he wondered… _was Erwin staring at the same sky? Watching, waiting…_

And he was, the King sat at his large window- staring out at the glow of the sky. He remembered the first time Levi sat there, looking at the vast garden of flowers. The look of pure amazement, of awe. It was a sight that he would remember forever. Mike hadn’t sent word, likely busy tracking. Erwin felt the weakest he had in a long time, almost unable to stand on his own. He needed his Omega, he needed _Levi. He was in love with him, he never even admitted it._ Not really, anyway. They were mated, which implied it, though you can mate without love. People have become bonded for far less emotions. _But no, he loved Levi. Truly, wholeheartedly. And he should have told him._ What if he never got the chance now? Would he have to take another Omega…? He didn’t want that, as he glanced at his wrist- where his own bonded mark sat. Levi had given it to him himself- bitten down on the delicate skin, leaving indents of his teeth and marking Erwin as taken. The spot throbbed now, sore from their time apart. It was scary, the thought that Levi may never return to him- it was nearly unbearable. More so because Erwin knew he would have to keep moving forward. He ruled the kingdom, protected many people, he couldn’t be allowed time to wallow in grief.

But he wanted to… _Oh, how he wanted to._ A deep sigh left the King’s lips, brows furrowed with such dark thoughts and worries. How long had he sat there? Minutes? Hours? Eventually Eld gently roused him from his inner turmoil, helping him with his morning rituals before escorting him to another meeting. It was hours upon hours of rambling, the members of his council bickering back and forth. Truthfully, Erwin couldn’t focus on any of it. He was lost in thought, wondering where Levi was. How far away? Would he ever see him again? Erwin would live a bitter life of misery, if he never got the chance to apologize to his beloved. The way he acted, the rude way he treated Levi…it was unforgivable. He didn’t expect the male to forgive him, let alone forgive himself.

Another restless night plagued the King, and he found himself spending the long hours as he often did as a child… With a candle lit, and book on his lap. Books had always been his escape, a way to travel to a far-away land without the dangers of exploring. Silly, Erwin always dreamed of exploring those lands in person. When he was young, foolish, thinking that a King got to be adventurous and see the world; that was not the case, as his father had harshly informed him. The King was an icon, someone for the people to look up to, aspire to please. Well, again that was his father’s view. Erwin just wanted to give people a life worth living. And with Levi at his side, he hoped to make that a reality. _If Levi ever came home._ He sighed deeply, leaning back in his luxurious bed, dreaming of what their life could be like…

Erwin woke when the first break of day swept over his face, the light fluttering in with a pale shade- illuminating the dawn of a new day. With a groan, he stood and stretched- working out his sore muscles from falling asleep in a strange position. He felt weary, fatigued in a way that spoke of more than a lack of rest. _Another day without Levi._ With a sigh, he stood at the window, staring down at the movement below. Soldiers in gear, beginning their daily training; servants milling about to gather the raw supplies of the day, such as milk and grains; a pair of horses racing towards the castle from afar… _Wait, a pair of horses?_ Erwin squinted at the far-away shapes, but couldn’t distinguish more than that. _Was it idiotic to get up his hopes?_

He waited, watching- seeing the forms ride closer. Two people on one horse, a third on a second- both galloping with speed and determination, towards a goal. If it wasn’t them, it was a matter of great importance. “Eld! I need my robe!” Erwin called, deciding to investigate in person. Robe on, he slid on shoes and made his way quickly down the stairs- to the front doors. He shoved them open, stepped out onto the paved entrance… _and waited. His heart pounded with every moment, every nerve on his body buzzed with an indescribable feeling. Somehow, he just felt it- Levi was home._ Erwin stared with wide eyes, stepping further out, moving as if on auto-pilot; they were getting closer… _closer._ The moment he could spot black hair on a small figure, he breathed out a sigh of utter relief.

“Levi… Levi!” He called, even though they were too far away to even hear him. His feet moved automatically- pulling him closer to the approaching figures. _Yes, yes- it was him! It was Levi._ Energy buzzed in his muscles, oxygen once-again filled his lungs to capacity, flowers seemed to bloom brighter, every smell more potent; Levi was home. **_His Levi, his love._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha- things are coming together! Let me know your thoughts, criticisms, etc. <3 Thanks for reading, as always!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming: the big sexuals :3

Levi truly hadn’t registered how far he’d journeyed since his disappearance. The ride felt like it may never end, and his pounding heart made it unclear if he wanted it to. There was so much fear, so much anxiety about returning. Mike’s words rang in his head. _‘No Levi, he failed you.’_ Tears threatened to pool at such a phrase. Mike, who was always on Erwin’s side, saying such things- it made him question if he truly was to blame for how things played out. By the time daybreak hit, they’d been riding through the night- and Levi felt exhausted. The thought of a warm bath, and warm arms waiting for him…it sent jitters through his body. He missed Erwin much more than he realized, because the anticipation he felt at finally seeing the man was immense. His body felt drained, heavy- he was exhausted in so many ways. After finally giving into his Omegan self, and then shoving it back down- bottling it up all over again, he was _tired. So very tired._

The sun rose, and Levi began to find things looking…familiar. “We’re close. Steady now!” Mike called over the sound of rhythmic hoof-steps, sending Levi’s chest into a spastic beat of its own. _The familiar shrubbery, the cobblestone path, the clip-clop of the horses’ hooves on the firm stones…_ It was nostalgic, it was familiar. When they entered the courtyard leading to the front doors of the castle, _he saw him. Wide eyes, standing there in his robe and slippers… Erwin._ Levi felt a physical weight lift off his body when their eyes met, even from such a vast distance. His heart pounded like never before, tears springing to his eyes. Mike smiled, feeling the Omega relax against him- riding straight for his Majesty. Slowly he brought the fine horse to a trot, then to a standstill- sliding off and then lifting Levi down. “Tend to these poor horses, they deserve the very best.” He told the stable hand, handing off the reigns and helping Gunther down as well. The man had to be just as exhausted.

As soon as Levi’s feet were on the ground, he was moving towards the front doors. As if a magnet were pulling him, his entire body grasped and yanked in one direction- _his true north._ No words reached his ears, no sight but Erwin’s blue orbs reached his widened eyes, no sound escaped him. His feet moved without a second thought, one after the other- vaguely registering that Erwin was meeting him in the middle, the man’s own body quickly migrating by a force unknown. _Levi smelled him, the swirl of comforting pheromones entering his mind and veins- soothing every part of him he tried to hide._ It was a mix of relief, worry, fear- and of course Erwin’s natural scent of pine and nature. It was the most incredible scent, the most calming- the most reassuring. Erwin had no indication of anger, of despair. _Then Levi felt him, those strong arms enveloping him, crushing him to Erwin’s firm chest._ He held him so tight, as if he were afraid he’d vanish right before his very eyes. That warmth surrounded him like a fire, starting with his skin and igniting a flame to his very core- his heart never stood a chance, engulfed in the flames of Erwin’s love. _Nothing else mattered. Nothing else **mattered.** No one else mattered, he had Erwin._

And then, his other senses worked again- allowing him to hear the sweetest whisper, in the most perfect baritone voice; _“Levi, my love. You came home.”_ Levi crumpled from those words, and Erwin fell with him. They collapsed to their knees, embraced in one another’s arms. The poor Omega didn’t even realize he was sobbing, tears streaming freely down his face- pressed against Erwin’s neck, his scent heavy and soothing. “Shh, my love… It’s okay now. Everything is okay. I’m so sorry.” Erwin whispered, voice thick with his own tears- which were quickly pooling to his eyes, threatening to fall over any second.

_“I’ll never leave you again.”_ Levi sobbed, clutching to Erwin’s bathrobe so tight, he might rip the damn thing. Those soft little words had tears falling finally, as they embraced each other right in the courtyard. Time didn’t matter, everything in the world stood still. It was like they were enveloped in a private bubble, a barrier against the outside world. The world that tried to tear them apart, tried to separate them- tried to dirty the pristine love they felt for one another. But no more, both Alpha and Omega refused to allow the world to taint what they had. They had _love, true love._ Eventually, there was a quiet disturbance- as Nanaba tried to coax Mike inside. The male had a wound, after all- but refused to leave the King’s side.

“Come little one, we better go inside. Mike needs medical attention.” Erwin whispered, drying his eyes- and then Levi’s. With a soft, pure kiss pressed to his lips, the King rose and beckoned Mike in. He lifted his precious Omega right into his arms- and for once Levi didn’t object. With firm yet gentle arms, Ewin brought his love into the castle, escorting Mike to Hanji.

“Oh! Your Highness- and your Grace! He’s home- you’re back!” The doctor screeched, all in good-mannered excitement.

“Mike is hurt, and please, have Moblit give Levi a check-up. I need to make sure he’s safe.” Erwin asked, voice soft. He sounded…vulnerable, Levi realized. His eyes didn’t leave Erwin’s face, watching him- wanting nothing more than to be by his side.

“I-I’m fine… Please stay with me.” He whispered, clutching Erwin so tightly. With a slow nod, he bid the group goodbye. He took quiet, gentle steps upstairs, past Levi’s quarters, and right into his own space- the King’s private rooms.

“I’m going to set you down, love. I need to get a few things ready, and I don’t want anyone disturbing us.” Erwin whispered, kissing him gently again- big hand stroking his mating mark on the back of Levi’s neck. The door was closed and locked, and Erwin gently pulled his Omega along to the luxurious bathroom. He kneeled at the large tub, starting the hot water, and dumping in some sweet-smelling soaps. Levi’s eyes never left Erwin’s. Not even for a second, not even to blink. He fidgeted in the doorway, very eager to be back in Erwin’s arms. The Alpha glanced up at him and smiled so brightly Levi worried he may go blind. That smile, those eyes, that man… Levi couldn’t believe he ever left him, ever thought they would be better apart. For in this moment, Levi had never felt happier, more vulnerable, or more loved. This moment, being here, it was all he ever wanted- even if he’d never realized it. The King stood, removing his robe and undergarments, before gesturing the nearly drooling Omega to him. Levi’s feet carried him without a second of delay, eyes wide and glued to the sight of the man- _of his Alpha._

“Will we bathe together?” Levi asked softly, voice so shaky from tears both shed and unshed. He could cry so much more, and he had a feeling he would. It was a slow process, letting out all those pent-up emotions and worries.

“Of course, my love. My Prince. My darling.” Erwin whispered each endearing name while removing Levi of his clothing, which were filthy and likely smelled- not that Erwin gave any indications of unpleasantry. On the contrary, he looked relaxed- he looked nearly blissful. Once Levi was as nude as him, Erwin pulled him flush against his body- eliciting a gasp from the Omega. Every touch ignited Levi further, their bond bursting into flames after having been reduced to mere embers. Erwin’s hands were on him; his hips, his neck, his back, his hair- entangling in the locks to direct Levi’s mouth to his. The kisses up to now were so soft they could barely be felt, and now Erwin released the pent-up worry and despair- the want and desire, the pure agony of being apart. Rough was not an appropriate word, it was pure _yearning._ Levi did not shy away, in fact pressed his body closer to the man’s- hands on that broad chest and torso. “I have missed you so very much. I thought I may die of a lonely heart.” Erwin spoke, breathy between kisses. It had Levi keening, releasing a whimper to say, ‘I felt the same’. “You can’t leave me ever again, you can’t… _Please, Levi.”_ And then Levi felt hot tears reignite- both men crying against the other.

“I’ll never leave. Never. I’m so-“ Erwin took a firm hold of Levi’s jaw- not painful.

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault, Levi. This is all my fault, and I will not allow you to take any blame. Do you understand?” Erwin spoke softly. And in that moment, he sounded and felt so very _Alpha,_ that Levi’s knees felt weak.

“Yes- yes, Sir. Yes.” He whimpered, not from fear- from want. He wasn’t in heat this time, he wasn’t doped up on endorphins and the need to breed. No, this time he just _wanted Erwin._ The man led him to the full bath, stepping in before helping Levi in as well. Once they both slid into the warm water, the blonde turned off the faucet and pulled Levi right onto his lap. A sponge was grasped, soaped up- and Erwin took to cleaning Levi’s body up. Slowly, meticulous- like he wanted him clean for a reason. Perhaps to litter him with kisses, the thought made him nearly groan. Like this, seated on Erwin’s lap, it felt even hotter- Levi’s cheeks warm as he sat wet and slippery against Erwin’s naked body. He could feel the man’s heavy and half-hard cock against him, though Erwin made no move to initiate anything sexual. But Levi…Levi _wanted_ him. So fucking badly. His nipples hardened, his own cock grew with interest, his body buzzing with a carnal need. And his scent, oh- he could see the exact second that his desire was voiced in the version of pheromones. Erwin gasped, large hands settling on Levi’s thighs- squeezing protectively, or perhaps possessive. Perhaps both. His cock hardened against Levi so quickly- and the Omega couldn’t resist… He grinded back against it, releasing a little whimper.

“Levi- _oh…”_ Erwin moaned, hips rutting up to match. “Easy baby, patient.” He whispered, drawing him into a deep, loving kiss- holding him tight and bestowing all the love he felt onto those lips. His large hands skimmed Levi’s thighs, hips, pert ass- he squeezed the globes in his hands, groaning against those rosy lips.

“You told me to be patient.” Levi breathily teased, voice but a whisper against grinning lips.

“Mmm, I must admit I’m a hypocrite…” Erwin responded, hands traveling up his back, to caress his neck with soft touches. “But who could blame me, when having been starved of you for nearly a fortnight.” Such words caused shivers to erupt over Levi’s skin, desire spiking heavily in his body. “I could just eat you up, devour you whole… Then you’d never be able to leave me.” Erwin hummed, catching the Omega’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. One hand returned to that pert ass, index finger stroking over the hidden entrance- eliciting a soft moan from the raven.

_“Oh- please…”_ Levi whined, rutting his hips back, eyes screwed shut as he just searched for that pleasure- searched for Erwin’s hands to continue. And they did, a finger nudging at that hole teasingly. The other hand tangled in dark hair, giving a light tug that had Levi’s cock twitching.

“Please what? You aren’t in heat, baby. I can’t just stick it in.” Erwin reminded with a playful grin on his lips.

“I-I know that! Don’t be a dick.” He whined, huffing in a bratty way that Erwin found absolutely adorable. With one swift move, Erwin stood- Levi still wrapped around him. The raven squealed, clutching tight as the blonde exited the tub- and carried the Omega swiftly to the bed. “Y-you’re going to get the bed soaking wet!” He gasped, because in his head that a was a catastrophe.

“There are over two-hundred other beds in this castle. Not to mention endless linens.” Erwin chuckled, detaching Levi to toss him on the bed. The Omega squirmed and panted hard- looking up and… _oh._ Erwin was dripping wet, blonde hair sticking to his forehead in a way that made him look so young. Water droplets ran down his strong neck, powerful chest, past perked and rosy nipples, a chiseled torso, and down to that soft nestling of blonde curls around his cock. It stood at full attention, framed by large and thick thighs full of power. Erwin was every Omega’s wet dream. _And he was all his._ The gorgeous blonde licked his lips, ran a hand through his messy and damp hair, and crawled forward on the bed like an absolute beast. Those strong arms bulged with the use of his muscles, and the look in his eyes… _He genuinely wanted to devour Levi. Those blue orbs glowed with pure desire, want, possessiveness._ Levi fucking _keened._ Whimpered, spread his legs and took on a look of absolute submissiveness. _His Omega was fucking screaming inside him- to roll over and give every fucking inch of himself to this Alpha._ And oh, he wanted to. Erwin finally reached him, sensing the raven’s growing pure desire. Big hands reached out, grabbing those wide hips of Levi’s- and promptly flipping him onto his front. Levi whimpered hard, scrambling to bury his face down and present his ass for the man.

“Please please please- oh please?” He whimpered, head delirious and filled with such desire. But he wasn’t in heat. Levi genuinely wanted Erwin _this badly._ The thought was so shocking to him- to think that he actually desired Erwin enough to give himself wholly…

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you. First, I need to taste you. I need to taste you so fucking badly.” Erwin moaned, placing kisses along Levi’s spine- down to the curve of his ass. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his cheek, drawing out a gasp and moan from his lovely mate. The other side received the same treatment, possessive bites claiming him in yet another way. And then his hands spread those perky cheeks- revealing his prize. Levi was a whimpering, excited mess- canting his hips and breathing out soft ‘yes, yes please’s throughout. He was so cute… _That Erwin wanted to tease him even more._ Licking his lips, he placed wet kisses all around Levi’s twitching hole- without touching it directly. The raven’s whines grew in volume, becoming more needy by the second, it felt. The blonde even blew hot breaths right over where Levi desired him most- nearly sending the Omega into a frenzy.

“P-please! Erwin please!” Levi groaned, thighs trembling, cock twitching so needily. And finally, with a triumphant grin, and breathy chuckle- Erwin gave in. His thick, large tongue stroked right up Levi’s crack- coating him in saliva and groaning at the high-pitched moan it earned him. From there he was licking Levi hungrily, tongue pressing and rimming- hands groping his cheeks rough enough there would be bruises. _His bruises, on his Omega, in their bed, from their sex._ It was a thought that made him growl softly, licking more fervently. “A-lph-a! _Hngh- more, more._ Please, oh my god.” Levi rambled, cock pulsing with the ridiculous desire to just be stroked, to be fondled and toyed with. With how pretty Levi’s moans were, how gorgeous he looked, and how delicious he tasted- who was Erwin to deny his sweet? One of his hands trailed around to his front, large fingers teasingly stroking the slippery head of the Omega’s cock. “Yes! Yes- yes, _ohhh, yes.”_ Levi rambled, moaning absolutely filthily, hips taking on a slow grind back against Erwin’s eager face. Then that hand was wrapping around his cock, stroking him nice and firmly. Levi no longer knew which way to thrust- into the hand or that tongue? He was a delirious and pleasured wreck, moaning without worries of being heard. Erwin moaned against his needy hole at the sounds, at the scent of his perfect, perfect mate. Those vibrations were the last straw, Levi reached his orgasm- and he reached it hard. Jolting his hips, cock pulsating in Erwin’s hand, a filthy cry tearing from his lips- his come covered the sheets, such a large amount. It had been so long since he’d been touched, since he got to feel this bliss. And it had him thinking once more… _Why did he ever leave?_

Erwin pulled back suddenly, rifling through the drawer beside his bed- to pull out a container of sweet-scented oil. “I need to be inside you, before I lose my goddamn mind.” He breathed out, cock throbbing neglected- as he slicked up a finger and slid it inside the pliant Omega. Not being in heat meant he needed to be stretched thoroughly, and his orgasm had left the raven relaxed and pliant. Levi moaned into the sheets at the feeling, he’d never been fucked out of heat before. This was new territory, he’d never felt such spiked desire outside of that delirious state. “You’re doing so well, opening up for me.” Erwin sighed, as a second finger slid in- stretching the tight walls of Levi’s entrance.

“Ah- fuck.” Levi hissed, unused to the stretch being tighter- more difficult.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been good and fucked, and you’re not in heat. It’ll take a bit longer, patience my love. I’ll be gentle as I can.” Erwin assured, all kind and sweet- tending to Levi’s needs. This Erwin was such a surprise to him. From the first moment they met, Levi had never dreamed of the man speaking those sweet words, stretching him with so much love and tenderness. The second finger felt good, he adjusted as his mind and boy relaxed. The pheromones in the room were soothing, loving- making Levi feel almost delirious with joy. A third finger prodded- drawing out a whimper. “Shh, love- I’ve got you.” Erwin cooed, licking at the mark adorning the back of Levi’s neck- nosing and scenting him there. It was like a dose of a relaxing drug, Levi nearly deflating into the sheets with a moan. The third finger was a stretch- but as promised Erwin was gentle, and went very slow. The man must have been rock hard, throbbing- and yet he took his time for him.

“I-I’m okay. I’m good Alpha- Erwin, please.” The raven breathed out, glancing behind him to meet wide-pupiled eyes. Erwin was showing so much restraint, unlike every Alpha Levi had ever known. Everything he thought about the man had been proven wrong. He was a caring, loving man- who held power with a grain of salt. He tried to rule in a way that would be best- and Levi respected him for it.

“Levi, please… Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.” Erwin whispered, licking his lips- showing so much restraint it looked painful. His mate looked genuinely worried that he may hurt him, it made his heart ache.

“You won’t- Erwin, you won’t. I trust you.” Levi whispered back, panting softly.

“Roll over.” The man ordered softly, withdrawing his fingers. The leftover oil was used to slicken up his cock, and he groaned when Levi obeyed. The sight of the male, front dirtied- nipples perked, lips swollen, eyes desperate…it was the most beautiful sight Erwin had ever seen. The blonde’s lips crashed to Levi’s suddenly, kissing him with such need- such desire. He was addicted to this little Omega, and going without him for so long made him a very hungry man. They kissed with tongue, with teeth- with lips tugged and mouths explored as if they forgot the taste of one another in the brief time they were apart. Without breaking their deep kiss, Erwin spread Levi’s pale thighs further apart, settling between them. He lined up his throbbing cock, panting heavy against Levi’s lips as he finally breached the tight, wet hole- groaning deeply as the first few inches slid inside. The stretch was shocking, and had Levi gasping hard- tensing up. “Ah- Levi, baby, breathe. It’s okay- you’ve got to loosen up baby.” Erwin breathed out, nosing his neck, kissing the sweet-smelling skin and panting hard. The hand not directing his cock went to Levi’s growing one- stroking nice and firmly to distract him from the stretch. It worked too, Levi relaxing with a moan, head tossed back. The access to that pale throat was too tempting- Erwin’s teeth sunk into the sensitive skin as he pushed further inside, drawing out a cry from the Omega. The King matched with a deep groan, pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

“F-fuck! You’re so big.” Levi gasped, arching his back, eyes nearly rolling back in delirious bliss.

“Shit, you’re so tight… So hot, like your hole was made for me.” Erwin groaned, panting hard- trying to keep still, to not just thrust wildly like his instincts told him to. He wanted to make _love_ to Levi. He wanted to go slow, worship his body- show him how loved he was. Erwin regretted ever making Levi leave, chasing him away, even if it wasn’t on purpose. Leaning down, he caught Levi’s lips in a deep kiss once again- and like that he slowly pulled back, to push back in at the same pace. The feeling made the raven groan, and shudder full body. It felt so _good,_ so _deep._ Erwin was so big, brushing his prostate with every little move- sending shocks of pure pleasure through every nerve in his body. That, coupled with the intense pheromones of Erwin’s desire, Levi was delirious. Truly, he never thought sex with an Alpha could be like this. The King that Levi thought he knew was all wrong. Yes, the man had made mistakes- their entire first encounter was a mistake. But really, would Levi had ever gone with the man in any other way…? And now, he was so happy- he had to think it was for the best. He didn’t harbor ill feelings for Erwin, and that wasn’t out of a drug-induced heat, either. He genuinely cared for the man, more than he could ever describe.

_“Erwin- you feel so good.”_ Levi breathed out now, silver eyes filling with those unshed tears- body yearning to be impossibly closer to Erwin’s. He desired every part of this man. The blonde caught his lips in a deep kiss, slowly sliding in and out of that glorious, tight heat. Their moans mingled, and Levi was surprised when he felt warm drips on his cheek. Opening his eyes again, he watched as tears slid from those beautiful blue orbs. The man above him softly sobbed, and Levi ran his hand through the blonde locks- in a comforting way. “Shhh…It’s okay. We’re okay.” He whispered, sniffling as his own eyes finally flooded- tears falling to warm his skin in streaks.

“I love you so much, Levi. I love you- and I’m so sorry.” The man whispered, voice shaky and uneven- vulnerable. Levi thought he looked so vulnerable, for the first time since knowing the man. His Omegan side screamed that he needed to comfort his mate, and he did. His pale hands slid along the man’s muscles, caressing as they cried together- hips moving slow and deep. It was overwhelming in more ways than one. Levi felt like sobbing until he couldn’t breathe, but he felt so happy too. He felt happy that he was safe with Erwin, that they were _good,_ that the man was just as caring and sweet as he remembered. He felt insane for ever leaving, ever thinking ill of this kind, caring man.

“I love you too…Erwin.” Levi breathed out. Erwin’s lips caught the skin of his neck again, and his thrusts slowly raised in speed. Those hands _…oh, those hands-_ they touched every inch of his skin, caressing and almost worshipping Levi’s body. Soft squeezes, gentle kisses, hot breath driving him nearly insane- Levi felt like he could die happy in that moment. _“Erwin, more… I need more.”_ He whispered, hands clawing lightly at the expanse of the man’s back- making the next thrust sharper and eliciting a gasp from the raven. “Yes! Yes- come on, more.” Levi whined, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist, hands holding him tight. It felt like he couldn’t get enough, like he couldn’t stop craving the man.

_“Fuck.”_ That single curse sounded so hot coming from Erwin, and it was accompanied by thrusts increasing in speed and intensity. Erwin moaned hot in his ear as he gave them both what they desired. It was romantic still, but with a sense of urgency from them both. Levi moaned and clutched the man tighter, while Erwin lavished his skin with wet, hot kisses. “Baby, I’m not going to last much longer. It’s been too long without you.” Erwin half-whined against his skin.

“M-me neither. Erwin- touch me, please.” Levi groaned in response, panting hard between his lewd moans. The man reached between them, pumping Levi’s leaking cock in time with his deep, quick thrusts. Their moans grew higher, like a crescendo- a harmony of sounds as their bodies worked towards a common goal. With a loving bite to Levi’s throat, and Erwin’s free hand tugging his dark hair- Levi was blinded by the overwhelming orgasm that rippled through his body. Vaguely, he could register Erwin’s thrusts stuttering- becoming erratic before he was stilling with a deep groan that made Levi’s head spin. Together, they shuddered through their blissful orgasms, panting hard and caressing one another’s skin with shaking hands. Levi could stay like this forever and be happy. Erwin seemed so content as well, panting hot against his skin between loving kisses. A series of knocks made him groan softly.

“Majesty, I’m sorry to interrupt- but it sounds like you’re done.” Mike mumbled through the door. It made the blonde chuckle, and kiss Levi softly.

“One moment.” Erwin called, pulling back carefully. Levi gasped as he slipped out, and felt the warm release inside him. It was such a strange feeling that made him shudder. He couldn’t get pregnant out of heat anyway, without Erwin’s knot- but it felt so lewd. The man headed to the bathroom, bringing back a warm rag. “I’m sorry to have to end our cuddling so soon, my love.” He whispered, wiping up what he could for now. Levi would need another bath before anything else. After that, Levi sat up and pulled on a silky robe- Erwin doing the same before unlocking the door to let the man in. “Mike, I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done.” The King sighed, pulling him into a firm hug.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about that. You two just agree to make my life easier now, yeah?” Mike chuckled, patting Erwin’s back.

“How are you? Your injury?”

“It’s minor, just a rogue arrow… But that’s what I need to talk to you about.” Mike stated carefully, glancing at Levi. Erwin did too, brows furrowed.

“It’s okay, go. I’m going to take another bath. I’ll meet you for lunch, yeah?” Levi assured him with a small half smile. With a reluctant sigh, Erwin returned to give his mate a soft kiss.

“Please…don’t leave me again. I’ll send Petra for tea, and she can help you.” Erwin whispered so sincerely, that Levi’s heart ached.

“I promise I’m not leaving.” He whispered back, caressing Erwin’s jaw.

“Mike, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in ten. Send in Marco.” Erwin stated with a nod. Only moments later, the bright-eyed Omega appeared with a smile.

“Your Majesty, what would you like to wear today?” The freckled boy asked, bowing to both of the men.

“Just a simple suit will do fine. There aren’t any major meetings today.” Erwin replied, calm but sounding so refined. Levi didn’t understand how he flipped a switch like that- how he went from all giddy and loving, to refined and the very image of pure power. It was incredible, could Levi learn to do that…? Marco got right to work, browsing the King’s outfit choices.

“T-the blue one!” Levi gasped, turning red right after as Erwin glanced at him and smirked a bit.

“His Grace says the navy suit.” Erwin hummed, winking at his cute little mate. Levi grinned back, feeling his heart skip a beat. He watched as Marco helped the regal man dress, down to the shiny black shoes he wore. Then came the careful hair construction, gel running through the sleek blonde locks- combing it into the gentle and refined style Levi had grown used to. Though, he had to admit…seeing those same blonde locks messed up from tugging- from their intimate encounter…it had been very appealing. “Alright, my love. I’ll see you at lunch. Enjoy your uninterrupted bath, I’ll send Petra to help you get dressed.” Erwin hummed softly, leaning in for a soft kiss. Marco bowed again, grinning at Levi before exiting. He was a nice boy, always smiling and kind. Levi wondered what him and his friends thought of him- after what happened to Eren. Did they blame him? They should, Levi blamed himself… Without dwelling on those thoughts much longer, Levi ran a new bath in the same way he saw Erwin do earlier. The hot water soothed his body, and he did a more thorough cleansing than the rushed one earlier.

The sweet-smelling soaps for his hair felt so nice, and he cringed at the dirty water coming off of his black locks. A soft knock was heard, and Petra entered with a bright grin. “It’s so good to see you, your Grace.” She hummed, setting a tea set next to the luxurious tub.

“Thank you. It’s good to see you too.” He hummed, taking a sip of the hot beverage. “I was so foolish to leave…” He mumbled softly.

“…well, his Majesty was a wreck without you. We’re all so happy to have you back. I’m quite excited for today’s outfit, too.” She giggled with a wink. Levi almost groaned at that, wondering what frilly and girly looking gown there was today. After a thorough soak, and cleaning himself out _down there_ once Petra left, Levi was getting out and drying off with a fluffy and warm towel. “Why is the bed so wet?” he heard the red-head scoff, as she tore off the bedding.

“Because his Majesty is impatient.” Levi hummed with a smirk that only widened when Petra turned red at the insinuation.

“Scandalous.” She snickered, giving Levi his robe back. After that, the hair-dresser came in to trim up Levi’s dark locks. “How short do you want your hair?” She asked curiously.

“I imagine Erwin already gave his instructions.” Levi mumbled.

“Actually, his Majesty said however you want it, your Grace.” The soft-spoken stylist hummed. That surprised Levi- Erwin was acting so different. So much more…laid-back? Levi was getting to make his own decisions on his hair, that was a damn big step. Levi gave instructions on how he preferred his hair, which was the same style since he was a young child. An undercut- with the dark hair long enough to tuck behind his ears. After it was done, Levi smiled. Genuine, bright- he was seeing himself how he used to…but improved.

“Alright, let’s get your clothes on. I bet you’re starved!” Petra giggled, ushering out the stylist and bringing in a garment bag. Levi braced himself for what he might see, and was utterly… _confused?_ Because in the garment bag, once opened, was not a dress or gown. There was no frilly underwear, no million layers- no. Inside was a simple grey suit, with a vest and bowtie- and some black dress shoes. And that…that really confused Levi. Erwin had been so adamant on him wearing gowns, as was _tradition._ How many times had they fought over it? How many times had Levi nearly spat in the man’s face because he refused to budge? Was Erwin afraid that if he didn’t comply with Levi’s every word, he’d run again? Petra helped him into the suit, which was tailored perfectly to his form. The black bowtie matched the vest and shoes so well, and he looked like some uppity noble.

“I’m surprised.” He admitted softly, brows furrowed.

“His Majesty is trying to comply with you… I think he just wants you happy, Levi.” Petra whispered softly, squeezing Levi’s hand. That made him smile gently.

“Then…I’ll try too. I want him happy as well. So, Petra? Can you help me with customs and language? I want to be someone worthy of marrying Erwin.” Levi whispered.

“Oh Levi… You already are.” She hummed, of course agreeing to help him with whatever he could need. After applying some of that black make-up to his eyes, the kind Levi remembered Erwin liked, the pair was leaving the room and heading to the garden upon Levi’s request. “Now, as a lesson, royals tend to greet everyone they pass. It’s a sign of respect, whether you know them or not.” Petra hummed as they walked. Levi tried it, giving soft ‘hellos’ and nods to everyone they passed. The staff all seemed delighted by it, smiling and giving a bow or curtsy. His red-head companion smiled brightly, opening the garden doors for Levi. And his breath left him all at once. The garden that he loved had become even brighter, with at least twice as many flowers as it had before. “His Majesty had more buds put in, and there are more blooming with the season as well.” Petra hummed as Levi walked along the path with wide eyes. All these colors, all these plants- it was unlike anything Levi had ever seen. It was incredible before, but with the new additions, it was exquisite. Colorful butterflies flitted from flower to flower, and harmless bumblebees pollinated without a care in the world. Levi sat on a stone, smiling brightly as the creatures flitted around him. It was so peaceful, so gorgeous. Levi realized he’d never been happier in life than he was right now.

* * *

Erwin couldn’t believe how utterly perfect things felt now, with Levi back. Their bond felt stronger than ever, he could just laugh with joy at seeing Levi’s love-struck gaze on him while he dressed. His heart did somersaults as he exited the room, finding it difficult to focus on being ‘Kingly’ when he wanted to act like a lovesick man. “Marco, find Petra and tell her to get Levi’s haircut. Whatever style he wants. And also- when dressing him, put him in a suit instead of a gown. Okay? Thank you.” Erwin hummed, sending the grinning Omega off to do his duties. Mike gave a shocked whistle, eyebrows lifted.

“Someone sure changed his tune, hmm?” He teased with a smirk.

“Oh shush, don’t we have things to discuss?” Erwin chuckled softly, ushering the man down the hall to his office. They both sat, one of the maids bringing some tea shortly after- with a polite bow. “So, what’s the situation?” He questioned. After all, since arriving back, he’d spent every moment by Levi’s side.

“Levi was doing exactly what I both expected and feared, he headed for the border of Marley.” Mike stated, earning a sigh from Erwin. He expected as much as well, it was the only way to be out of Erwin’s jurisdiction. “He never crossed over, Erwin. We stood close to the border, but we never crossed. I was talking to him, trying to talk him down and keep him from hopping over there. He was just hurt, he never meant any harm.”

“I know, you don’t have to explain that to me. I don’t fault Levi for it at all.” Erwin agreed with a nod.

“Good, we’re on the same page. Anyway, while we talked, apparently border patrol soldiers were closing in- I suppose assuming we were going to cross. They fired unprovoked, shot arrows at us. I shielded Levi, which was why I was hit. Gunther and our own border patrol soldiers held them off, and got them to retreat. But that’s not the issue…” Mike stated, trailing off. Erwin studied him silently for a long moment.

“You’re afraid they’ll claim this instance as just causes for war.” Erwin mumbled, coming to the same conclusion. The Marleyan King wasn’t a stable man to begin with. During the last war, Erwin’s father pushed his kingdom back- gaining territories for himself. The man had a bruised ego ever since, and constantly sent threats and assassins. Fortunately for Erwin, he never planned or strategized well. Every battle or assassin got nowhere close to the Capital city, but that wasn’t what worried him. The land close to the border was all but abandoned now, no one felt safe living there- and Erwin didn’t blame them. “We’ll need to talk to the council. We need soldiers prepared, they’ll likely attack within a fortnight.” Erwin stated, standing up to fetch a book from one of his many shelves.

“I don’t want Levi to feel guilty if war breaks out. It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t do anything wrong.” Mike sighed.

“Yes…but I’m sure he’ll feel quite guilty regardless. I’ll do everything possible to keep him from those feelings, but I refuse to hide anything from him. Tomorrow, I’ll be introducing him to the council as my fiancé. Well- after I propose tonight, that is.” Erwin hummed with a grin.

“Tonight is said to be a gorgeous evening, full moon I believe.” Mike hummed with a matching grin.

“After the council approves, which- they have no choice but to, we’ll throw a ball as well. To celebrate.” Erwin continued, stacking several books on military strategy on his desk.

“You do realize that he probably can’t ballroom dance, right? He also won’t know customs, the right language…” Mike trailed off.

“Oh come on, I thought you were on his side.” Erwin chuckled.

“I am, but that doesn’t change the facts. You need someone to tutor him.” That was true, and made Erwin think.

“Who are the most refined couple- in terms of looks and behavior in public?” Erwin asked, smirking.

“Oh you can’t be serious…you’re going to subject him to Nile and Marie?” Mike groaned, already pitying the poor Omega. That drew a deep, bellowing laugh from the King.

“Who else could teach him in such short time, Mike? Those two are the best bet. Besides, I’ll tell them to be nice.” Erwin chuckled, and Mike dwelled on the fact that he seemed so incredibly happy lately. “How are things with you and Nanaba?” The question made him sigh deeply.

“Strained. You know that it was never meant to work…but I still keep hoping it could.” Mike whispered, crossing his arms with a sour look.

“Relationships between Betas and Alphas are complicated, but not unheard of, Mike. There are difficulties, but you can overcome them. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and you to her.” Erwin sighed, giving a reassuring smile.

“It’s more than complicated, Erwin. I mean- during my rut I can’t even have the woman I want. I could tear her to shreds…” He hissed, looking appalled at his own existence.

“Mike… There will be a way. Hange has been researching that exact situation lately, and claims to be making discoveries and products that can allow for safe sex even when you’re in rut.” Erwin explained. “I promise you, I’ll always do whatever I can to help you. I owe you more than my life.” He whispered, patting Mike’s shoulder. The man smiled and gave a slight nod. After reading up on a variety of Marleyan customs and behaviors, Erwin returned the pile of books and rose. “I’m starved, it feels like I’ve barely eaten for days.” He mumbled, stretching.

“You probably haven’t.” Mike tsked, though he was feeling quite famished himself. The men made their way down towards the dining hall, Erwin pausing when he realized Levi was in the garden. It made a bright smile appear on his face, as he watched the beautiful raven mingle with the butterflies, and grin at the flowers. “You’re so in love.” The taller man tsked, shaking his head and gesturing Petra to follow him. Erwin took quiet steps into the garden, smiling lovingly at his Omega. Levi finally glanced up, grinning shyly.

“How do you like the additions to the garden?” The King softly asked, walking up to take Levi’s hand in his own and bring it to his lips for a soft kiss.

“I-I love them. I can’t believe how colorful everything is.” Levi whispered, as if he were afraid to scare away the beautiful creatures inhabiting the space.

“Yes, the colors are lovely… But they pale in comparison to your beauty. I love the haircut.” Erwin hummed, pressing another soft kiss to the pale hand.

“Thanks… I uh- I wasn’t expecting all of this. You let me choose, and I’m not wearing a gown.” Levi mumbled, seeming so cute and shy. It made Erwin’s smile widen.

“I understand what you’ve been trying to tell me from the beginning, Levi. You deserve to make your own choices. You’re a person, not a dynamic. I’ve been a fool, and I hope you’ll accept my humble apologies and regrets.” Erwin stated, placing Levi’s small hand on his chest- over his heart. “We’re all people when it comes down to it. You and I are one.” He whispered. The raven’s eyes widened, and he felt the subtle _thump, thump, thump_ of Erwin’s heartbeat underneath his hand. And in this moment, he felt the surest he ever had that this was the life he was meant for. His free hand slid to caress Erwin’s cheek, sliding to the back of his neck to pull him down into a soft kiss. Levi could feel Erwin smile against his lips, and kiss back with a softness that Levi found himself craving from the man.

“Can we eat? I’m so hungry I might bite your lips off.” Levi mumbled after pulling back, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Oh, well we certainly wouldn’t want that.” Erwin chuckled, pulling back to lead his beloved inside for a much-needed meal. Tonight, he would wine and dine the Omega, and at sunset, he had the loveliest idea for a proposal. One that, hopefully, Levi couldn’t say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE AKJDASJFDSJA 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :3


	19. MobuHan Side Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of pregnancy/fertility problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: I know I use Hange as a female, and it's only because that's how I've written it from the beginning. I don't mean any disrespect or anything by it. Don't hate me x.x

Hange let out a deep sigh, collapsing in her plush chair. Siding up her thick glasses, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as if it would help alleviate the strange mix of emotions running through her. Delivering such negative news, seeing that look of utter sorrow on Levi’s face…she felt so guilty. But science didn’t lie, the numbers didn’t lie.

_“Do not speak a word of this to anyone. If people find out there might not be an heir… It would be a further disappointment.”_

Those were the words that Erwin so coldly spoke to his mate, to his Omega- who had just received life-altering and devastating news. Hange was…shocked, to say the least. She’d anticipated some negative reception to the information, but for Erwin to react so coldly… She wished she’d had something better to say. “Hange? You’re still here?” Moblit inquired, peeking in and smiling gently. “I brought you some herbal tea. The last thing you need more of is coffee…” He tsked, setting the two mugs down before beginning his usual routine of tidying up. “I take it the news didn’t go well.”

“What do you think?” Hange mumbled, sipping the hot beverage.

“I think you have too much responsibility. I told you I would handle the talk, but you insisted on delivering the bad news yourself.” Moblit scolded lightly, forgetting the messy desk to slide up behind Hange- and massage her shoulders. “You’re tense…”

“You should have heard him, Moblit! He got all cold and feisty, acting as if it was only affecting him!” Hange snapped, all huffy and annoyed.

“Who…Levi?”

“No! No- _not_ Levi! That’s the shocking part! Levi didn’t even say much, he just stared down like-like I had just ruined his life!” The doctor screeched, slapping the mug so it flew- shattering onto the floor in a wet, steaming mess.

“…You told him the facts. What did Erwin tell you to do, when he chose you to head the medical department?” Moblit calmly asked, lightly slapping the top of her head.

“…To never sugarcoat things just because he’s the King…” Hange sighed, sounding a bit like a pouting child.

“And that’s what you did. Besides, this moping doesn’t fit you! Aren’t you the one who always says; ‘every problem has a clear cut, medical solution!’ And; ‘I’ll never quit until I figure this one out!’” After those words, Hange’s eyes widened. She glanced behind her, locking eyes with her Beta companion- and grinning. That wide, almost maniacal grin she tended to get when a genius idea struck her.

“THAT’S IT, MOBLIT! If Erwin and Levi can’t safely have a baby right now, that means I should find a way to fix it!” Hange screeched loudly, jumping up and shaking Moblit by the shoulders. The sudden enthusiasm gave the male some whiplash, but also made him smile a bit.

“Great, now let go so I can- once again- clean up your mess. And no more throwing mugs! One day you’re going to hurt yourself with hot coffee!” Moblit scolded, messing up her ponytail. Hange giggled, yanking Moblit into a deep kiss that caught him off guard.

“You’re the best, Moblit.” She whispered, pinching his cheek before rushing off to examine Levi’s charts once again. The Beta male was left blushing, even as he picked up broken pieces of a cup from the floor. Their relationship was not what one would call ‘orthodox’. They were both Betas, which was nothing unusual. What was strange to some, was their constant focus on their work. Their relationship had budded out of years of companionship, working by one another’s side. Sex was very rare, and neither one felt a compulsory need for carnal relations. Did they partake every now and then? Of course, they were but human. Kisses and cuddling, however, were their norm. Moblit was a very skilled caretaker to the good doctor, he made sure she got plenty of rest and food. At times, she became so absorbed in her work that she simply forgot to sleep. How she endured before Moblit joined her, he had no clue.

It wasn’t strange for the scientific pair to work late hours studying, testing, examining- especially when Hange had her mind set to a specific goal. Right now, that goal was to allow Erwin and Levi to have children. “Hmm… No matter how I look at it, Levi’s uterus lining is much too thin to safely carry a child…” Moblit mumbled. The Beta male was somewhat considered to be an expert in Omega births. He’d delivered many children in his years at the castle, though one day he wished to deliver a royal baby. How magnificent that would be…

“Yeah… The suppressants they sell illegally are so bad for the body. It’s unlikely he’d be able to deliver a child at all without bleeding out.” Hange sighed, rubbing her temples.

“…it’s a shame they couldn’t just borrow someone else’s uterus for nine months.” Moblit joked, snickering to himself at the ridiculous idea. Hange was suddenly very silent though, and when he glanced over- she was staring wide-eyed at him. “W-what?! That was a joke!”

“NO! NO- NOT A JOKE! MOBLIT!” She gasped, grabbing him by the shoulders to shake him violently- yet again. “Look! What if- with careful procedures- we could extract one of Levi’s eggs?! And- and… put it in someone else?!” Hange all but yelled, eyes wide.

“W-what?! That’s ridiculous! You must be sleep deprived! Wouldn’t the other person’s body reject the egg??” Moblit scoffed in disbelief. This was crazy- even for Hange!

“Noooo- NO! What if- it’s a Beta female?! And- what if we collect the King’s sperm- and _pre-fertilize the egg!”_ Moblit stared at her for a long, silent moment.

“You’re joking, right? How would a procedure like that even work?! We don’t have the technology for this! Why can’t the King just- just impregnate someone else?”

“Tch! And you say I’M ridiculous! Erwin isn’t going to want anyone else’s baby. But if it’s _Levi’s egg…_ ” Hange wiggled her eyebrows, and Moblit furrowed his.

“…then it wouldn’t matter if it was another woman carrying it. It would still be Levi’s.” Moblit breathed out in sudden understanding. “B-but is that medically possible??”

“Well, that’s why I’m talking to you about it. I’m the surgeon, but you’re a pro with fertility. So…what do you think?” Hange hummed.

“I think…we should experiment first. Get egg and sperm donors to see if it’s even possible to fertilize outside the uterus.” He suggested thoughtfully.

“Oh! Big brain! Extracting the sperm is easy… But we have to find out how to safely get the eggs.” Hange sighed, tapping the pen against her head thoughtfully. This was the nature of the duo, constantly thinking and trying to improve health. They’d discovered vitamins unknown, medicines to help with all sorts of ailments. That was one reason Erwin had to have the pair work in his castle. He knew what good they could do for the world, as long as they had proper resources. The door to the medical ward suddenly busted open, and a rather pissed off Nanaba came storming in. Nana was a close friend to Hange and Moblit, someone they both enjoyed the company of. The pair had even been working on products that could potentially improve the Beta’s relationship with her Alpha boyfriend. “Nana-banana! What gives?? You nearly knocked the door off it’s hinges!” Hange cackled, but one look at the angry expression and she knew it was serious.

“…The King’s Omega has run away.” Nanaba informed them, and Hange’s eyes went wide.

“W-what?? Why?!”

“I was hoping you’d tell me. After the meeting with you, neither his Majesty nor the Omega have been acting normal. And now Mike is rushing off into danger to find him! My man- risking himself for such a selfish little Omega!” Nanaba huffed, and Hange knew this anger came from a place of worry.

“Hey… I can’t tell you what the talk was about… But I can tell you that Levi isn’t doing this for himself. He’s not in a good place, but he means well. Mike will be fine, he’s tough!” Hange rubbed her friend’s back, trying to soothe her. But…the news of the Omega fleeing disturbed her as well. She felt responsible, and so guilty. That night, as the Beta pair lay in their bed, Hange felt herself overwhelmed with worry- eyes watering.

“It isn’t your fault. They needed to communicate better, there are so many more factors than just your news to this.” Moblit assured her, holding her tight as she cried out every bit of guilt built up inside her. “You’re a wonderful doctor and friend, things are always more complicated than we can know. It’s like how we can lose people during surgery to unknown causes. It happens, and we can’t sit and soak in guilt or distress. Okay?” Weakly, Hange turned to face him and nodded- catching his lips in soft kisses. The pair were perfect for one another, Moblit calming Hange when she went too far- and Hange giving him the strength and courage to test his abilities. They were unstoppable together.

* * *

Hange was nibbling on a piece of bread while staring blankly at the diagram in front of her. She was…stuck. How did one extract a healthy egg without damaging any of the surrounding tissue- and without making too large of an incision? It was complicated, and she had yet to figure it out. It didn’t matter at the time, though, because her door suddenly busted open- and there stood Erwin, Levi, and Mike. “Oh! Your Highness- and your Grace! He’s home- you’re back!” The doctor screeched, all in good-mannered excitement. They were finally back! Levi was safe! Or- he looked safe!

“Mike is hurt, and please, have Moblit give Levi a check-up. I need to make sure he’s safe.” Erwin requested softly- and Hange almost smiled at the gentle way he held his Omega. The Beta made to call for Moblit, but Levi seemed insistent on staying by Erwin’s side. The doctor couldn’t blame him…after everything he must have endured- both of them endured- they needed their alone time.

“Leave it to me, your Highness!” Hange hummed, yanking Mike in- who protested with a pained grunt. “Take off your shirt, big guy!”

“Woah- Mike’s back! You’re hurt?? Did you find Levi?” Moblit gasped as he ran in- clearly having heard the ruckus.

“We found him alright. Just in time, too.” Mike hummed, and surprisingly he seemed…at peace.

“It’s not too deep but… I should stitch it up just in case. Moblit, I need-“

“I know what you need.” The Beta male chuckled, already handing over the supplies. First, of course Hange cleaned the area and disinfected the wound. Next, she stitched it up with precise movements- and then bandaged it all neatly.

“Come see me in the morning to change and clean that. And Mike, don’t you dare do any physical work! It may be shallow, but you’re probably overdue for some rest.” Hange told him.

“Damn, sounds like you’re scolding me already.” The Alpha smirked a bit, earning a swat to the head.

“That’s because I know you too well!” The doctor cackled, and just then Nanaba stepped inside. One look at her face, and she seemed ready to breakdown.

“Nana…” Mike whispered, holding open his arms.

“No- don’t ‘Nana’ me. You could have been killed.” She whispered, and the pain in Mike’s eyes- their relationship was so strained, it filled Hange with such guilt all over again.

“But I wasn’t.” Mike whispered, pulling her to him. They took their private meeting elsewhere, and left Hange sighing deeply.

“You can’t fix everyone’s problems like magic. You know that, so stop being so hard on yourself.” Moblit scolded, handing her some tea. “We’re almost to a breakthrough on the fertility studies, and then we can focus on safe sex for Alphas and Betas. Alright? Don’t worry, they’re not as fragile as they look.”

“Oh, I know. I just- want to help them… All our friends.” Hange sighed, exhausted.

“Now how can you do that, when you overwork your big brain? Dummy…” He huffed, ushering her out of the lab, towards bed. She needed rest, because the problems in their kingdom were far from solved. In fact, fertility problems would soon be the least of their worries…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In two weeks, we'll continue with our regularly scheduled program :D   
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what pair/characters side story you wanna see next!


	20. Chapter 20

After a filling breakfast, Erwin told Levi some very good, very surprising news. “You have free reign of the castle grounds and surrounding villages.”

“…What? For real?” Levi scoffed in disbelief. Erwin had changed his tune drastically in the short time they were apart. He’d gone from having such strict rules and guidelines, to giving Levi the freedom he’d been wanting from the beginning. The freedom to choose things for himself and go where he wanted. And now that he had all those freedoms…Levi felt a little guilty. Because the way he got them, wasn’t by communication or honest conversation. It was by leaving, and scaring Erwin into changing his ways.

“Levi… I never should have spent so much time and energy trying to control you. You are an individual, and while I pretended to side with all Omegas on social rights… When it came down to it, I was no better than my father. I judged and asserted myself into somewhere I didn’t belong. I am deeply, truly sorry- and I’m trying my best to be better. I may still struggle with these instincts- my Alpha instincts, but I’m trying.” Erwin sincerely spoke, squeezing Levi’s hand tightly in his own. Then, he brought it to his lips for a light and gentle kiss. “I do politely request that you let a guard come with you wherever you go, though. Your choice of who.” He added. Levi smiled at that, and nodded in agreement.

“Okay, yeah. I can do that. What about Farlan?”

“Ah, well… He’s healing…” Erwin mumbled almost nervously.

“What?! What fucking happened??” Levi demanded.

“He went with Mike, originally. Those same bandits that you encountered bothered them as well. He had a shallow cut on his side. He’s doing fine, but he’d on bedrest.” Erwin explained calmly.

“Fucking idiot… Guess I know where I’ll be visiting first.” Levi sighed. After some more chatting, Levi agreed to let Gunther accompany him to wherever he roamed. “And what will you be up to? Some pressing Kingly matters?” He half-teased, earning a surprising shy grin.

“Something like that… Anyway, I’ll be busy for the day. I will see you at dinner though. Dress up nicely for me, hm?” Erwin hummed, kissing the raven’s cheek before heading off with Mike by his side.

“So, you’re really going to propose tonight? It just seems so soon.” Mike commented as he followed Erwin to their first destination.

“If you think about it, it’s not that soon. We’re already mated, we already love one another. Why wait? Besides, I want to introduce him to my advisors as my fiancé, not just my mate. It will hold better if they try to argue.” Erwin mumbled. “Ah, here we are…”

“Welcome, your Majesty! I’ve gathered all the ingredients, and I’m ready to give you an expert lesson in cooking!” Sasha chirped all bright and excited.

“I truly thank you for this… I want to make a gesture to Levi. Something I can show to prove I’m making a real effort. I figured hand cooking a meal was a good way to start.” Erwin hummed, thanking her for the apron she gifted him.

“An amazing way! Food is the fastest way to the heart, my dad always said!” She laughed. “Now, his Grace doesn’t like fatty meat. He prefers more lean cuts, and loves vegetables! So I thought a simple chicken breast with asparagus and potatoes would be fitting. Potatoes are a gift from the gods and we must always cherish and prepare them with love. Remember that.” She informed him, making him chuckle softly. Erwin admired Sasha for her culinary skills. She was a true prodigy, and never ceased to amaze him with her dishes. He was grateful to be learning from her. He also learned, in this hour-long lesson…that she was a tough teacher. Erwin wasn’t exactly a chef, and he did his best- but under seasoned. “You have to make sure it’s got taste, Sir! Salt is amazing, but don’t underestimate your other spices! I wrote down all these instructions, and I’ll make sure all the ingredients are ready for you tonight. You’ll do amazing!” She encouraged, and while it felt strange to be getting such compliments and words of praise from the young girl, Erwin did appreciate it.

“And did you gather the dessert ingredients for me? That, I have some experience in.” Erwin asked.

“Of course, yes! Everything will be waiting for you. No worries, your Highness!” With his first task of the day done, or- lesson, that is- Erwin was removing his apron and heading to check on his other preparations. The shipment he’d been waiting for had just arrived, and he greeted the merchant with a handshake and his thanks. The little creatures were flitting about, lighting up the dark box in little flashes of alternating light. Erwin couldn’t help the smile on his face, they were perfect! The pots of the new flowers had arrived as well, rare cosmos of many colors- a flower found on the outskirts of the slums. Isabel told him that Levi always loved those flowers. He would pick them, keeping them in a vase on their sad excuse for a dining room table. The King made it his goal to learn all of Levi’s favorite things- whether from his family, or the Omega himself. Slowly he was learning things; his favorite flowers, colors, food- but he had much to learn. Like what scents did he enjoy? What hobbies would he develop and learn to love in this new life they’d build together? Erwin was, for the first time in a long time, feeling very hopeful and positive for the future. He was going to change, and become someone more deserving of Levi’s love. He would listen to the raven, he would adjust his own customs and traditions to be Omega-friendly. Together, Erwin was determined that they could make their country a much better place for everyone. No one should have to live in fear for their gender or feel repressed. And that’s what he did to Levi, for too long. No more.

* * *

Levi and Gunther headed to the castle doors, the raven practicing his greeting on anyone he passed. Soft and quick ‘hellos’, nods, and polite waves of his hand. He was trying to remember things that Petra taught him, because while Erwin had been controlling and stubborn- Levi had been stubborn as well. He could see the effort the man was putting forth, and could see that he’d already made change to his own behavior. Levi would be damned if he let Erwin make all the changes, this relationship would take work on both their parts. Everyone in the castle bowed or curtsied, but once they exited the castle walls, things were more hectic. After all, he hadn’t been formally introduced to the public yet. So, except those in the royal guard who worked in the interior, or servants and maids- no one knew who he was. It was kind of nice, though it would all change soon, he was sure.

“We best not dawdle, your Grace. Many people here are hard at work, it would be rude to get in their way.” Gunther politely reminded, and indeed- people were bustling around with carts of food or fabrics. Goods being delivered or exchanged, bartering going on right before his eyes. Levi was amazed.

“Right, thank you.” He mumbled, following the man to the lovely little home that belonged to Farlan and Isabel.

“You know, once you’re officially married to his Majesty, you’ll rarely have to walk anywhere. The royal carriage will be for your use.” Gunther informed him, to which Levi pursed his lips in disgust.

“I have legs for a reason… I’d prefer to walk if it isn’t a long distance.” He tsked. The raven didn’t even bother knocking, just walked inside his family’s residence.

“Hey! Who the hell- Levi!” Isabel gasped, curtsying so fast she nearly dropped a bowl of fruit.

“Oh please. That fancy shit isn’t for you two.” Levi scoffed, hugging his sister tight.

“Well in that case I’m not getting up for you.” Farlan tsked, smirking as Levi rolled his eyes at him.

“You fucking idiot… what were you thinking getting stabbed?!” Levi huffed, sitting beside him.

“Ha! More like, what were _you_ thinking running off! We told you to wait for us, till morning. And you just left.” Farlan lectured right back.

“You two…you have real, happy lives here.” Levi sighed. “I do too, but I didn’t know that I did.” He added, whispered and feeling ashamed. There would be a long period of recovery. Even now, he was sure Erwin was anxious being away from him.

“You don’t understand.” Isabel stated, firm and maybe even sounding a bit hurt. Her green eyes narrowed at her brother, arms crossed tight over her chest. “Without you, our lives aren’t happy. They aren’t even lives! I don’t want to ever be without you.” Her eyes teared up, and Levi offered her a small, soft smile. He got up, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I know…and I promise I’ll never leave you again. I was selfish.”

“Damn right you were.” Izzy sniffled, punching Levi’s shoulder after they parted.

“Ow! It’s okay- she’s allowed.” He then mumbled to Gunther.

“Oh, I wasn’t going to stop her. You deserved that.” The man chuckled with a smirk. Isabel urged them all to sit, serving cake for the four of them. It was very nice, meeting with his family and seeing for himself that they were safe and healthy. Farlan’s wound, according to Doctor Hange, was healing ‘beautifully’ and would be good as new in no time. And he’d have a badass scar, apparently. Time flew, and before he knew it- Petra was knocking on the door to summon Levi.

“There’s an important dinner tonight, I need to get you changed and cleaned. You’ll want to look your absolute best.” The redhead hummed with a grin.

“Well, I’ll see you two soon. Stay safe and healthy. And off your feet.” Levi reminded, before leaving with Gunther and Petra. “What’s going on tonight?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss details, your Grace. But I can tell you that it will be special, and very surprising.” Petra giggled, leading the way. Once to the room, Levi was undressed and bathed in special oils to make his skin soft and smell fresh. He loved it, every minute of that hot bath was heavenly. Once he was out, his hair was thoroughly dried and combed out. “How would you like to wear your hair, your Grace?”

“I guess there’s no hope in you just calling me ‘Levi’, huh?” He sighed in defeat. “Some kind of braids maybe… Whatever would look nice in a gown.” Levi answered.

“Uhm… Well- I have a suit for you, _Levi.”_ She chuckled.

“I know, but… I want to surprise Erwin. Put me in a dress.”

“Let me get this straight,” she scoffed, setting down the brush. “You whined and whined, complained till you were blue in the face, all because you ‘hated dresses’. They were ‘too girly’ and ‘annoying’…but now you’re want to willingly wear one?!” Petra rambled with pure confusion. It made Levi chuckle, and shrug.

“I wanted the freedom to choose, Petra. If you force someone into doing something they dislike, they’ll fight you at every step of the way. But if you give them the freedom to try other options… Well, maybe they’ll realize it wasn’t so bad after all. And…it would really make Erwin smile, I think.” Levi whispered with a small, fond smile. Petra sighed, grinning at him in the mirror- and getting to work on his hair. She pulled the front back into a fancy braid, leaving the length hanging down. Then, she whispered some instructions to another maid, who rushed right off. When she returned, it was with a garment bag and pair of short blue heels. Levi was dressed promptly, into a lighter weight and silky blue dress. It was the color of the sky, a light shade that made Levi think of clouds and sunshine. Jewels adorned the bodice, fit tightly like a corset to show Levi’s figure. The sleeves were only three-quarter length, lightweight and seethrough. After applying some makeup, bringing out Levi’s eyes, and adorning his neck with a diamond choker- Levi was ready. Petra sighed, looking quite pleased with her little kitten-like grin.

“I’m so good at my job.” She hummed with a little smirk. A knock on the door sounded, alerting them to Mike’s presence. The male smiled a bit at the sight of Levi, bowing politely.

“Your Grace, you look lovely. His Majesty is waiting for you, I’ll be your escort.” He hummed, and Levi noticed how dressed up he was too. A fancy suit, hair slicked back.

“Alright, good. Catch me if I trip in these shoes.” Levi joked, cheeks red. Mike first handed him a red rose, to which Levi’s brows shot up.

“Thank you…” He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such an intact, perfect flower in his life. Mike offered his arm to Levi, walking him down the usual stairway.

“I’m very happy to see you adjusting back to life here. Erwin…he’s so happy. I can’t remember ever seeing him so happy.” Mike stated with a fond grin.

“I…I’m happy too. It took a long time to reach a mental state where I’d let myself be happy. I’m still upset about…my chances to conceive a child. But Erwin loves me, for me. Not for that part of me. I know that now.” Levi whispered.

“You’ve both grown and matured. You wearing something to try and please him is a big sign. No more whining, huh?” The man teased.

“Shush… Just because you rescued me, doesn’t make you immune to being called Erwin’s dog.” Levi teased right back. The two had a mutual understanding- where they both cared for Erwin and his well-being. Mike chuckled, pausing at the garden door.

“Follow the path. And Levi?” The raven glanced up at him with a questioning look. “Trust your heart.” Mike whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze. With a nod, Levi turned to the glass garden door. Outside, the sun was setting- illuminating the sky in colorful shades. There seemed to be more flowers than before, colors Levi had never imagined lining the grey-stoned path. Two servants opened the set of double doors, both bowing to Levi- a gesture which he returned with a nod and small smile. Stepping out into the garden there were more butterflies flitting about; the lighting mixed with the creatures was a gorgeous sight. Levi took careful steps, but after tripping a couple times, removed his shoes to carry them instead. He smiled as he took in the radiant plants and insects, eyes darting around constantly. As the path widened, candles in glass jars were lined up- illuminating the way for the darkening sky. Even as the sun set, the moon rose in it’s place to cast a pale glow on everything. 

Levi could barely make sense of the sight awaiting him at the end of the path. There were candles set up all around, basking the area in a warm glow. A table and set of two chairs were placed, and there sat a silver dish with a cover, two wine glasses, and several more candles. Glancing to the right, he spotted him… _Erwin._ Dressed to the nines in a grey suit, dark blue tie- hair slicked back and a bouquet of cosmos in his hands. Levi loved cosmos, he thought they were a gorgeous flower- so delicate and unique. Then he met Erwin’s eyes, which were widened, his jaw dropped a little. “Levi, you… A-a dress! I didn’t- well, it was supposed to be a suit but… _Oh, you look lovely.”_ Erwin rambled, making Levi chuckle a little.

“I thought that it would be a nice surprise for you. Do you…do you like it?” He asked, giving a small twirl that brought a bright grin to Erwin’s face. Levi loved the slight crinkle in his eyes when he smiled that wide.

“I love it. And, I love you.” He whispered, walking up to kiss Levi’s cheek, and hand him the bouquet.

“These are my favorite…how?”

“I have my sources.” Erwin chuckled, gesturing Levi to his seat. He set his shoes down before pulling out the chair for his beloved, taking his hand to bestow a soft kiss upon it.

“What is all this? I’ve never seen the garden so done up.” Levi breathed out in amazement.

“I just thought that…a romantic gesture would never hurt.” Erwin hummed, revealing what was underneath the silver dome. Levi tilted his head a little, examining the slightly burnt chicken breast, the sloppier-than-normal vegetable presentation, and the biscuits struggling to not flake apart. His eyes rose and examined Erwin’s expression; which looked like a toddler who made a gift and was so eager to have someone like it. And it hit him that… _Erwin cooked this. For him._

“Erwin…this looks amazing.” Levi whispered, grinning so much his cheeks began to feel sore. Erwin’s eyes lit up, and if he were a dog- his tail would have been wagging a mile a minute.

“Really? I mean… It was my first time cooking alone, like…ever.” He mumbled. Levi helped himself and took a bite.

“It’s good!” He gasped.

“Don’t sound so shocked.” Erwin chuckled.

“No, I just mean…the seasoning is perfect. It’s delicious.” Levi hummed, cheeks warm. Erwin poured them each a glass of wine, sitting to enjoy the meal as well.

“I didn’t do too badly. I’ll have to practice more, though.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve all this… You’re so busy- but you stopped to take the time to cook for me?” Levi asked, so overwhelmed with this feeling of love in his chest. After everything they’d been through, the rough start, the fear, the fighting… Things felt good. They were at a comfortable, happy place.

“Levi, you are deserving of much more than you realize.” Erwin hummed, squeezing his mate’s hand gently. He cleared away the dinner dishes, bringing over another covered platter and fresh plates. “Now, for the piece de resistance…” He hummed, uncovering to reveal a gorgeous, hand-made cake. It had white icing, decorated with fresh strawberries and drizzles of chocolate. Levi’s mouth watered at the mere sight of it.

“Oh my gosh… This looks incredible!” He gasped, grinning so brightly Erwin thought his heart would just stop.

“I used to make cakes and desserts with my mother all the time. It’s something I’m actually quite good at.” Erwin hummed, slicing the decadent dessert and serving it to his lover. Levi wasted no time in taking a bite, groaning at the magnificent taste.

“This… you’ve been holding out on me!” He half-whined, playfully.

“Hmm, now that I know you like it so much, I’ll bake more often.” Erwin chuckled. The moment felt so peaceful, so lighthearted. But the blonde was so nervous, the ring box weighed a ton in his pocket. What if Levi said no? Things would just be awkward then… But, Mike assured him he’d say yes. He hoped his dear friend was right.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so full.” Levi sighed, having devoured all his dinner and two slices of the delicious cake. It was more than he’d eaten in ages, and left him feeling so satisfied and happy. Gazing at Erwin’s handsome face made him feel so happy, too.

“Not too full for a nice little walk in the garden I hope.” Erwin hummed, standing and offering Levi his hand. With a nod and smile, the raven stood to join him.

“You really worked hard on this garden. I’ve never seen so many colors or kinds of flowers in my life.” Levi whispered, snuggled against Erwin’s side as they walked- looking around as if he might miss some magnificent species.

“I didn’t do it all alone… But you love the garden, so I wanted to make it a truly special place for you. I too never realized how many kinds of flowers existed in our kingdom alone.” As they walked, little glowing fireflies lit up the space around them, and Levi giggled when one landed on his nose, lighting his face up.

“It tickles…” He mumbled, cheeks red as he caught sight of Erwin’s lovestruck gaze on him. With a gentle finger, the blonde guided the bug off of Levi’s face, and then turned to his lover and mate.

“Levi… Without you, I had too much time to think, to ponder the purpose of this life. I thought over our relationship, our future, desperately hoping we still had one. And now that you’re back and here with me, I can’t imagine anything could ever make me happier. You are the moon to my sun, the calm to my erratic, the very being that gives my life meaning. No matter what we endure…we will do it together. So Levi…” Erwin carefully kneeled before him, on one knee- hand sliding into his pocket to produce the lavish red velvet box. _And Levi could feel his heart stop._ Yes, the end goal had always been to get married, to be official…but Levi very nearly _forgot_ about that. And also, was this the proposal that crazy card-reader mentioned?? Was Levi walking into some trap if he did, indeed, say yes??

_“You will receive a proposal, one that will shock you for two reasons. One; because of who will deliver it, you’d never expect such a proposal from the man.”_

But… Levi wasn’t surprised by Erwin’s proposal. It was seen coming, it was predictable. So surely that wasn’t what the old lady meant… “…will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?” Erwin finished, which Levi tuned back into just in time. His eyes were a bit wide, mouth dropped open- and for a moment Erwin panicked that he would actually say ‘no’…

“Y-yes… Yeah—I’ll marry you.” Levi breathed out, only then letting his eyes wander to the glistening, huge ring inside the box. What did he expect from the King? Erwin’s own eyes widened, and Levi could almost laugh. “You didn’t think I’d say no, did you? We’re mated, I’m in love with you, and sure it doesn’t hurt that you’re the King.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Erwin- deeply. The blonde grinned against those lips, and Levi reached up to caress his cheeks- a bit surprised to feel them wet. Pulling back, brows furrowed…Erwin was crying? “H-hey, whats-“

“I’m just so happy… I’m just- so in love. I love you, Levi. I love you so much.” Erwin whispered, standing to hug his new fiancé tight, sniffling like the big baby Levi always knew he was.

“I love you too…so do I get the ring or what?” The Omega tsked playfully, holding out his hand. Erwin chuckled, removing the sparkling piece of jewelry to slide onto Levi’s right ring finger. It was a sterling silver band with diamonds encrusted along it, and a decently sized diamond adorning the top as well. It was a ring fit for royalty, and Levi felt so undeserving as he stared at his hand.

“It matches your eyes, that’s why I picked that one. It truly embodies everything you are, Levi. You are the love of my life. Of every life, I suspect…” Erwin whispered, kissing Levi sweetly and passionately, hand caressing his cheek. This moment was special, just the two of them- their love, their bond feeling stronger than ever before. They were a power couple, one that hoped to lead and improve the very nation they lived in. Everything was turning around now, their lives were connected in such a deep way. “Together, there is nothing we can’t face.” Erwin whispered, holding his beloved close.

* * *

_“Sire, there’s a boy here for you. He says he’s banished from Eldia- fleeing and looking for a safehaven…and he says he has information on the King.”_ A wicked smile crossed his lips, shifting in his radiant throne, and gesturing for his servant to place the large crown of gold and jewels upon his head.

“Send him in.” With a nod, the large double-doors to the throne room opened, and inside stepped a weary, exhausted, filthy Alpha. “What is your name, boy?” Approaching to place a kiss upon the King’s hand, tan skin marred by cuts and bruises- the boy glanced up with striking green eyes of rage and hatred.

_“Eren Jaeger,_ your Highness. I want to see the kingdom of Eldia burn to the ground, and hear the worthless Omega cry out in agony.” The words were a fierce growl, dangerous pheromones wafting off of the young Alpha. A sadistic smile widened on the King’s lips, and he chuckled in a dark tone.

_“Good._ The kingdom of Eldia will finally be mine.”

“I’ll help you however I can, your Majesty. Accept me as your humble servant.” Eren stated, bowing respectfully.

“Please, call me Zeke.” The men shook hands, and an evil bond was formed. One that would threaten the very happiness of the peaceful kingdoms around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update was late, but better late than never! Also, updates may be late until the end of October, since I've got Kinktober coming up! Stay tuned for some spicy times~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the council- and there's a royal ball to be thrown.

“Let me get this straight… You asked me to marry you, I said yes, but we still have to get approval from your…council?” Levi asked with a scoff, eyes narrowed at the rather nervously chuckling blonde.

“Unfortunately…yes. It’s just the system! It’s nothing against you, Levi- and truthfully even if they don’t approve you, I’ll persuade them!”

“Oh, so you think they’ll disapprove? Great, that gives me confidence.” Levi huffed, making Erwin groan deeply.

“No, no. My sweet, don’t be like this okay? It’s more traditional for Kings to marry Omegas of noble birth- so it’s out of tradition. But we’re giving tradition quite the middle finger lately, are we not?” Erwin hummed with a sweet grin, kissing Levi’s hand gently. That made the raven crack a smile, sighing in defeat. “And after they approve, we’ll throw a grand ball to make it public. It’s going to be the event of the century.” He purred, kisses shifting to Levi’s sweet-smelling neck, nosing at his skin.

“I don’t know how to dance.” Levi sighed, fully having given in to his mate- practically purring as he lavished his skin with kisses.

“I know, or- I assumed. I have someone to help you, though.” Erwin hummed, pulling back to kiss his feisty raven gently.

* * *

The pair made their way to the great hall, where all counsel meetings took place. Levi felt nervous, very nervous- because obviously they wouldn’t approve. And he was not wrong.

“…You’re kidding, your Highness. Surely, this is a joke.” Lobov scoffed after a lengthy moment of silence.

“Surely you know I’m not a joking man. Besides, I’m not sure what would give you cause to say such a thing.” Erwin replied, voice dark as anger rose within him. Levi knew this would happen, especially when he suggested wearing a traditional dress to be presented- but Erwin forbade it. _‘I want them to meet the true you.’_ The fucker had said, insisting that it was for the best. So here Levi stood, in an all-black suit, hair perfectly fixed and standing with perfect posture…and it didn’t matter.

“Erwin…” Pixis sighed, standing and rubbing his forehead as if stressed. “When you sought after this legendary Omega, we all humored you. Truthfully, because we didn’t think it existed. Not only is he a male, which is bizarre- but he’s from the slums. A nobody! Not even an ounce of noble birth in him. Do you expect us to be thrilled by this?” Levi clenched his jaw, but stayed silent- he didn’t want to embarrass Erwin, after all.

“Levi is not a nobody. He’s from the Ackermann line, who were all descendants of royalty. I’ve done the research, I know the history. Just because my father tried to erase their existence from the people, does not make me wrong. The surge of power I’ve felt with Levi by my side is unmatched by any simple explanation.” Erwin explained patiently.

“Then why is he not dressed as a royal Omega? At least he could present himself how he will at functions and to the public.” Lobov scoffed.

“This is how he will present himself. Levi is a male, it is unfair to press old traditions onto the new generations. We have both agreed that he will wear what he wants, when he wants. My rule is not tyrannical, and I will not suppress his free will. This country needs to take a stance on rights for Omegas…this is only the very, small, insignificant beginning.” The council seemed to be struck silent by that, until Hannes busted out laughing.

“I like it! I think this is heading in the right direction, your Majesty.” He hummed, giving a salute. “Imagine the military, even larger if we allowed Omegas to join. I’ve been suggesting it for years!” At that, Levi smiled a little- thinking of Armin, the Omega who wanted to be a soldier.

“Thank you for your support, Hannes.” Erwin hummed, squeezing Levi’s hand. “Shadis, you’re quiet.” The man in question sighed.

“I see what you’re going for, your Majesty. And while I agree the manpower will help, we have to be strategic as to avoid more problems. An Omega in heat is distracting, that’s a fact. We need to think carefully before executing something that rash. As for his Grace, I have no complaints. I’ve heard stories of his strength and power, and I think it’s wise to have a partner compatible with your Highness. You have my full support.” Shadis stated, giving a bow.

“Thank you. Rest assured, there are many conversations and debates to be had in the upcoming months- but we will find solutions that benefit everyone.” Erwin hummed, smiling a bit.

“You two are loony. The Omega can’t breed, so I heard. Is that true?” Lobov asked cruelly. Levi’s eyes widened, chest throbbing a bit. How did he know about that? “Were you planning to hide that from us, your Majesty? A King without an heir is nothing! What will happen when you pass?! Who will reign?!”

“As much as I hate agreeing with him, he has a point your Majesty. It would be better for you to wed a noblewoman who has a high chance of conceiving a child.” Pixis sighed.

“I am mated with Levi. We’re already bonded, and though it is disheartening to know we may not have a child, it’s not a concern of mine. I have relatives to the throne, and I trust them. It will be a long time before I’m gone, anyway. Unless there’s some treason in the works?” Erwin asked, eyes narrowing in that dangerous way that- as his Omega- made Levi almost flinch. Such power and intimidation…

“That was not our intention, your Majesty…forgive us.” Pixis sighed, bowing respectfully. “I suppose that if his Majesty is sure, we will approve the engagement. Shall I have Lobov prepare funding for a ball?” He asked, offering a smile. Erwin returned the gesture, bringing Levi’s hand to his lips to kiss gently.

“Yes, make sure it’s grand. I want the best food and wine, and invite every noble household in the kingdom. As well as a few extra guests I’ll notify you of, specifically.” Erwin hummed, and Levi noticed Lobov looked about ready to blow a fuse. “You should thank them now, your Grace.” Erwin whispered in Levi’s ear, making his cheeks turn pink.

“Ah… Thank you- I look forward to getting to know you fine men better.” Levi stated, thanking whatever higher powers existed that his voice didn’t crack. The men, except Lobov, seemed fairly pleased and even offered their bows- each bestowing a kiss upon Levi’s hand.

“It is an honor, your Grace. I am eagerly awaiting some much-needed change in this kingdom.” Hannes stated, before the royal couple excused themselves.

“Well! That went splendidly.” Erwin chuckled, giving Levi a twirl before kissing him deeply.

“Splendidly is pushing it… Didn’t you see that Lobov prick’s face? He hates me.” Levi tsked with an eyeroll.

“Ah, but he’s only in charge of money. Don’t you worry, my prince. Everything is going perfectly, now.” He hummed, kissing all over Levi’s cute face- loving how his mate worried over such things. He was perfect, in Erwin’s eyes, and so everyone else must love him too. The sound of a throat clearing caused the King to glance up, and he chuckled again- righting himself and releasing his fiancé. “Marie, how lovely to see you. Thank you for coming so quickly, how are your children?” Erwin asked, all calm and polite. Marie was an Omega, Levi could tell…a bitchy looking one. She was pretty, blonde hair and bright eyes- though the latter were furrowed in annoyance.

“The children are fine, they drive the governess insane.” She sighed, looking Levi up and down. “This is him? Your mate? He’s so small and…cute.” She giggled, and Levi shot her a glare that could kill. “Oh- maybe not. Do you go around glaring at all noblewomen like that?? My word!” Marie huffed, hand on her chest as if she were positively shocked.

“…My apologies.” Levi mumbled, offering a bow to be polite. “Who is she?” He then asked Erwin, wondering why he called for her.

“Ah, she is going to be helping you learn to dance- as well as customs and table manners for the ball. Along with her husband, that is. Where is the Duke?” Erwin explained, glancing up to spot the dark-haired male. “Nile! You old dog- it’s been ages.” He laughed, patting his friend on the back as he went to bow all politely. Nile was a grumpy looking guy, but clearly he was Erwin’s friend. His mustache was a bit gross though…

“I think you’re the old one around here.” Nile commented, cracking a smile. “You must be his Majesty’s fiancé.” He stated, bowing to Levi. “…is he really your mate?” He then asked.

“Why is everyone asking that??” Levi snapped, huffing in a way that made Erwin smile fondly.

“Because the King should marry someone of noble blood, not some random Omega off the street.” Nile tsked, glaring right back at the feisty Omega. Clearly this dick-wad was one of _those_ Alphas. The kind who thought they were privileged because they happened to be born rich and of ‘high-ranking’.

“Nile… Please. Not you too.” Erwin sighed, petting Levi’s hair comfortingly.

“…I’m sorry. To your Majesty and your Grace.” Nile stated, bowing again. “I am, as always, your Majesty’s humble servant. Now…I can see we have quite the task before us. So, shall we begin?”

“To the ballroom!” Marie announced, and Levi had to admire her a moment. Her gown was…gorgeous. Her hair perfect. She was the very image of what you’d expect a noblewoman to be- and she moved with such grace.

“Good luck.” Erwin hummed to Levi before stepping away.

“W-what?? You’re leaving me alone with them??” Levi whined as he was ushered along, Erwin laughing behind them.

“I’ll see you at dinner!” The King called, amused with himself as he headed off to tend to his other duties.

“Hush now, we have no time to waste! You clearly have no elegance, I must teach you how to walk.” Marie hummed, taking Levi’s arm and strutting along.

“To walk? I know how to walk.” Levi scoffed, to which the female narrowed her eyes.

“No, you simply take steps. Having a _walk_ is a sure way to get everyone to look at you. It makes people take notice and say; ‘wow, they must be someone very important!’ You must be able to enter a room and have all eyes on you. This is the kind of power royalty have, and it’s the only way you’ll gain any respect from the noble families.” Marie lectured, and Levi thought… Well, it actually made _sense._ If he walked around like someone off the street, no one would take him seriously as Erwin’s fiancé.

“Okay… Teach me to walk, then.” Levi agreed, delighting the Omegan female- who rambled about ‘isn’t he the cutest?’ And ‘I like him already!’ That, at least, was a bit reassuring… Because Nile sure as hell did _not_ like him. He may have apologized for Erwin’s sake, but clearly he thought he was nothing but trash. The way he looked all disgusted made that obvious. But instead of feeling pissed off or upset, Levi felt… _Determined._ He would prove them all wrong, make them all see what a powerful mate he was to Erwin. Power would exude from his every move, from his every word.

“A powerful walk stems first from your posture.” Marie stated, pausing to turn to Levi. “Back straight, head lifted, shoulders back- eyes up. Royalty does not look at the ground. You trust your elegant body to guide you- your grace to keep you upright. You do not stare beneath you.” She shifted and pushed Levi’s body into the proper posture.

“It feels strange.” Levi mumbled.

“It will, until you train your body to be comfortable like this. It takes practice to feel normal. Now, keep your hands, if not occupied by someone’s arm or an item- folded neatly in front of you. Like so.” Marie demonstrated, hands cupped in front of her ribcage delicately. She took several paces, showing Levi the trick to looking truly elegant. With a deep breath, Levi adjusted his posture and followed her lead. “You look a little stiff, but with practice you’ll adjust well. Try to walk like this constantly to train your body.”

“Years of noble births make a difference, as well. You can hardly expect a street-dweller to succeed in fooling nobles.” Nile commented, and Levi bit back whatever insult he wanted to spew.

“I’ll keep working at it.” He stated instead, walking his way to the ballroom. There, Marie set up the record player with a standard classical tune.

“Alright, am I to assume you have no classical dancing experience?” Nile asked, pacing around the Omega.

“That… Is correct. Yes.” Levi admitted. Lying would get him nowhere, he had limited time to learn these skills well enough to fool nobility.

“Well, then we will begin with the waltz.”

“The waltz? Isn’t that like- really fucking fancy and hard?” Levi scoffed.

“First of all, we don’t approve of such vulgar language.” Marie tsked, the soft classical music wafting through the empty ballroom. “Secondly, the waltz is a perfect beginner dance. It’s easy, as long as you can count to three.” She hummed. “One, two, three- one, two, three. Like that.” Levi mumbled along, the timing being programmed into his mind. “This count is perfect for a simple ‘box step’. Okay? It’s easy.” Marie assured, standing before Levi.

“She’s correct, it is quite easy. Now watch, forward with the left foot, to the right with the right foot, and then bring them together. One, two, three.” Nile commented while Marie demonstrated the simple move.

“Forward, side, close. Then, back with the right foot, left with the left, and close again. Forward, side, close- back, side close. Do you see? It’s a box.” Marie hummed, showing the simple set of moves to Levi a couple more times. “Now you try. One, two, three… No, Levi honey- left foot forward, right foot- okay… Together.” Levi struggling with this simple step made him feel rather embarrassed.

“Focus. Forward, side, close. Yes, better. Now back. Back, side, close. Again.” Nile instructed, watching him closely. Once Levi had repeated that move several times, it was time to add on. “Now, the waltz is a simple ‘up and down’ motion. So forward, side- you lift yourself, and together you lower again.” He demonstrated, the movement added a bit more depth to the simple motions. Levi tried adding that, and after several attempts, he succeeded.

“The more you practice, the better you’ll become. Try not to be so stiff, relax.” Marie tsked. “One, two, three- it flows. Do you hear the music? The way it doesn’t sound staccato and rigid? You, too, must be like this.” She informed him. After practicing the simple box several times, with the music, Levi was starting to feel it.

“Now, you’ll do it with another person. The King, most likely- although you may have to dance with several nobles. Now watch, as Marie and I come together. We both have straight spines, our arms firm and straight. There’s this space between us, it’s our dance space. We don’t need to be crushed against one another. My left hand, and her right are held together… Like so.” Nile showed proper posture, and how couples came together to look so elegant and refined. “My arm is on her mid back, her arm propped on my own. Proper posture is very important.” Levi was trying to remember all these rules and guidelines, but fuck… It was a lot.

“When dancing together, there is one who leads and one who follows. You, an Omega, will follow. That means, you’ll start with the back move first. Right foot back, left to the side, together. Do you see? You’re simply starting with the back half of the box.” Marie informed him. The couple demonstrated the simple move, and Levi watched- fascinated. It may be a simple move, with childish steps… But they looked elegant and refined. Could he look like that with Erwin?

“Now, come here.” Nile hummed, gesturing him closer. Levi bristled a bit, but after an expectant glare, he trodded up. “Your height is quite the stress for a large Alpha. His Majesty’s back may ache after dancing with you.” He commented.

“I will stomp on your fucking toes.” Levi hissed.

“Oh, it’s fine honey! We’ll just get Levi to wear some large heels.” Marie giggled. She approached to fix Levi’s posture, straighten his spine- elongate his arms.

“This hurts.” Levi mumbled.

“You’ll adjust. Now, remember right foot back. One, two, thr- Levi no. Right foot back, left to the side, and together!” Marie huffed.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying!” Levi huffed, cheeks red. After a few more false starts, he got the first part down.

“Then forward step, to finish the box.” Nile reminded, once again fixing Levi’s posture. “One, two, three. That’s it… Again. Let me lead you, feel the way my body presses to signal which way we go.” He instructed. Together, a bit awkwardly, the pair moved around the ballroom to the music. It was basic, and Levi had a long way to go- but it was a start! It showed he had basic rhythm, at the very least- and he was decent at following, as well. The dance lessons seemed to last an eternity, and by the end- Levi was more exhausted than if he’d been in a fight or done a job back in the slums. But he was trying, ridiculously hard. Levi truly wanted to impress Erwin with his effort, if not his skills. Because clearly, he couldn’t become an expert overnight.

Throughout the next week, Levi learned everything from table manners, to dancing, to polite social norms, names of noble families, and even a few words in foreign languages- as diplomats would be joining the ball as well. It was _a lot_ of information- more than Levi ever expected to have to shove in his brain on such short notice. He was practically going over fork placement in his sleep. Erwin was busy as well, arranging invites, making sure palace rooms were ready for guests, taking care of matters of state. The entire castle was bustling, maids and servants rushing around to prepare clean linens for every room, extra food coming into the kitchens, every surface being scrubbed clean and glistening… The ball was this Saturday, after all. Security teams needed to be ready as well, Levi often saw soldiers gathering and going over emergency drills.

As the days passed, Levi found himself growing lonely. That isn’t to say he _was alone,_ as, for fear of harm coming to him, Erwin had posted a guard at his door again. He had the promise he could roam wherever he wanted, but with security with him at all times. Levi, instead of feeling stifled by it, thought it was actually sweet. Nanaba was his typical guard, someone he found himself able to chat with. She’d really grown on him, lately. They both had that cold demeanor, but had hearts of gold and cared greatly for those who were special to them. “Alright, I’m off to sleep. Mikasa will be taking over from here.” Nana informed him, causing Levi to glance up from his book on proper greetings.

“Alright. Who’s Mikasa?” He asked boredly, because this book was very nearly putting him to sleep.

“An Alpha soldier.” Nana simply responded, though the smirk on her face was slightly evil. Levi shook his head as she left, returning to his book until a firm knock sounded.

“Come in.” He mumbled, glancing up to see a dark-haired female crack open the door. She had cold eyes, Levi could almost swear she was glaring at him…

“I’ll be keeping watch.” She simply informed him, in a monotone and impolite tone. Levi furrowed his brows after the door slammed shut. It wasn’t like he demanded to be treated with super respectful behavior, or anything… But wasn’t that just a _little_ rude? For a while, Levi ignored it. He read until he thought his eyes might fall out, then pulled on his robe and slippers- opening the door. “What?” Mikasa sighed, arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m going for some tea and a snack. Problem?” Levi scoffed, returning the rude behavior. It was uncalled for! He didn’t do anything to this random woman- why should he have to deal with all this sass?

“That depends. Are you going to try and flirt with me, too?” She asked, and Levi furrowed his brows- tilted his head slightly. Confusion washed over him, and he opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t understand the context. “Perhaps you’ll try to use me, for your own benefit. Then when I comply, I’ll be the one exiled, right? Banished from my home and family, heartlessly. All because of a slutty Omega like you.” Mikasa continued, and suddenly it all made sense. It clicked. Eren talked about his sister briefly, though never by name. The cold demeanor, the anger, the attitude… _It was justified._ Levi didn’t know what to say. Guilt washed over him, and he forced himself to meet her eyes.

“I…am truly sorry.” He whispered, with emotion lacing his voice- a rare thing indeed. The Alpha female’s eyes slightly widened, as if she hadn’t been expecting an actual apology- but perhaps for him to blame someone else. “There’s little I can do to right the wrongs I’ve done. An apology doesn’t mean shit, really. I am remorseful, but that probably doesn’t mean a damn thing to you. If I were you… I’d probably murder me and run off.” Levi mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tempting.” She mumbled, jaw clenched. “You’re different that what I’ve heard. There were a lot of rumors of your selfish behavior, how you looked down on Alphas. Of your cold spirit and lack of empathy. I don’t see much of that, now.” Mikasa stated, brows furrowing slightly.

“It sounds cliché, but… I am trying to change. Erwin has changed me…and without him, I would be a useless thug in the slums.” Levi admitted. With time, it all became easier to accept…and to admit. He wasn’t some grand hero, he was a thug. He was wasting his potential. Sometimes, he still felt that his potential was wasted… But he was in a better place, he could do some good there.

“When I see you put those words into action, I’ll consider forgiving you. For now, I’ll settle for not killing you.” Mikasa stated. She didn’t soften up at all, but Levi felt as if there was a chance of redemption. He would never truly redeem himself for that mistake, though. He hurt someone innocent. He caused them pain, and now their life was ruined. Levi was sure he’d never forgive himself, he could only strive to never make such a mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh hey guys! I'm alive after all!! I moved- so it's been super busy. I finally have some time to write! I hope you all liked the chapter, though it was a bit filler... I like the idea of Nile and Marie teaching Levi dance, though xD 
> 
> Next chapter: There's a ball! Whoo! 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
> Insta: charmolypic.levi
> 
> Message me whenever! I love reading comments of any kind. <3 
> 
> I'm hoping I'll update every two weeks, like before! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Smut.... Kinky smut. Be warned.

Levi stared at himself in the large vanity mirror, eyes wide. There were a million thoughts rapid-firing in his brain, a million anxieties gnawing away at his mind. _Did he look okay? Was this outfit good enough? Can he walk- let alone dance in these four-inch heels? Would he trip and fall in front of the entire nobility of Eldia? What if he said the wrong thing???_ “Your Grace?” Petra’s voice knocked Levi from his stream of panicky thoughts, and he took a deep, shaky breath. “You look wonderful. I mean… I did an outstanding job.” The redhead giggled, stepping back to appreciate her work. And Levi had to admit… He looked like royalty. The ensemble was a shiny pantsuit, in metallics of silver and blue. It had one shoulder strap that looked like an elaborate bow, almost- but the best part was the poofy overskirt that came with it. Levi got his pants, while still being able to look elegant and flowy with the skirt encasing him. There was a pretty floral belt where the top and bottom pieces met. Overall, it was a perfect outfit for Levi. It gave him the best of both worlds. His hair, which had grown longer, was braided elaborately and pulled back into an updo. That way it was out of his face for the many dances he was sure to endure. If he didn’t break his fucking ankles in these heels first, that is. The blue pumps matched the dress so well, and the added height was intended to make dancing with tall Alphas easier. Levi had even practiced all week, walking in these damn heels! He had blisters bandaged up to prove it.

A soft knock on the door distracted both Omegas from admiring his gown, and after Petra called for them to enter- Erwin and Mike strode inside. The absolute amazement and awe on Erwin’s face brought a fine blush to Levi’s make-up caked face. Foundation, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick… His skin had never felt so heavy before, for fucks sake. Those bright blue eyes were glued on Levi, and Erwin’s jaw was dropped. “Alright lover-boy.” Mike chuckled, patting his Majesty’s back. “You deserve a raise.” He told Petra playfully, the red-head smirking triumphantly. Levi had warm cheeks, hidden by the layers of make-up as Erwin stood stock-still and stared at him in such awe.

“You look… I didn’t- this is…” The usually eloquent blonde shook his head. “You’re going to be the most beautiful person in the room, tonight.” Erwin whispered, taking Levi’s glove-covered hand to place a delicate smooch upon it. The King himself looked fantastic, of course. He wore his formal outfit, dark blue with golden accents. The button up black shirt beneath was covered with the blue jacket- buttoned up to the collar. Across his neck came an elaborate collar of gold and gems, connected to the epaulets of gold adorning his shoulders. The long, navy and gold decorated cape hung from his shoulders, and the small crown atop his head signified that this man was powerful. Levi felt his knees tremble.

“You look good too.” He ineloquently replied, merely a whisper. Nonetheless, it brought a fond smile to Erwin’s face. The Alpha also had on face make-up, Levi could see. Just to make his skin appear even more clear than it usually was.

“I’ve brought you a gift, to finish off your lovely ensemble.” Erwin hummed, pulling a small, rectangular box from his pocket. Levi accepted it with a cat-like curiosity, opening it to reveal the most stunning silver necklace. It was choker style, with emeralds and diamonds embedded into the silver.

“It’s…gorgeous. Thank you, Erwin.” Levi whispered, turning so the man could fasten it around Levi’s delicate neck.

“No, it’s merely accenting your beauty. _You_ are the one who is absolutely stunning.” The blonde hummed, leaning it to peck Levi’s cheek with a light kiss.

“Your Majesty, your Grace, the guests are eagerly awaiting your arrival.” Mike interrupted softly. The man looked pretty dapper himself, in a navy military uniform adorned with badges of honor.

“Well then, my love, shall we?” Erwin hummed, offering his arm. Levi took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, clinging to Erwin’s arm like it was his lifeline. It kind of was. Together they exited the room; Mike in front to clear the way, Petra behind to make sure Levi’s skirt was cooperating. The stairs sure were fun. Levi could see Erwin visibly containing a laugh, and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The walk to the ballroom was too long from Levi’s room, in his opinion, but soon enough they were just outside the ornate double doors leading to the elegant room. Two guards were stationed outside, both bowing to the royal couple. “Are you ready, kitten?” Erwin asked in a whisper.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Don’t fucking let me fall down the steps.” Levi hissed, clutching Erwin’s arm tighter. The King softly chuckled, smiling in pure admiration.

“I would never let you fall, my darling.” He whispered, before nodding to the two guards, who- simultaneously- opened the two doors in a rather elegant gesture. Erwin’s posture immediately straightened, as did Levi’s, as they stepped forward.

“The King and his fiancé, future Queen to Eldia!” A man bellowed, surprising Levi- the announcer alerting the entire room to their entrance. Erwin held Levi’s arm tight, smiling and waving to the applauding crowd of people. _And oh, was it a crowd._ Levi wasn’t sure he’d ever been in a room with this many people before, and he felt his heartrate speed up immediately. He was like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and scanning the vast crowd before him. So many scents, so many different people he didn’t know… Then one familiar scent wafted from beside him, Erwin’s- a calming scent, one for Levi to latch onto.

“Smile and wave, your Grace. I’ve got you.” Erwin hummed, and when Levi glanced over, that familiar blue calmed him immensely. With one more shuddering breath, Levi turned to the crowd, smiled, and waved elegantly. The pair carefully, but gracefully, made their way down the few steps to enter the grand ballroom. “We’ll begin with a dance. Are you ready to show off your lessons?” Erwin asked in a hum, leading Levi to the middle of the dance floor- where space had been cleared.

“I’ll do my best.” Levi breathed out, gasping as he was twirled and pulled close to Erwin’s chest, the man grinning wickedly.

“Do try to keep up, my love.” The King chuckled, smirking a bit. Music began, a waltz. Good! An easy one to start with. Levi could do this. He could do this. _Back with the right, side, close. Up, up, down._ He ran through his head. “Hey, look at me. Right here.” Erwin whispered, fingers lifting Levi’s chin to meet his gaze. And suddenly… Suddenly nothing mattered, anymore. _Suddenly there was only Erwin._ They moved, Erwin’s strong body leading the dance, their eyes locked. Their bodies glided with such ease, so elegantly around the space. Levi didn’t trip, he didn’t falter, he didn’t forget what he was doing. Because Erwin believed in him, and that made him believe in himself, as well. They twirled, Erwin dipped him a time or two, bodies moving like one flawless system. Levi hardly registered when the song ended, as the King dipped him down, hand on his thigh, and caught his lips in a light kiss… One that Levi desperately wished was deeper.

A thunderous round of applause erupted as the music faded out, knocking Levi from his little mental vacation. He was carefully returned to an upright position, as Erwin took his hand in his own, and waved to the crowd. “Let the ball begin!” He called in that lovely deep voice, more cheers erupting. From that moment on, they were swarmed. Nobles from the council introducing them families, nobility Levi had never met, everyone wanting to kiss his hand- to talk to the King’s Omega. It was draining, and Levi was quickly feeling overwhelmed. However, he was determined not to make any mistakes. So he kept smiling, kept greeting strangers, allowing kisses on his gloved hands- trying to not embarrass himself or Erwin. Mostly Erwin. Levi was quite familiar with embarrassing himself, actually. But he didn’t miss it…the subtleties of the nobility judging him. The female Omegas, fanning themselves to hide their gossiping mouths, cruel eyes devouring him alive. The Alpha men, secretly sneering at the lack of submissiveness- judging him for not being an ‘ideal Omega’. Levi expected it. But it was still hard.

“Levi, darling, you danced wonderfully!” Marie gasped, mock kissing each cheek. She was dressed to the nines- pink ballgown, hair done up, make-up making her appear even more beautiful.

“I had great teachers.” Levi hummed, curtsying respectfully. Nile was on his wife’s arm, examining Levi.

“I must admit… You certainly look the part. The dance was quite good as well. Perhaps you have what it takes after all.” He hummed, even cracking a grin.

“Thank you.” Levi breathed out, feeling a tad touched by the _almost_ sweet words. Somehow, Erwin and himself got separated. Likely the man was whisked away for a drink and chat. Mike was glued to the King’s side, and it was then that Levi noticed Nanaba standing guard fairly close. “It’s a shame you don’t get to wear one of these frilly, heavy things.” Levi commented to the blonde, making her crack a grin. She was in her usual military uniform.

“Oh, trust me, I’m not upset about it.” She snickered.

“Your Grace! It’s an honor to see you this fine evening. Hannes, from the council. Would you grace me with a dance?” The blonde, friendly man asked, and Levi of course agreed… As he was both obligated to, but also didn’t mind the kind man’s company. They shared another waltz, and while Levi wasn’t quite _as_ graceful as with Erwin, he didn’t fall on his face either. When the dance ended, Levi curtsied, and Hannes bowed and thanked him kindly. “I look forward to working with you to improve this kingdom, I truly do, your Grace.” He stated sincerely. After that, the dances came flowing in… Request after request, leaving Levi with aching feet and a sore back. He never said no, however. Not even to Lobov… _Ugh._

“Your Grace.” The shorter man huffed. The dance was awkward, and the fucker’s breath stunk. It was disgusting. “I will give you one piece of advice. As an Alpha to an Omega.” The man stated, as the song came to a close.

“Mm, I’m afraid I’ve had plenty of that advice over the years, Sir.” Levi retorted.

“Watch yourself. Omegas have their place in society, and you are greatly overstepping.” Lobov hissed, glaring before walking off.

“What a motherfucking- hello! An honor Sir.” Forcing his chipper voice was starting to really irritate him. After another two dances, Erwin _finally_ rescued him.

“Let us get you something to eat, darling.” Erwin chuckled, kissing his temple sweetly. He walked his lovely Omega to the food, gathering him something to eat and allowing him to sit at their thrones. Erwin’s was large and grand, blue and gold- intimidating with complex details. Levi’s was plush and smaller, but still ornate and decorated with gems and accents. And it was damn comfy, especially when he’d given out about a dozen dances _already._ “This is your first ball, and I have to say- you’re doing so well, darling. I mean- you’ve yet to curse anyone out or glare. I’m proud of you.” Erwin hummed, flashing a bright grin that had Levi melting. That was when Levi saw them, Mike personally escorting the pair through the crowd of party-goers.

“Is that…?” Levi mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise- a _happy_ surprise. Because through the crowd came Isabel and Farlan, dressed to the nines in expensive, luxury clothing normally reserved for nobles. And they were grinning like a couple of children in a candy store.

“Our special guests for the evening.” Erwin hummed, rising from the throne to greet the two with a bow and handshake for Farlan- hand kiss for a giggling Isabel. “You two look lovely, I hope the royal fitter was to your liking?”

“Oh yeah! I’ve never worn such fancy stuff in my life! I have on like three layers under this thing!” Izzy snickered, giving a twirl. The green and blue gown suited her, had a poofy skirt just like she’d always seen in the papers. Her hair was even done up, in a fancy little bun. Farlan was looking dapper in a grey suit, jacket and all.

“Thank you, your Majesty, for all your generosity.” Farlan stated, bowing.

“Oh please, you two are practically family by now.” Erwin laughed, that deep, happy, bellowing laugh as he patted Farlan’s shoulder. And Levi… Well, he couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face. He was so happy!

“I hope I can steal a dance after you recover.” Farlan snickered playfully.

“After I stuff my face, yeah.” Levi returned. His heart felt so full, full of love. Full of a family he never dreamed of having. “Why don’t you two go get some food and mingle a bit…without embarrassing me. I’ll find you when I’m done.” He suggested, gesturing to the huge array of food available.

“IS THAT A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN??” Izzy squealed, dragging Farlan off towards her new goal, and likely best friend of the night. After eating and drinking, including a glass of wine- just one- Levi was letting his food settle… And feet rest a bit more. He was going to have blisters out the wazoo come morning. But…it would be worth it, because Erwin was proud of him. That made Levi insanely happy. Erwin had left to mingle some more, dance with a few noblewomen, while Levi met up with his friends and danced. Eventually, he needed the restroom and then another break on the throne. He liked the position, front of the room, able to look at all the festive and happy party-goers. It was a fun night, so far. He’d met way too many people, most of which he’d forget after the night ended. It seemed his list of acquaintances had yet to end, as one more unfamiliar face approached.

“Your Grace, this is the Ambassador from the kingdom of Marley.” Nanaba introduced him, since Levi had no clue who the man was. He was large, both in height and bulk. He had a very strong jaw, defined muscles, and intense eyes. _Marley. Wasn’t that the kingdom he nearly crossed into? The one he tried to escape to…yes._

“Your Grace, my name is Sir Reiner Braun. I’ve come on behalf of his Majesty, King Zeke Jaeger.” The man introduced, kissing Levi’s hand once offered.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Sir.” Levi responded, though a thousand questions were firing through his mind. Weren’t they on the brink of war with Marley? Didn’t the King hate Erwin? Didn’t they want to take territories back from the last war? And yet…the ambassador was there, all polite and kind. “I admit, you’re the first ambassador I’ve met.”

“Is that so? I’m appalled the other kingdoms wouldn’t introduce themselves to your Grace. After all, you could be a key asset in helping our kingdoms heal their bond.” Reiner stated.

“Me? A key asset?” Levi half scoffed, eyebrows raised. No one so far had given him even an ounce of the respect this man was bestowing upon him.

“But of course! An Omega as powerful as you, with connections to the King? I truly hope that I can rely on you to be a voice of reason in the upcoming debates and discussions. After all, his Majesty, King Zeke, wishes to reunite our kingdoms and form an alliance. Years ago we had one, and were the most powerful kingdoms in all the land.” Reiner informed him. “May I have a dance, your Grace?” He asked then, and of course Levi agreed. He’d learned a lot more information about the two kingdom’s connections from Reiner than Erwin had ever given up. This guy seemed to think he was important to the two reuniting… Was that true? This was a big deal! Levi’s first political mission, really. It made him ecstatic, to think he could truly help right something wrong with the world. It was also extremely overwhelming. Levi wasn’t sure he even had permission to be discussing these types of things without Erwin present. But then again, he had _so_ many more freedoms. And Erwin trusted him! Clearly, he could make his own choices in this matter.

“I’m afraid I’m a rather new dancer, Sir. I’m sorry.” Levi mumbled, after having accidentally stepped on the man’s foot. Reiner just chuckled, helping Levi by leading a bit more.

“Dancing was always my least favorite court activity. I always liked more sporty things, personally.” The man stated. Once the dance ended, he asked to share a glass of wine with Levi, to which he agreed. The man was charming and kind- what was there to not agree to? “Here we are, your Grace.” Having been staring out at the crowd, not paying attention, Levi jolted and breathed out a soft ‘thank you’. The wine was delicious, Levi always admired the drink. It was much better than that shitty beer they served underground. “While I have you here… I had a proposal to put upon you, your Grace.” Reiner hummed, earning Levi’s attention.

“And what would that be?”

“I would love for you to be my contact here at court. That would mean I’d write to you specifically, bring up issues regarding our borders and welfare of our citizens… You see, the military council never read our complaints or issues. They simply ignore the well-being of our soldiers or border patrol. It’s nearly impossible to get anything done, when there’s a blatant lack of communication.” He sighed, frowning slightly. It sounded…like a huge responsibility, but a great one. It seemed like a huge role for Levi to play, and he _wanted to._ To be an important figure, helping with political affairs? It was like a dream come true. Plus, wouldn’t it really make people here at court take him seriously?

“I mean…that sounds like something I could do.” Levi stated. “But… I really should check with his Majesty first. I mean, to be sure.”

“Oh- well, if you need to, I understand. Though I heard his Majesty and yourself had a relationship that was very open, and didn’t pertain to gender roles. I suppose though, in the end, he is the Alpha.” Reiner mumbled thoughtfully. And… wasn’t he right? That made sense, that Levi _shouldn’t need_ to ask for permission.

“I just meant, to inform him of changes in the kingdom. I accept your proposal.” Levi stated confidently. Erwin would trust him with this, he knew he would. Levi had his own kingdom’s best interests at heart, and he could be sympathetic to the other’s.

“Oh! That’s wonderful news, your Grace! Thank you!” Reiner hummed, offering a toast.

“What are we toasting to over here?” That familiar baritone interrupted, Levi glancing over to see his mate looking as regal as ever. Though, not many would be able to tell, his eyes were holding menace as he stared at the ambassador.

“Your Majesty.” Reiner greeted, bowing respectfully. “His Grace and I were discussing some business. He’s just agreed to be my contact here at court.” He hummed, and Levi wasn’t sure what kind of weird energy exchange was going on… Both Alphas wore smiles, but their eyes were battling something out.

“Is that so? Well, his Grace and I will have to discuss that matter further in private.” Erwin hummed, sipping his wine.

“Oh? I heard you and your Omega had an open, trusting relationship. Besides, his Grace has already agreed, so generously. He insisted it would be no issue.” Reiner replied, and Levi could _feel_ Erwin’s growing irritation and anger.

“Is that so? Well, how wonderful.” His Majesty stated, eyes darting to Levi to pin him with a gaze that said, ‘we need to talk’. “If you’ll excuse us, I’d like to spend a bit of time with my fiancé.” Erwin hummed, gently leading Levi off by his arm. Fuck, had he really messed up? Erwin sure seemed pissed off. He led them to their thrones, sitting and sipping his wine in tense silence.

“Erwin…” Levi began softly, but a single finger held up silenced him.

“I don’t want you dealing with him. Undo it.” Erwin ordered, clearly trying to reign in his rage.

“Why not?? I can handle this, Erwin! You said you trust me, that I could help you-“

_“Not_ in matters of state. Not _yet._ You aren’t ready, Levi!” He hissed.

“Excuse me? I am ready. I can handle it. Besides, you have a biased view on the Marley kingdom, and Reiner says they want to form an alliance!” Levi scoffed.

“He was lying, Levi! More than half of politics is all about lying! He was trying to get you on his side, to get you in his hands so that he could manipulate you to their cause. It’s an ambassador’s job!” Erwin snapped, shooting Levi a glare. His eyebrows furrowed at that.

“Do you think I’m some kind of idiot? I know when people are lying, and he wasn’t! Just _trust me,_ put some faith in me. You make everyone else show me some respect and trust, you have to follow suit!”

“Levi, you’re too inexperienced for this! I had an assignment to ease you into politics. I know what I’m doing. I’m not saying you’re an idiot, but dammit! You can’t have meetings with ambassadors behind my back. I am the King. You know I respect and trust you, but I have a kingdom to run as well.” Erwin let out a deep sigh, taking a big swig of his drink. “We can discuss this further later. For now, enjoy the ball.” He stated softly.

“There’s nothing to discuss. I gave my word, and I’m doing this.” Levi replied, feeling quite pissed off, personally.

“By Gods, you’re so fucking stubborn.” Erwin half growled under his breath. “If I didn’t love you so much, we’d have a real problem.” He mumbled, sighing deeply once more. “Fine. Be his contact. But let me give you a history lesson on Marley. In the last five years, they’ve murdered over a thousand of our border patrol agents, on claims of ‘crossing the border’. None of which were true. They’ve tried to assassinate me twice. A war was started, though we won with ease. Their king is insane. He’s sent child assassins. _Children, Levi.”_ Erwin explained. “What do you think happened to those children after they tried to kill me?” He asked. Levi’s heart throbbed, and he furrowed his brows.

“Maybe… They still want to change. I’m just saying, we won’t know without open communication.”

“Mm, you are so pure hearted. Trusting. From now on, at least run these decisions by me, first. Please.” Erwin asked softly.

“Okay, yeah. That’s fair.” The raven agreed, draining his wine. “Now dance with me, and stop being so pissy.” He teased, standing and gesturing to the dance floor.

“Your mouth is going to get you into some real trouble, one day, kitten.” Erwin sighed, setting is glass down and joining his beloved for a dance.

“It’s gotten me this far. Maybe it isn’t so bad.” Levi purred back, smirking at his handsome King.

“Goodness. What am I going to do with you?” The blonde chuckled, pulling Levi into a deep kiss.

“I have a few ideas in mind, if this fucking party ever ends.” The feisty Omega nibbled on Erwin’s lip, earning a shuddering breath. It had been a bit since they’d had any _real_ fun.

“The party ends when I _say it does. This is my power as the King, darling.”_ Erwin purred in Levi’s ear, breath hot, hands wandering to his hips.

“Then end it, your Highness.” He hissed in response, letting a hand wander between their bodies subtly to caress Erwin’s manhood through those tight suit pants. It earned him a shudder, and Erwin was pulling back so fast- Levi almost got whiplash.

“Ladies and gentleman, his Grace and I are going to retire to our rooms. Please, stay and enjoy the food and festivities. The household staff will see you to your rooms once you’re ready to retire for the night. Thank you for celebrating our engagement with us, it has been a wonderful evening we won’t soon forget.” Erwin spoke, waving as he led Levi towards the exit. The moment they were outside the doors, the Alpha bent down and lifted Levi right off his feet, tossing him over his shoulder.

“Wah! Erwin!” Levi screeched, kicking his feet. “You can’t just grab me and-“ A swift swat to his ass silenced Levi- he was stunned. And turned on.

“I can, and I did. It’ll take too long for you to walk in those damn shoes, and I’m rather impatient.” Erwin hummed, taking swift steps to the master bedroom, Mike chuckling behind them. Once at the room, Erwin gave strict instructions that they were not to be disturbed, before shutting and locking the door. He tossed Levi onto the large bed as if he weighed nothing, beginning to strip off his elaborate suit. “Get undressed.” He huffed, making Levi smirk a little.

“Mmm, the view is just so lovely, though.” He responded, chuckling at the little eyeroll and growl his King released. It was amusing, he didn’t get to see Erwin this way outside of his heat yet. It made him want to tease the man even more, just to see what would happen. “But really, I’m fucking laced into this thing you have to help me.” Levi chuckled, sitting back up. Erwin, dressed down to nothing but his dress pants, climbed on the bed and grasped Levi’s arm to turn him around. The next thing the raven heard was an audible _tear,_ drawing out a shocked gasp from him. “This dress was hand-made! It’s a one-of-a-kind!” He squawked, eyes wide as he glanced behind him to the smirking blonde.

“They can make another. I’m too impatient.” Erwin huffed, removing Levi’s heels before fully, and forcibly, removing the entire outfit from Levi’s skin. A shudder ran up the Omega’s spine as he was fully exposed to the room’s air, and those hungry blue eyes. “I love you, kitten, but sometimes you severely test my patience.” Erwin hummed, hand traveling along Levi’s bare hip- giving a rough squeeze that made the raven gasp and jolt a bit.

“Right back at you, _you Highness.”_ He tsked in reply, silver eyes staring behind him with hunger. They both knew how this was going to go, that neither one was going down docilely tonight. Erwin released a deep chuckle, that was nearly a little growl, leaning down to lick Levi’s nape.

“I’m going to have you begging for mercy, kitten.” He purred, nibbling on the shell of Levi’s ear sensually- drawing a powerful shiver up the raven’s spine. Shifting his weight, like a quick cat, Levi slid out from under Erwin- flipping the blonde to straddle his waist. Those blue eyes stared up in awe, lips tugged into an amused grin. “Your speed never ceases to amaze me.” He tsked, hissing as Levi ground down against his still-clothed crotch.

“Mmm, good. Then you should know not to underestimate me.” Levi purred, hand traveling up Erwin’s very muscular and impressive chest- to his neck, which his hand wrapped around and squeezed. Those blue eyes darkened, tongue darting out to moisten his full lips.

“I try not to, but you continue to surprise me. For example, to have the nerve to squeeze the throat of the King… You must be one brave soul.” Erwin hummed, hands running up Levi’s thick thighs and squeezing. Levi’s own hand flexed, drawing a gasp from the Alpha. The raven leaned down, close to Erwin’s face.

“If I wanted to, you’d be dead already, darling.” He purred, eyes full of arrogance and amusement. That is, until Erwin’s hand was in his hair, yanking roughly to make him whine- hand releasing it’s grip on the man. A quick flip had Levi pinned on his back, breath being knocked from his lungs.

“You could never kill me, kitten.” Erwin whispered, catching Levi’s parted lips in a deep and desperate kiss. Their teeth clashed, tongues mingling wildly, moans breathed out like a symphony of sex. The blonde’s hands were gripping Levi’s thighs, spreading them- settling between to grind against him in such a teasing manner. It drew a frustrated whine from the raven’s lips, who tugged Erwin’s hair roughly.

“Fucking move on! Get your pants off.” He hissed out the demand, drawing out a deep growl- one that made him shudder hard. Erwin pulled back, stripping himself the rest of the way- grabbing the oil from the nightstand.

“Move onto your front.” He ordered, panting with desire as he stroked himself slowly. Oh, but Levi wasn’t done yet.

“You lay down on your back.” He demanded right back, an intense staring contest taking place- striking silver, arrogant blue. Then the two met, teeth, tongues, hands- bruising, gripping, shoving- fighting for dominance. Neither one was out to hurt the other, they knew this was the game tonight. Erwin was so strong, but dammit Levi was fast! Like a kitten he’s nicknamed after, he has a way of sliding right out of Erwin’s holds. A puff of frustrated pheromones slipped from the King, and Levi paused to shudder hard. _There. Got him._ The Alpha tackled, catching his prey and flipping him onto his stomach. “You cheated!” Levi gasped, squirming uselessly- as Erwin had one hand on his nape- the other holding down his hip.

“Mm, all’s fair in love and war, pet.” Erwin mumbled, eyes scanning the area for something… _Aha._ His discarded belt still partially on the bed- he grabbed it with the hand from Levi’s hip, then went about wrangling Levi’s arms.

“Hey! You motherfucker.” Levi hissed, overpowered as Erwin wound the belt around his wrists- binding them behind his back successfully. But the raven had to admit… _It was fucking hot._

“Ahh, that’s much, much better.” Erwin sighed, hoisting Levi’s hips up- and delivering a harsh slap to his left cheek.

“Fuck!” Levi gasped, thighs twitching. _That was hot- why was that so hot?!_ Erwin groped the abused skin, humming in that deep voice.

“Now… Where were we? Ah, yes. You were begging me to move on.” The blonde hummed, grabbing the oil and slicking his fingers- rubbing Levi’s very exposed hole before sliding one inside. Levi gasped and moaned as he was worked open, soon a second sliding in. “You put up such a fight, but make such lovely, slutty sounds.”

“I’ll fucking win next time. Fucker.” Levi breathed out, managing a glare over his shoulder.

“Mm, then I better make this time count.” He chuckled, delivering another firm slap to that ass, feeling Levi tighten down on his fingers. “Fuck, can’t wait to feel that on my cock. You’re going to be one sore little Omega come tomorrow. I can’t wait to watch you try to sit through the many meetings we’ll have discussing your newfound friendship with Marley.” Erwin hummed, fingers moving faster, rougher- before sliding in a third.

“I knew you were still mad about that.” Levi scoffed, which turned into a pleasured cry as Erwin firmly stroked his prostate. “Nghh- right there.” He whined, moving his hips as Erwin teased that spot. Over, and over, and over- making moans drip and Levi’s mind go blank.

“You’re such a beautiful little slut.” Erwin groaned, withdrawing his fingers suddenly- leaving Levi empty and whining at the loss. Not for long, as the man slicked up his cock- gave himself some strokes, and lined up. “Feel free to scream in pleasure.” He purred right before sliding himself into Levi’s tight hold- bottoming out without a pause. The initial push in had Levi groaning, face buried in the sheets. “You’re so fucking tight.” Erwin breathed out, reaching around the raven to give his wet cock some slow strokes- to help him relax, help him feel the pleasure.

“Why are you so fucking big?” Levi moaned, back arching- tugging at his hands, making Erwin chuckle softly. Once the Omega relaxed and loosened a bit, he pulled out, pushing back in slowly. A long, deep moan escaped from them both- Erwin tossing his head back in ecstasy.

“Inside you is my favorite place to be.” He panted out, hand caressing Levi’s back, the other groping that plump ass.

“That’s so fucking corny, gods.” Levi breathed out, but was silenced by another firm slap to his ass- the right side this time. He whined and tightened around Erwin’s cock, making him moan deeply.

“Watch your mouth.” Erwin hummed, smirking at the red handprint beginning to form. “You’re lucky I can’t hold back anymore, or you’d be teased till you cried.” He added, pulling out once more to slam back in without mercy. From there, the pace was rough, deep, fast- with Erwin’s big hands mercilessly spanking that gorgeous ass. Yeah, next time Levi might win the little battle- and maybe Erwin would be sorry, but right now, he was out to get what he wanted. And teach Levi a little lesson.

“Fuck!” The Omega cried out as his pale ass turned a shade of red, skin sensitive to the touch. His thighs were trembling, cock rock hard and leaking precum, arms aching from being restrained. And it was _glorious._

“You look so unbelievably sexy like this. I want to wreck you.” Erwin growled, picking up the pace- delivering several more slaps, until he could see Levi physically flinching. Then he decided it was enough, caressing the heated skin instead- as he fucked into Levi with a steady rhythm. Levi lost the ability to form words, moaning loudly, drooling onto the sheets- he wanted to cum. So badly- but Erwin hadn’t touched him in a while, and he avoided that spot too. He was fucking teasing him, the bastard- making him wait. “Ah, fuck… I’m getting close. Do you wanna cum, kitten?” He asked, voice dripping with power and control. It was so deep, that voice sending a shiver up Levi’s spine.

“Yes…” He whined, pitifully, making Erwin chuckle softly.

“Then beg me, little one.” That, Levi should have expected- and whined at the realization that he had no choice. He _needed_ to cum, or he’d fucking go insane.

“Alpha… Please make me cum.” He whined, sniffling even- as desperation took over. His ass ached, thighs ached, arms ached- he just wanted to cum, to feel that pleasure. Erwin groaned deeply at Levi’s words, thrusts suddenly changing to hit that glorious sweet spot- hand sliding along his hip to run his fingers along his dripping cock.

“Not yet.” He ordered, hand wrapping around the length to give slow, thorough strokes.

_“Please!”_ Levi whined, hips twitching.

“Not. Yet.” Erwin growled, movements speeding up, thrusts increasing in intensity.

“Alpha, _please!”_ The raven sobbed, ass twitching nice and tight.

“Cum. Cum for me, baby.” Erwin moaned, stroking Levi perfectly- tight- making him cry out, body spasming as that much-needed orgasm washed over him. Toes curling, cock spurting, ass tightening, lewd moans escaping- Levi was _perfect._ So perfect, that Erwin’s own orgasm hit him like a train, thrusting deep, filling Levi with his release. The pair panted hard, both calming after that intense round of sex. With slightly trembling fingers, Erwin released Levi’s wrists, massaging bloodflow back into them. “You’re incredible. I mean it.” He whispered, pulling out gently. Levi caught his breath, limbs aching- hips sore.

“Fuck. You really did a number on me.” He breathed out, rolling onto his back and gasping- because his ass was fucking sore. “Ngh… Gonna feel that tomorrow.” He huffed.

“Mm, indeed- that was the point.” Erwin chuckled gently, lifting the Omega into his arms. He brought him to the bathroom, running a hot bath to soak in. “I want to ask if I went too far, but I’m afraid you’ll get offended.” He whispered honestly, drawing a sleepy smile to Levi’s face.

“You’re a kind King. But I’m fine. I can handle some rough sex.” Levi whispered, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

“You’re wonderful, have I told you that yet today?”

“Mm, tell me again.”

“You’re wonderful. And I’m so proud of you. The dancing, memorizing names, customs… I’m so very proud.” Erwin whispered, kissing along the raven’s neck. It was touching, and Levi nuzzled against the Alpha’s warm chest.

“I did it all for you.” Levi sighed, basking in the comfort of this man. The soothing pheromones, the calm, wandering hands, the delicate kisses. This was home, and it was comfortable, safe- perfect. _Levi’s life was perfect._

* * *

_“Send a letter to Marley, in code, of course._ ” Reiner hummed to his companion, petting the pretty blonde hair. With an irritated scoff, his hand was slapped away- and an icy cold glare sent his way. “Tell the King that stage one is done. Now it’s time for stage two to begin. Are you ready, Annie?” Cold blue eyes locked onto the window, inside could be seen the Omega’s bed, neatly made.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” She replied, tying her hair up- adjusting the neat apron around her waist.

“You may want to smile, you know. Maids of the royal Omega are expected to be kind.” Reiner tsked, always teasing.

“Don’t forget your place. You’re no higher than I am. You just get to play the role of the nobleman. Poor Bert and I are stuck being staff.” She scoffed, picking up the basket of linens. “I’ll send the letter. Pass the message to Bert. And don’t get attached to the Omega.” Annie reminded, walking off briskly.

“Attached. As if.” Reiner huffed, an evil smirk forming on his lips. “I just want to have a little fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is really taking off, now! I hope you all enjoyed, see you next time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentioned violence.

“This is an absolute joke! A mere commoner, the correspondent to Marley?! We have an ambassador for that!” Lobov practically yelled, standing in outrage.

“Your Majesty, as much as I respect his Grace, for once I agree with Lobov. Your Grace, you have absolutely no experience in politics! It isn’t as straightforward as it seems. There are con-artists, thieves, charmers- it isn’t cut and dry, ‘he said, she said’.” Hannes agreed with a deep sigh.

“How dare the Marley ambassador even approach with such an offer! The pure, blatant disrespect to your Majesty-“ Pixis huffed.

“Silence.” Erwin stated, hand rubbing his temples. Levi sat frozen beside the King, buzzing with nervousness. The issue hadn’t been solved after their rough bout of sex… Not in the least.

_“But you said I could do it!” Levi scoffed._

_“I don’t recall saying that. Levi, you absolutely cannot trust this man! He means nothing but harm!” Erwin groaned._

_“You don’t trust me.”_

_“Levi. I trust you greatly. But you have no experience! We’ve gone over the various reasons for my opposition.” The blonde dressed hastily, combing his hair. “Besides, the council will shoot you down in an instant. Just you wait. It isn’t solely my decision.”_

And here they were, with the council rejecting the idea of Levi as the contact of the Marleyan ambassador. “I’m aware of the reasons to reject this idea. But, out of fairness, I ask you hear his Grace out- at the very least. Though I’m sure the outcome won’t change.” Erwin muttered that last part, earning a glare from the raven as he stood up.

“Listen… I understand that I have limited experience-“

“You mean _no_ experience?” Lobov scoffed, earning a glare from the Omega.

“No. I mean _limited._ Do you men think there aren’t thieves, liars, con-artists, and villains in the slums…?” That, at least, earned some furrowed brows. “I can promise you, far worse people live in the poor parts of this country than the rich. Rapists, thugs, serial killers, abusers- all the rejects of society end up there. And do you know what I _did_ in the slums?” The men slowly shook their heads. “I protected people from those monsters. I established my own group, stealing from the corrupt merchants who taxed more than regulations allowed. I disposed of rapists and molesters, pedophiles. I know how to properly judge character. I know how to call out lies. I know you think I can’t do this, and yeah- I’m going to need an adjustment period. I’ll need to learn more about politics. But that would be a hell of a lot easier if you men worked with me, rather than against.” Levi spoke, sincere but firm. At least two of the advisors seemed to be deep in thought.

“Ah… As long as final decisions are run through the council and his Majesty…” Hannes trailed off, making the King raise his eyebrows in shock. _No way they were going to allow this…_

“I demand every piece of information and claim made by Marley or the ambassador. That way we can weed out the false intel, so your Grace doesn’t become misled.” Pixis stated next, leaving the King with a rather shocked expression.

“Well I for one refuse to agree to such a ridiculous proposal! As if rolling around in gutters is equivalent to ruling a kingdom?!” Lobov scoffed, with pure irritation and venom.

“Enough! Now, his Grace may not be from a palace- but that gives you no right to insult him so, Sir Lobov.” Erwin snapped suddenly, his domineering pheromones drifting and making even Levi stand up straighter. “Get out.”

“Excuse me?!” Lobov gasped in shock.

“As of today, you are dismissed from my council. You have spit your last venomous word towards my family.” Erwin stated, completely serious, tone dark.   
  


“W-what?! Who will replace ME, the Lord of finance?!” He asked, his tone one of blatant disrespect. Erwin stood from his seat, stepping loudly towards the now cowering man.

“You will speak to me with more respect than that, _Sir,_ or you will stripped of your lands and titles- and charged with treason. _Is that understood?_ ” His Majesty growled deeply, blue eyes darkening as true anger took over. That, at least, seemed to snap some sense into the rude man.

“I-I apologize your Majesty…” The pitiful man stuttered, backing out while bowing- causing Levi to stifle a chuckle as he backed into a potted plant. He scurried out, leaving a tense silence washing over the room.

“Well! He was a real pig’s ass anyway.” Hannes stated with a shrug.

“Not a horse’s ass?” Pixis asked amused, making the blonde chuckle.

“No, horses have rather nice rear ends, I think. Compared to pigs, at least.” Levi couldn’t help but crack a grin at the two old men…talking about asses.

“Sir Nile Dok will replace Lobov.” Erwin stated, returning to his seat. “I had already discussed the plans with him, after all. I’ve grown weary of the stout man’s rude remarks.” He explained, shrugging. “Now then, I suppose you have the position, your Grace. With conditions, as the men stated.” Levi beamed brightly at that, kissing Erwin’s cheek, making the man smile gently. “Don’t let me down.” He whispered, for Levi’s ears only.

“I won’t, I promise.” Levi whispered.

* * *

Two weeks seemed to fly by before Levi knew it. He’d been working hard, almost every day- since Erwin decided he should do some reading up on past political affairs, alongside his new-found ambassador duties. It was both a blessing and a curse, since Levi enjoyed feeling important to the kingdom- but hated that he sounded so clueless during meetings. On the plus side, Farlan had completed his royal guard training, and was now stationed by Levi’s side almost every moment of the day. Isabel was a happy little cook in the kitchen, helping to prepare vast meals for the castle and it’s guests. The ambassador for Marley, Sir Braun, had been nothing but polite and understanding as Levi took on this new challenge of politics. To be honest, Farlan had a much better eye for this.

“If I read one more fucking book today, my eyes will pop out of my head.” Levi groaned, resting his head on the library table.

“His Majesty did say you should finish these three by tomorrow, though…” Farlan reminded, scanning through it himself.

“I think his Majesty is being a bit cruel.” Armin, the librarian, joked.

“See? Even the genius thinks it’s too much.” Levi huffed, closing the book with a determined ‘thud’. “Besides, it was more a suggestion to read these before the joint meeting with the ambassadors. But they’re all just stories about meetings gone wrong! Like this one ended in the royals being betrayed and hunted down- this one with the ambassador beheaded… There was one about the King’s son getting kidnapped because they spilled a room location and guard numbers.” He rambled, groaning.

“His Majesty wants you to read these for a reason, Levi. So. What have you learned?” Farlan asked like a damn tutor. Levi had more than enough tutors since he arrived at the castle.

“I learned shit happens.” Levi deadpanned, earning an exasperated sigh from his best friend.

“Focus. There’s a common theme here. How did they get the people to see the royal family as evil? How did the ambassador get caught alone in a vulnerable place? How did the King’s son get found?” Farlan asked, as if it were obvious. Levi’s dark brows furrowed in thought. He supposed… There was a common theme among them…

“They all shared too much information.” He mumbled.

“Exactly. An important part of being an ambassador is knowing what to share, and what _not_ to share. If you, for example, told them how many guards the King has- they could plan an overthrow. If you told them your daily routine, they could intercept and kidnap you. You have to be smart about all this, _that_ is his Majesty’s point.” It all seemed to click finally, and Levi reopened the book to read some more. This was important information, not just a reading assignment. Erwin always seemed to be trying to help him, without making him feel foolish or like a child. It was just another quality that Levi found endearing. After finishing the three books, thanks to the tea and snacks delivered, Levi’s eyes were on fire- but his mind was wide awake. There certainly was a lot to be careful of… Maybe he should make a list of information _not_ to talk about. A soft knock alerted his attention to the door, Farlan standing on guard.

“Darling? Ah, you’re still at it. You should get some rest before tomorrow.” Erwin hummed, stepping inside to deliver a soft kiss to Levi’s cheek.

“Yeah, I just finished. Will you be coming to bed?” Levi asked.

“I unfortunately have late night meetings, as well as some budgets to sign. Getting Nile used to his new position has been a grueling process. I’m sorry, love. Please rest, though. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Erwin explained, kissing him again.

“Mike, make sure he sleeps at least a little. And eats real food.” Levi tsked to the guard, who smiled and bowed.

“I’ll do my best, your Grace.” With that, the two men left, and Levi and Farlan exited the library as well-after thanking Armin for his help. The blonde Omega had changed his behavior towards Levi somewhat, though he was much kinder than Mikasa had been at first… Levi had so many regrets he hoped to make up for in the future. One day, he dreamed to be able to tell Armin he could join the military, as he always wished. There was a lot Levi hoped to change in the world, but he had to take it one step at a time. Once he returned to his room, Levi lit a candle and made a quick scrawled list of items to not bring up tomorrow. Writing things down helped him remember better, a skill recommended to him by Erwin when he struggled with memorizing certain table manners. Before long, Levi was too exhausted to go on, and collapsed in bed.

The morning brought Petra waking him with tea and biscuits, accompanied by the new maid, Annie. The blonde had an icy cold stare and blank face… It was a touch unsettling, but all the staff were thoroughly background checked by the castle supervisor’s, so Levi wasn’t worried. After a light snack and tea, they began dressing Levi for the day, in a grey suit that fit him perfectly. Levi was so glad the days of forced gowns were over, it took much less time to get ready for the day now. Once fully dressed, styled, and freshened up; Levi, Petra, and Farlan headed down towards breakfast. The King, though he likely hardly slept, looked quite rested and pleased to see his Omega. “Good morning, your Majesty.” Levi hummed, giving him a sweet kiss. “Did you sleep at all?”

“I tried.” Mike chuckled, holding up his hands innocently.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face, baby.” Erwin hummed. Breakfast was delightful as always, the exotic teas the castle had were Levi’s favorite part. “Now, I heard studying went quite well. Do you understand why I suggested those reading materials?”

“I do. Thanks to Farlan. I’m a little slow with concepts sometimes.” Levi admitted with a shrug.

“Well, assigning Farlan to you was a brilliant decision, then. Just mind what you say, and to whom.” Erwin reminded.

“Of course, your Majesty.” The raven agreed. After breakfast, the two royals returned to their separate spaces to prepare for the open council meeting. Levi took a deep breath, examining some books last minute. And his list… Where was it? He scoured his desk, unable to find the list of items he should _not_ discuss during said meeting, or any private conversations with the ambassador. “Petra, have you seen a list I left on my desk?” Levi asked with furrowed brows.

“No, your Grace. Perhaps the new maid tossed it while cleaning… I’ll have to admonish her.” The redhead tsked.

“It’s alright… Don’t worry about that.” Levi brushed it off. As long as it was just tossed, who cared? Before he knew it, Farlan knocked on his door to signal it was time to leave. The trio headed for the council room, which was much fuller than normal. Reiner Braun was seated across from the council, with a couple other ambassadors and diplomats. His highness, of course, sat at the head of the table, Levi’s seat beside him empty and waiting. All the nobles bowed when he entered, and a respectful silence filled the room until Levi took his seat.

“Welcome, to all you noble folk, diplomats, ambassadors, and council. I declare this session open. We’ll begin with the ambassador from Hizuru, take the floor.” Erwin spoke, gesturing to the appropriate man. Levi listened as he spoke about their positive relation to Eldia, and how prosperous trades had been. It was refreshing to hear, for a change, about a nation with a positive relationship to theirs. Levi sometimes felt he was only exposed to the negatives. A few other ambassadors spoke, mostly of hope for continued trade- offering new prices and hoping to get cuts on Eldian exports. Erwin was kind, hearing every single one out- before deciding price negotiations were better discussed in private- rather than in a group. After all, if you offered one a discount, you needed to offer it to them all. Finally, the time had come for the Marley-Eldia discussion. Once allowed, Reiner stood- clearing his throat.

“Your Majesty, your Grace, council- thank you for allowing me to speak today.” He began politely. Levi vaguely noticed a tense silence had stretched over the entire room. It was a touch unsettling. “Your Majesty, it is a mutual goal of all people of Marley to see our kingdoms reunited once again. Together, we were a stronghold alliance that no one would dare betray or attack. I believe we can get that power back, by a simple but sturdy alliance and treaty.” _And from there, all hell broke loose._

“This is outrageous! As if the other kingdoms could forgive the violent actions brought upon us by that alliance again?!” One man scoffed, a man of dark complexion- eyes furrowed angrily. Others joined in with cries of displeasure, clearly Marley was not a popular kingdom.

“Onyankopon… I understand your feelings, but please let the ambassador have his piece.” Erwin spoke gently.

“Thank you, Majesty. Many years ago, our two great kings had a bond of trust. The father of Zeke Jaeger, and your grandfather, Majesty. They owned the majority of major trade routes, income for both kingdoms was at a high- one that has not been reached since.” Reiner continued.

“At the expense and safety of other kingdoms, however.” Erwin interjected.

“Being the most powerful will always result in fear from others. Don’t you have an obligation to your own people? To be prosperous?”

“I have an obligation to _all_ innocent civilians. I am not my father or grandfather, they were ruthless in their endeavors. I believe in a world of peace, more than anything.” Erwin answered firmly, earning applause from the other ambassadors.

“Our ideals of an alliance do not equate danger for the other nations. It is a reformation- a join effort to assure our alliance is beneficial for everyone. King Jaeger agrees, wholeheartedly!” Reiner insisted.

“If that is true, do you have a suggestion of actions to take towards this common goal?” Erwin asked calmly.

“Well, yes- your Majesty. Seeing as your father was the one to break the alliance by betraying our King and taking some of our lands… I suggest returning those lands, and mending the lost trust between our kingdoms.” At that, Erwin actually let out a bark of laughter.

“You have some nerve, coming into my royal council room- and informing me that the burden is all mine to fix.” He stated, a hint of warning in his voice. “Your Grace, I know you’ve discussed details of this plan with the ambassador. Do you have anything to interject?” Now, all eyes in the room turned to Levi- who had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

“I believe the first step is to right the wrongs of the past. However, it cannot be a one-way solution. For example… The Marleyan King has since attacked our border patrol agents for no reason. That has to stop, or else how can we trust and negotiate the exchange of lands?” Levi asked, Reiner humming in thought.

“That’s a fair point, your Grace. I shall write this to his Majesty, King Zeke.” Reiner agreed.

“Even if we come to an agreement, it will not be a total exchange of the land we conquered. We shall need to discuss the details, but I’ll tell you now- I’m not willing to give it all up. Tell your King this, as well.” Erwin stated firmly.

“Your Majesty, dealing with these villains at all is dangerous. May I remind you what they did to my country? They demolished it! They took our people as slaves-and have yet to repay that. How can you trust a word they say?” Onyankopon asked, frantic.

“You are right, nothing they say can be taken lightly.” Erwin agreed. “And I will ensure, that if our alliance reforms, they will help fix those wrongs. I insist.” He added, locking eyes with Reiner, who clenched his jaw, bowed, and sat back down. Levi couldn’t help but think that went poorly… After the meeting ended, Erwin dismissed everyone- watching them file out after bowing politely.

“An alliance is nearly impossible, isn’t it?” Levi asked with a sigh.

“Mmm, unlikely, yes. Nothing is impossible, though. There’s a lot of broken trust between our countries, but it can be mended if the proper time and patience is put into it. And communication, open communication is very important.” Erwin added. “Which is why I think you made the right choice.” That surprised Levi, who looked up with raised brows. “I am biased. Everyone on this council is biased. If Marley truly wishes to turn a new leaf, then we need impartial communication. I’m proud of you for being determined to this, even when I was an ass.” Erwin chuckled, kissing Levi’s cheek endearingly.

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Levi chuckled, beaming at his King. His mate. His Alpha. Erwin was everything to him, now.

* * *

_“That motherfucker!”_ A fist slammed against the stone wall- more curses following.

“Why do you let yourself get so attached?” Annie tsked, arms crossed as she watched the pathetic display before her.

“Shut it. That sad excuse for a King is nothing but a weak, pathetic man.” Reiner growled, plopping himself in a chair and letting Bertolt tend to his now bruised and cut knuckles.

“You have to keep calm, Reiner… Think of the mission.” The soft-spoken comrade reminded.

“I know. I know, Bert.” He sighed, glaring at the floor. “This isn’t going to be as easy as we anticipated. The King gave that Omegan brat some help.”

“Mhm, and he was idiotic enough to write down everything he didn’t want to tell you.” Annie interjected, handing the loose piece of paper over.

“Ha… Now we just need to get details on these things. Have you gotten any intel in the kitchen, yet?”

“The one redhead talks about the Omega a lot… Apparently they were friends before coming here. Her, and that guard who’s always with him.” Bert recited.

“That’s useful. Our best chance of success is to isolate the Omega before the time comes. It’ll be easier to cause chaos and confusion if someone important to the King is missing.” Reiner hummed thoughtfully. “That guard will be a problem, though… He’s very observant. Like a hawk.”

“He just needs to be distracted beforehand. There’s one very easy way to distract a man.” Annie commented.

“So you’re volunteering?” Reiner chuckled.

“I doubt he’d go for you two ugly fuckers.” She tsked, glaring with those icy blue eyes.

“Do you even remember how to use those feminine charms of yours? You should take some lessons from the redhead maid. My, she is cute…” Reiner chuckled.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Guys… Focus here. We have a lot to plan. First, draft a letter to his Majesty. We can’t move without his permission.” Bertolt reminded.

“You’re right. I leave it to you two to finish up, here.” Reiner rose, barely sparing a glance to the poor, pathetic male tied up on the floor. He just heard too much. A shame, he was cute- with those freckles and bright grin. _“Wrong place, wrong time.”_ He muttered, exiting the room swiftly- as he heard a knife being unsheathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I finally got this chapter done. Things are coming together, now. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment below!
> 
> Also, I appreciate all the support recently for me and this story!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! A huge thanks to my lovely beta-reader, Ash-yeet, again- for the amazing job she does. <3
> 
> Also; I forgot to ever share this art the incredible Nika made for Omega Levi!
> 
> https://twitter.com/kurayaminika/status/1300408998185840641?s=20
> 
> Please support her art! <3

“What in the hell is going on?” Levi muttered to himself, when, upon visiting the kitchen, he was met with teary eyes and concerned faces. “What’s wrong with you all?” He asked, stepping inside. Sasha, with tears running down her face, sniffled loudly and bowed.

“Y-your Grace! They found Marco’s body in a gutter!” She sobbed, and Levi’s eyes went wide, blood running cold.

“H-his body?” He breathed out, not understanding. Why would someone murder innocent, sweet Marco?? “Why…”

“That’s what we’d like to know.” Jean spoke, and though he currently wasn’t crying- his eyes were red and puffy. Armin placed a sad, reassuring hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“He was just found, about a thirty-minute walk from the palace.” Armin whispered.

“Gods… Who would do such a thing?” Levi breathed out.

“There’s something going on in this castle. Things have gone missing, people whispering gossip like never before, and now Marco- a close confidant of the King- has gone missing. You should be careful, your Grace.” Mikasa warned quietly.

“Make sure you know who you can really trust.” Jean agreed, casting a subtle side glance that Levi followed- to that blonde maid, Annie, and a tall kitchen guy- talking by themselves in the corner.

“Right… Thank you.” Levi muttered. “And Jean… I’ll try to find out what I can.” He assured the Alpha, who nodded, clearing his throat. He’d been quite close to the freckled boy, Levi often wondered if they were dating. At lunch that afternoon, Levi noticed Erwin seemed rather distracted, and wondered if the absence of Marco had anything to do with it. There were too many people around at the moment to ask, however. He’d have to do so at their afternoon meeting. Mike approached the King, whispering something in his ear- the blonde nodding and scooting back his chair.

“Excuse me, darling. I have some urgent business to attend to. I’m afraid I’ll have to push back our meeting for now.” Erwin spoke, hastily kissing his cheek before walking off with Mike. It had to be important- maybe regarding the murder. It wasn’t as if murder was unheard of in the kingdom… But the King’s personal groomer and butler? That was a rather suspicious person to be killed, suddenly. Levi’s eyes surveyed the dining room, watching various maids rushing around to clear plates or clean- and then there was that blonde… Annie, was it? Whose creepy blue eyes were already locked on Levi himself- but trailed elsewhere once Levi noticed. _Suspicious._ From then on, Levi kept a close eye on the female. It began slowly, a few personal items missing from his room. Notes, letters being drafted, books- all disappearing with no explanation in sight. Next, Levi heard the blonde inquiring about his schedule with Petra and Farlan- under the ruse of not wanting to disturb him when gathering laundry. _Strange._ The staring him down when she thought he wasn’t looking was suspect as well, and it all sent a shiver up his spine. The sketchiest, however, were the hushed conversations she had with an unseen figure. Levi noticed their shadows, but the man always disappeared before he could spot him.

“Erwin?” Levi called as he knocked on the man’s office door, waiting impatiently for it to open.

“Levi, now isn’t a good time-“

“Make time. This is extremely important.” Levi insisted, stepping inside before allowed.

“Give us a moment, you two.” Erwin spoke to Farlan and Mike, who closed the door behind them. “What is it, Levi?” He asked, in the middle of drafting what seemed to be a very long letter.

“If I need someone removed from my staff… How would I go about doing so?”

“Are you having problems with a maid? Do tell.” Levi seemed to have caught Erwin’s attention now, as he set the pen aside and leaned forward, candlelight flickering over his features.

“Yes. The blonde one, Annie. She’s acting very… Suspicious. Things are disappearing from my room. Notes, letters, books… She’s asking questions that are none of her business- like my schedule, and what I’ll be eating and when.” Levi explained, Erwin humming thoughtfully. “But… She’s also been staring me down during meals, and having hushed conversations in dark corners. It’s just too much rubbing me the wrong way. I don’t feel safe with her lurking around my quarters. Please remove or relocate her.” Levi asked.

“I’m glad you came to me. I’ve been watching the new additions to the castle closely, as of late. I need you to stay calm as I tell you this…” Levi nodded. “I believe there is something sinister in the works. I don’t know who is orchestrating it, but I have grown concerned, lately. Farlan is to stay with you at all times, not to leave your side. Mikasa will be relieving him when he needs rest. I will post Nanaba on duty to patrol the halls overnight, and Mike will stay by my side constantly. Stay calm, and do not act as if you’re in danger. We don’t want to tip anyone off, if there is something in the works.” Erwin explained. A shudder ran up Levi’s spine, but he nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” He caught the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss. Erwin gave orders to Farlan not to leave Levi’s side, and passed on intel to Nanaba and several other guards. “Why don’t you join me? You’ve hardly spent time with me, Erwin. I…I miss you.” It had indeed been a while since Erwin slept in the same bed as Levi- but it was purely due to an overworked schedule.

“I would love to, darling… But I have too much to see to.” Erwin sighed, apologetic. “Farlan, please escort his Grace back to his room for the night. It’s safer there.” He ordered, Levi frowning as his friend obeyed.

“Wow, you used to be my friend. Now you’re the King’s puppet.” Levi muttered.

“Oh please, I’m just looking out for you. So is he, it really isn’t safe to be wandering the halls right now.” Farlan sighed. “You get so temperamental about the smallest things, like always.” He teased, dodging a swat at his head.

“A bunch of jerks.” Levi huffed, without any actual venom, as Petra helped him undress and get into night clothes. There was a feeling of unease in the castle again. Marco had been murdered, gossip infiltrated the castle walls, so had enemies- apparently. Levi wasn’t sure how to fix all these issues. Hell, he didn’t have a clue where they stemmed from in the first place. He knew a few things: one, Erwin knew more than he was sharing, probably for his own safety; two, there was someone in the castle that had ill intentions; and three, someone was after him. After all, Annie had been assigned as one of his maids. She stole items from _his_ room. That was no coincidence. And now, Erwin was so busy trying to fix things, he had no time to help Levi understand what to do. Their wedding was in the middle of being planned, and while that kept Levi busy most days, he didn’t think an event that size should be held anytime soon. It didn’t seem safe, and it was too much of an invitation for chaos. Erwin, however, seemed to disagree.

“We are not postponing our wedding, darling.” He chuckled over breakfast.

“Erwin-“

“Levi, if we cancel our wedding, it’s as if we’re saying; ‘the kingdom is in danger, and cannot afford such luxuries’.”

“The kingdom _is_ in danger!” Levi scoffed quietly.

“Yes, but do you want the people to know that? The other nations? No, we keep this contained, and we proceed normally. Otherwise, more rumors will spread like wildfire and taint our good name.” Erwin seemed so confident, and Levi could only sigh and agree. “So, have you decided on the flowers?”

“Nearly. It has to be elegant… I was thinking red roses and white lilies.” Levi hummed, a little grin forming. Never, not in his wildest dreams, did he _ever_ think he’d be planning a royal wedding for himself. This was like some ten-year old girl’s wildest fantasy.

“That’s a lovely choice, darling. I think that will be so elegant. Now, the next question… Will you be wearing a gown?” Erwin asked. Levi hummed, he hadn’t thought about that. More like, he assumed he would be. But now, given the choice… He just didn’t know.

“I’m not sure. Everyone expects me to.”

“Ah, that isn’t the question, though. The choice is only yours, no one else’s. All you need to do is talk to the castle tailors. I don’t want to know what it is.” Erwin chuckled with a grin.

“Well then why’d you ask!” Levi huffed back, rolling his eyes.

“Because I know you. You probably hadn’t thought about it.” The blonde snickered, giving a wink. After the joint meal, as usual, the two went their separate ways to tend to their duties. Levi had to choose fabrics for the tablecloths, which china they’d use, the menu… It was a lot of decisions, and they were all his. Erwin made it very clear that he trusted Levi’s choices, so the raven tried to make decisions that suited them both. Lace tablecloths, the red and white china- to match the flowers, an elegant meal of roasted duck and lamb… And two glasses of wine for the overrun fiancé. As he rested in the garden, Petra gave him an incredible idea.

“If it’s that hard of a decision for you, about your outfit, just do what you did for that ball!” Petra scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Levi dumbly asked.

“A pantsuit, made of lace and elegant materials- but with an extravagant ballgown you can remove. For the ceremony, you can look like a proper bride- and then for the reception, have more movement granted by the poofy skirt coming off.” She explained, sipping tea with his Grace.

“That’s… Actually, really genius.” Levi muttered, furrowing his brows in thought. That did seem to go over well before, it gave him the elegant look without disrupting everyone’s views of social norms. Not that Levi _cared_ for their ideals and customs- but he did want to make sure Erwin wasn’t thoroughly embarrassed by him. Plus… Having a poofy skirt was kind of fun. Especially for dancing and stuff. It wasn’t like Levi hated dresses, not in the least- not when he had the choice to be able to wear them instead of being forced. Pants were a lot more comfortable, though.

“Why do you sound so surprised by that? I have genius ideas all the time!” Petra tsked, rolling her eyes- which just made Levi chuckle. Despite the fact that she was his maid, she was also a close friend of his. Levi’s blood ran cold as Annie came walking in with some snacks for the trio- including Mikasa, who was guarding for Farlan.  
  


“Your Grace, snacks from the kitchen.” The blonde stated in her creepy, monotone voice.

“Thank you.” Levi hummed, trying to do what Erwin said, and act natural. The blonde set the tray down, bowing and taking her leave. Levi released a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I don’t trust her.” Mikasa stated, picking up a treat to sniff and pop in her mouth. When it seemed safe and fine, _not poisoned,_ she nodded to Levi.

“I suddenly lost my appetite…” The raven mumbled, letting out a deep sigh. A tense silence washed over the area, and Petra set her cup down with an audible ‘clink’.

“Come, your Grace. Let us go see the royal tailor. That way we can get your wedding clothing started!” She hummed, urging him up and leading him on through the castle. Mikasa narrowed her eyes as she spotted the suspicious blonde around the corner- _she was eavesdropping._

* * *

_“We have a problem.”_ A hushed whisper, some scuffling- then a door being creaked open, to yank the female inside.

“You can’t come here during the day!” Reiner whisper-yelled as he shut, and locked, the door to his private quarters.

“They’re suspicious of me.” Annie hissed right back.

“So why, for the Gods’ sakes, would you come here?!” Reiner growled, annoyance in his eyes.

“I thought you should know. If I get arrested under suspicion, the entire plan is destroyed.” She stated.

“No, it’s merely taking a different course. We can’t give up. You need to stop acting so strangely, though. I told you from the start- you need to _smile._ Be _charming._ You staring at the Omega like he’s prey is unnerving to them, for obvious reasons! I told his Majesty we needed a different operative, but no… He insisted on sending his niece.” Reiner ranted under his breath.

“Hey! I can fucking do this! I’m not here because I’m the King’s niece. I’m here to get revenge. I will stop at nothing to take back our lands.” Annie growled right back.

“Then you better get your act together. The King of this land is _not_ stupid. He already suspects something will happen, which is why we need to move the timeline up.”

“We can’t! It’s all carefully planned out with his Majesty-“

“Things are changing. I’ve already sent a letter, informing them of the new timeline. We will have strike while they’re distracted… But there will be too much security during the wedding events.” Reiner muttered, pacing.

“…So, we attack after. When everyone is calm, when tension is released by the happy event.” Annie suggested.

“Exactly. Before the King and his Omega can depart for their honeymoon. I’m sure in the hectic cleanup, our back-up can infiltrate fairly easily. It’s the best solution.” Reiner agreed, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. “Then it’s settled… Chaos will settle on this kingdom on the beloved couple’s wedding night. What a splendid way to celebrate.”

“You’re the perfect man for this mission, a real sicko…” Annie mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Get out. And make sure no one sees you.” He tsked, waving her off.

* * *

“I was quite upset when one of the maids brought me the tattered remains of your last, hand-crafted outfit, your Grace…” Nifa, the castle’s head tailor, hummed rather casually. She was a small Beta, with reddish-brown hair and pretty golden eyes… But she was definitely intimidating, because she took her work very seriously.

“Ah… W-well you see…” Levi began, a bright blush creeping onto his cheeks. The unamused stare he received made him sigh. “Blame his Majesty… Please. I tried to tell him. Insatiable beast…” Levi muttered, coughing to hide his discomfort. His words caused a fit of giggles throughout the tailor’s station, Nifa herself even smirking a bit.

“Well, don’t let it happen again.” She giggled, to which Levi just raised his brows. Because… Had she _met_ his Majesty? “Oh, I know. He’s all big and buff- remember, I’m his tailor. I’ve seen a lot of him too.” She giggled playfully, making Levi crack a grin. “But just warn him next time, the wrath of Nifa.” She hummed.

“Right. I’ll be sure to do that… Which brings me to today’s visit.” Levi chuckled.

“Ahh! Could it be?? Is it time?!” Nifa gasped, dropping all the fabric rolls she held- the items unraveling all over the floor. Her assistants rushed to gather them as Nife herself, walked right over to Levi. “So tell me- ballgown?! Ooh, or perhaps tightly fit- to show off these gorgeous curves…” She hummed, patting Levi’s hips.

“A-actually, I was hoping we could so something similar to before.”

“Ah! A hybrid- my greatest invention!” She gasped, grabbing a sketch pad and piece of charcoal. “I can see it now… Lace- right? Elegant, gorgeous- the top will be strapless, a heart shape. It’ll be a tight, corset fit. Then all tight, to a pair of skinny pants. The pants will be in satin- for comfort. Then… A large, poofy skirt overtop?” Nifa rambled as she sketched.

“Is it possible to make the skirt detachable?” Petra spoke up, as excited as Nifa, Levi was pretty sure.

“Detachable?! I’ve never heard of such a thing…” Nifa muttered, brows furrowed.

“It would need sturdy fasteners on it to keep it in place for the ceremony.” Petra hummed, watching with interest as Nifa sketched out elegant buttons with elastic cord connecting.

“It has to be something stretchy- because if it snaps we’re in trouble…” Nifa tsked, flipping to a new piece of paper.

“They look insane.” Mikasa muttered, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.

“They sure do. This shit is far beyond my field of expertise or… Interest.” Levi agreed, sighing as he looked around.

“Me too, your Grace. It’s just girly nonsense.” At least they agreed on something, and Levi had a little grin from the thought.

“It seems no matter what guard I had with me, I’d be hearing complaints.” He joked.

“Farlan’s would be worse, I bet.” She muttered, smirking a bit herself.

“Probably.” Levi agreed, feeling a bit glad that Mikasa seemed less cold and tense with him. He trusted her a lot, he really did. “So… Do you two actually need me here or can I go?” He asked, chuckling a bit.

“I need to remeasure you, silly! Just in case you’ve grown.” Nifa snickered, gesturing him over and to undress to his undergarments. From there, she measured him all over again- her measuring tape flying around like crazy. A knock sounded, followed by the door opening right up- to which Mikasa went on guard, turning to the intruder. It was none other than Reiner, whose eyes locked on the nearly nude, royal Omega- and for a split second… Mikasa could swear she saw his lips curl up in a satisfied smirk. _This man gave her bad vibes._

“No one gave you permission to enter!” Mikasa snapped, shoving him back out.

“Ah, my apologies, your Grace! I should have waited- I simply came to check on the status of my garment being tailored.” Reiner called, offering Mikasa a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. _He was suspicious._

“Ah… It’s fine.” Levi mumbled, having dressed quite quickly while fighting a blush. Oh…If Erwin caught wind of this he was going to be pissed. As an Alpha, as the King- there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that this would set him off. But it was an accident! “Nifa, do you need anything else?”

“Ah… No, your Grace. I’ll call upon you when I need to do a fitting.” She stated, clearing her throat. Levi bid the tailor staff goodbye, as well as Ambassador Reiner, before leaving with Petra and Mikasa.

“That was awkward…” Levi muttered.

“His Majesty is going to be very upset.” Mikasa confirmed. “And I don’t trust that man. He always seems to be lurking around.”

“Nonsense… It was an accident. Reiner isn’t a terrible guy, he’s just… Well, he doesn’t have many friends or allies at court.” Levi sighed.

“I think he has more friends than you think, your Grace. I even spotted him talking to Sir Lobov the other day. They seem quite friendly.” Petra interjected.

“Sir Lobov…? What would they possibly have to discuss?” Levi scoffed, brows furrowed.

“I’m not sure, your Grace. But please be careful. Don’t go anywhere alone.” Mikasa reminded, escorting Levi to his room, where Farlan waited to pick his shift back up.

“What happened?” He inquired, on guard as he examined the three’s faces. Petra escorted Levi inside while those two talked, making the raven sigh deeply.

“Every little thing is taken as a huge deal around here.” Levi murmured, removing his shoes, which made his feet ache.

“And for good reason. You do realize you’re a massive target now, don’t you, Levi?” The redhead tsked, folding Levi’s clean laundry.

“Of course, I do. But I don’t think my enemies are who you think.”

“Levi… I admire you greatly. But you need to put more faith in those who have your best interests at heart.” Petra sighed, storing away the clean garments. Maybe Petra was right. Clearly, Farlan and Mikasa meant well. He trusted them both with his life… But perhaps he was trusting others too much.

“I think I’m going to take a nap. I haven’t slept well the past couple of days. Please wake me for dinner with his Majesty.” Levi hummed, slipping into a nice, comfortable robe- before sliding into the welcoming bed. Sleep took him easily, though they weren’t all peaceful. Visions of dangerous green eyes flitted through his mind, though he had no idea who they belonged to. A haunting voice chanted words from the past, words that replayed through his dreams…

_“You must take your time to decide. You will find an answer in your mind immediately- do not speak it. This is a matter you must consider, think about it carefully… Do not let yourself be pressured by man’s impatience. Honesty and time will bring the right answer to light.”_ Words that only confused Levi in his waking and sleeping hours, words that often caused him to ask… _Had he made a mistake, somewhere?_

And then; _“…do not let the man think you are afraid of him.” Who was Levi not to be afraid of? Swirling visions of golden eyes, green eyes, and icy blue eyes clouded his mind, causing him to stir and let out a fearful whimper. A sudden hand on his body caused Levi to wake with a jolt, lashing out at whoever dared grab him- just for his swinging fist to grasped tightly._

“Levi! Levi- wake up!” _Wait, Levi knew that voice._ He blinked open alarmed silver eyes, panting as he saw Erwin’s face come into view. His eyebrows were furrowed, blue eyes full of concern, calming pheromones wafting from him. “Darling, are you alright?” He asked in a whisper, and only when Levi looked around did he notice Farlan, Petra, and Mike all with him in the room. The raven swallowed thickly, clearing his throat and nodding.

“I-I’m fine. I’m alright.” He confirmed breathily, voice trembling. Erwin nodded to the others in the room, all filing out without the need for a verbal order.

“Levi, what were you dreaming about?” The blonde’s voice was so calm, so soothing, Levi released a breath he didn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I don’t know… I mean- I don’t really remember.” Levi muttered, shuffling to hide his face in Erwin’s chest. “You’re here… Did you come to see me?”

“Of course, my love. I had a break in my schedule. Who else would I spend it with?” Erwin hummed lovingly, stroking Levi’s dark hair. “Though it is nearly dinnertime.” He sighed, embracing Levi tightly.

“Can we eat here? I want some alone time with you, and if this is all we get… We should cherish it.” Levi whispered, fully climbing onto the King’s lap to cuddle him. Erwin smiled, capturing Levi’s lips in a deep kiss, a loving kiss. It had been far too long since they’d gotten a chance to be intimate like this.

“Mike!” Erwin suddenly called, startling the Omega and causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. The guard dutifully appeared, chuckling at the sight of the pair.

“Your Majesty?”

“Have dinner brought up for Levi and I. And a bottle of wine. Ah, and some chocolate cake.” Erwin hummed, smirking at Levi in a way that made the Omega swoon.

“Yes, your Majesty. Coming right up.” Mike chuckled, bowing and exiting swiftly. The couple resumed their intimate moment, lips connecting, hands wandering abandoned skin. Levi hadn’t realized just how lonely he’d been feeling without Erwin’s sweet touches. They were once again interrupted by the food being brought in, Petra obviously fighting a blush from the pair crushed against one another.

“Do you need anything else, Majesty?” She asked, almost giggling as Levi let out a laugh.

“No, that will be all, Petra. Thank you. And please, tell everyone not to disturb us. Ah, and Farlan is dismissed until further notice.” Erwin hummed, hand traveling down to grope Levi’s plump ass through the robe.

“Yes, Sir.” Petra snickered, letting herself out promptly.

“Think we’ll get some peace and quiet now?” Levi asked, though he didn’t receive an answer, as Erwin’s lips crushed to his own. The Alpha’s hands were greedily wandering along Levi’s body, untying the robe to remove it and have access to the skin waiting for him. “The food is going to get cold.” The Omega giggled, panting as Erwin’s aroused, desiring pheromones wafted out. The big baby let out a half groan, half whine, reluctantly pulling back.

“I’m not hungry for food.” He hummed, kissing Levi again, deeply.

“At least have some wine!” Levi laughed, squirming from Erwin’s hold to skip over to the tray, pouring two glasses of the red wine.

“You’re testing my patience, little one. Do you have any idea how I’ve longed for your body lately?” Erwin huffed, sitting up with his hair all tousled.

“Well, first shouldn’t you undress too?” Levi tsked, taking a long, sensual chug of wine. Erwin watched his throat bob as he swallowed, the way a drop trickled down his chin, that tongue licking it up swiftly. As much as Levi was affected by Erwin, Erwin was even more affected by Levi. The raven was enticing in every way, so delicate looking- but strong, brave. Quickly, the King shed his clothing layer by layer, taking his glass of wine to chug it down- licking his lips after.

“Either put the glass down or finish it, because I will not hesitate to cause it to spill all over the bed.” The blonde carefully warned, watching satisfied as a shiver ran down Levi’s spine, visibly causing him to twitch. The raven chugged the glass empty, setting it aside just in time to get snatched by those strong arms. A squeal left his lips as Erwin crushed their bodies together, kissing all along Levi’s pale throat- leaving dark hickies and even some bites. The actions had Levi moaning, pheromones wafting from him uncontrollably. It had been too long since they had private time like this, since they got to be in one another’s arms. Levi would relish every second. Those big hands gripped his thighs, spreading them as Erwin ground himself against Levi- drawing out needy moans and whines. Fumbling hands reached for the oil, though just when they’d secured their goal… A loud series of knocks sounded, accompanied by a panicked, ‘Your Majesty!’ Erwin let out a deep growl, glaring at the unopened door. “Is the phrase, ‘Do not disturb us’ too difficult to comprehend?!” Erwin yelled.

“Y-Your Majesty I’m sorry! There’s been an attack- Nanaba is critically wounded!” Levi recognized the voice as Farlan. Within a moment, their fun, private time was over. Erwin quickly scrambled off the bed, dressing hastily. Levi followed suit, eyes wide in worry and shock.

“Stay here.” Erwin ordered, yanking on his boots.

“But Erwin-“

“Stay. Here. That’s an order, Levi.” Erwin firmly stated, and for a moment Levi was annoyed- until he realized it was for his safety. “No one comes in.” The blonde told Farlan, gesturing for Mikasa to follow him. No doubt Mike was with Nana… Erwin quickly walked towards the infirmary, into a symphony of pained groans and urgent whispers. Mike was next to the bed, eyes glued on his lover. “Mike, status report.”

“There were two. She didn’t see them, she just heard them talking- two men, in hushed whispers. She approached, demanding them to identify themselves… And they attacked. She was cut in the abdomen and thigh.” Mike stated, voice trembling a bit- a rare thing for the head guard. Erwin had never seen him this way.

“Hange?”

“I’m trying to stop the bleeding, Majesty! I have to stitch it up- she needs to stay still.” Hange hissed, Moblit already trying to hold her down.

“Use the sedatives.” Erwin ordered.

“Sir- we have a very limited supply of those-“

“Use them, I said.” He reiterated, the doctor not wasting a moment. As soon as the medicine was administered, Nanaba’s cries of pain and movement ceased, leaving her feeling no pain. Hange stitched her up with expertise, though she still looked concerned.

“We don’t know if there is any internal damage. It’s a waiting game, now.” The doctor sighed, sitting down and shaking her head. “First that poor Marco boy… Now this…”

“Mikasa, you and Eld go to the sight of the incident. Investigate for clues. After they’re done, Moblit I need you to clean up the mess… And we keep this quiet. Do you understand?”

“Sir…?” Hange breathed out, brows furrowed.

“Panicking will lead to more rash actions. That pair panicked, they were close to being caught. If we let this spread, there will be a manhunt, and their plans will be sped up. No one guards alone, we go in pairs. From now on, any strange information gets reported to Eld.” Erwin explained, taking a deep breath. “We will catch them… They’ll mess up again soon.”

“…Let’s just hope it’s before another injury or death.” Hange whispered, removing her blood-soaked gloves and beginning the clean-up process. Erwin knew, however, that risking lives was a necessary gamble, if he wanted to root out the enemies. Though, he already had his suspicions.

* * *

_“They’re ready, my Lord.”_ A loud chorus of cheers and chants could be heard outside, and a small, pleased smile formed across Zeke’s face.

“And Eren? My darling little brother?” He questioned as he secured the crown upon his head.

“He’s ready, and talks of nothing but his allegiance to your Majesty.”

“Good, very good.” Walking out onto the balcony, Zeke grinned at the army before him, holding up his hand to silence the crowd. “My faithful subjects! Today marks a new day- a bright day for Marley! Our beloved Prince has returned, after being stolen and corrupted by the evil Eldian empire! Today we celebrate his return, his dedication to this kingdom is something you should all strive for. Together, we will retake our lands, and eradicate that back-stabbing King! We all must wish our Prince luck on his journey, aided by the strong warriors that represent our kingdom! To Prince Eren Jaeger!” An eruption of cheers began, everyone rejoicing in the King and Prince. Eren approached, bowing and thanking Zeke for the opportunity to prove himself. “Royal blood flows through your veins, little brother. Show me how you will serve the kingdom… _Bring me that Omega.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, updates are every two weeks on Friday {hopefully}! See you all then! Comments are appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, the character of Falicity was created by amazing beta-reader Ashley, and she's also used in this as a huge thanks for all her help! <3 
> 
> ~Smut incoming~

The kingdom was in high spirits once again, as the announcement of the royal wedding reached the villages. People celebrated, made goods dedicated to the pair, chatted about how lovely having a royal couple was- it was a joyous time for everyone. Almost everyone. The castle itself was busy preparing decorations, fresh linens, royal attire- as well as on the lookout for danger. There weren’t many who knew of Nanaba’s injuries, or how they were obtained- but enough knew, enough to spread gossip and warnings not to go out alone. As the wedding date grew closer, Levi felt increasingly anxious- though Petra assured him it was all because of the planning for the event. But that wasn’t all it was. Nanaba had been cleared of sustaining any internal injuries, but she was unable to return to her duties until her wounds properly healed. Someone attacked the Beta, and Levi wanted to know who. Who killed Marco? Who attacked Nana? And where would they strike next? Levi had a horrible, foreboding feeling settling in his gut, leaving him feeling unwell most days. Erwin had increased the number of guards patrolling, as well as assigning both Mikasa and Farlan to guard Levi full-time. Eld and Mike stayed by the King as well, which put Levi at a bit of comfort. They were both very strong, both amazing and trustworthy fighters.

It was only a week until their wedding day now, and there was plenty to keep Levi busy. While Erwin handled most matters of state, Levi had to take charge of almost everything pertaining to the wedding. Last minute details, like what music would play as they walked down the aisles, which orchestral pieces to plan for when. Which rings did they want to use as their wedding bands? Which party favors should they give out? Shoes, pins, ties, laces, tablecloths, napkins… Levi was exhausted, and the day was far from over. His next stop was to see about the flowers. He had yet to meet the florist, though he knew one thing for sure… Whoever it was, did a wonderful job keeping the garden tended to and stocked. And the garden was his favorite part of the castle, after all. Petra, Levi, and his two guards made their way to the peaceful patio outside, surrounded by exotic flowers and creatures flitting about to tend to them. Levi was busy staring at a gorgeous, huge yellow flower with a brown center- unlike anything he’d ever seen, when he realized a small creature standing behind it. For a moment he was startled, because her little blue eyes matched the King’s quite well. “Well… Hello, there. Who are you?” Levi asked, blinking in shock at the cute little girl staring at him. She was adorable, with bright blonde hair done in twin pigtail braids, bright blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, and her mouth open in surprise. She was shy, Levi realized, blushing a bit before pulling back.

“Falicity, did you water the sunflowers?” Another woman called, walking up and pausing when she spotted their guests. “Your Grace!” She gasped, curtsying right away- causing herself to drop the flower bulbs she had stored in a bucket. “Ah, dammit…” Levi let out an amused chuckle, kneeling to help pick up the tossed flower bulbs.

“Are you the florist I was supposed to meet?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. The female had pretty blonde hair in matching braids with the child’s, eyes that were a gorgeous blueish-green shade, and little freckles dotting her rosy cheeks.

“Yes- you’re a little early.” She laughed, setting the bucket down to dust the spare dirt from her dress. It was a lovely yellow color with white lace, and Levi found it quite fitting with her bubbly personality. “My name is Ashley, and this is Falicity. Welcome to the garden.” She hummed, curtsying again, as the blushing Falicity followed suit. Levi smiled gently, eyes traveling to the delicate flower crown adorning the young one’s head.

“That’s a lovely little crown. Did you make it yourself?” He asked her, watching her blue eyes shimmer in excitement. There was a quick little nod, and then she suddenly turned away to rush off. “She’s a shy one…” He muttered, standing again.

“She is, but being around the flowers helps make her comfortable.” Ashley giggled, gesturing for Levi to follow. The kind female led him to another section the garden, the roses.

“Oh… They’re lovely.” Levi whispered in awe, fingers reaching out to trace the delicate petals.

“These red ones are the deepest shade we have. Do you like them? For your bouquet, I mean.”

“Yes, they’re perfect. And could you make his Majesty a boutonniere?” Levi inquired.

“Of course! That’s easy.” Ashley scoffed, snipping a rose off and bringing it to a table to demonstrate different boutonniere styles. Just then, the little girl from before ran back up, her blue dress flowing as she paused in front of him.

“Your Grace…” She whispered, her tone sweet and soft, whipping out a flower crown similar to her own- but a little larger.

“Oh- wow, is that for me?” Levi gasped, kneeling again and lowering his head so she could place the crown on top of it.

“You are a queen, you need a crown too.” She whispered, all cute and shy.

“And you are a little princess. So it’s only fitting that you have one too.” Levi hummed, giving her a little smile.

“I’m not a princess! I’m the King’s cousin, silly.” She giggled, the cutest little sound. But… That was news to Levi. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really met any of Erwin’s family. No relatives, just nobles and the council. But he had to have some other family, right?

“The King’s cousin, huh? I guess we’ll be family soon, then.” Levi stated, reminding himself to ask Erwin about that when he had time, and why he never got to meet such an adorable girl. “Do you help in the garden?”

“Yeah! I love the flowers… Sunflowers are my favorite. They’re so pretty.” Falicity rambled, and Ashley reached down to give her cheek a light, teasing pinch.

“You’re distracting him from looking at the flowers.” She teased, going into detail about the many styles of bouquets they could make.

“Well… I honestly don’t know anything about flowers. I look to your expertise here.” Levi sighed softly. He didn’t mean to be difficult of unhelpful, but he had so many decisions lately…

“I understand, your Grace. I think… The red roses, white lilies, and some silver accents will be beautiful. You don’t really need a lot- I think simple is better. After all, everyone will be looking at you.” She stated with a shrug. “I promise you, you have nothing to worry about here! Falicity and I will take care of it all.” Levi offered her a thankful smile for that, because knowing he could check this off his list was a huge help.

“Forgive me, but… Are you related to his Majesty as well?” Levi asked curiously.

“Oh no, no. I just watch after Falicity. She came down to the garden one day to help, and just kept coming back. So I decided to make use of her.” Ashley snickered. “She’s really good with the flowers, and it got a little lonely being here by myself all the time.”

“I kind of envy you… To be surrounded by such beautiful things all day…” Levi sighed, gazing longingly at the flowers surrounding them.

“But… You get to be around all those fancy people all the time.” Falicity whispered. “I… I find them all scary…”

“To be able to go to a grand event or ball… I imagine it must be pretty magical.” Ashley hummed.

“Have you…never been to one?” Levi asked in surprise.

“Falicity gets too scared to really go, and I’ve never been permitted. I’m not a noble or useful staff- so I always sit them out.” Ashley sighed, shrugging and stripping a rose stem of it’s thorns. Levi supposed… He never thought about it from someone else’s point of view. He’d never really wanted to attend such events- but there were plenty of people who would have loved to go.

“Well, you have a lot of work to do here… But- would you two be interested in attending the reception after the wedding ceremony? As my special guests?” Levi asked, grinning at the two mouths dropping open in surprise.

“R-really, your Grace??” Ashley asked, eyes a bit comically wide with shock.

“Of course. And, since Ashley will be there, you don’t have to be afraid or nervous, Falicity.” Levi hummed. “So, I’ll set up an appointment with the royal tailors and get you both a custom gown made- and I’ll make sure to have you special seats at the reception.” He told them, thinking it was adorable how they both grinned brightly and squealed with excitement.

“Thank you, your Grace!” The older blonde gasped, curtsying again. “I’ll create the best bouquet you could ever want!”

“That’s perfect, I put all my faith in you. I hope to see you two soon, take care of these lovely flowers.” Levi hummed, taking his leave. He chuckled at Petra grinning beside him.

“Falicity rarely warms up to anyone that fast. It’s a bit of a point of contention between her and her mother, actually. A young, noble girl is expected to have better manners than shying away.” Petra sighed.

“I think she’s delightful. Besides, I think there’s nothing wrong with being a little shy. She’ll grow into herself, one day. And Ashley, she seems so free-spirited. The way she handles the flowers with care, but expertise… I admire that. She seems to be a highly capable florist.” Levi hummed, heading off to the next task- which was a cake tasting. That was going to be fun… Eating dozens of cakes and having to choose _one?_ Sasha was already waiting for him in the dining room, an extravagant set-up of cakes adorning the table.

“Welcome, your Grace! Are you ready to try some desserts?? I even got you some milk.” She snickered. Levi took his seat, taking in a deep breath.

“I should have skipped breakfast, I think…” He muttered, earning a chorus of laughs. And so it began. Levi found himself loving anything involving chocolate, and absolutely _hating_ anything involving lemon. There was a delectable strawberry that made him quite interested- but after trying a dozen cakes, and downing a glass of milk… He found it.

“This one is a dark chocolate cake with strawberries and blueberries inside. The icing is whipped chocolate ganache.” Sasha hummed as she placed it before his Grace, and after the first bite… Levi was in heaven. He groaned at the taste, actually devouring the entire slice up.

“That’s it. This one. I don’t have to try a single piece more.” He stated confidently, the group of girls cheering excitedly. “The rest of them, divvying up to the rest of the staff. You all work hard, so enjoy those.” Levi instructed, Sasha cheerily thanking him. “And Sasha?” She glanced up, looking a little startled. “Good work, as always.” Petra snatched herself a piece of vanilla and peach cake before following Levi out, much to his amusement.

“What? I don’t eat a lot of cake.” She giggled with a shrug.

“What’s next on the agenda?” Levi asked with a tired sigh. It was only midday, and yet he felt drained of energy.

“You have a meeting with the Marleyan ambassador.” Petra stated. Levi internally groaned. Lately, Reiner had become increasingly impatient to move things along towards their united ‘peace’. Levi, however, was beginning to suspect that wasn’t the intended goal at all. “Would you like me to cancel it, your Grace? You do seem to be a bit worn down.” He considered the possibility for a long moment, but eventually shook his head ‘no’.

“I feel that would only strain things further.” Levi admitted. And so he was led to the tea room the ambassador waited, knocking before making his entrance with a polite, but forced, smile.

“Your Grace.” Reiner hummed, bowing. Mikasa stood by Levi’s seat, eyes pinned on the large, blonde man- while Farlan waited outside the door.

“Good day, Sir Braun. How has your stay at the castle been so far?” Levi asked, accepting the tea Petra poured for him with a soft ‘thank you’.

“It’s been very accommodating, thank you. Although, I have noticed strange rumors flitting about as of late.”

“Is that so? Well, there always was gossip amongst women.” Levi hummed, brushing it off as nothing- _as Erwin instructed him to do._ “Now then, what business do we have today?”

“I have a new letter from his Majesty, King Jaeger.” Reiner stated, opening it up and handing it to Levi. It read:

**_‘Our dear friends at the Eldian court,_ **

****

_It has come to my attention that a grand celebration is underway, and I wish to offer you my biggest congratulations on your upcoming wedding ceremony. As such, I have sent a grand present to celebrate your new joining as a couple. I do hope you accept this gift with my humblest thanks; both for your trust, and for our upcoming treaty. Our two nations, now led with a strong couple and a strong brotherhood, will surely bring nothing but peace upon the world._

_I ask for one simple request: please allow the younger prince of Marley to attend your reception in my shoes. I do wish to meet you in person, one day, but alas- the timing is not right for such an endeavor. If you would be so kind as to house his Majesty, Prince Jaeger, for the duration of the event, it would be truly touching and a strong bond between our nation’s trust. I eagerly await your response to my inquiry, time is quickly fleeting._

_Your humble friend and King of Marley,_

**_Zeke Jaeger_ ** _‘_

Levi set the letter down with furrowed brows, confusion clear on his face. “I was not aware there was a younger prince in Marley. This is strange news… Does his Majesty know this prince?” He asked, tucking the letter away to show Erwin. It was most strange, having never heard of this ‘prince’ before today.

“The prince had been missing for quite some time. He has only recently been found and re-entered society. It’s rumored that another kingdom held him captive. It is no secret that King Jaeger is unmated, and has fathered no children. Therefore, a neighboring kingdom may have kidnapped the young prince to end the family line. Such a horrible, inhumane act…” Reiner sighed, shaking his head in…what? Grief? Distress? Either way, Levi felt that something was off about this entire request.

“I will have to address this with his Majesty. After all, having never met this prince, it could be dangerous.” Levi stated. That clearly was not what Reiner had wanted to hear, by the deep frown on his face- but oh well. It was too dangerous, especially with everything going on at the moment. “If that is all, I will take my leave now. I’m quite tired from all the effort today. The gift from the Marleyan King can be handed over to Mikasa, who will safely store it with the other incoming gifts.” He stood then, not waiting for a reply, bowing before exiting swiftly and leaving Mikasa to handle whatever ‘gift’ they received.

Reiner scowled as Levi hurried off, eyes landing on Mikasa- who waited with an impatient gaze of her own. “His Majesty’s gift is on that table.” He pointed, though paused the female with a grip on her arm- slipping a letter into her hand. “A friend of yours.” He whispered, taking his leave. The female raven furrowed her brows, opening the letter carefully and scanning it- only to gasp softly and hold it close to her chest. _Eren?_

* * *

“A prince? I’ve never heard of another son in the royal bloodline…” Erwin muttered, pulling out a book to flip through. It was late, long after dinnertime- the pair had met in Erwin’s office to discuss some important information from the day. “There is the possibility that it’s a lie, that there is no prince and they want us vulnerable to an attack. But… There’s a chance the other male could be a bastard child- in which case, he would not appear in my files.”

“Why not?”

“Well, bastard children are deemed to be less holy- since they are born outside the sanctity of marriage.” He explained simply. “If that is the case, then it would make sense of him to be unknown. Perhaps Zeke only appointed him an official prince now, because he has no heir to the throne.” Erwin muttered thoughtfully.

“So… What should we do?” Levi asked, unsure what the proper answer was.

“… We let him attend the wedding. The worst case, he tries to cause a scene or incite violence- in which case, we have many guards and soldiers on duty. He would not get far. Besides, I plan to assign a soldier to him specifically. Perhaps Mikasa, as she has impressive intuition.”

“That makes sense… At best, it could strengthen the bond between our nations.”

“That is true. Really, it’s a calculated risk. Good work bringing this to my attention, love. I appreciate all your hard work. Have you chosen a cake?” Erwin asked, pulling Levi into his arms and smooching the top of his head gently.

“I did. It’s dark chocolate with berries. It’s delicious.” Levi hummed with a grin, lifting his head to catch those lips.

“It sounds exquisite.” Erwin agreed, kissing him a bit deeper, holding him firmer.

“Before you get too carried away… I met someone today. In the garden.” Levi interrupted, drawing out a light chuckle.

“I assume you mean sweet Falicity.” He hummed, standing straight again. “She is a delicate flower herself.”

“I invited her and the florist to our reception. They’ve worked so hard.”

“Wonderful, that’s a brilliant idea, darling. Ashley is a very sweet girl as well. She helped me arrange the engagement flowers.” Erwin stated fondly. “It will be an honor to have them attend.” Levi beamed from the praise, a soft blush on his cheeks. The kisses resumed then, Erwin’s hand cupping Levi’s cheek to hold him still for his affections. “I wish we could continue this… However…”

“I know. You have work to do…” Levi huffed, pulling back with a slight frown. It felt like _ages_ since the two got to have intimate moments like this. They were always interrupted. Erwin suddenly grasped him, pulling him close again and crushing their mouths together.

“Forget the schedule.” He muttered, kissing Levi again, deeper. It brought out a soft moan, and the raven clung to Erwin’s impressive biceps.

“Say ‘fuck the schedule’.” Levi breathed out, earning a puzzled expression. “Just say it, it’s like a hot fantasy.” He pleaded. Erwin smirked, leaning in so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

_“Fuck the schedule.”_ He purred, which had Levi practically jumping him- tugging him down into a heated, deep kiss. Erwin backed the raven up against the desk, taking one hand to brush all the important books and papers from it, before sitting the shorter male upon it’s surface. Mike poked his head in the door at the loud ruckus, suddenly closing it again and letting out a breathy chuckle.

“They okay?” Farlan asked, eyebrows raised.

“You may want to take a walk.” Mike suggested, his smirk telling Farlan that they were definitely okay…

“You know what? I’m thirsty.” He breathed out, walking off comically fast.

“What was that?” Levi breathily asked, turning to glance at the door- but his chin was caught and roughly refocused on Erwin- to collide their hungry mouths together again. The eager raven worked on Erwin’s shirt buttons, quickly giving up and ripping the shirt open. Buttons went flying across the floor, and Erwin let out a shocked laugh. “Payback for my outfit.” Levi huffed, leaning in to lick at the exposed skin, tongue trailing and teeth biting down over a nipple, suddenly.

“Cheeky little brat.” Erwin panted out, growing aroused much too quickly. It had been too long, Levi was always so close, too. It was like a lake being shown off to a thirsty man, but he wasn’t allowed access. The blonde quickly rid Levi of his grey button-down as well, unclasping his pants. Suddenly he yanked the raven off the desk and spun him around, pushing him over the wood surface to bend over it.

“Fuck.” Levi gasped as the cool wood met exposed skin, his nipples grazing the surface in a way that made him shudder. Erwin wasted no time in ridding Levi of his pants and undergarments, both tugged down and off to fully expose the raven to the cool air. “Nghh- Erwin.” He whined, when the warm touch left him.

“Shh… Be patient.” Erwin cooed, inhaling that needy scent wafting from Levi- those pheromones causing him to become quite eager to please his little Omega. Kneeling down, amusingly the perfect height still, Erwin’s hands spread Levi open, exposing him even further. A bright blush adorned Levi’s cheeks and ears- traveling down his neck, as he glanced behind him to see the knelt Alpha. _Fuck, that was so erotic…_

“Erwin, what are you- _ahh fuck!”_ The question was cut off as Erwin suddenly ran his hot, wet tongue right along Levi’s crack- lapping at his exposed hole as if it were an extravagant treat. The man released a deep hum before doing so again, slicking Levi- since he had no oil at hand. The tongue working him open drew needy whines and moans from the Omega, who had long since become very hard and leaking- shuddering against the desk.

“You taste so sweet.” Erwin purred, tongue prodding in slightly, before pulling back out to circle the rim, drawing out delighted moans- Levi’s hips twitching with the desire to thrust back against that handsome face. Ah, but Erwin held him still, tongue prodding and twisting, lapping and caressing. The moans were music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more. _More of those sounds._ A finger slowly slid inside, beginning the stretching process. It had been too long, Levi was tight- which would feel glorious when he finally got to slide inside him. Erwin was as patient as possible, first one finger, then two- a third just to make sure he wouldn’t be hurt- and by then, Levi was impatiently huffing at him to ‘hurry the hell up’. A man could only take so much. Fingers withdrawn, he stood once more and hoisted Levi’s hips a bit higher.

“Erwin- hurry up!” Levi huffed once more, and the blonde gave him a sharp slap on the ass for that one, bringing out a whine instead. His pants were unbuckled and shoved down, along with his underwear. He gave himself several strokes, smearing the slickness over his length to help with the initial glide inside. Erwin lifted one leg, settling Levi’s knee on the desk to give him more access- once again silently being thankful for Levi’s flexibility. Without waiting a moment more, he pressed his cock to that hole, eagerly sliding in with a deep groan.

“You’re so damn tight…” He huffed, caressing his back and hips as he bottomed out- that tight passage twitching and tightening around him. Levi keened, panting and trying to relax to the thick length inside him. He’d taken it plenty of times, he knew he could- but there was always that initial shock when he was reminded of Erwin’s impressive size. “Relax- relax, baby. So fucking tight.” Erwin groaned, groping those plump cheeks- finally reaching down to give Levi some firm strokes to his cock, in an effort to relax his tight passage. A deep moan escaped, and the pleasure had it’s intended effect- Levi loosening enough that Erwin cold pull out, before thrusting back in with a groan of his own. “Enjoy that, I’m not touching your pretty cock anymore. You’ll cum from me inside you alone.” He purred, relishing in that pitiful moan when his hand retracted. Oh, sometimes being cruel was so much fun. From there, Erwin’s pace really began. Slow at first, in and out- letting one another feel every inch of the length and tightness. From there, it steadily sped up, Erwin panting and moaning at the pure bliss that was being inside his Omega. The entire room smelled like a dizzying cocktail of pheromones, pure want and need filling their every thought.

“Erwin!” Levi cried out once that pace increased, Erwin holding him pliant by the grip on his hips- and the thigh hoisted up. The power behind every move escalated, grunts of effort escaping as he fucked that pliant, and oh-so-perfect body. They were by no means _quiet,_ and if Erwin had stopped to think, he may feel bad for all the people they could have awoken from their noisy fun. But then again, he was King- no one would dare speak a word of complaint. “Please touch me…” Levi whined, and Erwin chuckled deeply.

“I already told you, you’ll cum from me inside you.” He hummed, pausing briefly to adjust his angle- and if he thought Levi was loud before… Every thrust hitting his prostate had him practically screaming with pleasure. As he began to feel close, Erwin doubled his efforts- bringing them both quickly, and excitedly, to the edge. Levi was first, crying out his name and spilling himself over the desk. What a fun mess for the maids to clean, hmm? It wouldn’t be the first time, though. Shortly after Levi, with his tight hole twitching and clenching- Erwin groaned and found his own release deep inside the welcoming heat. “Fuck…” He groaned, the sound making Levi breathily giggle. Though utter surprise was felt by both men… When Erwin’s knot suddenly formed inside his lover. It made Levi gasp and cry out- the stretch surprising him _. Alphas were only supposed to knot at the end of a rut… How odd._

“How… Why?” Levi breathed out, clearly as confused.

“Perhaps the withdrawal from sex caused it…” Erwin muttered, very gently lowering Levi’s leg. What an uncomfortable position to be stuck in… But moving could cause them both some pain. “Just relax, darling. You aren’t hurt, are you?” He questioned, caressing the bruised hips gently.

“I’m fine. Just surprised me.”

“Me too.” The blonde chuckled. It took a good twenty minutes for his knot to die down, and he gently pulled from Levi to separate them again. “You’ll be quite sore now, I’m sorry my dear.” He apologized, helping his lover to stand and frowning at the slight wince.

“I’ll take a hot bath, don’t worry.” Levi muttered, grateful as Erwin helped him redress.

“I would love to join you… But I must attend to some important work.” Erwin sighed apologetically.

“It’s alright, good luck doing Kingly shit.” The raven hummed, giving his lover a smooch on the cheek. “Brush your teeth though. You ass licking pervert.” He purred teasingly, exiting the room to head for his own. Erwin chuckled and shook his head, redressing.

“Mike?” He called, the male popping his head in with an amused expression. “Please send for a maid to clean up… I’ll go get a new shirt from my room.” The King sighed, shaking his head in pleased disbelief. His Omega… One of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a masterthread on Twitter of certain references for Levi's clothing/art/etc. it's pinned on my account so check it out if you're curious! I'll update it soon~
> 
> Also, the story is reaching it's climax! It's going to be a LOT of work from here on, so wish me luck! I hope you continue to enjoy as we reach the peak of this mountain of a story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glorious day of the royal wedding has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, to my Beta reader Ashley.

“How do you feel?” Petra asked, tucking Levi into bed with an excited little grin.

“Like I’m about to fucking puke.” Levi admitted breathily, nevertheless, sipping his hot cup of tea.

“I’m sure everyone feels that way on the eve of their wedding.” She giggled.

“You think? I don’t know… I’m sure Erwin isn’t nervous.” He muttered. Why was he so scared? He loved Erwin, was mated with Erwin, trusted Erwin… _So why did he have such nervous energy regarding tomorrow?_

“I’m sure he is. Even big, strong Alphas get flustered and scared sometimes.”

* * *

“You’re… Nervous?” Mike asked in surprise, sipping the glass of whiskey with his King and long-time friend.

“Extremely.” Erwin muttered, currently pacing the length of his room- as the taller male watched with amusement. “Levi is the most incredible Omega I’ve ever met. And yet, I’m terrified he’ll reject me at the last moment.” It was an irrational fear, yes- but one that Erwin still felt to his core.

“You’re mated with him. He’s not going to reject you. And he isn’t going to run away, either. You’re worried over nothing.” Mike assured his best friend, chuckling softly.

“You’re right… I’m sure you’re right. That isn’t the only thing I’m worried about, however.”

“We have the castle in lockdown. Even if the worst happens, we have plenty of reinforces to deal with it. Put faith in your soldiers, Majesty.” Mike stated firmly, causing the King to sigh once more.

“Once again, you’re right. I’m beginning to think you’re the brains behind this operation.” He snickered.

“You’re just now figuring that out, huh?” The taller blonde hummed with a smirk.

* * *

“It’s beautiful…” Levi breathed out, staring into the large, body-length mirror. Nifa was the most talented clothing designer in the world, it was confirmed. The pantsuit of satin was gorgeous and fit perfectly. At the top, white lace went up to his collarbones, extending into elegant sleeves that were tight at the wrist. The satin began at his chest in a heart shape, tight and hugging his hips, accentuating his ass before flowing elegantly down his legs. The silver belt around his waist gave the impression that he had long legs, which he didn’t- that was witchcraft to Levi. “Seriously- Nifa… It’s comfortable and classy.”

“Oh stop, you’ll make me blush.” The redhead giggled while Petra helped Levi put on the diamond earrings and choker that Erwin had gifted him, as well as the three-inch heels. “Now for the skirt. It’s about to get five times heavier.” The seamstress warned, hoisting the bundle of fabric with Petra’s assistance. When they said ballgown… They meant it. The skirt fastened over the belt, which had special buttonholes to let it be attached. It was a genius work of art. The skirt was tulle on the base layer to make it flair, followed by a couple layers of satin, and finally an elegant layer of lace with a train that hung behind him a good eight inches. Once it was securely fastened, Levi stared in awe at himself. He looked…like a bride.

“Oh Nifa! You did it!” Petra squealed, tearing up and dabbing her eyes with the tissue. A series of soft knocks at the door alerted the women, both glancing over. “Oh, it better not be his Majesty!” Petra warned, earning a deep chuckle that Levi recognized- but was not Erwin.

“You can come in, Mike.” Levi tsked, the man peeking in and raising his eyebrows.

“You clean up nice.” He muttered.

“As do you.” The man was in his fancy military uniform, adorned with metals and badges- a black color that suited him. Even his facial hair was trimmed.

“Of course, the best man and top of the guard must look presentable for the royal couple.” He chuckled. “Nana was practically drooling.” The man added with a smirk. “Anyway, I’m here to give a briefing and update. So, ladies, please excuse us.” While he waited for the women to leave, he approached and admired the gown. “Erwin will be amazed. You look lovely, your Grace.”

“Thanks…” Levi breathed out, taking a deep breath.

“As previously discussed, Mikasa will be watching over this Marleyan Prince, whenever he decides to join us. Farlan is your main guard today, but he’ll be accompanied by Oluo. Eld and I are on the King, and the rest of the guards will be stationed at entrances and randomly place throughout the castle. We also have military troops on standby, waiting in the courtyard in case of an emergency.”

“Wow… Do you think something will really happen?” Levi asked, worry flooding his features.

“No, your Grace. It’s simply protocol to protect the royal couple. Don’t be afraid, just focus on getting married and not tripping in your tent.” Mike chuckled, offering a reassuring smile that eased Levi’s nerves.

“Thank you, Mike… I’m happy to have someone so trustworthy around his Majesty.” Levi whispered sincerely.

“Of course, your Grace. Enjoy your day- because this is all for you.” With that, Mike bowed and made a graceful exit, allowing the women back inside. Petra was immediately fluffing his skirt, giggling about how much he looked like a real princess. And indeed, he did. He had very subtle makeup on, his hair was twisted into an elegant braid and little bun, and he even wore _diamonds._ How the hell did he ever get to this point? It still baffled him. His eyes traveled to the elegant engagement ring adorning his left ring finger. It was so beautiful… The diamond was huge, the silver band sparkled- the smaller diamonds lining the sides absolutely glistened. _Was he worthy of this? Of all of this?_ Levi was a nobody in the slums, how did he ever end up here? And oh-so in love, too.

“Levi? It’s almost time. Where is that florist??” Petra hissed. Just then, a little crash in the hallway, followed by a yelp, caught their attention. Only a moment later, the familiar set of blondes came rushing in.

“I’m sorry! So sorry- I stayed up all night getting this right!” Ashley panted out, Falicity right behind her, little cheeks red from exertion.

“It’s okay- breathe!” Levi laughed. The girls looked so nice. Falicity wore a baby blue dress adorned with ribbons and bows, while Ashley had a golden, shimmery gown that fit her personality perfectly. Another job well done by Nifa. Ashley gently set the tissue paper-wrapped bundle that was in her arms on the table, Levi looking with curiosity, carefully stepping down off the little dressing platform to see.

“Your bouquet, your Grace.” She hummed, carefully removing the paper to show the most gorgeous arrangement Levi had ever seen. Calla lilies and red roses perfectly arranged, silver gems placed throughout the piece, a white satin ribbon hanging down… It was perfect.

“It’s… This is more amazing that I ever could have imagined it. You’re so talented.” Levi whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes.

“D-don’t cry!” Petra gasped, worrying for the make-up, of course.

“Sorry- sorry… It’s perfect, Ashley. Thank you.” He whispered, smiling gentle and sincere at the blonde, who blushed and brushed off his praise.

“Um…” That little voice spoke, Levi’s eyes traveling down to the small girl. “I also have a-a gift… For you Grace.” She whispered, hands behind her back and cheeks bright red.

“May I see it?” Levi chuckled, gasping as she showed an elegant flower crown of small lilies and roses, accented by a delicately woven silver ribbon. “Oh… It’s lovely.” He breathed out, beckoning for Petra to put it on him. Adjusting his hairdo a little, it really looked perfect. He supposed… He had to get use to wearing crowns. Though Erwin didn’t always wear his own, he had already told Levi he was to wear his when out on business. A sign of power and respect, Erwin hoped it would help those who opposed this marriage to accept it. Levi took a deep breath, examining himself in the mirror once more. He was about to get fucking _married. What the hell?_

“Are you ready, your Grace? Everyone is in the main hall and waiting.” Petra hummed, grinning brightly.

“H-he’s waiting?” Levi asked, voice trembling a bit.

“He is. Relax, he’s there. You’ll see him.” She whispered, soothingly caressing his arm. “Ah, the veil!” Fetching it from Nifa, Petra slid the clip into his hair, the soft fabric falling in front of his face.

“Oh- you look so lovely your Grace!” Nifa sobbed, dabbing her eyes with a cloth. Another sniffle drew Levi’s attention- Farlan furiously wiping his eyes and staring anywhere but at him. It made him smile gently, that his longtime friend- family, really, would become so emotional at this moment. Just then came his little maid of honor- though technically royal weddings didn’t have those. Isabel, dressed to the nines in a silver dress, hair done up all fancy- gasped loudly.

“LEVI! OH MY GOSH- Are you even real?? You look like a damn angel!” The redhead rambled.

“Shut up.” Levi groaned, blushing. “And you’re late.” He tsked, Ashley handing the energetic redhead her little bouquet to carry.

“Alright, we need to move. Let’s go.” Petra tsked, ushering them out. Isabel walked down the aisle first, grinning all bright. Erwin let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The delay had made him irrationally nervous… But they were sending Isabel down, which meant Levi was ready. Oh- it was happening. The hall had been beautifully decorated, with roses and lilies hanging from the hooks on the pillars, greens decorating the walls, and silver gems littering the place. The aisle was lined with candles in vases- lighting it all up very romantically. And Erwin stood stock still, forcing a charming smile, dressed his very best in clothing themed for this occasion. Nifa had specially made him an elegant suit; black dress pants, a white button down, a red waistcoat with two sets of hand-made buttons adorning the kingdom’s seal, a black satin jacket over top- and a black velvet tie with a gemmed pin of the king’s crown on it. The red pocket square on his jacket matched the print of the vest. Overall, it was a regal and fitting design- he really should give Nifa a raise… The crown atop his head felt heavy, he truly didn’t wear the gaudy thing very often, after all.

Isabel looked lovely walking down the aisle, curtsying to him once she reached the end- before walking off to the left side to wait. All heads turned, all eyes searching- waiting… _For the entrance of his Omega, his mate._ Erwin’s heart pounded hard in his chest, blue eyes slightly wide as he stared at the doorway… Waiting, waiting for Levi. _He’d been waiting his whole life for Levi, and he’d wait a thousand years more if necessary._

“I’m going to puke.” Levi breathed out, trying not to fucking hyperventilate as he stood just outside view.

“Don’t you dare puke on my dress!” Nifa hissed, fluffing his skirt again.

“I-I’m too nervous.” Levi whined, heart hammering rapidly. Farlan gently took his hand, causing Levi to lock eyes with him. One pair, a frightened, wide silver; the other, gentle, pale blue.

“Levi. No one has ever been more worthy of being your husband. Erwin- his Majesty- he’s an incredible man. I know I’m not your blood… But allow me to walk you down the aisle.” He asked, dressed in a very classy military uniform. With a shaky nod and thankful smile, Levi agreed.

“Thank you, Far…”

“Don’t mention it. Let’s go to your man.” He hummed, offering his arm, which Levi took- feeling braver in this moment. The world seemed to go silent, the melodic music filling the hall a mere mumble in the distance. Levi saw the people; he saw their piercing eyes and stares… _But then he saw Erwin._ Wide blue, clearly as nervous as he, _and then nothing else mattered._ The world faded, the people vanished, and Levi felt like he was walking on a cloud. Walking into the arms of his one true love.

_Erwin couldn’t breathe._ Not as a flash of white caught his eyes. Slowly they trailed up the form, locking onto silver. Bright, beautiful, forgiving, hopeful, pure _silver._ His nerves were gone, and Erwin felt a sudden ethereal happiness washing over him. A stuttered gasp left his lips, heart constricting, and tears pooled in his eyes. Erwin never wanted to appear vulnerable, but he was vulnerable in this moment. Because Levi… His beauty, his grace, his eyes… It was all reminding Erwin of how in love he was. How much he yearned for Levi with every fiber of his being. Levi walked down the aisle like it was made for him, the dress stunning and flowing around him with every step. He was more beautiful than Erwin ever thought possible. A few people were whispering upon noticing Erwin’s tears, watching as the man smiled so brightly, wiping his eyes quickly. He’d never been a crier… But somehow Levi brought those long-buried emotions to the surface. The raven had tears in his eyes as well, as he approached the end of the aisle, Farlan grinning beside him. The blonde bowed to Erwin, giving Levi’s arm a gentle squeeze before moving out of the way.

Levi handed his bouquet to Isabel, taking Erwin’s offered hand and facing him, letting out a shaky breath. “You look more beautiful than I ever could have dreamed.” Erwin whispered, smile gentle and full of love.

“You clean up nice.” The raven breathed out, earning a soft chuckle from his Alpha. The officiant, a nobleman clergy that Levi had only briefly met, walked forward to them, asking everyone to be seated.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate a joyous occasion, a unity of royalty- a bond to strengthen our kingdom. The marriage of King Erwin Smith, and his Grace Levi Ackerman, is a momentous occasion that shall be written in the history books of our great land’s prosperity. Today, their journey as two separate souls ends, and a life of joyous marriage begins. There is much to be grateful for; the health of the couple, the joy of the kingdom, the might and power of the crown… Thank you for celebrating with us today.” Levi half listened to the words, but his eyes never left Erwin. This moment… Levi never wanted to forget it, as long as he lived. “We offer our humble thanks to the many Gods who smile down upon us and bless this couple with a long and happy reign. With your Majesty’s approval, we shall begin the vows.” Erwin gave a nod of approval, blue eyes sparkling like the sun shining on water. There had been a lot of debate over writing their own vows, or using the ones typically chosen- and Levi had assured Erwin he would be crying too much if he wrote his own.

“My love, from this day forth I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to nurture you in sickness and in health. I promise to encourage you in low moments and high moments. I promise to be your unyielding support through all that life has in store for us. With this love, I promise you companionship, respect, and devotion. From this day forward, my heart belongs to you.” Erwin spoke, looking deep into Levi’s eyes as he spoke the memorized vows.

“Your Grace.” The officiant prompted.

“My love, from this day forth I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to nurture you in sickness and in health. I promise to encourage you in low moments and high moments. I promise to be your unyielding support through all that life has in store for us. With this love, I promise you companionship, respect, and devotion. From this day forward, my heart belongs to you.” Levi repeated back, tears slipping down, though a smile of pure love stayed on his face.

“King Erwin Smith, do you take Levi to be your lawfully-wedded husband?”

“I do.” Erwin spoke firmly, squeezing Levi’s hand gently.

“Levi Ackerman, do you take his Majesty Erwin Smith to be your lawfully-wedded husband?”

“I do.” Levi breathed out, heart hammering in his chest.

“Please hand the rings over.” Mike handed the two bands gently to the couple with a grin. “Your Majesty, please take Levi’s hand in yours. As you place the ring on his wedding finger, repeat these words: _With this ring, I give you my heart.”_ Erwin gently took Levi’s left hand in his, caressing it tenderly.

“With this ring, I give you my heart. My whole heart.” He whispered, sliding the ring onto his finger, then bringing it to kiss it gently.

“Your Grace, please take his Majesty’s hand in yours. As you place the ring on his wedding finger, repeat these words: _With this ring, I give you my heart.”_ Levi, with trembling fingers, took Erwin’s hand- squeezing it for comfort.

“With this ring, I give you my heart… Though you already had it.” The raven whispered, sliding the ring on and caressing it in awe. They had matching rings. They had matching bands- and Erwin… Erwin was very nearly his husband.

“By the power vested in me by the Gods and Priests of this holy kingdom, I now pronounce you to be lawfully wed. Your Majesty, you may kiss your husband and mate.” The officiant announced, smiling, bowing, and stepping back to give the couple the spotlight. Erwin lifted Levi’s veil gently, sliding a hand to caress his cheek, and delicately pulled him into a deep, loving kiss- a kiss to sanctify and solidify their marriage. A kiss to begin their happy, healthy life together. A kiss of true _love._ Levi closed his eyes, losing himself to the comfort of Erwin’s lips on his. _His husband, his mate, his King._ Levi had never felt so happy before in his life. Cheers erupted from an audience Levi had forgotten existed, the kiss ending, though the couple did not part. Erwin caressed Levi’s face with such tenderness.

“I love you so much, my husband.” He whispered, Levi unable to suppress the happy giggle that bubbled up.

“And I you… Husband.” It was Erwin’s turn to chuckle fondly, the couple finally turning to wave at the crowd. As Levi scanned, he located Mikasa standing on guard beside who he assumed was the Prince. He was tall, with long brown hair, deep green eyes, and a faint bit of facial hair. Levi almost thought he looked familiar, but brushed it off quickly after- attention returning to Erwin as he took his hand, leading him back down the aisle to prepare for the reception.

* * *

Mikasa anxiously stood by the castle door, eyes scanning for any danger- though admittedly, she was distracted. The ‘Prince’ was to arrive any moment now, and of course… Mikasa was the only one who knew it was actually _Eren._ At first, she’d been worried- exchanging letters through the ambassador. Of course, she was skeptical, Eren was banished- he would be upset, angry, and perhaps even vengeful. Her first duty was, after all, to his Majesty. Through Eren’s letters, however, she learned of his true lineage- how the King of Marley explained events as having progressed. And though the ravenette didn’t believe for a second that King Smith would have kidnapped children and killed their mother, she did believe when Eren said he was much happier now. That he had found a sense of home and duty, and that he planned on coming forward to the King himself- to try and cleanse their potential relationship of any bad blood. Yes, that sounded like the Eren that Mikasa had always known.

Ambassador Braun stepped out of a carriage, bowing as someone else climbed out- _Eren._ Mikasa’s heart pounded with joy at seeing her brother again, as he walked towards the entrance looking… _So different._ He had grown, his hair let to grow out as well, but the most startling… _His eyes._ Those eyes had lost their innocence and joy. Mikasa was caught off guard, staring with furrowed brows. That is, until Eren offered a bright smile and wink, then began conversing as this ‘Prince of Marley’. _There was a tear in Mikasa’s heart. Should she confront her brother, potentially getting him killed or imprisoned? Or… Should she trust him?_ She was confident that, when he confessed who he was to the royal couple, Levi would be forgiving and apologetic. She knew it. After all, she and the royal Omega had a deep heart-to-heart one night, and she felt they had a good connection of trust. Levi would be forgiving, but his Majesty? Mikasa just didn’t know… She was torn between familial bonds and her duty. “Shall we to our seats?” Reiner asked, addressing her with a pointed look. She wasn’t acting herself, in fact- she was making everything more suspicious. She needed to _calm down._

“Yes, Sirs. Please follow me.” She spoke, leading the pair into the grand hall to await the ceremony- seating them in a spot fit for a Prince. Mikasa stood guard nearby, but her eyes kept drifting to Eren. He had a far-off look in his eyes, as if he were thinking intensely about something. Once the ceremony began, Mikasa watched Eren- as he stared at the King waiting anxiously. He had almost a blank look in his eyes, a calm appearance- and it soothed the ravenette’s worries a bit. Then Isabel was walking down the aisle, and next- Levi. He looked so lovely, Mikasa caught herself smiling and staring- drawn into the romance of the wedding like everyone else. Almost everyone… As she ripped her eyes from the Omega, she settled them on Eren. His green eyes were lit up with an emotion that made Mikasa’s blood run cold. _Rage, fury, anger- Eren was not as over the entire ordeal as he liked to pretend._ Once the ceremony concluded, everyone applauded and cheered for the couple, including Eren. He wore a bright smile, eyes bright- _a mask, Mikasa quickly realized._ However, there were no signs of imminent danger, so far. Mike had signaled the all-clear, allowing the happy couple to exit the altar.

“What a beautiful ceremony.” Reiner hummed, standing. “They truly are a magnificent couple.”

“Indeed. What a happy pair.” Eren agreed, voice flat and monotone. “Shall we head for the reception?” He asked Mikasa, glancing over his shoulder at the wide-eyed female.

“Yes…” She muttered, a skeptical expression on her face as she led the pair, along with the crowd, to the waiting reception hall. The entire place was decorated, with elegant silver ribbons crisscrossing along the ceilings, flower arrangements on every table, the large pile of gifts neatly arranged- it was beautiful. There was clear space for a dance floor, and more tables than Mikasa could count on her hands. The couples table was sat at the front of the room, elegant with the matching thrones draped in silver fabric, at the perfect spot to watch the festivities. Already, the smell of the fancy meal could be caught, the cooks no doubt hard at work. Sasha was probably running around like a chicken without a head, Mikasa thought- smiling at the mental image. Indeed, the kitchen was busy rushing to finish the many, many meals they had to make for the occasion. On top of that, Levi had requested a separate offering of food be made to the villages nearby- allowing the people to celebrate as well. It was a hectic mess in the kitchen, but they were managing. Sasha was focused on one thing, however- finishing the damn cake! It was all baked, but she had to finish the decorations. Chocolate frills were not easy to make, after all. And all those strawberries and blueberries to place…

* * *

“We’re married.”

“Yes, darling.”

“Like- you’re my husband.”

“Yes, baby.” Erwin chuckled at his Omega’s stating of the obvious, peppering his face and neck with sweet kisses. “You’re all mine, in every sense of the word.” He purred, hugging Levi close.

“All yours.” The raven agreed in a whisper. Oh, he felt so overjoyed. Ecstatic. Levi’s life was nothing short of a dream, now. A happy dream that he never wanted to end.

“I cannot get over how gorgeous you look. I’m surprised you went with a ballgown, but I love it.” Erwin sighed.

“Oh- right. Petra!” Levi called the redhead, still wiping her eyes, to help remove the poofy skirt- revealing the pantsuit underneath. Erwin chuckled and grinned, shaking his head.

“I should have expected as much from Nifa.”

“I came up with the idea, thank you very much.” Petra giggled, hauling the large skirt away and leaving Levi twirling to show off the fitted pantsuit.

“Mmm… I have such a gorgeous and sexy husband.” Erwin sighed, yanking Levi close and into a deep kiss. “Perfect, strong, witty, talented…” Each word was emphasized with a kiss to his neck, the intimacy making Levi shudder.

“You do know everyone is waiting on you for the reception?” Mike chuckled, interrupting the happy pair.

“Mm, they’re still getting settled.” Erwin chuckled, hands running along Levi’s body freely and boldly.

“Ah- ah! Erwin- save it for tonight!” Levi squealed as a hand cupped and squeezed one of his asscheeks. The King groaned in return, even fucking _pouting_ and… And it made Levi laugh, sincerely and wholeheartedly just erupt with laughter. Erwin blushed and grinned at the sound, so happy… He’d never heard his Omega so giddy. It boded well for the rest of their life together.

“Alright, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” Erwin sighed, kissing Levi once more before taking his arm. “Our first event as a married couple.” He hummed, giving his blushing raven a wink. The pair, escorted by Mike and Farlan, headed to the reception- the large doors being opened for them, the crowd erupting in cheers and applause.

“May I present; His Majesty and the royal Omega, the happy couple!” The announcer called, the couple waving and walking through the cleared crowd to their seats. Already waiting were glasses of champagne, and Erwin lifted his, remaining standing.

“I’d like to propose a toast. Today marks the union of a couple deeply in love, not only with one another- but with their kingdom. Together, Levi and I will make this world of ours a better place. We will always remain faithful to one another, and to this realm. May the Gods smile down upon us all, and shine the sun on our futures!” Erwin spoke, that booming voice carrying throughout the room, uniting them all in a feeling of hope and optimism. “To Eldia!” Echoes of _‘to Eldia’_ rang through, everyone, including Levi, drinking their champagne happily. Erwin took his seat, kissing Levi’s cheek tenderly. “Let the reception begin!” And from there on, it was nothing but fun. Fabulous wine being served, along with an extravagant meal- everyone coming to congratulate the royal couple. Levi kept trying to eat, constantly interrupted by someone wanting to chat. It had him a little pouty, making Erwin chuckle and wave off the gathered crowd to give them some peace. “There, darling. Eat up.”

“Finally.” Levi huffed playfully, eating the meal with a pleased hum. Sasha planned the entirety of the course herself, it was impressive to say the least. She deserved a raise as well… Tender cuts of steak with baked potatoes and squash, a lovely lobster bisque soup, a salad of fresh greens and sliced salmon, and sides of freshly baked rolls with delectable cinnamon butter… Levi was in heaven. After the meal was finished, their plates cleared, dancing began. At first, Levi was very content to watch, letting his food settle. Farlan was stationed at his side, Mike on Erwin’s. They were on guard, but also enjoying the festivities. Mikasa stayed by the Prince, Jean and Nanaba guarded the door, and the remaining guards milled about to watch for any signs of unrest or trouble. But… Everything was _perfect._ Levi was delighted, deciding he’d been worried over absolutely nothing! Mikasa approached them then, accompanied by Reiner Braun and this mysterious Prince.

“Your Majesties, Prince Jaeger of Marley, and Sir Reiner Braun.” She introduced, bowing politely. The pair did as well, and Levi couldn’t help but examine this new Prince. He felt as though he recognized him… But couldn’t pinpoint it. Those eyes seemed so familiar, though… the color was striking. But, after having several glasses of wine, Levi couldn’t figure out who they reminded him of. Erwin, clearly, didn’t see anything amiss with the man, offering his hand for a polite shake and greeting him in a friendly manner. The two discussed some very slight hopes for the future of their kingdoms, before Erwin told the pair to enjoy the Eldian hospitality, and to tell Mikasa if they needed anything at all.

“Well, he seems pleasant enough.” Erwin commented, though… Levi didn’t have the same feeling. Those eyes were piercing- and staring right at him with such intensity. Though, Levi wasn’t sure what emotion was hiding beneath those eyes. Interest? Hatred? Anger? He had no way of knowing. Besides, if anything were off- Mikasa would have said so by now. She was a reliable soldier. Levi trusted her with his life and safety any day.

“Your Majesties, may I present Lady Falicity and your very talented florist, Miss Ashley?” Petra hummed, curtsying. The two females did the same, and Levi grinned and stood to give them both a tight hug.

“Look at you! You look beautiful. So, what do you think?” He asked, gesturing to the decked-out reception hall.

“Oh my gosh- there was so much food! And all the ribbons everywhere are all pretty and shiny! The music is so nice too- and I can’t wait to have cake!” Falicity rambled, jumping up and down excitedly. It made Levi chuckled happily, to hear her talk so much at once!

“My dearest little cousin.” Erwin hummed, kneeling to pull her into a tight hug and kiss her head gently. “Well well, don’t you look lovely? Are your parents around as well?” Falicity nodded shyly and pointed, where they sat talking to other noble families. Erwin always disliked the passive way they behaved with Falicity. She was a sweet, intelligent, creative girl. A little shyness did not mean she was inferior to anyone else. “Well, you should dance and eat lots, okay? And after this, I would love if you came to play with Levi and I more often.” He hummed, tapping her nose light and playful, eliciting a soft giggle.

“Yes, your Majesty! Thank you!” She curtsied all cute, her little blonde curls bobbing with the movement.

“Enjoy yourselves.” Levi hummed, waving as the three females left to go dance. “Ah, she’s so cute…” He sighed, grinning at the trio.

“She is. Such a sweet thing. A shame she isn’t treasured by her parents, more…” Erwin agreed, kissing Levi again. There was more wine, more drinking- and of course the cake! Sasha outdid herself. The cake consisted of about half a dozen stacked, square layers of shiny chocolate cake. There were delicately crafted chocolate fabric-looking pieces decorating it, along with countless fresh strawberries and blueberries topping the cake. It was the most impressive baked good Levi had ever laid eyes on, and he couldn’t wait to eat it… First, Erwin and he cut the bottom layer together, feeding one another a bite with happy grins. From there, the chef delicately began cutting slices of cake for the many waiting nobles. Levi was absolutely in love with it- and planned on requesting it for desserts many-a-time after this. Erwin was pleased with Levi’s choice as well, insisting on feeding his beloved Omega bites every so often.

“You’re trying to make me fat.” Levi joked, licking his lips. “You have to wait until at least a month into marriage for that.” He tsked playfully, earning a loving chuckle from his husband.

“You would be lovely no matter what size you are, darling. So, eat all the cake you want, and celebrate.” He purred right back, peppering the raven’s cheeks and neck with kisses. Between the pair, they’d already drained a bottle of wine- and were well into their second. But it was a night to celebrate, party, and feel joyous. After their wedding night, they would, undoubtedly, return to their routines. You know… Running the country, and all that.

* * *

Mike watched the happy couple with a soft smile. The day, so far, had gone wonderfully. The ceremony was beautiful, and he’d never seen his best friend so happy or emotional in his life. Seeing him cry when Levi walked down the aisle filled Mike with joy. They were perfect together, and he knew they’d live a happy life side-by-side. At the moment, Levi was giggling as he finished yet another glass of wine, Erwin leaving wet kisses down his neck. Mike shook his head at the happy, tipsy couple, scanning the room again- until he was interrupted. “S-sir!” The male approaching him was Bertholdt Hoover; tall, lanky- and under watch.

“Report, Hoover.” Mike huffed, eyeing him skeptically.

“S-Sir they caught an assassin trying to sneak in through the kitchen!” Bertholdt hissed quietly, glancing around as if he worried about upsetting the peace. _That_ caught Mike’s attention.

“Lead the way. Farlan!” He called, the blonde glancing up right away. “You’re in charge of the King and his Grace.” He ordered, the male saluting and standing watch right away. Mike rushed after Bert, following him back to the kitchens to see this perpetrator.

“They said he tried to sneak in tainted bottles of wine! I-I don’t know if he was successful or not.” Bert breathed out, causing Mike to rush on ahead. He needed to make _damn sure_ that none of those tainted bottles leaked into the ones being served to party guests.

“Is everything okay?” Erwin asked, sitting up slightly, having noticed Mike rushing off. 

“Of course, your Majesty. Mike needed to step out for a moment.” Farlan hummed, not wanting the couple to worry. It seemed to appease them, as they returned to their cuddling, whispering into each other’s ears, kissing exposed skin. Farlan felt happy for them, smiling as he scanned the room, assessing for possible threats. Everything, however, seemed to be fine. He could see Mikasa with the Marleyan Prince and ambassador, guards stationed around and casually conversing- though keeping a watchful eye as ordered. The day, though it could have ended in disaster, was going splendidly.

“It’s really beautiful…” A voice spoke, catching Farlan’s attention. And when he glanced over… Ah, the blonde female was in a gorgeous, and _tight_ blue gown, matching her bright eyes. Her hair was pinned up, make-up accentuating her features. She was… _Breathtaking._ “The decorations, the ceremony.” She continued, voice in a little lilting hum.

“Ah… Yes, it was very beautiful.” Farlan agreed, clearing his throat, unable to tear his eyes from the female.

“It really makes a girl want to experience it herself…” She sighed, approaching to stand beside him, batting those lashes at him.

“O-oh, is that so? Annie… Was it?” He asked, glancing away quickly- a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“Yes, that’s right. And… You’re Farlan. I heard the amazing tale of how you became a royal guard from pure talent and practice.” Annie purred, arm brushing his.

“Hah- well, I’m not sure about that…” He muttered, internally panicking. She was gorgeous, and she was flirting with him…?

“Oh, don’t be so modest. I mean, you look strong, you’re handsome, why wouldn’t they want you to be part of the royal guard?” She giggled.

“I see flattery is your specialty.” He scoffed, eyes traveling to her low cleavage- and the slit in her dress that revealed a hint of a milky white thigh.

“Mm, that’s not my only specialty.” Annie hummed, more like a _purr, actually-_ her hand slowly caressing Farlan’s arm- giving his bicep a squeeze. “Would you be allowed to be spared a dance?” She asked, those fucking _eyes_ sparkling. He shouldn’t. He _really_ shouldn’t. He was on guard… But, Mike would return soon- and besides, there was not a threat in sight.

“Oluo- take over.” Farlan commanded, extending his hand to the blonde and leading her to the dance floor. The grumbling man tore himself from Petra, arms crossed and glancing around irritably. Erwin and Levi were none-the-wiser, feeding each other strawberries and watching the people dance and socialize.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Eren hummed to the small group surrounding them, stepping away- and sighing when Mikasa went to follow. “Do you intend to escort me into the restrooms, as well?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Oh- no.” Mikasa muttered, frowning. “But I am assigned to escort you-“

“I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” Eren chuckled, reaching out to pinch her cheek in that playful, light-hearted way that he always used to do. A blush covered her cheeks as she turned back to the group, watching as the Marleyan ambassador wandered off to talk to some new nobles. Nothing seemed amiss, however- perhaps except Farlan dancing with Annie- which seemed both dangerous and sketchy. Though, it was a party, there was a lot of dancing. She supposed she couldn’t look too far into that, thought she made a mental note to keep an eye on that female, or at the very least- give Farlan a stern warning. The more she scanned, she started to feel a bit confused. Where was Mike? Who would leave Oluo in charge of the couple? Where did Reiner go? Mikasa scowled, pacing around a bit to check the room out. In her head, she counted six guards in the area- the rest were patrolling entrances, and of course there was the military stationed outside, in case of an emergency. So even if, stupidly, Annie and whoever she worked with- likely Reiner- tried to cause a problem, they would be captured and taken down in an instant. Allowing herself a moment to relax, Mikasa examined the large, towering pile of wedding gifts the happy couple had received. What does one even get the King as a present? They pretty much already had everything they could need. There were boxes upon boxes, wrapped in bright paper and delicately tied ribbons. It was then, that Mikasa was able to register a faint _click, click, click…_ Did someone get them a watch? A clock? Those were fairly new technology… Upon closer examination, she noticed it seemed to be coming from a specific box. It was medium-sized, wrapped in black paper, and said; _‘From His Majesty, King Jaeger’._ Suddenly the ticking sound sped up, and Mikasa furrowed her brows- only realizing at the last moment… _It was some kind of explosive._

“Shit!” She hissed, picking it up to throw it as far away from the King and his Grace- although it did little to protect the guests. A loud, resonating **_boom_** filled the large room, ears ringing and panic being set-off. _And for Mikasa, everything went bright as sparks- and then pitch black as night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload all the reference pictures for wedding stuff to my Twitter  
> @Charmolypiclevi
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger~  
> ...Not. Hehe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon-typical violence

“Did you lose her?”

“Yeah, let’s go. We only have a couple minutes. Are they gathered already?” Eren asked, stripping off the annoying, oversized royal coat he wore- tossing it away.

“Yeah- and the big guy is in the kitchens. He should be distracted long enough. The soldiers are gathered in the cellar for the meeting that Lobov called.” Bert responded, keeping pace with Eren’s fast, long strides.

“Mm, thank goodness for that old bastard…” Approaching the cellar, Eren peeked in to where Lobov was talking to the soldiers about a possible enemy infiltration. _The fools._ _A perfect little diversion_. Once he whistled the signal, Lobov came out of the cellar- and Eren and Bertholdt slammed the doors shut. A symphony of confused and worried shouts erupted- but the steel bar forced through the handles effectively kept the group of men trapped. “Slide the table on top to further stall them. I’ll leave you to it… _I have an Omega to catch.”_ In the past, Eren was always said to have anger problems, but they tended to be small. Jean being an asshole, sparking a fight; someone saying rude comments to Armin over his dynamic; but now… Now Eren was constantly filled with a _vengeful, unquenchable rage_. And it was all Levi’s doing. He tricked him, used him, betrayed him- and ruined his life. Now, on the happiest day of the Omega’s life, Eren was here to return the favor. He ventured outside, securing a sword from the secret stash snuck in- along with his reinforcements. For all their careful planning and worry of violence, the Eldian guards let an entire covered wagon of weapons slip right past them. Pitiful. “Wait for the explosion and then move in! Attack any castle guard you see, but the King and Omega are _mine.”_ Eren instructed, tossing Reiner a sword as he joined him. As if on cue, a loud explosion erupted from inside the castle, panicked screams of fleeing nobles filled the air- and Eren led his troops inside. _Today is a day for revenge._

* * *

**_Boom._** The deafening sound of an explosion echoed throughout the room, sending cries and shrieks of horror erupting into the air. “Levi! Get behind me!” Erwin shouted over the pandemonium, tugging his husband’s arm to shield him from the fleeing nobles. “Dammit! Where is Mike?!” In his current state, Erwin would find it hard to defend his new husband from intruders. “Eld!” He bellowed, the man already rushing to be by their side… But then, all _hell broke loose._ Two dozen soldiers, all wearing Marleyan colors, rushed into the hall with weapons drawn and rage and determination written across their features. _They had planned out every moment of this attack,_ Erwin realized with growing dread.

“Erwin! Do you have a sword?!” Levi asked in a yell over the insanity, eyes wide. He was defenseless! No weapons, wearing an elegant fucking wedding outfit- _fuck!_ He knew today was a mistake, he recognized the kingdom’s colors right away… _Marley. This was all his fault! He trusted Reiner, he trusted himself to make the right choice, which- in the end- ended up being a horrible mistake._

“No, I don’t have a sword!” Erwin hissed. Where would he have kept one? He was told he wouldn’t need one, assured that the day would go off without a hitch- assured they were _safe. They were completely unprepared for this onslaught. Foolish of them._

“Your Grace!” Farlan yelled, fighting through a Marleyan soldier, sword drawn and a look of pure determination painting his features. Brows drawn, mouth in a scowl, eyes piercing… Farlan was scary when he needed to be, tough and unrelenting. But he was no match for the devil herself- _Annie,_ who had withdrawn a sheathed dagger from her thigh, and thrust it into the back of Farlan’s left shoulder. **_“Agh!”_** He yelled out, elbowing her hard in the face, clutching his wounded shoulder. He turned to attack the female, because no- he wouldn’t be bested like this. He had to protect Levi! It was his duty- he needed to keep him safe… But _it was too late._ The harsh feeling of steel piercing his skin had his body frozen, in shock. _What just happened? How?_ He glanced down, to the enemy sword that was thrusted into his abdomen, _deep,_ drawing a strangled grunt of pain from his lips. Eyes wide, Farlan stared at the female in disbelief- down to his pierced torso, blood soaking through his armor and clothing.

_“You should be more careful who you choose to dance with.”_ Annie whispered into his ear, withdrawing the sword in one swift movement, the guard collapsing to his knees, breath coming in shaky pants. _Levi. He let him down. Who would protect him now? Who would keep Levi from being a fool, from getting into danger? Who would comfort him, help him, teach him? He let him down._ Tears welled in his wide, blue eyes.

_“I’m sorry… Izzy. Levi.”_

_“FARLAN!”_ Levi screamed from across the room, everything in his body screaming to help him, to run to him. This was his friend- no, _his family,_ Levi had never had a real home, but with Farlan and Isabel it had felt close. But now… Now, that home was being torn away. _He had to do something, anything!_ Though the moment he tried to run to Farlan, to hold him- to help him, Erwin grasped him tightly, yanking him back to his side.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Stay by me!” Erwin growled, holding his wide-eyed, devastated raven tight. _They were defenseless,_ and Eld was fighting the onslaught with everything he had. That was when Levi saw him. _And how did he not see it before?_ Walking through the crowds of fleeing nobles, wielding a long broadsword decorated with the royal insignia of Marley, those _cold, vengeful, green eyes…_ “Eren.” Erwin snarled, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Levi, shoving the Omega behind his back for protection.

“Your _Majesty.”_ Eren hummed, though not a hint of joy or amusement crossed his features.

“You were banished. You have no right to step into this kingdom again.” Erwin stated coldly, hands clenched in fists. “I should have known…” He cursed himself for not seeing it, for being too blinded by joy and excitement to realize the threat _right before their eyes._

“Ah, but you didn’t. You were too absorbed in your own, _fleeting_ happiness to notice the enemy dining at your reception. Sitting right before you. That’s what I became, is it not? An enemy?” Eren spoke, approaching the couple with a dangerous air about him. “You’re unarmed, as well, what a pity…” _They were unarmed, they didn’t stand a chance._ Levi was about to whisper to Erwin that he run, because after all, he was the _King. Everyone needed and relied on Erwin._ He could see the clench of his mate’s jaw, the stubbornness behind those eyes… Erwin intended to protect Levi, even unarmed. Possibly even to the death. _He had to do something. Why wasn’t Levi doing something? Why was he frozen in fear, like some weak, useless Omega?_

“Your Majesty! Catch!” Gunther yelled, tossing an enemy sword- stolen from a man he’d just slain- through the air towards the royal couple. Erwin caught the weapon with ease, his cold, determined eyes narrowing onto Eren.

“Think again, _traitor.”_ Erwin got into his stance, cursing internally at himself. He shouldn’t have drunk so much wine or let himself become so distracted. This was a nightmare, everything that they tried to defend against. _And where were the soldiers?! The other guards?? Mike?!_ Surely, they must have heard that explosion! They should have been there by now!

“Hah- calling me a traitor is _rich._ You’re the one who tore me from my family and true home!” Eren yelled, rage spiking as he swung at Erwin- who easily defended against the maneuver.

“Get to Eld if something happens. He’ll defend you.” Erwin whispered to Levi, who watched with fearful eyes as the two Alphas battled it out. Eren must have trained, must have had every damn detail of this day planned out _. Nothing was going as Levi anticipated. Nothing was right_. Swords clashed, the sounds of metal on metal filling the air- grunts of exertion. _Erwin was on the defensive, he was at a disadvantage,_ Levi realized with growing fear. They’d drank too much, they’d spent the day living in a fantasy world. He watched with pure panic as Erwin lost his footing near the throne- balance wavering, giving the perfect opportunity. Eren thrust his sword into the King’s shoulder, a shout of pain erupting. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t feel any remorse- Eren struck with only one intention. _Levi’s chest constricted- Erwin’s pain ghosting on his own body._

**“Erwin!”** Levi screamed- eyes wide, watching as Eren withdrew the blade, coated in his Majesty’s blood, without a single change of expression. _Eren had lost himself, had become cold and cruel. And it was all his fault._ Surprisingly, Eren abandoned the injured Alpha, groaning in pain, and turned his sights on _Levi. Shit, shit- he was defenseless._ A sadistic little smirk formed on Eren’s lips, approaching the Omega- who now turned to flee and try to locate Eld. He did, and witnessed the man battling two soldiers on his own- realizing he couldn’t rely on him. _On anyone._ Turning to face his predatory stalker, Levi lashed out with a hard kick- one that landed at the Alpha’s wrist and sent his blade flying from his hand. _Levi just had to remember who he was. He could do this._

“I should have known you wouldn’t go down without a fight.” Eren sighed, rushing him suddenly. He grasped for his wrist- dodged and evaded. A reach for his kicking ankle, Levi shifted his angle at the last moment. He was in full defense mode, fending off every attempt to capture or incapacitate him. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, Levi was able to land a harsh punch to the brunette’s nose- resulting in a sickening crack that only seemed to infuriate the Alpha further.

“Your Majesty!” _Mike._ Levi spotted him as he slashed through the crowd- fury and focus written across his tense features. _Mike was here- he could defend Erwin!_ “Eld! Get to Levi!” The Alpha ordered in that booming voice, defending his Majesty with all his might. No one stood a chance against Mike, not even three soldiers at once. There was a reason that Mike was the head of the royal guard. Though at the moment, he was mentally cursing himself for becoming drawn away so easily. Clearly, Bertholdt had been involved- and it was all a diversion. _Foolish of himself._ Then he’d been overrun in the onslaught, needing to fight his way through the crowd of intruders. Though, he supposed that had been the plan all along—not to take Mike down, but to stall him. Eld fought his way through to Levi- determined to save the Omega. Eren retrieved his own sword to defend himself, _not that he needed to_. Reiner suddenly appeared, striking Eld down with his mighty swing… _Right before Levi’s eyes. They had planned this out too much, brought too many reinforcements. The Eldians never stood a chance._ Levi watched his former guard lay in a bloody heap, eyes wide and shock painting his features. They didn’t fight fair, they didn’t give anyone a chance. _They were ruthless._

**_“The innocent will have their hands full.”_ **

****

_The old fortune teller’s words came back to haunt him, as he surveys the death and destruction brought upon their wedding guests. And all because he didn’t follow her words._ He didn’t take his time to decide, he let himself be persuaded by Reiner’s insistence. If Levi had never accepted his proposal… _None of this would have happened. He invited the enemy into their house, and gave them a key._

“Eld!” Levi screamed, eyes locking with an enraged Eren- nose clearly broken, blood trailing down his face. First shoved to the ground, Levi searched for something- _anything, a weapon. Leverage, something! There had to be…_ Eren grasped him by the throat, taking the butt end of the sword, and hitting him hard on the head- _everything fading to black._ The last sight Levi witnessed was _Erwin, bleeding, grimacing in pain, Mike defending him through the onslaught. An image that would haunt his unconscious dreams._

* * *

“He’s finally fucking out. Grab him.” Eren ordered Reiner, wiping his nose with a flinch. The group, consisting of Eren, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt- made their way for the exit, fighting through the few remaining guards with ease. The majority of them were focused on the King’s safety- or their own. It was easier than Eren initially thought, and he had to scoff at the pitiful defenses of Eldia. _A kingdom doomed to fail,_ he thought to himself, a small smirk forming. Yes, everything was going as planned… And then…

“E-Eren…” That voice, paired with the slouched figure blocking the exit, made Eren halt mid-step. _Mikasa._

“You lied to me.” She hissed, clutching her side. It was obvious she’d been too close to the explosion- hair partially burnt, black coating her skin, cuts and scrapes littering her body.

“You were foolish to expect nothing but kindness and joy from me. Come with us and join an incredibly powerful kingdom.” Eren spoke, voice monotone- though inside, the sight of his sister wounded and in pain… It hurt his chest.

“This isn’t you, Eren! You don’t have to do this! Let Levi go- he never wanted to hurt you!” Those words, spoken so frantically by his sister, caused him to scowl. _They even brainwashed his own sister._

“You’re foolish and weak. Get out of our way, or I’ll make you.” He hissed, clutching his sword tight. The look of pain flashing in her eyes brought a faint tremble to his hands.

“Just try.” Mikasa whispered, suddenly standing upright, sword clutched tightly in her hands, extended towards him- a glare painting her features. Eren was frozen. _In shock? Fear? Regret?_

“Tch… I told Zeke he was weak.” Annie whispered, stepping up- dagger in hand- and attacking without a moment of hesitation. The two females battled it out, both delivering cuts to one another- evenly matched, from an outside perspective. Unfortunately, the battle required all of Mikasa’s focus… _And Eren slipped right past._ Rage bubbled inside her, power flowing through her limbs- allowing her the power to strike Annie down- sword penetrating her abdomen without a moment of delay. Weak and injured, Mikasa tried to follow the group- pushing through the exhaustion and pain, intent on getting Levi back. _She had to. She betrayed him, betrayed the King- all for Eren…_ Eren, who hadn’t hesitated to let his ally attack her. He would easily sacrifice his own sister to complete his cruel agenda.

“Eren! EREN!” She screamed as he climbed in a carriage- the unconscious Omega, as well as Petra, loaded inside. The redhead was an afterthought, snatched by Bert as leverage. Green eyes locked with her dark ones- once filled with innocence and joy… Now dark with hatred and pain. The last of Mikasa’s energy left her, and she collapsed in a heap as the carriage took off- _taking Levi, the hope of their kingdom._

“We need to go back for Annie!” Bertholdt yelled, Reiner silencing him with a harsh slap delivered to his face. The plan had been almost perfect, executed without a single snag. _Almost._

“Remember the mission! We can’t go back. Think of her as dead. That’s an order.” He snapped, the dark-haired male tearing up, silent as he sobbed for his lost friend. Eren glared out the window, jaw clenched. _Mikasa. It had to be her. Of all the guards to have run into, his adopted sister…_ If only she knew the truth, if only she weren’t brainwashed by a monster of a King. _But who was truly brainwashed?_

* * *

“They’re here!” Jean yelled, opening the hatch that had been trapping the soldiers, allowing them to escape and easily wipe out the remaining Marleyan troops, and even take some captive. _How had they been trapped there? Something was amiss- those soldiers gathering in such a convenient location couldn’t have been coincidence._ During the recovery and cleanup, Annie was discovered, bleeding heavily- tossed in a cell for now, her wounds to be treated later _. If they got that far_. Hange and the medical team had one goal; _The King._ Mike had dragged his Majesty out, to a safe location, where he focused on trying to stop the bleeding and calling for Hange to get their ass in there, _immediately. If they couldn’t save his Majesty, there was no hope for this kingdom._

“Sir!” Hange panted, rushing into the room with a bag of medical supplies- Moblit trailing right behind. “We need to cut off his suit, now!” She hissed, Mike using his dagger to cut off the fabric, exposing the wound to them all. “Shit… The booze, Moblit.” The doctor ordered, pouring it over the wound to disinfect it- earning a pained cry from the King himself. “You need to hold him, Mike. Hold him still! I have to stitch this up.” There was so much blood- they needed that wound to be closed.

“Don’t you have anything for pain?!” Mike demanded, holding his best friend firmly down.

“No time for that!” The urgency was clear- if they didn’t get this stitched, his Majesty would bleed out. It was a mere miracle the sword missed a major artery- or they’d have to sever the arm completely, and even then… Erwin might not have made it. Before Hange had even really gotten started, his Majesty passed out from the pain and blood loss, which- as upsetting as it was- made Hange’s job a lot easier. The wound was stitched, cleaned, bandaged expertly. “He’s stable now… We have to wait, hope and pray there’s no infection- and wait for him to recover…”

“S-Sir…” Jean interrupted, peeking his head inside.

“What?” Mike sighed, exhausted- covered in his friend’s blood.

“The remaining troops have been killed or taken captive but…” The soldier fidgeted, and Mike hissed in irritation.

“What, Kirstein?!” He demanded loudly.

“Levi is gone, Sir. He’s missing. And the casualties…” Jean whispered, staring at the ground. Mike took a deep breath, letting it out slowly- and rose to his feet.

“We need to get the injured to the infirmary, and we’ll move the bodies after. I need to look after the King… Get Eld to-“

“Eld… Was slain, Sir.” Jean whispered, shocking Mike.

“Fuck…” He breathed out, taking another deep breath. Telling Moblit to stay with the King at the moment, Mike exited to survey the damage. Nobles dead or critically wounded from the explosion, soldiers slain, guards slain… It was _a massacre._ “Oluo! Stay with his Majesty and stay alert. No one but me, Hange, or Moblit get in. If he wakes, call us. If he becomes unstable, call us.” Mike stated profoundly serious, the man saluting and rushing to do his work. Mike helped move the wounded to the infirmary, cursing internally at the number of soldiers and guards down. And… That wasn’t including the casualties. Eld… The man was an incredible soldier, and now he was slain at the hands of Marley. Mike was angry, but at who? He couldn’t determine. Levi, for allowing the Marleyan ambassador to run around like some esteemed guest? His Majesty, for ever listening to the ridiculous thoughts of an alliance? Himself, for being so distracted and easily fooled?

“No- no, no, no! F-Farlan!” A shriek sounded, drawing Mike’s attention. Isabel, covered in blood and dirt, scratches on her body- probably from the explosion- draped over a lifeless Farlan- stabbed right in the torso. Jean gently tried to pull her off, attempting to console the sobbing female, but she nudged him off. “L-Levi… Does Levi know?” She asked, eyes landing on Mike.

“Levi is missing.” Mike whispered, chest throbbing. Erwin would be furious when he woke, to know Levi was likely in the hands of Marley. _They were all fooled, by Eren- by the King…_

“Oh, my gods- missing??” The redhead sobbed harder as Sasha pulled her close, holding her as they moved Farlan’s body.

“You need to see the doctor! Nanaba!” Moblit yelled, and Mike’s attention snapped right to the female, currently attempting to move despite a rather large bloodstain adorning her uniform.

“Nana! What are you doing?!” He snapped, moving to her, scooping her into his arms, and carrying her to the infirmary. “Where are you hurt?!”

“She only reopened her wounds from before… It’s only going to take a few stitches to fix up.” Moblit stated, getting to work right away.

“You need to _rest._ Do not get up from this bed!” Mike ordered, feeling the stress taking its toll.

“Mikasa! Is she okay?!” _Even Mikasa?_

“She has serious burn wounds, and she’s exhausted herself…” Hange sighed, getting to work applying a special salve for burns made from aloe. “She was the last one to see Levi. When she wakes, we’ll need to ask her as much as possible.” Armin nodded in agreement, standing by his friend’s side with a solemn expression.

“…Was it really Eren?” He whispered, and Mike could only nod in confirmation.

“We lost Eld, Farlan, Gunther… At least a dozen noble citizens, and countless more injured.” Mike sighed, washing himself finally- of the blood soaking his skin. “And his Majesty is seriously wounded… So even though I want to go after them right now, we can’t risk it. We have to trust they want Levi for a reason, and plot to get him back.”

“We need to go after him now! You don’t know what they could do to him!” Isabel argued, tears streaking her face.

“We _can’t._ We need to regroup!” Mike insisted. “Where is Petra?”

“Missing, Sir. I’ve looked everywhere. She may have been taken as well, she was Levi’s personal attendant.” Jean answered.

“Fuck. Kirstein, you’re replacing Eld in position of royal guard Captain. You’ll report directly to me, and his Majesty. For now, I need you to assess our captives. How many require medical attention? How many might talk? Gather as much intel as possible. Moblit, go with him. Annie Leonhardt gets medical attention first, she has the most intel. But she’s dangerous, do _not_ trust her. Cuff her to something.” Mike ordered, sending them off, and letting out a deep sigh.

“Mike, are you hurt?” Hange softly asked.

“No… I’m fine. Barely a scratch on me.” He replied, which gave him a feeling of immense guilt. His guards were dead, and he was alive and well. After handing out further orders on what to do, Mike returned to the King’s side, who continued to sleep. It was good, it gave him time to organize their next move because… No doubt, the moment Erwin awoke, he would insist they go right after Levi. However, Marley was prepared for this assault. That meant that, most likely, they were prepared for the revenge attack as well. They needed more soldiers. They needed more power. They needed the help of other kingdoms to even have a chance.

* * *

_“You were foolish to expect nothing but kindness and joy from me.”_

_“You’re foolish and weak. Get out of our way, or I’ll make you.”_

_…I’ll make you._

“Eren!” Jolting awake, Mikasa panted hard, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room. _Was she dead? The last things she could remember were Eren’s words to her._

“Mikasa! You’re awake.” Dark eyes shifted over, letting out a shaky breath when she spotted Armin, dutifully at her side, a wet cloth in his hands, as he’d been clearly cleaning her wounds. “Are you alright?” The blonde asked softly, blue eyes full of sadness.

“…Eren. He betrayed us.” She whispered, feeling the wet heat of tears forming in her eyes.

“I…find it so hard to believe, since I didn’t see it myself…” Armin whispered, eyes downcast in sorrow. Mikasa shifted to sit up, but a gentle hand on her chest urged her to rest. “You were really injured by the explosion, you should let yourself heal more.”

“The explosion… It was the Marleyan King’s gift.” Mikasa whispered, rage bubbling inside her. “Who did we lose?”

“Farlan… Eld… Gunther… At least a dozen members of noble families…” Armin listed. “Petra and Levi are missing…”

“They took them- I saw them being loaded into the carriage… Before I collapsed. I tried to stop them.” Mikasa hissed, clenching her jaw, glaring at the ceiling as hot tears spilled from her eyes. Armin smiled gently, continuing to wash the abused skin.

“You did your best… And we were able to capture Annie alive because of you.”

“Tch. I tried to kill her.” Mikasa huffed, earning half a smile from the blonde. Mike approached then, having been summoned since Mikasa had awoken.

“What do you remember?” He asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

“Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie took Levi and Petra prisoner. I tried to stop them, but was distracted by Annie attacking. I wounded her and tried to follow but… My body quit on me.” Mikasa listed, clenching her jaw.

“You should have approached me the moment you realized it was Eren. It was foolish of you not to think him capable of violence.” Mike scolded.

“Sir-“ Armin began to protest, but Mikasa shushed him quickly.

“No… He’s right. I should have said something the moment I found out. I was a fool… I put too much faith in Eren.” She whispered. “I wanted to think that he could never do such a thing to his home, his family.”

“There must be something we don’t know. Something Zeke told him. Maybe he really is a Marleyan Prince? But that doesn’t explain why he lived here, in Eldia all his life.” Armin stated thoughtfully.

“Perhaps he told him a lie about how he came to be here. It would be easy to fill Eren’s head with nonsense just to fuel his aggression towards the king and Eldia.” Mike stated.

“You’re right, Sir… We should ask his Majesty how he came to find us when he wakes.” Armin stated. “Then… Maybe we can talk Eren out of these ridiculous thoughts. He might not be too far gone! M-maybe he doesn’t have to be with the enemies!” He gasped, and Mike let out a deep sigh.

“If Erwin agrees, I will give you a chance. A mere chance to talk to Eren. But if it fails, I will not hesitate to use violence against him. Protecting the King and Levi are my top and only priorities.” Mike warned.

“That’s perfect, Sir. Thank you.” Armin whispered. Mikasa glared ahead of her, lost in thought. She let Levi down, she let the King down. If Eren refused to see the error of his ways, to listen to truth… _She would stop him._ Her duty was to her King and country, and she’d rather die than betray them again.

“We’ll get Levi back, Sir. I promise you. And this time… No one will stand in my way.” Mikasa whispered, saluting despite her damaged body. Mike nodded, knowing he could trust the female.

“I’m counting on you. Now rest. When the King wakes, we begin our plan. And Arlert?”

“Sir?” Armin stood straight, eyes wide.

“I always heard you wanted to be a soldier. So, suit up, you’re coming with us. We need both your brain, and your bond with Eren. You’ll be our secret weapon.” Mike stated, almost smiling as the Omega’s eyes widened and filled with tears. The male gave the best salute Mike had ever seen, and his heart swelled with pride. The Alpha returned by his King’s side, leaving clean-up management to Jean for now. The Alpha was young… But he had admirable leadership potential. Despite all the horror of the past day, he never wavered in his loyalty to the crown. “Do you think he’ll wake soon?”

“I think so, yes. That wound will need time to heal, though. He’s going to insist we rush there right now to take him back.” Hange tsked, applying a fresh bandage to the damaged shoulder. As if on cue, the blonde stirred- a groan of pain escaping.

“Easy, your Majesty.” Mike softly spoke, offering a small smile when those blue eyes blinked open. “You’re wounded, don’t move.”

“Yes, we don’t want to open those stitches.” Hange hummed in agreement.

“Ngh… Eren- that bastard.” Erwin hissed, glancing around. “Where is Levi? Was he also wounded?” _Fuck._ Mike had hoped, at the very least, that Erwin had seen or remembered the Omega being taken. Having to deliver such news was difficult.

“Erwin… Levi has been taken.” Mike whispered. “He’s likely in Marley by now.” Erwin’s brows furrowed, mouth opening in confusion.

“You must be mistaken. Seeing as you are not injured in the least, you would never have allowed my _mate_ to be taken, correct?” Erwin hissed, rage emanating. Mike had expected such a response, so he wasn’t overly shocked by the harsh tone.

“Your Majesty, protecting you is my first and foremost priority. I-“

“Damn your priorities! You let them take him, Mike!” Erwin yelled, body tense. “We’re going to save him, now.” The Alpha even made and effort to sit up- though with Mike and Hange’s strength together, they were able to hold him down. _Just barely._

“We can’t! You need to heal- we need to regather our troops, Erwin! Don’t be a fool! They outplayed us, they had this planned to the very _second._ No matter how prepared we thought we were, they had inside help. Lobov betrayed us, as did the spies that infiltrated our ranks.” Mike stated firmly.

“You have no idea what they could do to him, Mike! We need to save him!” Erwin argued, growling and emitting angry, determined pheromones.

“Erwin, stop! I understand your worry and pain, I do. But we have to be smart and careful about this. We have Annie Leonhardt, we can question her and find out details. We have other soldiers as well. You _need to rest._ Please.” Mike pleaded, heart hammering. He didn’t want to have to use force, but Erwin couldn’t injure himself further. They couldn’t risk him being out of commission any longer than he already would. That seemed to do the trick, the Alpha calmed down, giving in, and laying back.

“How long for this wound to heal?” Erwin asked in a whisper.

“At least two weeks, your Majesty…” Hange replied.

“Two weeks we will wait. Not a moment longer. In the meantime, we will gather troops from our ally countries. Send Armin to write the letters for me. We will gather as much information as possible from the prisoners and regroup as a nation. How many casualties?”

“I don’t have an exact number yet. We lost Eld, Gunther, and… Farlan.” Mike stated, Erwin’s head turning to give him a shocked look.

“Those were our most trusted soldiers.” He breathed out, cursing under his breath. _Levi was going to be heartbroken and angry._ “And… The explosion? Where did it come from? How many injured?”

“It was the King of Marley’s gift. At least a dozen injured, most of them noble families… Mikasa and Nanaba were hurt as well.” Mike sighed. Erwin took a deep, careful breath to calm his racing mind and emotions.

“Find out who was hurt or killed, make sure any left behind family members are cared for. Open the castle to those who need places to stay, or time to heal. I want my citizens cared for.” Erwin stated softly. Even though all his mind wanted to do was worry for Levi, he had to do what he could. Protect his citizens. Protect his soldiers. Mike was right… They needed time. But one way or another… _He would get Levi back. And Eren, Zeke, and Reiner? They would all pay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :') 
> 
> As always, much love to my Beta reader Ashley <3 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
> Insta: charmolypic.levi
> 
> Check Twitter out for my pinned thread of Lost Alliance references and art!

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions please feel free to message me on:
> 
> Instagram; https://www.instagram.com/charmolypic.levi/  
> or Twitter; https://twitter.com/charmolypiclevi
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life and motivation! Thanks for reading!


End file.
